Reina Bruja
by Daughter of Ra and Bast
Summary: ¿Y si el Rey Henry sólo se casó una vez? ¿Qué pasa si ella era la bruja y nadie se entera de descargo de responsabilidad: no tengo los Tudor sólo mi OCS como los niños serán diferentes pueden tener los mismos nombres pero no los mismos. El cumpleaños de Isabella es el 15 de enero 1495. Heredó el pelo rubio de su gran padre. PS habrá mpreg. version Española de la Reina Bruja.
1. Chapter 1

¿Y si el Rey Henry sólo se casó una vez? ¿Qué pasa si ella era la bruja y nadie se entera de descargo de responsabilidad: no tengo los Tudor sólo mi OCS como los niños serán diferentes pueden tener los mismos nombres pero no los mismos. El cumpleaños de Isabella es el 15 de enero 1495. Heredó el pelo rubio de su gran padre. PS habrá mpreg.


	2. Chapter 2

4 de enero 1509

Como una noble francesa que tiene que esconder su magia Isabella estaba haciendo muy bien. Ah, olvidé presentarla apropiadamente su nombre es Isabella bête. Sé irónico, ¿verdad? Una bestia hermosa. Al menos eso es lo que su nombre significa. Ella tiene el pelo rubio dorado, ojos azules del cielo cara en forma de corazón con una nariz delicada y labios regordetas besables.

Ella tiene un plan hoy Isabella va a lanzar un hechizo sobre el príncipe. Sabe si alguien se entera de que será ejecutada. ' ' Dioses y diosas de mar, Luna, sol, y Venus te pido que hagas que el príncipe Enrique el 8 de su nombre me ame tan pronto como yo esté a la vista, tan pronto como esté en mente, tan pronto como esté en el discurso esta es mi voluntad tan mote que sea. ' ' Isabel cantaba.

Tan pronto como se hizo sin saberlo, funcionó. Pensó en ella, soñó con ella, y pronto la perseguía como su esposa y reina.

2 de febrero 1509

' ' Yo, Henry, te tomo a ti, Isabella para ser mi esposa para tener y para sostener desde este día hacia adelante, para mejor para mal, para más rico, para más pobre, en la enfermedad y en la salud, hasta que la muerte nos hace parte y a la que la situación de ti mi troth. ' ' Henry juró que él e Isabel se casaron en secreto.

' ' Yo, Isabella, te tomo a ti, Henry para ser mi esposo, para tener y sostener desde este día hacia adelante, para mejor, para mal, para más rico, para más pobre, en la enfermedad y en la salud, para ser Bonaire y rolliza en la cama y a bordo, hasta que la muerte nos hace parte , y al mismo me difícil a ti mi troth. ' ' Isabella dijo sus votos.

' ' Ahora los declaro marido y mujer. ' ' dijo el sacerdote y Henry deslizó el anillo de bodas en el dedo anular de Isabella. Pasaron toda la semana consumando su matrimonio y las primeras sábanas de la noche eran conocidas en la corte como prueba de que Isabella había sido Virgen en su noche de bodas.

21 de abril 1509

Henry e Isabella no sólo fueron coronados rey y reina hoy, sino que descubrieron que Isabella estaba embarazada de dos meses con su hijo. ' ' Te amo y amaré a cualquier niño que lleves de los nuestros. ' ' El Rey Henry dijo. ' ' ¿No te importaría si fuera una chica? ' ' Isabella pidió querer saber. ' ' No, yo la vería como nuestra perla. ' ' Henry dijo. ' ' ' Te amo Henry. ' ' Isabella dijo. ' ' Te amo Isabella. ' ' Henry dijo.


	3. Chapter 3

7 de junio 1509

La Reina Isabella vomitó sus entrañas gracias a la enfermedad matutina. ' ' Oh, si esto no se detiene, voy a matar a Henry por embarazarme. ' ' Isabella dijo antes de vomitar en el cubo de nuevo. Tan pronto como ella terminó, se limpió la boca y comenzó a comer.

Luego vio a Henry en el jardín con Elizabeth Bolena. Isabella hechizó a Henry para asegurarse de que se quedara fiel. De lo contrario, sufriría pesadillas. Y con eso ella sabía que Henry nunca se desviaría.

* * *

19 de julio 1509

Henry estaba sosteniendo una pelota esta noche e Isabella se aseguró de que estuviera vestida para impresionar a Henry. Isabella tiene un vestido dorado que muestra parte de su escote y coincide con su cabello. Ella estaba segura de tener la atención de Henry. Cuando bajó las escaleras, pudo ver a Henry prácticamente babeando.

' ' Me estás molestando y lo sabes. ' ' El rey Enrique le dijo a la Reina Isabella. ' ' No tengo idea de lo que quieres decir con que mi Henri. ' ' Isabella dijo mientras bailaban. ' ' Si no estuvieras embarazada, pediría que se jugarse el Volta. ' ' Henry le dijo a Isabella. Se quejó de la idea de realizar el Volta con Henry. ' ' Ahora eres tú quien está bromeando. ' ' Isabella dijo.

La pelota parecía volar por y luego el rey Enrique y la Reina Isabel estaban haciendo amor apasionado en las cámaras del rey. Después se pusieron el uno por el otro y se quedaron dormidos en los brazos del otro.

* * *

12 de septiembre 1509

El rey Enrique estaba escuchando la disputa después de la disputa. La Reina Isabella estaba confinada a sus aposentos después de casi perder al bebé. Henry no la culpó. No, el que él Lamía era su prima Henrietta bête por poner el estrés en ella hasta que casi perdió a la nena. Henry prohibió a Henrietta ver a Isabella nunca más. E incluso ahora Henry está preocupado por su reina y su hijo.

La Reina Isabella estaba aburrida de su mente. Estar atrapado en la cama durante dos meses enteros hasta que ella entrega a su bebé porque su primo le puso el estrés que ella casi se deshizo como Henrietta quería ser la reina de Inglaterra. Bueno Henrietta nunca sería la reina de Inglaterra o en cualquier lugar para ser precisos. Henrietta tuvo la suerte de encontrar un Señor para casarse. Como lo hizo Thomas Cromwell (ella le puso un hechizo). Y ahora Isabella estaba confinada a la cama. ¿Mencionó cuánto la odiaba?

* * *

2 de noviembre 1509

Isabella no estaba haciendo nada de esfuerzo este día. Sólo tejer una manta, ya que había hecho cinco vestidos de bautizo porque ella no podía decidir qué diseño le gustaba mejor. Entonces sintió humedad entre las piernas. ' ' Creo que mi agua se rompió. ' ' Isabella dijo.

* * *

' ' Empuja a tu majestad. ' ' Alice de flores, la comadrona le dijo a la Reina Isabella. Isabel empujó y gritó como el dolor era insoportable. Empujó hasta que sintió que el bebé dejó su cuerpo. ' ' ¿Qué es? ' ' Preguntó Isabella. ' ' Su majestad dio a luz a un príncipe. ' ' Alice dijo. Antes de que Isabella pudiera pedir a su bebé que el dolor de dar a luz la golpeó. ' ' Parece que aún no has terminado mi reina. ' ', dijo la comadrona. Isabella empezó a empujar de nuevo con toda su poder. Oyó el llanto de un bebé. ' ' Has dado a luz a una princesa. ' ' Alice dijo. Pero de nuevo, Isabella sintió el dolor del parto y empujó hasta que el bebé nació en el mundo. ' ' Otro Príncipe, su majestad. ' ' la comadrona dijo y de nuevo sintió la necesidad de empujar y empujó con toda su poder. ' ' Otra princesa mi reina. ' ' y luego por última vez sintió la necesidad de empujar. ' ' AHH nunca más estoy acostada con él. ' ' Isabella dijo que al empujar al último bebé a cabo, entonces empujó el placenta out. ' ' Otro Príncipe, Majestad. ' ' Alice dijo. ' ' Deja entrar a mi marido para que pueda ver a sus herederos. ' ' Isabella dijo.

Henry estaba caminando afuera esperando para escuchar noticias de si su esposa entregó con seguridad y si tenía un heredero o no. ' ' Henry todo va a estar bien. Lo verás. ' ' Charles Brandon, duque de Suffolk le dijo justo cuando la comadrona salió. ¿Cómo está mi esposa? ¿Tengo un heredero? ' ' Henry preguntó. ' ' Su majestad está bien y dio a luz a tres príncipes y dos princesas. ' ' Alice le dijo a Henry. ' ' Tengo un heredero ' ', dijo antes de correr a la habitación donde su esposa y su reina estaban descansando.

' ' Mi amor les presento a nuestros hijos e hijas. ' ' Isabella dijo con su cabello rubio pegándose a ella por el sudor del parto. ' ' ¿Quién es el mayor? ' ' Henry preguntó. ' ' Nuestro pequeño príncipe Rubio. ' ' Isabella dijo. ' ' Entonces su nombre será Beauregard Príncipe de Gales. ' ' Henry dijo. ' ' Y veo que dos de nuestros hijos han heredado el color de pelo de tu madre. ' ' Henry dijo mientras miraba a la princesa primogénita y al segundo príncipe nacido. ' ' ¿Qué les nombramos queridos? ' ' Henry le preguntó a Isabella. ' ' Para nuestra hija estaba pensando en María y por nuestro hijo estaba pensando en Henry. ' ' Isabella dijo. ' ' Son nombres finos. Nuestra pequeña María duquesa de Kent y Enrique el duque de York. ' ' Henry dijo. ' ' Y nuestro más joven será nombrado duquesa Isabel de Windsor y Arthur Duque de Mánchester, ya que heredaron mi aspecto. ' ' Henry dijo. ' ' Como desees, mi amor. ' ' Isabella dijo. Las campanas se llamaron la señalización de un nacimiento real y los criadores de la ciudad anunciaron los príncipes y princesas recién nacidos

' ' Dios bendiga al rey. ' ' ' ' Dios bendiga a la Reina ' ' ' ' Dios bendiga a los príncipes y princesas. ' ' el pueblo gritó y celebró. Después de la agitación de Isabella, los príncipes y princesas fueron bautizados. Charles Brandon y Mary Tudor, la hermana del rey fueron los padrinos de Beauregard. Thomas Bolena y su esposa Elizabeth eran padrinos de María. John Seymour y su esposa fueron los padrinos del pequeño Enrique el rey de Francia Louis y Katherine de Aragón, su esposa eran padrinos del pequeño Arthur, pero desde que Katherine estaba embarazada de su primer hijo, ella envió a su hermana María en su lugar. Y los padrinos de Elizabeth eran Thomas Howard y su esposa. ' ' Mi reina y yo nos gustaría agradecerles a todos por estar aquí para celebrar el nacimiento de nuestros hijos. ' ' El Rey Henry dijo. La celebración continuó hasta el día siguiente. ' ' Henry venga a la cama por favor. ' ' La Reina Isabella dijo. ' ' Sí, mi amor. ' ' Henry dijo. Esa noche dormían juntos pero la reina no concibe.

10 de mayo 1510

' ' Mi amor acabo de llegar de la comadrona y estoy embarazada de dos meses. ' ' Isabella le dijo a Henry. ' ' Oh, mi amor esto es una noticia maravillosa. ' ' Henry dijo. ' ' ¿Dijo ella cuando concibieron? ' ' Henry preguntó. ' ' 13 de marzo mi amor. ' ' Isabella contestó. ' ' Mi amor me preguntaba si Beauregard, Mary, Henry, Elizabeth y Arthur podían visitar. ' ' Preguntó Isabella. Todo lo que me pidas te lo concederé. Sí, pueden venir a visitarnos. ' ' Henry dijo.

* * *

14 de mayo 1510

"Oh, mis bebés. Mis tesoros. ' ' Isabella le dijo a sus hijos mayores. ' ' Sí, son nuestros preciados hijos, ¿no? ' ' Henry dijo. Isabella le envió una sonrisa a Henry que podía iluminar una habitación. Y por esa sonrisa Henry haría cualquier cosa por Isabella, la reina de su corazón.

Charles Brandon pudo haber tenido sus recuerdos borrados, pero cada vez que se enteraba del futuro niño o los niños, que sería superado con afectos paternal. No tenía ni idea de por qué se sentía así. Después de todo, no eran sus hijos. (Eran pero nadie lo encontraría).

* * *

15 de junio 1510

Isabella acababa de vomitar sus entrañas y luego limpiaba su boca. Ella juró en su mente que nunca volvería a acostarse con Charles Brandon.

Más tarde esa noche

Un asesino irrumpió en el Palacio para matar a la reina durmiente, pero antes de que pudiera la Reina Isabel lo congeló en su lugar. ' ' Incendio. ' ' Isabella dijo y el asesino se incendió. Isabella agarró una antorcha y lo hizo parecer que ella sostenía una antorcha al asesino. Ella se hizo temblar como una hoja y Henry procedió a mantenerla cerca. ' ' H-él w-w-fue s-s-enviado t-t-a k-Kill u-US. ' ' Isabella dijo con voz temblorosa. Ella lo había practicado muchas veces, así que parecía que era una mujer débil en lugar del Guerrero que era.

Henry se consoló a sí mismo que su esposa, su reina y sus hijos no nacidos seguían vivos mientras se determinaba que estaba teniendo trillizos.

* * *

7 de agosto 1510

Isabella estaba decidida a ver qué podía hacer con la que envió al asesino. Se preguntaba si los habría quemado o decapitado. Ahogados o ahorcados. Cualquiera que sea el castigo que les haría lamentar el envío del asesino. Después de todo, no era una doncella indefensa.

Su prima Henrietta resultó contratada por el asesino. Con que los hijos y el marido de Henrietta observaban como su esposa/madre se quemaba en la pira por tratar de matar a la reina.

* * *

20 de noviembre 1510

Isabella escuchaba la pieza de su músico mientras la tocaba para ella. Oh, cómo le encantaba cuando tocaba su laúd. También estaba pensando en soportar a sus hijos. Su músico, William tiene el pelo rojo, ojos azul zafiro como su padre, cara en forma de corazón, y los labios rechoncho. Nadie sabría que sus hijos por él serían suyos. No estaban relacionados, pero tenían el mismo aspecto. Fue perfecto.

* * *

Charles Brandon, duque de Suffolk fue convocado por la Reina a sus aposentos. ' ' Sí, su majestad? ¿Me llamaste? ' ' Charles preguntó y antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier otra cosa Isabella cantó una canción de sirena hipnotizándolo. ' ' Ven a mí Charles. ' ' Isabella ordenó y una vez que lo hizo como ella dijo que estaba satisfecha de ver que funcionaba. ' ' Hazme el amor mi amor. ' ' y con eso ella lo condujo a su dormitorio y no necesita preocuparse mientras ella lanza un hechizo de sueño que pone recuerdos falsos en la mente sobre sus damas y así con que Isabella llevó a Charles a la cama y luego borró sus recuerdos de él durmiendo con su y puso recuerdos de su preocupación de que no podía concebir de nuevo.

Más tarde esa noche

' ' Henry me hace el amor. ' ' y con esa Isabella sabía que si concibió con Charles, podría pasar al niño como el de Henry.

15 de diciembre 1510

' ' Empuja a tu majestad, empuja. ' ' Lady Alice de flores, la comadrona le dijo a Isabella. La Reina Isabel empujó e imaginó la celebración de su hijo. Ella empujó con todo su poder y el bebé nació. ' ' Un príncipe bebé su majestad. ' ' Alice se lo dijo. El niño tenía su pelo rubio, pero luego tuvo el impulso de empujar de nuevo. ' ' Otro muchacho, su majestad. ' ' y luego otra ' ' una princesa su majestad y después de que ella empujó el parto hacia fuera, ella quería ver al rey.

' ' Tus hijos mi amor. ' ' Isabella dijo. ' ' El chico que parece Beauregard será nombrado Edward, duque de Pembroke. Y el chico que toma el lado de tu padre con el pelo será nombrado William Duke de Rochford. Y nuestra princesa será nombrada Isabel princesa de Irlanda en su honor. ' ' Henry declaró. ' ' Como desees mi amor. ' ' Isabella dijo.

Llamaron a las campanas y después de la agitación de Isabella celebraron el bautismo de los niños María esperanza de Aragón fue declarada Madrina a Isabel y Francois de Francia declaró a su padrino. Los padrinos de Edward eran el rey y la reina de Escocia. Los padrinos de William fueron Catherine bête hermana de la reina y su esposo Daniel Stratford.

11 de abril 1511

Beauregard con el aspecto de su madre estaba buscando a sus hermanos, ya que estaban asustados de la tormenta. Sabía dónde estaban los más jóvenes. William con el pelo castaño y los ojos de su madre estaba en la cuna con Edward rubio con ojos marrones y el pelo negro Isabella con los ojos de la madre. Hal, se encontró en un armario con los ojos apretados cerrado HAL, o Henry tiene el pelo negro y ojos marrones. Los ojos de su padre. Encontró a Mary escondida detrás de una silla con una manta sobre su cabeza Mary como HAL tiene el pelo negro, pero tiene los ojos azules de su abuelo materno que los calmó a ambos y les hizo ayudarle a buscar a Elizabeth y Arthur. Elizabeth y Arthur, se encontraron juntos saltando cada vez que oyeron un rayo. Elizabeth como Mary tiene ojos azules con su pelo anaranjado ardiente mientras que Arthur parece un mini rey Enrique. Calmaron a Arthur y Elizabeth y durmieron codo con codo para mayor comodidad. Todos tuvieron lecciones en la mañana después de todo.

Thomas Bolena caminó rápidamente a las cámaras de la reina para que no estuviera en problemas. Como con una de sus damas. Se estremeció para pensar en ello. ' ' Entra ' ', dijo la Reina Isabella. "Usted me preguntó su majestad? ' ' Lord Bolena preguntó. Y al igual que con Charles Brandon todas sus damas estaban durmiendo con el hechizo de memoria falsa en ellos y ella cantó su canción de sirena y tuvo a Thomas Bolena bajo su hechizo. ' ' Duerme conmigo, mi Señor. ' ' Isabella dijo. Y ese amor haciendo se calentó y superó sus sueños más salvajes. Ella tomó sus recuerdos de ellos en la cama juntos y poner nuevos recuerdos de cómo temía que Henry se vería en otro lugar.

' ' Duerme conmigo Henry. ' ' Isabella dijo. Y la pareja real dormía el uno con el otro esa noche durante horas. Con Isabella cubriendo sus huellas.


	4. Interludio Frances

11 de junio 1510

Palacio de Blois, Francia, hogar del rey Luis y la reina Katherine

' ' Empuja a mi reina. ' ' Arabella Nápoles la comadrona a la reina le dijo. Katherine empujó y empujó hasta que el bebé nació. ' ' ¿Qué es? ' ' La reina Katherine preguntó. ' ' Un príncipe, Majestad. ' ' Arabella le dijo a la reina de Francia, pero antes de que pudieran decirle al rey Luis la reina Katherine sintió que el dolor del parto comienza de nuevo. Ella empujó y empujó hasta que sintió uno entonces otro bebé nacer. ' ' ¿Qué son? ' ' Katherine preguntó. ' ' Dos príncipes más sanos mi reina. ' ' Arabella dijo. Y ese fue el nacimiento de los príncipes de Francia. "Envíen a mi marido. Dile que sus herederos han nacido. ' ' Katherine de Aragón le dijo a Arabella.

El rey Luis estaba caminando fuera de las cámaras de su reina y escuchando sus gritos del parto. Estaba preocupado por su entrega segura. ' ' No te preocupes primo. Ella estará bien. ' ' François le dijo a Louis. Arabella salió y Louis fue a su preocupada por Katherine. ¿Cómo está mi esposa? ¿Entregaba con seguridad? ¿Tengo un heredero? ' ' El rey Louis preguntó. ' ' Sí, la reina está bien y sí, ella entregó con seguridad. En cuanto a la tercera pregunta, busca por ti mismo. Louis corrió a las cámaras para encontrar el pelo rubio de Katherine pegado a su cara y cuello.

' ' Mi Cherie, ¿cómo estás? ' ' Louis le preguntó a Katherine. ' ' Estoy bien. Les presento a nuestros hijos. ' ' Katherine dijo. ' ' Tengo un heredero. ' ' El rey Louis dijo. ' ' OUI mi amor tienes tres herederos. ' ' Katherine dijo. ' ' ¿Qué les nombraremos? ' ' Katherine preguntó. "El más viejo mi heredero que tiene su pelo se nombrará Louis. La decimotercera para gobernar con nuestro nombre. El segundo chico con mi pelo castaño se nombrará Pierre. Y el último nacido con el pelo de tu padre será llamado Ferdinand. ' ' El rey Louis dijo. ' ' Como deseas a mi Señor esposo. ' ' Katherine dijo.

Tenían las campanas sonadas para significar un nacimiento real. Después de que la reina Catalina, el rey Luis y la reina Katherine, bautizaron a sus hijos e invitaron a la realeza y a los campesinos por igual. La Reina Isabella no pudo ir cuando descubrieron que estaba embarazada hace un mes. Así que, en su lugar, ella envió a su hermana Catherine Stratford Nee bête. Los padrinos del príncipe Luis fueron María esperanza de Aragón y William bête uno de los hermanos de la reina de Inglaterra, Irlanda y Gales. Los padrinos del príncipe Pierre eran el rey Enrique VIII y la Reina Isabel de Inglaterra. Y los padrinos del príncipe Fernando fueron Thomas Boleyn y su esposa Elizabeth.

13 de agosto 1510

' ' Ven a dormir conmigo Mon Amour. ' ' La reina Katherine le dijo al rey Louis. Esa noche fue la noche más apasionada para la pareja real y los niños reales fueron concebidos.


	5. Chapter 4

Mayo 11 1511

Whitehall Palace, Inglaterra

Las noticias de las princesas de los trillizos prematuros del rey Luis y Katherine de Aragón llegaron a Inglaterra en el mes posterior a su nacimiento. Nacieron el 17 de abril de 1511. Fueron nombrados princesa María, la princesa Rosalina, y la princesa Madeline. Rosa y Madeline tomaron el aspecto de su padre y María se llevó a su madre en apariencia y personalidad.

Más tarde, en las cámaras de la reina

Resulta que Isabella no concibe en abril, así que llamó a su majestad, al rey Enrique, a Charles Brandon y a Thomas Boleyn en sus habitaciones, y cantó su canción de sirena y durmió con todos ellos, luego borró sus recuerdos de los acontecimientos y puso recuerdos falsos en sus mentes. Charles ' de preocuparse de no concebir de nuevo, Thomas ' de Henry ir a otro lugar, y Enrique de guerra con Escocia. Sus damas tenían los recuerdos falsos también por lo que no necesita preocuparse.

' ' Duerme conmigo mi marido. ' ' La Reina Isabella dijo. Y con eso Henry e Isabella tuvieron una noche muy apasionada.

* * *

13 de Julio 1511

La Reina Isabel ha tenido nauseas desde hace semanas y ahora estaba viendo a una comadrona. ' ' Mi reina que esperas. ' ' Alice de flores le dijo a Isabella. ' ' Usted está dos meses a lo largo. ' ' de flores añadió. ' ' Te agradezco. ' ' con que Isabella pagó a la comadrona y fue al rey. ' ' Mi amor tengo buenas noticias. ' ' La Reina Isabella le dijo a Henry. ' ' ¿Qué es mi amor? ' ' Henry preguntó. ' ' Estoy embarazada. ' ' Isabella le dijo a Henry. "Es una noticia maravillosa mi amor. Lo celebraremos. ' ' Henry declaró. Y así, organizaron una Masque para celebrar a su futuro príncipe o princesa.

* * *

17 de Julio 1511

La Masque estaba esta noche y Henry iba como el rey Arturo Pendragon e Isabella que tenía como la reina Guinevere (IDK cómo se deletrea). Cuando Enrique vio cómo la hermosa Isabel miró en su disfraz, se congeló en su lugar y luego corrió hacia ella y besó a Isabella tan apasionadamente que Enrique quería olvidarse de la Masque e ir a sus habitaciones con Isabella para mostrarle lo duro que lo hizo. "Mi amor, ¿qué pasa? Tu cara es tan roja. ' ' Isabella le dijo a Henry. ' ' ¿Sabes cuánto quiero llevarte aquí y ahora? ' ' Henry le dijo a Isabella. Isabella se quejó de la idea. ' ' Me estás molestando mi amor. ' ' La Reina Isabella dijo. ' ' Estoy bromeando? Creo que lo tienes al revés. ' ' El rey Enrique le dijo a la Reina Isabella. ' ' Tendremos una larga noche en el dormitorio esta noche. ' ' Isabella dijo.

Más tarde esa noche

Henry e Isabella se desnudándose mutuamente de su ropa y luego Henry penetró rápidamente a Isabella y se bombeó dentro y fuera de ella hasta que entró en su interior. ' ' Oh, eso fue tan apasionado mi amor. ' ' Isabella dijo después de su amor haciendo. ' ' Siempre es porque eres mi esposa. ' ' Henry le dijo a Isabella.

* * *

23 de Julio 1511

Isabella estaba haciendo el amor con Charles Brandon y Thomas Bolena con ellos bajo su hechizo y sus damas estaban escritas durmiendo con falsos recuerdos que se plantaron en sus mentes. Tan pronto como ella terminó con Lord Bolena y el duque de Suffolk, ella les dejó poner su ropa en luego limpiar sus recuerdos y poner falsa, pero con la verdad recuerdos de su desaparición de sus hijos y deseando que pudieran venir a visitar.

* * *

27 de Julio 1511

' ' ¿Cuál es la sorpresa de mi amor? ' ' Isabella le preguntó a Henry como le había vendado la venda para su sorpresa. Su sorpresa fue Beauregard, Mary, Henry, Elizabeth, Arthur, Edward, William e Isabella. ' ' Oh, mis bebés. ' ' Isabella lloró como no las había visto desde el 12 de febrero hace unos meses. Has crecido mucho. ¿Cómo ha estado? ¿Tus tutores te tratan bien? ¿Y las damas? ' ' Isabella disparó pregunta tras pregunta. ' ' Nuestros tutores nos tratan bien pero las damas nos llaman los hijos de la bruja. ' ' Beauregard dijo a su madre y a su padre. ' ' Serán despedidos. ' ' Henry aseguró tanto a su esposa como a sus hijos.

' ' Sé que a la gente no le gusto, pero ¿cómo podrían ser tan crueles con nuestros hijos? ' ' Isabella le preguntó a Henry más tarde esa noche. ' ' Va a estar bien mi amor. Yo me ocuparé de eso. ' ' Henry aseguró a Isabella. Y cuidarlo que hizo. Henry contrató a damas que querían a la Reina Isabel e hizo que los que la llamaban una bruja regresen a casa para encontrar otro lugar para trabajar. Pero no sería tan fácil como todos escucharon por qué perdieron sus trabajos en primer lugar.


	6. Chapter 5

1 de agosto 1511

Greenwich Palace, Londres

Isabel, reina de Inglaterra estaba en negociaciones con su esposo, su majestad, el rey Enrique octavo para Edward, William e Isabella con Alemania, Escocia y Francia. Beauregard fue prometido a la hija menor de María esperanza de Aragón, Rosita, Mary, al hijo de un duque irlandés. Henry, a la heredera de Dinamarca, Sofía, Elizabeth al hijo de un duque de Dinamarca llamado Victor, y Arthur prometido a la hija de un duque escocés llamado Dahlia. Ahora estaban buscando novias para sus hijos y un marido para su hija. Para Isabella decidieron por un heredero escocés y futuro Duque, por Edward estaban pensando en María, y William estaban considerando la heredera al trono de Alemania. Enviaron sus solicitudes y contratos de compromiso si se acordó y ahora tendría que esperar una respuesta.

* * *

4 de agosto 1511

Estados Unidos de América

"Bueno, mi amor parece que quieren un contrato de compromiso entre el príncipe Eduardo y nuestra María. ' ' El rey Luis le dijo a su esposa y a su reina, Katherine.

' ' Cualquiera que sea tu decisión seguiré a mi Señor esposo. ' ' Katherine le dijo a Louis. Con ese rey Luis firmó el contrato de compromiso entre el príncipe Eduardo y la princesa María.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche

' ' Mon Amour estoy embarazada. ' ' Katherine le contó a Louis más tarde esa noche.

' ' Mi Cherie esta es la noticia más maravillosa. ' ' Louis le dijo a su esposa. Sin saber que en una pelota Katherine se emborrachó tanto que se acostó con Francois y Louis en la misma noche. Algo que sólo pasaría una vez y nunca más. Katherine no sabía quién era el padre.

* * *

Horas antes en Alemania

"¿Qué te parece mi reina? ¿Vamos a firmar? ' ' El rey Maximiliano el primero le preguntó a su esposa la reina Angelique, ya que era su hija.

' ' Firmará como la Reina es una buena guerrera como su marido. ' ' Angelique dijo. Angelique era amiga de la infancia de Isabella y habían planeado desde la niñez que sus hijos se casarían. Con eso los monarcas de Alemania firmaron un contrato de compromiso entre su hija y el príncipe Guillermo.

* * *

A la misma hora en Escocia

' ' ¿Vamos, mi amor? ' ' Juan de Moravia ahora Duque de Sutherland le preguntó a su esposa Abigail de Moravia.

' ' Como deseas a mi Señor esposo. ' ' Abigail dijo. Y con eso firmaron el contrato de compromiso entre la Princesa Isabella y su hijo Gideon de Moravia.

* * *

11 de agosto 1511

La Reina Isabel y el rey Enrique acaban de recibir las respuestas y los acuerdos de compromiso. Primero abrieron la respuesta de Francia.

' ' Querido Henri, es genial oírte y tu Reina no sólo tiene tres chicas en el vivero, sino más en el camino. En cuanto a la cuestión, yo, el rey Luis el duodécimo de la mente sana y el cuerpo de acuerdo a mi hija mayor María, a su cuarto hijo nacido Edward. Con mi respuesta usted debe ver que el contrato de compromiso está firmado por mí y mi esposa. El rey Luis el duodécimo. ' ' Henry leyó.

' ' Entonces, Edward tiene un matrimonio seguro? ' ' Preguntó Isabella. ' ' Sí, lo hace. ' ' Henry respondió. Luego vino la carta y el contrato de Alemania.

' ' A Henry, ofrecemos paz para estar seguros cuando nuestros hijos se casan. He accedido a permitir que su hijo se case con mi hija no sólo por ellos, sino por la paz y para que nos uniéramos una vez más. Firmé al rey Maximiliano el primero. ' '

Entonces la carta de Escocia. ' ' Al rey Enrique, acepto dejar que mi hijo y heredero se casen con su hija menor con la esperanza de que Escocia e Inglaterra siempre estén en paz. Juan de Moravia Duque de Sutherland. ' ' Henry dijo mientras leía la última carta. Henry puso los contratos de compromiso a través de los pasos apropiados después de que él e Isabella se aseguraron de que estuvieran firmados. Y muy pronto Inglaterra sabía sobre los espontanes de Edward, Isabella y William.

* * *

15 de agosto 1511

Isabella estaba dando un paseo por el jardín y pensando en ir a ver a sus hijos. Han pasado unas semanas desde que los vio por última vez e Isabella planea ir a Hatfield y sorprender a sus pequeños. Todo lo que tomará es un poco de planificación.

' ' Padre. ' ' ' ' Papá. ' ' Beau, Hal, Mary, Lizzie y Arthur saludaron a su padre.

' ' Hola mis pequeños. Te he traído a ti y a tus hermanos aquí como una sorpresa para tu mamá, ya que ella iba a escabullirte para verte. ' ' Henry dijo a sus hijos que había visto planes en el escritorio de Isabella para ir a Hatfield. Durante el embarazo puede Agregar. (la evidencia de que ella era una bruja estaba protegida por la magia y no había evidencia que engañara (excepto Edward, Isabella y William), pero también podían heredar las miradas que tenían de la familia de su madre). Henry se ocupó de ello convoando a sus hijos a la corte.

"Oh, mis bebés. Mis dulces y maravillosos bebés. ' ' Isabella dijo que se arrodilló y abrazó a sus hijos mayores a ella. ' ' Ahora no necesitas ir a Hatfield para verlos. ' ' Henry dijo en el tono de voz de I-Know-You-Be-Planning-to-do. "Yo no quería molestarle con esto cuando usted tiene otras cosas en su mente. Como la posible guerra con Portugal. ' ' Isabella susurró en la oreja de Henry. Henry besó a Isabella y luego dijo ' ' nunca podrías molestarme mi amor. ' '


	7. Chapter 6

20 de agosto 1511

El Palacio de Greenwich, Inglaterra

La Reina Isabella pasaba el poco tiempo que había salido con sus hijos antes de que regresaban a Hatfield en dos días. Isabel amaba a sus hijos profundamente y odiaba estar separado de ellos. ' ' Je t'aime mes bebes. ' ' Isabella le contó a Beau, Mary, HAL, Arthur, Lizzie, Edward, Isabella y William. ' ' Je t'aime Maman. ' ' María y sus hermanos se lo contaron a su madre. ' ' Prométeme que te comportarás y escucharas a tus damas y a tus institutrices. ' ' Isabella le contó a sus hijos. ' ' Sí, Maman. Nos comportaremos y haremos lo que se le diga. ' ' Beau dijo.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche

' ' Te amo mi amor. ' ' Isabella le dijo a Henry.

' ' Te amo también mi amor. ' ' Henry dijo. ' ' ¿Cuánto? ¿Harías algo por mí? ' ' ' ' Haría cualquier cosa por ti. ' ' ' ' Entonces, ¿qué tal si te sientas en esa silla? ' ' Isabel preguntó como ella señaló a una silla con manáculos en ella. Henry se sentó en ella mostrando que confiaba en Isabella, que estaba fuera de lugar como los manáculos cerrados alrededor de sus muñecas. ' ' ¿Qué es esto? ' ', preguntó antes de lanzar un hechizo de silenciamiento sobre él.

' ' Queridos dioses y diosas, por favor déjenme controlar la mente del rey Enrique el octavo. Por favor, que te mote. ' ' Isabel cantaba y con la mente de Henry estaba bajo el control de Isabella. ' ' Duerme conmigo Henry. ' ' Isabella dijo. Henry durmió con Isabella cuatro veces esa noche.

* * *

21 de agosto 1511

Isabella le quitó la memoria de que le ponía el hechizo y aunque el hechizo seguía en él, le hizo pensar que sus pensamientos eran suyos. Y tenía un plan a prueba de tontos para quedarse con Queen. Si fuera enviada a la torre, haría un hechizo de cambio de alma y se haría cargo del nuevo interés romántico de su marido. Pero ella dudó de que necesitaba hacerlo.

* * *

POV de Thomas Boleyn

Thomas se apresuró a las cámaras de la reina para no hacerla enojar. Cuando entró en la habitación, la Reina Isabel cantó y estaba en trance. Y antes de que él lo supiera, Tomás se despojó a sí mismo y a la reina de su ropa y la penetró y bombeó hacia adentro y hacia fuera de ella hasta que ambos vinieron. Thomas entonces recuerda que ambos se revestían y luego nada hasta que "recuerda" a la reina preocupándose por la guerra con Portugal. Él le aseguró que luego se fue en su camino a ver a su amante Diana Swanson.

* * *

Queen Isabella POV

"Lord Boleyn es realmente bueno en la cama" Isabella piensa y escudos que pensaron en la mente de Henry mientras levanta el hechizo del sueño en sus damas en espera.

Luego convoca a las institutrices de sus hijos mayores para preguntarle cómo están haciendo con sus estudios. ' ' Están sobresaliendo su majestad. ' ' Lady Bryan dijo. ' ' Es una excelente noticia. ' ' Isabella dijo que luego hizo que Henry hiciera algo que nunca haría en su mente.

* * *

El POV del rey Enrique

Henry estaba hablando con su hermana que aún no se ha casado cuando de repente, no puede evitar notar lo hermosa que es. Henry de repente besó a Marie. ' ' Henry no podemos, somos hermano y hermana. ' ' Marie dijo en un gemía respiradora. "Yo soy el rey. Nadie nos acusaría de nada. ' ' Henry contestó. Con ese Henry con el consentimiento de Marie tomó su virginidad e impregnó Marie este día con trillizos. Luego arregló que Charles Brandon se casara con Marie. (Charles sería conducido a creer que los trillizos eran suyos). Nadie sabría de su romance con su propia hermana. (excepto Isabella. Pero se hizo la tonta.)

* * *

A/N estoy haciendo lo que hice con el rey y su hermana causa que el falso cargo es lo que usó para matar a Ana Bolena. Así que el Karma en fanfiction.


	8. AN

Isabella Bête puso los hechizos sobre Enrique mientras él con su padre desterró el amor de su vida y ahora está obteniendo su venganza. Solía ser una bruja buena pero se volvió mala para vengarse.


	9. Interludio Frances 2

31 de agosto 1511

Castillo Blois de Francia

La reina Katherine estaba con la comadrona para ver cómo los niños estaban como ella quedó embarazada el trece de mayo y ella no quería perder a su hijo/a como ella casi perdió a María, Rosalina y Madeline. La comadrona, Arabella Naples le dijo que se lo tome con calma. No hay actividad extenuante y tener periodos de descanso. Katherine obedecía las órdenes a la carta, ya que quería asegurarse de que llevaba el bebé/s a término.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche

' ' Escuché que has estado en la comadrona Mon Cherie. ' ' Louis le dijo a Katherine.

' ' OUI Mon Amour. Quería asegurarme de llevar a estos bebés a término. ' ' Katherine contestó.

' ' Oh, Mon Cherie. No tienes que preocuparte por eso. ' '

' ' Casi perdimos a rosa, Maddie y Mary por mi culpa. ' '

' ' Oh, mi Catalina no fue tu culpa. ' ' Louis le dijo a Katherine.

' ' ¿Quieres decir que Mon Amour? ' '

' ' Oui. ' ' Louis le dijo a Katherine.

* * *

2 de septiembre 1511

El rey Luis y la reina Katherine estaban pasando tiempo con el pequeño Louis, Pierre y Ferdinand. A Katherine le encantaba pasar tiempo con sus hijos. Y se culpó a sí misma por casi perder a Madeline, Mary y rosa, sin importar lo que dijera Louis.

' ' ¿Cómo te va con tus estudios? ' ' Katherine preguntó a sus hijos.

' ' Muy bien. ' ' Louis el joven dijo.

' ' Muy bueno. ' ' Piedra.

' ' Muy bueno. ' ' Ferdinand.

' ' Muy buenos hijos míos. ' ' Louis y Katherine les dijeron.

Fernando estaba comprometido con la hija de un duque alemán, Pierre a la hija de un duque francés, y Louis a su primo la princesa española Anita.

María, por supuesto, fue prometida al Príncipe Eduardo de Inglaterra, Rosalina al heredero del trono de Portugal, y Madeline al heredero del trono de Rusia, Alexei Makarov. Pero en este momento, Katherine quería disfrutar del tiempo que tenía con sus hijos.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche

' ' Hazme el amor, Mon Amour. ' ' Katherine le dijo a Louis. Con ese Louis le arrancó el vestido a Katherine y bajó la ropa interior. Se bajó los pantalones y se liberó y penetró a Katherine y le hizo el amor hasta que entró en su interior. Con eso hecho Louis salió de la habitación.

* * *

King Louis POV

Después de terminar con mi esposa, fui a ver a mi amante que me habría llevado a la doncella hace un mes. También tuve un amante masculino que me reuniría más tarde. Rosalita bête mi amante estaba esperando. Esta sería la primera vez que la llevaría y he arreglado un matrimonio para ella después de haberla llevado. Con eso le arranqué la ropa y me liberé de mis pantalones y tomé su cabeza de doncella. Era áspero y sudoroso como me gusta. Entré en ella y me escapé después de asegurarme de que la impregnaría. Quiero verla crecer con mi hijo. (y de hecho la embarazó).

Luego fui a mi amante masculino y nos turnamos para penetrarse mutuamente. Después de eso, llamé a William Brereton y le dije que llevaría a Rosalita como su esposa y le dije que lo haría un duque si lo hiciera. Accedió fácilmente y diría que cualquier hijo mío era suyo si se parecía más a su madre. Oh, cómo desearía poder impregnar a la reina de Inglaterra.


	10. Chapter 7

31 de agosto 1511

El Palacio de Greenwich, Inglaterra

Isabella se sonrió como ella sabía lo que su marido estaba haciendo y con quien como era su comando. "Eso le mostrará. Nunca debió desterrado a Samuel. Oh, mi amor le ordeno que levante el destierro y te deje volver a la corte y podamos hacer el amor. ' Isabella pensó mientras protegió estos pensamientos. El nombre completo de Samuel era Samuel Carson. Duque de Calais. Samuel e Isabella se enamoraron cuando Isabella tenía 13 años, pero luego fue desterrado por ambos Henrys ' y por lo tanto para conseguir venganza Isabella lanzar un hechizo de amor en el príncipe Enrique y un día después de su noche de bodas se reunió con Samuel. Aunque los mayores eran de Enrique pudieron haber sido de Samuel y nadie sabe la diferencia. Isabella echó un hechizo de paternidad y ellos regresaban de Enrique.

* * *

King Henry POV

Mientras estaba haciendo el amor con mi hermana, pensé en levantar el destierro de Samuel Carson y dejarlo regresar a la corte. Tan pronto como terminé con Marie, convoqué a Margaret pole y tuve mi camino con ella. (sin saber que la Impregné este día). Esta noche le estaría haciendo el amor a mi esposa. Mi esposa no necesita saber que he tomado amantes. Con un decreto levanté el destierro de Samuel Carson y lo mandé a buscar. Tengo su amor y lo casaré con alguien de mi elección.

* * *

POV de la Reina Isabel

Oh, no puedo esperar a que Samuel regrese a la corte. Elegí a mi hermana Anna para ser la esposa de Samuel. Ella tendrá un amante propio y dirá que cualquier hijo de su amante es de Samuel. Y cualquier niño que tenga con Samuel se verá como el rey así que nadie será el más sabio. Samuel tiene el pelo rojo ardiente, ojos azules, labios besables, y una cara para morir. Entonces, los hijos de Samuel serán reconocidos como el rey aunque no lo sean.

* * *

3 de septiembre 1511

He sabido de mi prima Rosalita que no sólo se casó, sino que es la amante del rey de Francia y que el rey Louis está tratando de impregnarla. Hemos tramado un plan. Hipnotizaremos a Louis y a Katherine para que los niños de Louis y Rosalita sean la sucesión del trono de Francia. Después de todo somos Brujas y Louis ayudó a Enrique a desterrar a Samuel. Por lo tanto, se merecen un poco de karma que viene a su manera. También haría realidad el deseo de Louis. Me impregnaría. Me refiero a que mi madre tiene el pelo negro y no tengo que preocuparme por que Henry se entere mientras borro los recuerdos después.

* * *

Diana Swanson POV

Thomas siempre me hizo tomar una poción para asegurarme de que nunca terminé embarazada, pero esta noche la reemplacé con una que aumenta mis probabilidades de embarazo. Deshice mis cordones y me desnudé para mi amante. Y en lugar de entrar en la cama lo liberé de sus pantalones y lo cabalgó hasta su finalización.

También envenené la bebida de Lady Bolena para poder convertirme en la próxima dama Bolena. Y funcionó. Con Elizabeth fuera del camino me casé con Thomas y me convertí en Madrina de la princesa María. Ahora era Lady Bolena y madrastra de George, Mary y Anne. Ahora todo lo que necesito es dar a luz a un hijo.


	11. Chapter 8

12 de septiembre 1511

El Palacio de Greenwich, Inglaterra

Earl Samuel Carson POV

Hoy es el día en que me caso con Anna, la hermana de mi amor. Mientras ella me dé un heredero sólo una vez seré feliz. Sé que Isabella sólo quiere que duerma con Anna una vez pero soy una bruja por mi cuenta y puedo borrar los recuerdos de Anna de cuantas veces dormimos juntos.

Una hora más tarde en la capilla

Anna y yo terminamos nuestros votos de bodas y más tarde esta noche vamos a consumar el matrimonio. Me alegro de que nadie tenga que ver más. Veo a Anna hablando con su amante, Gideon Seymour. Lo convoco a mi lado. ' ' ¿Quieres acostarte con mi esposa Gideon? ' ' ' ' Ahora sé de lo que hablas. ' ' ' ' Oh, relájate, estoy dispuesta a compartirla contigo si no hablas una palabra. ' ' Le dije a Gideon ' ' ahora hay un pasaje secreto y estoy dispuesto a turnarse con ella si te callas. ' ' Le recordé que no hablara ni una palabra.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche

Con las puertas cerradas, Gideon salió de su escondite. Anna tenía una mirada de sorpresa en su cara. ' ' ¿Le has hecho la doncella? ' ' Le pregunté. ' ' No. Me acerqué una vez pero me interrumpió Charles Bandon golpeando la puerta. ' ' ' ' Perfecto. ¿Qué tal si los dos entramos a ella al mismo tiempo? ' ' Le pregunté y con ese Gideon aceptó. Le arranqué la ropa y me arranqué la ropa mientras Gideon se liberó de los pantalones. Y ambos la preparamos y luego la penetramos al mismo tiempo, su criada en las sábanas. Y nos bombeamos hasta que todos vinimos. Entonces fue sólo el turno de Gideon, ya que él tenía su camino con ella. Él vino en ella tanto, me sorprende que no había una protuberancia. Yo tenía mi camino pronto y llegó cuatro veces y supe que estaría embarazada mientras le dosiera la taza con una poción que garantiza el embarazo. Toda la semana tuvimos nuestro camino con ella y después de que terminamos, borré sus recuerdos de Gideon incluso tomando su doncella y le puse recuerdos en la cabeza que estaba en su habitación mientras se casaba conmigo y no con él. Me aseguré de que fuera transportado a sus cuartos, y el suyo que sólo dormimos juntos una vez. Oh, cómo no puedo hacer el amor dulce a mi Bella.

* * *

19 de septiembre 1511

POV de la Reina Isabel

Oh, cómo odio que tuve que casarme con mi hermana. Como es, tomó la virginidad de mi hermana, pero mi hermana ahora está jugando con su verdadero amor, Gideon Seymour. Mi hermana podría concebir el heredero de mi amor. Pero podría ser un bastardo de Seymour. Si es un Seymour será reconocido como un Carson. Un poco de adopción sanguínea nunca lastimó A nadie. Gideon sabe que Anna es una bruja pero nunca la traicionaría, ya que significaría su muerte.

He confirmado que sólo llevo un hijo. Hice un hechizo de paternidad y el padre de la nena es los tres. Charles, Henry y Thomas. Thomas también tiene una nueva esposa. Diana Boleyn Nee Swanson. Algunos dicen que envenenó a Elizabeth pero ninguna prueba para sostener su reclamo. Como Madrina de mi hija Mary, eso es una afirmación peligrosa.

Tengo un plan para si la gente sospecha de los niños. Cambien de bebé con Marie. Hay un hechizo para hacerte llevar al bebé de otro. Voy a tener a Marie y a mí mismo hacer un hechizo para que ella lleve a mis bebés o bebé con Charles Brandon y voy a llevar a los bebés de Henry o bebé con ella. Voy a tomar una poción para hacerlos mi propia sangre y para asegurarse de que no hay defectos en el bebé/s.

* * *

22 de septiembre 1511

Thomas Boleyn POV

Perdí a Elizabeth y me casé con Diana en un par de días. Mis hijos Mary, Anne y George aún no se han llevado a ella pero tengo fe en que ella los ganará. María es once, Anne es diez, y George siete. Ojalá pudieran venir a amar a su nueva madre rápidamente. Pero, por desgracia, están siendo obstinados como mulas.

* * *

POV de Diana Boleyn

Fui a ver a una bruja bête sobre saber si estoy embarazada o no. Oh, te estás preguntando cómo lo sé. Mi madre era una bête pero no fue bendecida con magia. Pero de vuelta al tema en cuestión, estoy embarazada. 22 días pero usan un hechizo para ver cuando alguien está embarazada o no. Yo llevo a los siguientes herederos de Bolena. No, no pueden decir género pero siento que serán hijos. Y serán más grandes que George. Lo sé y sus nombres serán Richard y Michael. Mi pequeño corazón de León y Guerrero de Dios.


	12. Chapter 9

1 de octubre 1511

El Palacio de Greenwich, Inglaterra

Anna Carson Nee bestia POV

Nunca volveré a acostarme con Samuel. Ahora que estoy durmiendo con Gideon, puedo pasar a sus hijos como Samuel. Nunca he estado tan adolorida como lo estaba después de la semana de nuestra noche de bodas. Aunque sólo dormimos unos con otros una vez fue suficiente para hacerme doler. Y ahora empiezo a sentirme mal. La última vez que floreciera mi flor roja fue la primera del mes pasado pero eso no significa que esté embarazada. Al menos si lo soy, espero que sea de Gideon's y no de Samuel. No soportaba herir a mi hermana así.

* * *

Queen Isabella POV

Oh, cómo no puedo entregar a este niño al mundo. Mi hijo será amado por mí sin importar la paternidad. Oh, cómo me gustaría que los niños eran de Samuel, pero por desgracia no lo son. La razón por la que Samuel fue desterrado fue que tuvo una reclamación al trono como Plantagenet y él iba a luchar por ello, pero lo desterraron antes de que pasara algo. Y ahora mi hermana está casada con Samuel.

* * *

Una hora más tarde

Mientras me siento y espero a mi Samuel deseo la oportunidad de casarme con él. Pero eso no puede suceder mientras Henry esté vivo. Por fin, Samuel está en mi despacho. Yo hechizo a mis damas durmiendo y abrazan amorosamente a Samuel. Y con eso Samuel me hace el amor dulce. Después de que hayamos terminado, Samuel pregunta si el mayor es suyo. "No, hice un hechizo de paternidad. Son los de Henry's tristemente. ' ' ' ' ¿Estás seguro? ¿Había alguien contigo? ' ' Samuel pregunta. ' ' Mi madre, pero ¿por qué se mancha los resultados? ' ' ' ' Piénsalo. Nunca le gusté y ayudé a tu suegro a desterrarme. Así que sí, lo haría. ' ' Samuel me lo dijo. Con eso, hice el hechizo de paternidad de nuevo y he aquí que Beau, Mary, Henry, Arthur y Elizabeth eran los hijos de Samuel. Oh, cómo me acuerdo esa noche.

* * *

Flashback al 3 de febrero 1509

Voy a encontrarme con Samuel mientras le escribo un hechizo de sueño a mi marido. Oh, Henry no podrá impedir que vea a Samuel. ' ' Isabella. ¿Por qué te casaste con el príncipe Enrique? ' ' "Para vengarse. Te tendré como amante y nadie podrá decirles a nuestros hijos que no son de Henry. ' ' ' ' Ah, ¿y qué si Henry se entera? ' ' Samuel preguntó. ' ' No lo hará. Está bajo mi hechizo. Ahora hazme el amor. ' ' Se lo dije a Samuel. Con eso nos arrancaron la ropa y nos hicimos el amor apasionado el uno al otro sin saber que era él el que me impregnó no el príncipe Enrique Tudor.

* * *

Flashback termina

Samuel Carson POV

Saber que es mi hijo que estará en el trono me agrada. Mi sangre Plantagenet estará en el trono en lugar de la sangre Tudor del pretendiente. Yo sonrisa y decidir el mejor curso de acción para deshacerse de Henry y divorciarse de Anna para que pueda casarse con el padre a su hijo Gideon. Yo hice el embarazo revelar hechizo entonces hechizo de paternidad. Se volvió como el de Gideon. Ahora para encontrar un veneno lo suficientemente fuerte para Henry.

* * *

3 de octubre 1511

Queen Isabella POV

Me desperté para encontrar sangre entre mis piernas. He maldecido al bebé. Con el hechizo de control mental sobre él, Henry me dijo que no era mi culpa y que volveríamos a intentarlo. Convoco a Samuel a mis aposentos. Le he escrito a mis damas los recuerdos dormidos y falsos en su mente.

* * *

Samuel POV

Llegué a la cámara de Isabella tan pronto como pude. A pesar de que el niño no era mío me sentí mal por Isabella, ya que sabía que amaba a esa niña. Fui a ella y la besé y se tomó su mente de la pérdida de la nena, incluso si sólo por unas pocas horas. Nuestro hacer el amor era duro y apasionado. Antes de que lo supiéramos, tenía que irme. Me vestí y ella también. Sabía que

tendría que hacerle el amor a Henry para encubrir que ella podría haber quedado embarazada de mí. No quería decir que me gustara.

* * *

Queen Isabella I POV

Sí que hice el amor para encubrir que hice el amor con Samuel.

Todavía no puedo creer que perdí al bebé. Era una chica mi princesita. Una lágrima me tira por la mejilla A la mera idea de ella. Espero que esté con mi abuela en el cielo.

Algunos creen que es una señal de que debería ser reemplazado como reina. Pero no seré reemplazado. Hasta que Beau se convierta en rey y su esposa será Reina.

* * *

Rey Enrique VIII POV.

No culpo a Isabella. Ya me ha dado ocho hijos. Es triste lo de nuestra hija, pero somos jóvenes y podríamos tener otra fácilmente. Sólo desearía que Isabella viera que no es su culpa. (uno de sus propios pensamientos). Entonces Bessie Blount vino yo y todos los pensamientos de mi esposa fueron olvidados como hice el amor dulce a Bessie. (y la golpeó).

* * *

12 de octubre 1511

Diana Boleyn Nee Swanson POV

Acabo de decir a Thomas que volverá a ser padre. Está entusiasmado con la noticia de que podría tener otro heredero en junio a julio. Estoy cerca de George ahora que me ha llevado como su nueva madre. María y Ana todavía tienen que reconocer como su nueva madre. Trato de intentarlo pero no me importan. Voy a tratar de hacer una buena impresión en ellos. Mis hijos serán guerreros fuertes para mi prima Isabella. Bueno primo dos veces retirado.

* * *

Thomas Boleyn POV

Voy a ser padre de hijos otra vez. Tiene que ser hijos ya que tengo dos chicas pero un hijo. Necesito un heredero de repuesto si le pasa algo a George. Y mis hijas se casarán con los duques y los duques adinerados. Tenemos que estar en la cima otra vez. Casarse con Elizabeth Howard fue un error, ya que no la quería y sólo me dio tres niños sanos. Los otros murieron antes de que pudieran realmente experimentar una infancia.

* * *

Mary Bolena POV

Madre está muerta y padre se casó con su amante y probablemente el asesino de su madre. Nunca voy a ver a esa mujer como madre sin importar las consecuencias.

George es joven y no sabe quién era esa mujer antes de convertirse en nuestra madrastra.

Anne está de acuerdo conmigo y odia a Diana tanto como yo si no más. Anne estaba muy cerca de la madre antes de su muerte. Esa bruja recibirá lo que se merece un día. Y ahora escuché que está embarazada del hijo de papá. Un mes de embarazo. Antes de que mamá muriera, él impregnó a su amante.

* * *

Ana Bolena POV

No puedo creer a papá. Casarse con el asesino de su madre y su amante. Esa mujer nunca será mi madre y nunca la llamaré así. Sólo tengo una madre y esa mujer la asesinó. Thomas Bolena dejó de ser mi padre cuando comenzó a preocuparse por esa mujer y sus hijos juntos. Necesito que mi Lancelot me salve. Pedí con él a Francia como tal vez la reina Katherine necesita otra dama en espera. Voy a trabajar duro y nunca quejarse de ello. Cualquier cosa para alejarse de aquí.


	13. Interludio Frances 3

17 de octubre 1511

Castillo Blois de Francia

Ana Bolena POV

Tanto Mary como yo ahora somos damas esperando a la reina Katherine y somos leales a ella y sólo a ella en la corte francesa. No culpo a la Reina Isabella por estar relacionada con la bruja que resulta ser mi madrastra. Como Diana es cinco años mayor que la Reina Isabella y no puedes elegir a tu familia. La única razón por la que no la mataré ahora es que está embarazada de mis hermanitos. No importa cuánto la odie, no puedo odiarlos. No es culpa suya que su madre sea una asesina.

* * *

Mary Bolena POV

Francois ha pedido que mi mano en matrimonio se celebrare cuando tenga catorce. Tiene el permiso de mi padre y gracias por siquiera considerar mi mano en matrimonio. Al menos tengo tres años más de libertad. Anne es casarse con William bête, el hermano mayor de la Reina Isabel y heredero del ducado de Florencia. Mi hermana será la duquesa Florencia y estará protegida de nuestra bruja de madrastra. Mi madrastra podría ser un primo dos veces retirado a la reina de Inglaterra pero mi hermana será hermana de la reina y eso es un lazo más fuerte que el primo dos veces eliminado.

* * *

20 de octubre 1511

King Louis POV

Cómo se atreven a que Boleyn Girl (Mary) me desanimen. Yo soy el rey de Francia y si quiero tener una amante, voy a tener una amante. Yo llamo a Rosalita Bête (mi Maîtresse-en-titre) y le hago el amor duro y caliente a ella. Antes de que me de cuenta, estoy firmando un pergamino poniendo a cualquier bastardo que tengo con Rosalita en línea para el trono entonces me ' recuerdo ' firmarlo porque quería.

* * *

La reina Katherine POV

No lo puedo creer. Mary Bolena, una de mis nuevas damas en espera negó a mi marido. Ella se alejó y vino directamente a mí y me dijo que ella siempre será fiel a mí. Le agradecí y pronto se convirtió en una de mis damas que estaban a cargo de las otras damas de la espera. La otra es su hermana Anne. No culpo a Isabella por su primo por ser la amante de mi marido. Nadie puede elegir con quién se relaciona. Tome a William por ejemplo, él es fiel a mí y trata de su mejor esfuerzo para mantener a su primo en línea. Más tarde esa noche no me acostaría con Louis si él no pensaría que lo estaba engañando. Y peor que él puso a cualquier hijo de perra que tiene con su amante en línea para el trono después de nuestros hijos. No puedo creerlo, Louis. Le di tres hijos sanos y puso a sus bastardos en fila por el trono. Le hago el amor pero finges la pasión porque no quiero tener nada que ver con él.

* * *

Miguel POV

No puedo creer que mi primo pone a los bastardos en fila por el trono. ¿Ha perdido la cabeza?

' ' Mary, ¿estás bien? Me enteré de lo que Louis trató de hacer ' '

"Oh Francois, no sé qué hacer. Louis está haciendo mi vida en la corte duro todo porque no me acostaría con él y todo el mundo me está mirando con simpatía, pero luego hay rumores de que la verdadera razón es, me acosté con él, pero él me atrapó con otro hombre que no es cierto. ' ' María respondió con lágrimas.

' ' Me ocuparé de ello. ' ' Se lo dije a mi prometido. Y cuida lo que hice. Los que difundieron el rumor pronto desearían nunca haberlo hecho.


	14. Chapter 10

20 de octubre 1511

Greenwich Palace, Londres

Thomas Boleyn POV

Con mis hijas en Francia sirviendo a la reina la mansión se ha vuelto más tranquila y echo de menos a Mary y Anne. Es tan aburrido sin ellos aquí. Pero también estoy emocionado por mis futuros hijos que vendrán el próximo verano. Richard y Michael Bolena. Grandes nombres para mis hijos.

* * *

Diana Boleyn POV

Oh, no puedo esperar para entregar a mis hijos al mundo. Esperemos que sean bendecidos con magia y sean Notos por los Bête's. Tomo lo que quiero y lo que quería era ser Lady Bolena no esa arpía Elizabeth. Y lo hice realidad. Claro, tuve que envenenarla pero haré casi cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que quiero. Incluso si tengo que matar para conseguirlo.

* * *

Queen Isabella I POV

Estoy haciendo el amor con Samuel para asegurarme de que mi oportunidad de embarazo sea más grande y de poner al heredero de mi amor en el trono. El verdadero apellido de Samuel es Plantagenet no Carson. Sólo pasaron por Carson para quedarse bajo llave hasta que alguien pudiera recuperar el trono. Samuel es más grande que Henry en la cama, no tengo que fingir con Samuel. Esa es otra cosa que su primer nombre es realmente Edward en lugar de Samuel. Mi hijo Edward, que lleva el nombre de mi amor, también me hace sonrisa, ya que nunca supo que mi Samuel se llamaba en realidad Edward Plantagenet. La sangre de Tudor nunca volverá a estar en el trono. Y eso es dulce venganza para mí. Henry nunca debería haber desterrado a mi Edward. Habría vivido felizmente si no lo hubiera hecho. Ahora se muere por nuestras manos.

* * *

Edward Plantagenet POV

En cuanto conseguí la sombra nocturna, supe que tenía que esperar hasta que la gente no sospechara de mí. Eso sería en dos meses. Soy un vidente y veo todas las posibilidades, pero ésta se estableció en piedra. Tan pronto como Isabella anuncia que está embarazada de dos meses con el hijo del rey, (mi hijo pero nadie lo sabrá) puedo matar a Henry, casarme con Isabella, y convertirme en el rey Edward Plantagenet. No me miró a Beau, Henry, y el futuro de Arthur, así que no sabía lo que pasaría.

* * *

3 de diciembre de 1511

Queen Isabella I POV

Anuncié mi embarazo en la corte sólo para desmayarme cuando oí que Beau, Henry, Edward, William y Arthur atraparon la enfermedad de sudor hace una semana y casi murieron, pero afortunadamente sobrevivieron. Me despierto para encontrar que era la verdad y quiero ver a mis bebés.

* * *

4 de diciembre 1511

Edward Plantagenet POV

Con la atención de Henry en otro lugar mientras miraba fijamente la pared, derramé la sombra de noche líquida en la taza de Henry llena de vino. Y con eso la muerte del rey Enrique el VIII sucedió y el gobierno de la Reina Isabel sucedió y ella me permitió el divorcio y Anna fue libre de casarse con Gideon Seymour y me casé con la Reina Isabel.

* * *

Queen Isabella I POV

Estos niños serán conocidos como Plantagenet como diría yo accidentalmente dormí con Edward cuando pensé que él era Henry, ya que se parecen tanto. Nadie sería capaz de culparme como ellos lo ven también y entendería cómo podría accidentalmente mezclarlos. Los bebés que llevo son hijos que acabo de conocer. Henry no oye atacar y tengo libertad para dormir con el que amo. Ahora soy la Reina Isabella Plantagenet Nee bête. Ningún Tudor en mi nombre. Soy feliz al menos por eso. Marie no puede tomar el trono sin decirle a todos lo que hizo con Henry. Y que Henry nos hizo hacer el amor y no estábamos seguros de quiénes son Beau, Mary, Henry, Arthur, William, Edward, Isabella y el padre de Elizabeth.

* * *

2 de enero 1512

King Edward POV

Nadie sabe que voluntariamente fuimos por la espalda del pretendiente. Está a un mes de aquí hasta que aprendamos lo que la reina Katherine está teniendo. Oh, cómo no puedo esperar para hacer el amor con Isabella otra vez. Tengo el trono, los herederos y mi verdadero amor. ¿Qué más puedo pedir? Bueno, aparte de Isabella para aceptar ser compartida como mi hermano quiere hacerle el amor y posiblemente embarazarla. Pero puedo encargarme de eso. Pero después de que ella dé a luz a mis herederos.


	15. Interludio Frances 4

2 de enero 1512

Castillo Blois, Francia

Mary Bolena POV

Toda Francia ha escuchado la noticia del rey Enrique VIII y el gobierno de la Reina Isabel I y Eduardo VI.

Resulta que el rey Enrique hizo que su esposa Isabella durmiera con Edward y que Beau, Henry, Mary, Elizabeth, Arthur, Edward, William e Isabella pueden ser de Edward y no de Enrique.

Anne tiene miedo del nuevo rey, ya que podría creer a nuestra madrastra en lugar de nosotros.

Ahora soy 12 años de edad y mucho más cerca de casarme con Francois.

El cumpleaños de Anne es en febrero y George de abril. Y luego están mis futuros hermanos que van a nacer, nacerá en junio como muy pronto.

* * *

La reina Katherine POV

Estoy en confinamiento con sólo las damas en las que confío. Anne y Mary han sido un Godsend para estos últimos meses que han estado aquí.

Entonces siento una ráfaga de humedad entre mis piernas. Mi agua acaba de quebrarme. Anne corre a buscar a la comadrona, Arabella Nápoles. Puedo hacer esto, estará bien. Oh, el dolor viene antes de que pueda tranquilizarme otra vez.

* * *

Partera POV

' ' Empuja, mi reina, empuja. ' ' Se lo diré a Katherine. Katherine grita mientras empuja a la primera Nena. ' ' Es un niño mi reina. ' ' Yo se lo digo. Luego empieza a gritar y a empujar de nuevo. Ella entrega una niña y luego otro bebé luego otra niña y empuja el parto después de eso. Dos príncipes más y dos princesas más para Francia.

* * *

La reina Katherine POV

Nombro al primer chico con pelo negro Cuervo, Henri.

La chica mayor con mi pelo es Isabella después de mi madre.

El segundo hijo nacido con pelo castaño, será nombrado Alexander, y mi niña con el pelo negro debe ser nombrado, Anne. En honor a Ana Bolena como ya tengo una María.

Le envío a mi marido una carta diciéndole que he dado a luz y cuáles son sus nombres. Son mis hijos y puedo nombrarlos lo que quiera.

* * *

King Louis POV

Esa mujer puede ser mi esposa pero está socavando mi posición demasiado. Nuestros hijos pueden tener buenos nombres, pero depende de mí nombrarlos no a ella. Por desgracia, es demasiado tarde. Ya firmó sus certificados de nacimiento. No hay manera de cambiarlo ahora. Dejaré que se aleje ahora pero yo soy el padre de esos chicos. Deberían haber cantado los nombres que elegí.

Al menos mi Maîtresse-en-titre no olvida su lugar. Nuestros hijos serán nombrados por mí e hijas por ella.

Sólo consiguen nombrar a las hijas y mi Catalina debe recordarlo.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche

Voy a mi cama con Catalina y esa noche hago el amor más o menos a ella. Le recuerdo su lugar y le hice el amor hasta que estoy seguro de que terminará con un hijo.

Con eso me voy a ir a las habitaciones de mi nueva señora.

Violet Fiore es una belleza rubia que llenaré con muchos niños bastardos. Entro Violeta rompiendo su doncella y haciendo el amor áspero a ella.

Llamo al guardia afuera de mirar las puertas y dejar que se divierta. Él la vierte en el colchón y luego termina dentro de ella. Entonces es mi turno otra vez y no dejo la cama hasta la mañana siguiente.

* * *

4 de enero 1512

Violet Fiore POV

La perspectiva de un buen matrimonio desaparece porque no puedo rechazar al rey.

Mi hermana intentó pero Louis destruyó su reputación antes de acostarla y casarse con ella tan pronto como se cansó de ella. Ahora estoy atrapado siendo la amante de Louis no importa si quiero serlo o no.

Y dice que me va a pasar por aquí y me deja tener a sus amigos bastardos incluso si no deseo. Ruego que alguien me salve y me lleve lejos de aquí.

El guardia y Louis vuelven y traen a un amigo suyo. William Brereton, Louis, y el guardia se turnan conmigo y sé más allá de toda duda que si no estaba embarazada antes, ahora lo estoy. Alguien por favor ayúdeme.

* * *

8 de enero 1512

La reina Katherine POV

Enviaré a Violet Seymour a Fiore a Inglaterra. Le pedí a Phillip Seymour que tome la mano de Violet en matrimonio y que regrese a Inglaterra para estar a salvo de mi marido.

Phillip resulta que ama a Violet y no le importa que ya no sea una doncella.

Violet resultó que había tomado una poción para evitar que tuviera un hijo bastardo, pero tenía miedo de que a pesar de que ella lo tomó que no era todo tan eficaz y que iba a quedar embarazada. Pero la poción es 100% efectiva y cualquier niño que tenga será un Seymour.

Rosalita bête puede ser una amante dispuesta pero no significa que todas las mujeres en Francia estén dispuestas a acostarse con Louis.

Podría enojarse conmigo, pero soy la madre de sus herederos y no puede reemplazarme. No importa lo mucho que desee y allí siempre seré la reina de Francia.

* * *

Phillip Seymour POV

Finalmente me he casado con Violet y le hago el amor dulce. Estamos en un bote rumbo a Inglaterra y estamos a salvo del loco rey Luis. Solía ser un gobernante bondadoso, ahora es un tirano que toma lo que quiera (excepto Mary y Ana Bolena) sin importar el costo.

Y con Henry se fue y Edward en el trono Violet está a salvo en Inglaterra también. Enrique VIII tomó todo lo que quería y se estaba convirtiendo en un tirano hasta su muerte prematura ninguna mujer estaba a salvo de sus avances. Incluso oigo rumores de que se acostó con su propia hermana.

* * *

Violet Seymour Nee Fiore

Soy libre. Estoy realmente libre de Louis gracias a la reina Katherine.

Le agradezco a Dios que le conté cuando hice como nunca quise ser la amante del rey francés. Pero mi padre me empujó y Louis me persiguió agresivamente hasta que me rompí y dejé que me tuviera. Sólo quería que fuera una vez y luego me iba a pasar por ahí.

Tuve que decirle a mi reina que no podía soportarlo y ser etiquetada como una ramera. Dios me perdone por dar en primer lugar, ya que nunca quise ser una amante de nadie sólo una esposa.

Y ahora le agradezco a Dios que Phillip no me abandonaba y aún me ama como si fuera el que se había llevado a mi doncella. Oh, cómo amo a mi Phillip. Mon Amour.


	16. Chapter 11

10 de enero 1512

El Palacio de Greenwich, Inglaterra

Queen Isabella POV

Phillip Seymour y su nueva novia Violet Seymour Nee Fiore han venido buscando seguridad del rey Luis XII, el loco rey francés. Por supuesto, les permitimos seguridad y les damos la bienvenida a Inglaterra.

Esa pobre chica, Violet sólo catorce y si no fuera por la poción que tomó, estaría embarazada de bastardos del rey francés. No puedo hacer nada sobre Louis como mi hijo Edward es casarse con María.

Oh, me había acostado con Edward después de acostarme con Charles pero sorpresa, sorpresa, mi madre estaba conmigo cuando estaba haciendo el hechizo de paternidad. Había tenido que vomitar, así que la dejé sola con el pergamino durante unos minutos y ella cambió los resultados. William, Edward e Isabella eran de mi Edward Plantagenet.

Nunca dije nada, ya que tenía que ocultarlo en el castillo. (en realidad, se disfrazó de Charles y no lo sabía, así que pensó que se acostó con Charles Brandon cuando realmente, se acostó con su verdadero amor y la razón por la que Charles sintió que el padre era un hechizo)

* * *

El rey Eduardo VI POV

Me sonrisa al pensar en cualquiera de mis hijos como se reconoce como otro hombre como nunca lo fueron. El glamour hizo que Edward, Isabella y William se vean diferentes como cuando yo estaba glamuroso, yo era Charles Brandon, así que el pelo y el color de los ojos que tenía cuando me glamoraron fue a mis hijos.

Y no estaba bajo el hechizo de bella cuando dormimos juntos ya que estoy protegido de su magia mientras ella me puso la protección. Parece que Anna está comenzando a mostrar un poco. Gideon debe estar tan orgulloso. Se le conoce como hermano de la reina y esa influencia es mayor que cualquier otra (excepto la mía).

Yo soy rey como debería haber sido hace años y con muchos herederos.

* * *

12 de enero 1512

Violeta Seymour POV

Llegamos a nuestras habitaciones y tan pronto como cierro la puerta Phillip empieza a arrancarte la ropa, se libera y me hace el amor dulce. He dejado de tomar la poción para prevenir el embarazo y ahora, estoy tomando uno para aumentar las posibilidades de embarazo.

Nos alojamos dentro de nuestras habitaciones todo el día y la noche haciendo el amor. Oh, cómo no puedo esperar para llevar a mi marido herederos. Con mi cabello rubio y sus ojos verdes y piel blanca como la nieve y mi nariz. Se ven tan elegante y hermosa si las niñas.

* * *

Diana Boleyn POV

Oh, cuánto tiempo tengo que sostener a mis hijos en mis brazos. Si sólo mis hijos pudieran ser los primeros en la fila del señorío de Bolena.

Oh, por qué no pude haber sido la madre de Anne, Mary y George. Yo habría sido la mejor madre para ellos no esa mujer Elizabeth.

Oh, magia como desearía que pudieran ser mías y amarme como madre no Elizabeth.

* * *

Thomas Boleyn POV

Mi Mary va a casarse con François, primo del rey Luis y Ana, el hermano de nuestra reina, William bête. Mi familia volverá de las cenizas y se levantará como gente importante en Inglaterra y Francia.

Estoy trabajando en un compromiso para George a la hija de un duque español. Va bien y parece que podría suceder. También podríamos encontrar un favor en España.

Tanto poder y riqueza serán nuestros.

Prometido de Anne podría ser diez años mayor que ella, pero sólo lo mejor para mis niñas y William bête es la mejor opción para Anne.

* * *

20 de enero 1512

Hatfield Mansion, Inglaterra

Beauregard Plantagenet POV

Mamá estaba aquí y nos dijo que el hombre que pensábamos que era nuestro padre estaba muerto y que nuestro verdadero padre es su nuevo marido.

No sé qué pensar como Henry Tudor era conocido como nuestro padre y ahora es Edward Plantagenet quien es nuestro verdadero padre y verdadero rey hasta que el padre muere y yo asciendo al trono.

' ' ¿Qué nos va a pasar? ¿Vamos a ser bastardized? ' ' Le pregunté.

"No, Henry te declaró verdaderos príncipes y princesas nacidas y nunca serías bastardos bajo la ley", nos dijo la madre.

Amamos a la madre más a medida que pasaba más tiempo con nosotros que FA-Henry. Entonces nos dijeron que volverían a ser hermanos mayores.

Oímos a las damas diciendo que mamá se ha equivocado pero ¿cómo está embarazada otra vez? Quería preguntarle, pero no quería lastimar a mi madre, así que me callé.

Esperemos que nuestro verdadero padre sea mejor de lo que Henry fue nunca.

* * *

El Palacio de Greenwich, Inglaterra

Queen Isabella I POV

Oh, cómo me encantaba ver a mis hijos otra vez. Gracias a Dios que están todos bien y no enterrados como pudieron haber muerto por la enfermedad de sudor y todo porque esa dama pensaba estar por mis hijos mientras estaba enferma.

Quiero castigarla pero la gente probablemente lo vería como injusto.

Bueno, me aseguraré de que ella sea castigada después de que entregue a estos bebés, ya que no la quiero en ningún lugar cerca de mis hijos nunca más (hormonas).

* * *

El rey Eduardo VI POV

Estoy en mi estudio (de Henry) y necesito alivio, así que convoco a Alice de flores a mi estudio. (Isabella y cualquier otra persona nos verá hablar y nuestras voces sonarán normales) Alice entra, yo cierro la puerta, empujo su falda hacia arriba, me libero de mis pantalones, bajé su ropa interior y me resbalé dentro de ella. Le hago el amor duro, limpio sus recuerdos, nos vestimos a los dos y le digo que se duerma con Thomas Cromwell.

* * *

Alice de Flores POV

Me voy a las habitaciones de Cromwell, lo relevo de sus pantalones, me quitaré la ropa interior y lo llevaré a la conclusión antes de volver a mis sentidos.

Pero antes de que pueda ir a cualquier parte, Thomas me agarra, me tira en la cama, me arranca la ropa y me hace el amor duro. Thomas me hace el amor diez veces antes de que se detenga.

Entonces dice que nos casaremos en una hora.

Una hora más tarde

Terminamos de intercambiar nuestros votos como Thomas Boleyn y su esposa Diana como nuestros testigos.

Entonces tenemos una semana apasionada juntos.

Ahora soy Alice Cromwell nee de Flores


	17. Marie Brandon Interludio

2 de febrero 1512

Suffolk Mansion

Marie Brandon Nee Tudor POV

Oh, cómo hace hervir mi sangre que un Plantagenet está en el trono y no yo. Pero no puedo decirle a nadie quién es el verdadero padre de las chicas. No sin perder mi vida, sino la vida de mis bebés.

Pero tengo un plan. Me casaré con mis hijos con los hijos reales y Tudor volverá a estar en el trono.

Mi hermano Dios descanse su alma debió casarse con alguien que le hubiera dado verdaderos príncipes y Princesas tudor. Te vengaré a Henry y me aseguraré de que ningún Plantagenet vuelva a tomar el trono nunca más.

Aquí viene Charles, el matrimonio arreglado para mantener el mío y el secreto de Henry. Me repulsa y deseo que él nunca me toque. Pero habría secretos revelados si él nunca me tocó.

* * *

Una hora antes

Charles Brandon, duque de Suffolk

Estoy entreteniendo a mis amigos y veo a tres mujeres, una con pelo rojo, ojos verdes, piel pálida y labios besables, la segunda tenía el pelo castaño, ojos azules, piel bronceada, y labios pulidos, y el tercero tenía el pelo negro, ojos marrones, piel pálida y labios rechoncho.

Que serían buenas amantes.

Soy hermano de la reina y puedo tener a quien quiera.

Muestro a las mujeres en mi estudio y allí me desnudo el primero cuyo nombre es Angeletta Swanson y desnudarme y tomar su cabeza de la doncella y hacer el amor dulce a ella.

Luego, después de que ella se reviste, le digo que tendrá un matrimonio con mi primo Samuel Brandon, ya que amaba a las cabezas rojas.

Ya era hora de la ravenette, Christine Valois. Le hice el amor duro después de romper su doncella y le dije que iba a casarse con Theodore Black, heredero del señorío negro.

Y luego le hice el amor a la morena, Lillian Porter tanto dulce como áspera y un contrato matrimonial se hizo entre ella y mi hermano William Brandon. (después de que golpeé a las tres mujeres. Pero yo no sabía eso y nunca lo haría como los matrimonios eran al día siguiente)

* * *

3 de marzo 1512

Marie Brandon POV

Está cada vez más cerca de mi día de vencimiento. Mis hijos sólo conocerán a Carlos como su padre tristemente. Nunca conocerían a su verdadero padre, ya que murió hace tres meses.

Oh, estoy en un matrimonio sin amor y mi hermano está muerto.

Que el Señor me ayude en esta ocasión. Lo necesito en este tiempo y también mis bebés. Me lo estoy tomando con calma ya que tuve un susto y casi perdí a los bebés. La comadrona dice que pueden venir temprano pero quiero llegar a mayo.

Como estoy pensando en Henry y en cómo estas chicas deberían estar en el trono en vez de esos bastardos que mi hermano legalizó, siento una oleada de humedad entre mis piernas. Mi agua acaba de romperse.

Llamo a la comadrona, Alice Cromwell. (espiar para ver lo que Marie tiene)

* * *

Alice Cromwell nacida de flores POV.

' ' Empujen a Milady. ' ' Le digo a Marie Brandon mientras grita por el dolor de la mano de obra. Ella empuja a un bebé después del otro. ' ' Tres hijas Milady. ' ' Yo se lo digo.

"Se suponía que eran hijos", dice.

Charles Brandon viene a la habitación. ' ' Somos jóvenes. Habrá hijos y muchos hijos en eso. ' ', le dice.

La dejo sola con las hijas de su hermano para que pueda nombrar a los bastardos.

* * *

Mary Brandon POV

Yo nombro a la mayor Diana, luego está Elena, y la más joven es Elizabeth que lleva el nombre de su abuela. ' ' Así que. será. Todos los hijos que tengamos me nombrarán. Nunca olvides tu lugar. Usted debe criar a las niñas para ser damas en la espera de la familia real, y voy a criar a los niños a ser figuras importantes en la corte. ' ' Charles dijo.

' ' Ellos deben estar en el trono no servir a los pretendientes. ' '

"Mira lo que dices mujer. Estás bordeando la traición. ' ' Después de eso, me quedo callado.

* * *

8 de marzo 1512

Voy a ver a una bruja Belle por una poción en particular. Quiero tener más hijos por mi hermano y dicen que Belle puede convertir el esperma de otro hombre en uno de tu elección.

"Sé por qué viniste y qué poción quieres. Te lo daré a cambio de algo. ' '

' ' Sea lo que sea, te lo daré. ' '

' ' Una noche con su marido para que yo pueda concebir mi propio hijo. ' '

' ' Usted puede hacer el amor con Charles. ' '

' ' Muy bien. Aquí está la poción. Después de hacer el amor con su marido tendrá que hacer el amor y concebir un hijo. La poción funciona durante tres días, así que utilíla sabiamente. ' '

* * *

Más tarde esa noche

Aria Belle POV

Soy Bienvenido en la mansión de Suffolk y una hora más tarde Charles está tan borracho que nunca se da cuenta de que está haciendo el amor conmigo en lugar de su esposa la ex princesa de Inglaterra. Nosotros Belle tenemos la capacidad de saber cuando concebimos así que después de haber terminado de hacer el amor con él, percibo la vida creciendo dentro de mí. Yo me voy y nunca regreso después de esa noche.

* * *

Marie Brandon POV

Yo forzo la poción por el cuello de Charles y espero en el momento en que tiene que tomar efecto. Entonces me desnudo y hago el amor apasionado con Charles fingiendo que es Henry en su lugar. Pasamos los tres días haciendo el amor para que pueda concebir un niño que no sea de su sangre (ella concibe a Enrique pero también a Charles ' mientras continuaron una hora después de que dejara de ser el esperma de Henry).

* * *

2 de abril 1512

Oh, me siento tan nauseas, pero es una buena cosa, ya que es una señal de embarazo. Y mi flor roja no ha floreado durante un mes así que hay que y mi apetito ha crecido de nuevo. Charles está emocionado. ' ' Esta vez, serán los hijos lo siento. ' '

' ' ¿Pero qué pasa si no lo es? ' '

' ' Entonces nos divorciaremos y me casaré con alguien que me dará hijos. ' '

' ' ¿Qué sucederá con los niños si nos divorciamos? ' '

' ' Se conoceran como bastardos. ' '

' ' Pero Charles-' '

' ' No, esta es mi voluntad y me escucharán mujer. Eres mi esposa, no mi igual. Como alguien tomó su doncella antes de casarnos, esas chicas pueden no ser mías. ' '

"Eso no es cierto. Son tuyos de nadie más. ' '

' ' Vamos a ver. ' '


	18. Interludio Frances 5

3 de abril 1512

Castillo Blois de Francia

Rey Luis XII POV

Oh, mi Catalina se va a arrepentir de mandar a mi amante y casarse con alguien que no aprobé.

Violet era tan buena en la cama y habría sido una gran cuna para mis amigos, así como para mí.

Oh bueno, no puedo detenerme en el pasado. Veo una belleza de ravenette en mi corte y la voy a tener. Pelo negro Cuervo, ojos verdes, labios besables y esa cara en forma de diamante. La convocaré a mis aposentos y la llenaré de mi semilla.

* * *

Petunia Fiore POV

Siento los ojos en mí y veo que el rey me mira fijamente. Me complace la idea de ser amante del rey. Quizá pueda hacer que se case conmigo aunque aún esté casado. Quiero ser el único que está en su mente. Rosalita bête se ve como una nueva cara más joven ha llegado.

Los guardias son enviados a escoltarme a las habitaciones del rey y les doy a ambos un look-hither. Al entrar en las habitaciones, empiezo a desnudarse de mi ropa. Mostrando no sólo a los guardias y rey, sino a William Brereton mi cuerpo. Los guardias de afuera vienen también.

* * *

Rey Luis XII POV

Oh, su cuerpo delgado y juvenil es tan hermoso. Me libre de mis pantalones como lo hace cada hombre en la habitación.

Hay cinco guardias, William y yo.

Voy primero a tomar su doncella y hacer el amor áspero a su entonces William y Samuel Nápoles (uno de los guardias) entrar en ella al mismo tiempo.

Y le hacen el amor dulce a ella entonces los otros cuatro guardias toman su turno tomando nuestra dulce Petunia.

Me casaré con ella con Samuel Nápoles y cualquier heredero mío será reconocido como el mío.

Hasta un bastardo.

* * *

11 de abril 1512

Rosalita Brereton nee Bestia POV

Siento que mi agua se rompe y entra en parto prematuro. Yo llamo a la comadrona, Arabella Nápoles mientras entrega a las chicas reales. Hasta bastardos.

' ' Empuje Milady empujar. ' ' me dice.

Empujo y empujo hasta que siento que uno de los gemelos sale de mi cuerpo.

' ' ¿Qué es? ' ' Yo pregunto.

' ' Un niño Milady. ' '

Entonces siento la necesidad de empujar de nuevo. Empujo y empujo hasta que el bebé y después del parto salen de mi cuerpo.

Antes de que pueda preguntar, ella me dice. ' ' Otro niño Milady. ' '

Le he dado a Louis dos hijos sanos. Se hunde después de que me limpien.

' ' Tus hijos mi rey. ' '

' ' Y qué buenos hijos serán. Espero tenerte de nuevo pronto. ' '

' ' Por supuesto, milord. ' '

' ' Sus nombres serán Francois de Bourbon y Raphael de Bourbon. ' '

"Como usted desea mi rey. "Le digo a Louis.

' ' Sabía que no me cuestionaría y me permitiría nombrar a mis hijos. ' '

Con eso sale de la habitación para anunciar el nacimiento de los dos príncipes que están en la fila para el trono. Mi sangre estará en el trono francés un día.

Si sólo pudiera matar a Katherine y a sus hijos que me pondría como la reina y mis hijos como los herederos legítimos. Quizá pueda conseguir veneno pero de nuevo todos saben que quiero a mis hijos en el trono. ¿Qué debo hacer?


	19. Chapter 12

20 de Marzo 1512

El Palacio de Greenwich, Inglaterra

Queen Isabella I POV

Siento mis bebés en movimiento dentro de mí y me encanta que aún están en vivo y yo no han sido mal llevado ellos.

Mi amoroso esposo deja recuerdos de su hermano, George tener la oportunidad de hacerme el amor. Me hipnotiza para que acepte y luego borra mi recuerdo de él hipnotizándome y me pone un recuerdo de buena gana, porque lo amo tanto que haré cualquier cosa por él.

Resulta que la esposa de George es estéril, así que harán hechizos mágicos para que parezca que está embarazada y adopte la sangre para que nadie sepa que soy la verdadera madre.

Estoy de acuerdo en hacerlo después de dar a luz, pero voy a tener que fingir un aborto espontáneo o tomar el hijo de otra persona y la sangre adoptarlos.

* * *

11 de Abril 1512

Margaret pole POV

Estoy gritando mi cabeza como estoy dando a luz al bastardo de Henry.

Ya que el rey y la reina no tendrán sangre de Tudor en el trono, tengo que lidiar con un matrimonio sin amor y con un bastardo.

Finalmente empujo al bebé y es un niño. Luego, otro niño sigue después del parto.

' ' Usted será nombrado Edmund Fitzroy y Arthur Fitzroy. ' ' Dije nombrar a mis hijos.

Entonces mi marido exigió un heredero propio.

El hermano de Richard Pole, Lionel era mi nuevo marido.

Sin paciencia Lionel se liberó de sus pantalones y me entró y me hizo el amor. (noqueándola en el proceso digamos que nació 1493 y sus padres originales seguían vivos y era un milagro).

Nunca quise casarme con Lionel pero él era la única opción después de que Henry se llevó a mi doncella.

Al menos Bessie Blount tiene un matrimonio amoroso. No.

* * *

20 de Abril 1512

Diana Boleyn POV

Estoy haciendo vestidos de bautizo para mis hijos.

He hecho tres, ya que no sé qué diseño elegir.

Antes de que pueda hacer algo más, mi agua se rompe y voy a trabajar. Llamo a la comadrona y antes de que sepa que Alice Cromwell está a mi lado diciéndome que empuje.

* * *

Alice Cromwell POV

' ' Empuja a Lady Bolena empujar. ' ' Yo se lo digo. Ella empuja con todo su poder y nace el primer bebé.

' ' Es un niño. ' ' Yo se lo digo. Pero antes de que pueda darle el bebé, tengo que entregar el bebé a una enfermera como otra nena está listo para entrar en este mundo. Es otro chico y se lo digo. Luego empuja a la última Nena y luego a la posparto.

' ' Una hijita Milady. ' ' Yo se lo digo.

"Traiga a mi marido para que pueda conocer a sus hijos", dice.

Y con eso traemos a Thomas Bolena.

* * *

Thomas Boleyn POV

' ' Me has dado niños sanos. ' ' Le digo a mi esposa, el amor de mi corazón.

' ' ¿Qué les nombraremos? ' ' Diana pregunta.

' ' Para mis hijos el mayor con mi cabello oscuro y tus ojos verdes será nombrado Richard. Y el de tu pelo rojo y mis ojos oscuros se nombrarán Michael. Y nuestra hija que se ve exactamente como usted se nombrará Giselle. ' ' Se lo dije a mi esposa. Mirando sus rasgos de nuevo.

Pelo rojo sangre, ojos verdes de hierba, labios pétalos de color rosa, y una cara en forma de corazón y un cuerpo para morirse.

* * *

21 de Abril 1512

Diana Boleyn POV

Thomas me hace el amor hoy. Sólo un día después de haber dado a luz. Me esmirk, ya que aumenta las posibilidades de embarazo. Volverán a ser hijos, sólo lo sé.

* * *

¿Puede alguien detener a Diana? ¿Francois o William Bête se ocuparan de ella?


	20. Chapter 13

24 de Abril 1512

El Palacio de Greenwich, Inglaterra

Diana Boleyn POV

Fui a ver un bête para ver si había concebido pero no lo he hecho para ir a buscar un tipo de hierba que hará que Thomas duerma para que pueda concebir tanto su hijo como el hijo de mi amante.

Mi amante no es otro que Lionel Pole. Yo drogas mi marido entonces convocar a Lionel y asegurarse de que Thomas está bajo los efectos de la droga. Después de estar seguro, liberaré a Lionel de sus pantalones y le haré el amor.

Luego hago el amor con Thomas y me aseguro de tener una alta probabilidad de embarazo. Soy la madre de los herederos de Bolena y me aseguraré de seguir siendo.

* * *

El Cromwell Residence

Alice Cromwell POV

He descubierto que estoy embarazada de tres meses cargando al heredero de mi esposo, ya que sus herederos con Henrietta fueron bastardizados cuando su madre intentó matar a la reina.

Henry, Mary, Catherine y Benjamin son atendidos, por supuesto, pero no pueden heredar la nave o la Hacienda del duque de su padre.

Henry le dijo a Cromwell que no sólo estaba divorciado de Henrietta, (no mucho antes de su muerte), pero los niños que tenían juntos fueron bastardized.

Y el nuevo rey, Edward Plantagenet y la Reina Isabel no van a cambiarlo cuando Henrietta intentó matar a la reina.

Por lo tanto, se encuentra en mí para dar herederos de Thomas. Que el Señor deje que este bebé sea un hijo y no una hija.

Thomas extraña a Henrietta y la única manera de deshacerse de su memoria, tanto de mi marido como de los niños, es darle un heredero a Thomas.

* * *

Brandon Residence

Charles Brandon POV

Estoy con Charlotte Belle, una mujer que haré una de mis amantes. La desvestiré y le tomo la cabeza y le hago el amor dulce. No me importas si la he impregnado o no.

Pienso en mis otras amantes, Angeletta Brandon Nee Swanson, Christine Black Nee Valois, y Lillian Brandon Nee Porter.

Me burlo como recuerdo el hecho de que están embarazadas por sus maridos y no yo. Sus chicas deberían ser mías. No de mi primo, hermano, o de Black.

* * *

27 de Abril 1512

Charlotte Belle POV

Sé que Charles está casado pero sólo para aumentar su posición.

Como bruja Belle, conozco hechizos y formas de casarme con un hombre casado.

Charles y yo nos casamos con el ayuno de manos.

Ahora soy Charlotte Brandon Nee Belle. Y mi hijo será el heredero de Brandon.

Charles me hace el amor una vez más, me impregna y me traslada a la mansión Suffolk.

Marie maltrata a sus hijos del estrés, obtiene la poción de Aria, mi primo y le hace el amor a Charles, mientras que su semilla es en realidad de Henry y concibe a cuatro chicas dos de Henry y dos Charles '.

Ahora mi hijo será el heredero de Brandon y Marie está perdiendo el favor rápidamente.

Siento lástima por la nena que perdió, pero no por Marie. Me quitó el amor y sufrirá mientras esté casada con mi Charles.

* * *

El Palacio de Greenwich, Inglaterra

Queen Isabella I POV

Escuché que mi comadrona está embarazada del heredero de Cromwell y que Marie perdió a sus gemelos.

Me estoy acercando a siete meses y me alivia que no haya perdido a mis hijos.

Todavía pienso en mi princesa perdida de cada momento. Ella tendría dos meses de edad este mes.

Mi Principessa habría sido la joya de mi ojo.

* * *

12 de Mayo 1512

El Palacio de Greenwich, Inglaterra

Partera POV

' ' Empuja a mi reina. ' ' Se lo dije a su majestad, Isabella.

Empuja tan fuerte como puede hasta que una nena sale de su cuerpo.

' ' Es un niño mi reina. ' ' Le digo que le entregue al príncipe a una enfermera cuando la reina empiece a empujar de nuevo.

Empuja hasta que un bebé y el parto sale de su cuerpo.

' ' Una niña, su majestad. ' '

"Envía a mi marido, el rey", dice.

' ' Sí, su majestad. ' '

El rey Eduardo VI POV

' ' Su majestad ha dado a luz a un hijo e hija. ' ' me lo dice la comadrona antes de que me apresure.

' ' Tus hijos mi amor. ' ', dice mi amorosa esposa.

Miro a nuestros hijos y veo que nuestra hija se ve exactamente igual que Isabella y nuestro hijo se ve exactamente como yo.

' ' Sus nombres serán Apolo y Artemisa. ' ' Se lo diré a mi esposa.

' ' Como desees mi amor. ' '

* * *

George Plantagenet POV

' ' Entonces, ¿puedo dormir con ella ahora? ' ' Le pregunto a Edward.

"Usted puede. Pero sólo después de deletrear a los guardias y a las damas durmiendo. ' '

Con eso Edward deletrea las personas antes mencionadas dormido y abre la puerta.

Después de que Rose y yo descubrimos que ella estaba estéril, intentamos que el niño robara el hechizo sólo para que Rose se deshiciera del bebé.

Sólo necesitamos un hijo. Si Isabella va a llevar múltiplos, ella puede mantener a los demás, ya que sólo necesitamos un niño este embarazo.

Voy a Isabella y hago el amor con ella (impregnándola en el proceso) escapar y dejar a mi hermano para hacer el amor con su esposa.

* * *

El rey Eduardo VI POV

Le hago el amor a mi esposa después de que mi hermano lo hiciera. (ambos hermanos la golpearon). Agradezco a Isabella por ayudar a mi hermano y a su esposa.

Luego voy a mi estudio y convoco a Thomas Cromwell y a Charles Brandon para celebrar el nacimiento de Apolo y Artemisa.

' ' Al menos tienes un matrimonio feliz. Estoy atrapado con Marie Tudor que aún tiene que darme hijos. ' ' Me lo dijo Charles Brandon.

' ' Dale una oportunidad más y si ella falla, puedes casarte con quien quieras. ' ' Yo se lo digo.

Thomas se queda callado, ya sé lo que quiere decir. ' Al menos tus hijos son legítimos. '

Veo cómo quiere que sus hijos, una vez legítimos, sean legitimados. Pero eso nunca sucederá cuando su madre intentó matar a mi bella.

Sus hijos con Alice de Flores serán legítimos. Serán sus herederos.


	21. Interludio Frances 6

27 de Abril 1512

Castillo Blois de Francia

Mary Bolena POV

No puedo creer que Diana logró dar a luz a dos hijos y hijos sanos en eso.

Ella no merece tener éxito cuando mató a mi madre. Aún no tengo pruebas pero sé que Diana es la asesina de mi madre.

Cuando Anne se entere de esto, no va a ser feliz. Ella odia a Diana ya, pero también escuchar que el que odias le dio a tu padre dos hijos y una hija, así que sólo espero que ella no esté cerca de nadie.

* * *

Ana Bolena POV

Maldigo a Diana Swanson por dar a luz a dos hijos y no a todas las chicas. Ella es la asesina de mi madre, así que ¿por qué Dios la ha favorecido?

Mi pobre, pobre madre. Confiando en la hermana de Diana Swanson, Angeletta, y ni siquiera dándose cuenta de que Angeletta iba junto con su hermana.

Me enojo al pensar en ellos. Mi supuesta madrastra y mi supuesta tía. Diana nunca será mi madre y Angeletta nunca será mi tía.

Mary y Francois se van a casar mañana dos años antes.

* * *

28 de abril 1512

Capilla Real, Francia

Mary Bolena POV

' ' Yo Francois, te tomo, María para ser mi esposa, para tener y para sostener, de este día en adelante, para mejor para mal, para más rico, para más pobre, en la enfermedad y en la salud, hasta que la muerte nos parte, y a la que la situación que yo en apuros. ' ' Francois prometió.

' ' Yo María, te tomo a ti, Francois para ser mi esposo, para tener y sostener, desde hoy en adelante, para mejor para mal, para más rico, para más pobre, en la enfermedad y en la salud, para ser Bonaire y rolliza en la cama y a bordo, hasta que la muerte nos hace parte , y al mismo me difícil a ti mi troth. ' ' Juré.

' ' Ahora los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia. ' ' el sacerdote declara.

Francois me besa mientras desliza el anillo de bodas en mi dedo anular.

* * *

Miguel POV

Mary y yo estamos en nuestras cámaras y sé que está asustada, pero le aseguro que estará bien.

La despojaré a ella y a mí y beso su cuerpo amorosamente y le rompo la cabeza de la doncella y le hago el amor dulce a mi Mary por una semana. No saber que un niño de Angouleme fue concebido esta noche.

* * *

7 de Mayo 1512

Mary Angouleme Nee Boleyn POV

Ahora estoy a salvo tanto del rey loco Louis como de la bruja que debo llamar madrastra, Diana.

Tengo seguridad en saber que todo el mundo sabe que yo era Virgen en mi noche de bodas como las primeras sábanas de la noche se conocían alrededor de la corte para ser manchadas.

Por lo tanto, nadie puede decir que me acosté con el rey francés u otro hombre que no sea Francois.

Ahora sólo tengo que preocuparme por darle a Francois un heredero.

* * *

Ana Bolena POV

Estoy feliz por mi hermana, ya que ella tiene un matrimonio amoroso y bueno. Puede ser también rentable, pero no lo miro así. Veo la cara sonriente de Mary y eso es todo lo que quiero es ser feliz y ser capaz de sonreír con cuidado sin ninguna preocupación.

William Bête, mi futuro esposo parece un marido adecuado para mí.

Alienta mi gusto por las Bellas Artes. Soy un gran pintor y un gran músico. Nos vamos a Inglaterra una vez que estemos casados. Para estar a salvo del rey loco y seguro dentro de la regla de su hermana. Hemos decidido casarse después de mi duodécimo cumpleaños.

Me aseguraré de mantenerme en contacto con María y la reina Katherine a medida que nos acercamos.

* * *

12 de Mayo 1512

La reina Katherine POV

Estoy embarazada de cuatro meses como lo he descubierto hace un mes. Pero incluso eso no apaciguar a mi marido.

Probablemente quiera oírlo de su Maîtresse-en-Titre y no yo.

Escuché que ella cree que podría estar con un niño otra vez. El vagabundo que es. Necesita aprender su lugar.

Rosalita Bête tiene que volver a Inglaterra y dejar a mi familia en paz. O le mostraré el poder de España.

* * *

Rosalita Bête POV

Voy con mi hermana a ver si estoy con un hijo y ella me cuenta la gran noticia. Estoy cargando al hijo del rey. Un mes a lo largo. Esperaré hasta que tenga dos meses para decírselo a Louis. Para asegurarme de que se lo diga.

Mientras me siento y pienso en Louis, él viene irrumpiendo y empieza a besarme más o menos. Me quita la ropa y se libera de sus pantalones antes de empezar a hacerme el amor.

Cuando ha terminado, se pone los pantalones de nuevo y me deja para vestir por mí mismo. Debe estar enojado. Escuché que la reina está embarazada y sé que es Louis, mi amor. Si es por eso que está enojado soy feliz, extático incluso como yo sé que sostiene el corazón de Louis.


	22. Chapter 14

20 de Mayo 1512

Brandon residencia

Marie Brandon nee Tudor POV

No puedo creer a mi marido. Está viviendo en pecado y tiene a su segunda esposa embarazada antes que yo. Su heredero estará con Charlotte, no yo.

Ya estoy fingiendo que mis nenas son suyas. Se suponía que mi nena era su heredero, no el hijo de Charlotte Belle.

Miro a mi marido sólo para encontrarlo viendo a una de mis damas.

A Charlotte supuestamente no le importa si se lleva una amante. Mientras ella sea la primera en su mente, dice.

* * *

Charles Brandon POV

Miro a una de las damas de mi primera esposa y pienso en ella desvestida.

La escribo para reunirse conmigo en mi estudio después de que ella haya terminado de servir a mi esposa.

Ella viene a mi estudio una hora más tarde y me reverencias. La Levanto, y luego empiezo a besarla mientras mis manos vagan por su cuerpo. Le arrancaré la ropa. y le rompo la cabeza de la doncella. y le hago el amor dulce.

' ' Oh, eres un gran amante. ' ' Me lo contó Luna Howard.

Sí, desfloré a Howard y me casaré con ella.

Nunca puedo tener demasiadas esposas.

* * *

Pole Residence

Margaret pole POV

Fui a una bruja Belle cuando Lionel me presionó, así que me entregué.

"Sé por qué has venido aquí. Le diré lo que quiere saber, pero hay un precio. ' '

' ' Lo pagaré. Sea lo que sea, lo pagaré. ' '

"Una noche con su marido. Y sí, estás embarazada. ' '

' ' Puede que tenga una noche con mi marido. ' ' Dije que sellé el trato.

* * *

Tatiana Belle POV

Voy a la residencia Pole, Lionel creyendo que soy un amigo de la infancia de Margaret.

Emborrachamos a Lionel para que no recuerde nada en la mañana.

Me quité la ropa interior y le liberaré a Lionel de sus pantalones y rompo mi virginidad y le hago el amor a Lionel, concibiendo a un niño en el proceso.

Me voy por la mañana y nunca regreso a la residencia Pole.

* * *

2 de Junio 1512

Belle Residence

Elizabeth ' Bessie ' Belle Nee Blount POV

Grito y grito debido al dolor del parto.

Siento que el bebé sale de mi cuerpo y luego el posparto.

' ' Usted será nombrado Henry después de su padre. Henry Fitzroy. Mi hijo. ' '

Después de eso, le pago a la comadrona veinte piezas de oro por ayudar a llevar a Henry al mundo.

Christian entonces entra. Mi adorado esposo, y ver cómo llevaba un hijo, no podía controlarse a sí mismo como él hizo dulce amor para mí. (impregnando Bessie en el proceso).

* * *

13 de junio 1512

Greenwich Palace

Queen Isabella POV

Tengo nauseas y no he tenido mi período, así que voy a Aria Belle, una bruja Belle a pesar de que nuestros padres no se llevan bien. Hemos sido amigos secretos desde la infancia, ya que sabemos que nuestros padres nos habrían separado.

' ' Isabella, es tan agradable verte. ' '

' ' Siento no haber podido venir antes, pero ser la reina de Inglaterra no es tan fácil como parece. ' '

"Lo sé. Y sé por qué viniste y de hecho estás embarazada de mi amigo. ' '

' ' Le agradezco. ¿Cuál es su precio para esta información? Sé que todo viene con un precio. ' '

"Para que usted tenga el té conmigo. Te he echado de menos a mi amigo. ' '

' ' Es un trato como yo también te he echado de menos. ' '

Paso el resto de mi tiempo tomando té con aria. Ella, Charlotte, Christian y Tatiana eran y todavía son amigas para mí y mis hermanos cuando crecí.

Recuerdo la vez que jugamos al escondite en el bosque. Extraño esos momentos en los que era mucho más fácil. No teníamos que preocuparnos por casarse, poder o riqueza.

Todos los de Belle están casados, sólo van por su apellido de soltera cuando son vistos. OK, así que Tatiana acaba de casarse, pero ella tuvo que hacer un hechizo para traer a su doncella de vuelta para que todos pensarían que era virgen.

Me dejo sintiéndome seguro ya que estoy embarazada otra vez. Aria me dijo que estoy sosteniendo sextuplets. Sé que tres son de Edward y tres son de George.

Así que, George y su esposa tendrán sus herederos. Dos hijos y una hija. Sólo lo sé.

* * *

Seymour Residence

Jonathan Seymour POV

Con el rey Enrique VIII muerto, lo único que tengo es que soy el padrino de uno de los niños reales.

De repente olvido mis pensamientos mientras veo a una mujer joven en años de gestación.

Me caso con ella y luego rompo su virginidad, haciendo el amor dulce a esta mujer, sin importarme quién es (una hermana bastarda de la que nunca supo). Ella soportará cualquier otro heredero que yo necesite que mi esposa no pueda proveer.

Entonces veo siervos de la familia y los convoco a mi estudio donde los llevaré.

Vienen y se inclinan. Dejé que ellos todavía reverencia por ahora, ya que me estoy liberando y una vez, he terminado de arrancarme la ropa interior y tirar de uno de ellos en mi regazo.

' ' Señor, a las faltas no les gustará esto. ' '

' ' La Dama de la casa no necesita saber mi negocio. ' '

' ' Señor ' ', dice con un gemir que trata de retener.

Después de que la levante y luego sentarse su corazón en mi miembro, y me deslizan directamente en ella rompiendo su barrera. Después de eso es un amor apasionado.

Luego voy al otro haciendo lo mismo (golpeando a los criados en el proceso).

Los dejé ir después de que se pusieron su ropa interior y dejarlos volver a los negocios.

También duermo con Margery (golpeándola también) como es mi derecho como su marido.

* * *

15 de junio 1512

Greenwich Palace

El rey Eduardo VI

Oh, cómo es una maravillosa noticia escuchar a mi esposa lleva sextuplets. Tanto yo como mi hermano tendremos herederos. Tres para mí y tres para él.

Mi maravillosa esposa le dará a los tres que son de George para él, por supuesto. Es justo como él es el padre.

Cromwell todavía actúa como un toro herido sobre sus hijos con Henrietta siendo bastardized pero Henrietta trató de matar a mi esposa.

Pero no tiene nada de qué preocuparse ya que Alice de flores está embarazada de cinco meses con su hijo.


	23. Chapter 15

16 de Junio 1512

El Palacio de Greenwich, Inglaterra

Queen Isabella I POV

Cromwell se ha estado viendo enojado estos dos últimos días. No sé lo que le molesta como Edward debería haber levantado el bastardo de Enrique, María, Catalina y Benjamín.

Su esposa está embarazada y él ya tiene herederos así que lo que le preocupa tanto?

Si Edward me hubiera dejado estar cerca de Thomas, podría averiguar cómo ayudarlo.

Pero no lo hará como dice que no me quiere estresarme por algo tan trivial.

* * *

20 de Junio 1512

Plantagenet Mansion

George Plantagenet POV

Le digo a mi esposa, Rose, las buenas noticias.

' ' Rose fue un éxito. ' '

' ' Gracias a Dios porque tendremos un heredero. ' '

' ' Y la mejor noticia es que lleva a tres de mis hijos y tres de Edwards. ' '

"Vamos a ser triplemente bendecido entonces. Comenzaré con los vestidos de bautizo mi amor. ' '

Con eso mi esposa sale de la habitación y yo convoco a una criada.

Cerré la puerta tan pronto como ella entra, empujo sus faldas hacia arriba, bajan su ropa interior, y después de liberarme a mí mismo entrar en ella y hacer el amor dulce a ella. No me importa si la impregno (lo que hace).

' ' Límpiate y ve a las necesidades de mi esposa, Evangeline. ' ' Se lo dije a la criada, Evangeline Williams.

' ' Oh, y usted estará casado con el padrino Felipe delgado. ' '

' ' Pero no es un hombre fiel, milord. ' '

' ' Te casarás con quien te diga. ' '

Y con eso ella se va a limpiar y vestirse para su boda que se celebrará hoy en nuestra capilla.

* * *

Una hora más tarde

Plantagenet Chapel

Felipe Delgado POV

Terminé mis votos para Evangeline delgado Nee Williams y ahora tomar la semana libre para llevarla, entonces voy a ir a la habitación de mi amante y pasar tiempo con ella.

Evangeline es buena en la cama y tendrá mis herederos (impregnada Evangeline también). Mi amante, Sierra hace hervir mi sangre y me hace sentir vivo.

Hago un ardiente amor apasionado a Sierra, diferente a la que hice a Evangeline. Y llena a Sierra con mi semilla.

Nadie sabe que sierra y yo estamos casados, pero lo harán una vez que tengamos un hijo juntos.

* * *

Brandon Residence

Charles Brandon POV

Acabo de casarse con Luna Howard y ella es ahora Luna Brandon Nee Howard. Cualquier hijo nuestro será legítimo.

Ahora tengo tres esposas. Marie Tudor, Charlotte Belle y Luna Howard.

Una princesa, una duquesa y una dama. Tengo tanto poder bajo mi retención.

Tendré muchos herederos de mi nombre de todas mis esposas.

* * *

Marie Tudor POV

Mi esposo ahora se ha casado con otra mujer y sigue vivo en el pecado. Él dice que no es mi lugar para interrotarlo sobre algo como sus otras esposas le dará herederos y yo voy a nacer los repuestos como él se ha cansado de mí.

Él dice que reconoceré a cualquier hijo suyo como mío para que la gente no lo sepa hasta que tenga permiso.

' ' No reconoceré a tus bastardos como mis hijos. ' '

"Usted está pisando en el hielo delgado Marie. Reconocerás a mis hijos y sonreirás y asentir. ' '

' ' Muy bien. ' '

Con eso me doy por no. Uno de mis padacistas me entra llorando y antes de que pueda detenerme, duermo con él y lo tomo como un amante.

Daniel se parece a Charles, así que cualquier niño concebido por él podría confundirse con Charles.

* * *

21 de Junio 1512

El Boleyn Residence

Diana Boleyn POV

Descubrí que estoy embarazada de dos meses y le digo a mi esposo Thomas esta hora y le envío una carta a Lionel pole para informarle de las noticias.

Estoy cargando a los herederos de Bolena y Polo que conozco. Si sólo pudiera deshacer me de Margaret que haría más fácil matar a Thomas, hacer de mi hijo el heredero Lord Bolena, y casarse con Lionel.

Entonces pasa a mi próximo objetivo después de matar a Lionel.

Oh, amaba a Thomas hasta que descubrí que Elizabeth había estado embarazada. El veneno se ocupó de eso junto con Elizabeth.

* * *

Thomas Boleyn POV

Veo una bella doncella en el jardín. Ella es una visitante y ser una sirvienta de Diana. Le pregunto a un padrino su nombre.

' ' Odette Kingsley Milord. ' '

Con eso convoco a Odette aquí y cerraré y cerraré la puerta.

' ' He admirado tu belleza desde lejos y no puedo soportarlo más. ' ' Digo antes de arrancarle la ropa y hacerle el amor.

No será la criada de mi esposa, sino la mía y cada día me dará placer.

La hago tomar una poción para prevenir el embarazo para que si alguna vez tengo la oportunidad de casarme con ella, ella no habrá tenido hijos y yo le pagaré a una bruja Belle para que su doncella vuelva a la noche de bodas.

El parto es gravar y puede matar a Diana una vez que las chicas vengan. Entonces me voy a casarse con Odette.

* * *

30 de Junio 1512

Brandon residencia

Marie Tudor POV

He encontrado una manera de dar a luz antes de Charlotte. He encontrado una bruja Belle que fue repudiado y guarda rencor contra el resto de ellos así que ha accedido a ayudarme.

Me ha dado una poción que me hará ir al parto temprano y no afectará a las chicas.

Sé que el parto puede matarme pero al menos moriré con mis hijos como herederos de Carlos. Y volveré a estar con mi hermano.

Ahora Charles puede ser feliz con sus otras esposas y seré feliz con mi hermano.

* * *

1 de Julio 1512

Cromwell Manor

Thomas Cromwell

Mis hijos una vez legítimos son todo lo que tengo de Henrietta.

Podría haber hecho algo malo, pero no debería haber sido sacado de los niños.

Oh, cómo la echo de menos.

* * *

1 de Septiembre 1512

Cromwell Manor

Alice Cromwell POV

Grito mi cabeza como estoy dando a luz al heredero de Thomas. Doy a luz a tres niños sanos. Dos hijos y una hija.

' ' Trae a mi marido. ' ' Se lo digo a la comadrona.

Thomas entra y ve que he engendrado a tres niños sanos.

' ' Mis hijos serán nombrados William y Edward. Puedes nombrar a nuestra hija. ' '

' ' Usted será nombrado en nombre de mi madre, Nymphadora. ' '

' ' Un nombre excelente mi amor. ' '

Casi sucumbe a la fiebre infantil, pero Sobrevivo ya que soy un luchador.

Mis hijos serán herederos de Thomas y ahora él me ama más que Henrietta.


	24. Interludio Frances 7

3 de septiembre 1512

Castillo Blois de Francia

La reina Katherine POV

Empujé y empujaron hasta que sentí que mis bebés abandonaban mi cuerpo. Dos hijos y una hija.

' ' Tus hijos mi rey. ' '

' ' Mis hijos serán nombrados Andrés y Angelo. Puedes nombrar a nuestra hija. ' '

' ' Ella será nombrada Catalina después de mi propio nombre verdadero. ' '

Con ese Louis salió a la basura. Oh, no me siento muy bien.

Mary Angouleme POV

Me apresuro a conseguir a los doctores como la Reina ha perdido el conocimiento.

' ' La reina.. se ha desmayó. ' '

El médico y la comadrona rápidamente reúnen sus cosas y corren para atender a la reina.

Nos hicieron salir de la habitación mientras tratan a la reina.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde

Después de un ritmo de ida y vuelta a la espera de escuchar las noticias, el Dr. Calois sale.

"La reina Katherine nos ha dejado. Ella está con Dios ahora. ' '

No podemos creer nos nuestros oídos. Nuestra reina está muerta.

* * *

Una semana después

Capilla Real

Rey Luis XII POV

Ahora estoy casado con mi Maîtresse-en-titre, Rosalita bête, ahora Rosalita la reina de Francia.

Me alegro de que Katherine ya no esté en mi vida y me case con Rosalita.

Es una lástima que los hijos de Rosalita por mí no puedan heredar el trono a menos que mis otros hijos mueran.

Y cualquier hijo que lleve será legítimo.

Petunia es ahora mi Maîtresse-en-Titre y voy a tomar otra amante como es mi derecho.

Consumé mi matrimonio con Rosalita y ahora ella será siempre mi reina.

* * *

Reina Rosalita POV

Ahora soy la reina de Francia y nadie puede detenerme.

Como reina, puedo tomar amantes y lo haré como Louis cree que soy fiel ya que mi divorcio de Brereton fue exitoso ya que no habíamos consumado el matrimonio.

William está ahora casado con mi hermana, Nerissa, que es una mujer fiel.

Están consumando su matrimonio ahora mismo.

Duquesa Nerissa Brereton Nee bête POV

Estoy haciendo el amor con mi marido para que tenga un heredero. Rosalita nunca lo juego como ella se centró en el rey y no en su marido.

Yo seré el que posea su corazón y su alma. No cualquier otra mujer, si se lleva una amante, le mostraré la ira de un Bête's.

* * *

12 de septiembre 1512

Las cámaras del rey

Rey Luis XII POV

Convoco a Petunia y la tomo una y otra vez hasta que sepa que concibe a mi hijo.

Entonces convoco al recién llegado a mi corte Diana Brandon, primo de Charles Brandon y lo que es un espectáculo dulce para mirar.

La empujo hacia mí, le empuje las faldas, se quita la ropa interior, me libre y me la siento. Romperle la cabeza a su criada en el proceso. Me mude rápido y áspero y termino dentro de ella.

' ' No se casará hasta que me dé hijos. Si no lo hace, pertenecerá a un burdel y a los hombres de servicio hasta que uno se apiade de usted y se case con usted y para entonces tendrá una docena de chicas. ' '

' ' Pero mi rey-' '

' ' No hay peros que es el final de esta conversación. Te venderé antes si hablas de nuevo. ' '

Con eso, ella no habla y me deja llevarla dos veces más para que aumente la posibilidad de embarazo.

Llamo a los guardias para que se diviertan un poco.

Los guardias la toman al mismo tiempo y terminan al mismo tiempo.

Mayhap la venderé de todos modos.

Tengo que pensar en esto.

* * *

Reina Rosalita POV

El niño que crece dentro de mí será el que está en el trono, lo sé.

Me aseguraré de ello.

La gente cree que causé la muerte de Katherine cuando soy inocente.

Quizá quise matarla, pero nunca lo intenté.

Ella murió de fiebre infantil y me aseguraré de sobrevivir porque soy más fuerte que ella.


	25. Chapter 16

31 de octubre 1512

Brandon Residence

Enrique VII POV

Estoy viendo cómo puedo volver o al menos mi esperma estar en otro hombre para impregnar a otros con mi linaje.

Veo a Marie, mi hija que se suponía que era más importante que la esposa de un duque.

Quizá pueda volver como una de sus chicas mientras lleva múltiplos.

Hago que mi alma se acerque más al estómago hinchado de Marie y antes de que lo sepa, mi alma está en el cuerpo de un Tudor y pierdo mis recuerdos.

* * *

12 de noviembre 1512

Suffolk Mansion

Marie Tudor POV

Estoy tejiendo mis chicas bautizo vestidos y asegurándose de que están terminados en el momento en que nacen.

Sé que mi familia está observando desde arriba y me reuniré con ellos pronto.

Este embarazo es gravar y probablemente terminará Matándome.

* * *

1 de diciembre de 1512

Marie Tudor POV

Yo abajo la poción y mi agua se rompe, señalando el parto.

Cuando viene la comadrona, me dice que empuje, pero ella no tiene que decirme a medida que empujo y empujo hasta que cada bebé sale de mi cuerpo, junto con la posparto.

' ' La Dama de los cuatro hijos ' ', me dice.

Charles entra y ve a sus herederos y los nombra.

' ' Sus nombres serán Arthur, Charles, Edward, y Jonathan. ' ', dice antes de que me negro.

* * *

Charles POV

Marie está muerta y me ha dejado con cuatro hijos y libertad para casarme. Y Charlotte murió después de darme un hijo y una hija. Marcus y Aurora.

Yo me caso con luna después y el bebé en su vientre será legítimo ya que me casé con ella antes del nacimiento del bebé.

Lloré el fallecimiento de Charlotte y supongo que Marie también como ella me dio herederos.

* * *

Boleyn Manor

Diana POV

Grito mientras empujo a las chicas por mi cuerpo.

Dos chicos dos chicas.

' ' Los chicos serán nombrados William y Gabriel. ' '

' ' Entonces nuestras chicas serán nombradas Aria y Roselia. ' '

' ' Son nombres perfectos. ' '

Con eso, se va y no me siento muy bien.

En menos de una hora mi cuerpo se siente más débil y pierdo el conocimiento.

* * *

8 de diciembre 1512

Thomas Boleyn POV

Mi esposa ha muerto y el rey quiere que me case otra vez, así que me caso con Odette Kingsley, le pago a una bruja Belle y traigo de vuelta la virginidad de Odette.

Luego paso toda la semana haciendo el amor con mi nueva esposa Odette Boleyn Nee Kingsley y acariciándola (impregnándola).

Me siento mal por mis hijos con Diana, ya que nunca recordarán a su madre, pero tienen a Odette como su madre ahora.

* * *

Odette POV

No puedo esperar a estar con un niño para poder darle a Thomas herederos legítimos.

Mi hijo se casará con un niño real y estará en el trono. Me aseguraré de ello.

Escuché que el niño de dos meses de Violet Seymour puede casarse con un niño real. Pero, por supuesto, eso es chismes de Palacio ocioso.

Mi hijo definitivamente se casará con un niño real. Voy a asegurarme.

* * *

5 de diciembre de 1512

Pole Manor

Margaret pole POV

Me grito la cabeza al entregar cinco chicas en este mundo

' ' Cuatro hijos y una hija Milady. ' ' mi comadrona me dice

' ' Convocar a mi esposo para que pueda ver a sus hijos. ' '

' ' Sí, Milady. ' '

Lionel entró y empezó a serme una vez que vio que le había dado cuatro hijos.

' ' Sus nombres serán Enrique, Arturo, Reginald y Geoffrey. ' '

' ' Sí Milord. Y nuestra hija será Ursula. ' '

Él se marchó después y me dejó para cuidar de nuestros hijos mientras los cuidaba.

* * *

Greenwich Palacio, Cuartos de las Reinas

Queen Isabella POV

Grito y grito al dar a luz a los sextupletes.

' ' Tres chicos y tres chicas mi reina. ' ' Alice de flores me lo dice.

Mi esposo después borra sus recuerdos de sixtillizos y pone recuerdos de trillizos.

' ' No te preocupes por sus nombres, ya que deben ser nombrados por George y Rose. ' '

' ' Sí, mi rey. ' '

' ' Ahora los chicos serán nombrados Arcturus y Sirius. ' '

' ' Entonces nuestra chica será nombrada Gaia. ' '

* * *

Plantagenet Manor

George Plantagenet POV

' ' Sus nombres serán Phillip y Samuel. ' ' Se lo dije a mi esposa.

' ' Entonces nuestra hija será nombrada Jacinth. ' '

"Un nombre excelente mi amor. ¿Deberíamos? ' ', preguntó a las botellas con la poción de adopción de sangre con la sangre de Rose para hacerla su madre.

' ' Lo haremos ' ' y uno por uno alimentó la poción a las chicas haciendo a Rose su madre.

Y Rose había tomado una poción para producir leche para las chicas. Entonces, después de que la poción había hecho efecto, ella les alimentó su leche uno por uno.

Isabella extrañaba a sus hijos pero ella hacía lo correcto. Ayudando a su cuñado a tener un heredero.

Aunque fuera sólo el anfitrión temporalmente.


	26. Interludio Frances 8

24 de diciembre 1512

Castillo Blois de Francia

Reina Rosalita POV

Estoy pasando tiempo con mi esposo Louis y estamos entusiasmados con el esperado nacimiento de nuestro hijo legítimo. Sólo un mes más para ir.

A Louis le preocupa que pueda coger fiebre infantil pero le aseguro que estaré bien.

Oh, mi Louis. Él es viejo y no durará mucho, así que lo haré después de que él muera casarse con mi amante y hacerlo rey y poner un hijo suyo en el trono.

* * *

25 de diciembre 1512

Medianoche

Reina Rosalita POV

Me despierto a humedad entre las piernas.

Convoco a Arabella Nápoles y ella prepara a las damas para que estén listas para sostener a mi nena/s.

Empujo y empujo hasta que siento que dos bebés abandonan mi cuerpo.

' ' Un hijo y una hija mi reina. ' '

' ' Ve y consigue a mi marido. ' '

Dentro de treinta minutos, Louis entra en la habitación y ve que le he dado otro hijo.

' ' Será nombrado Beauchamp. ' '

' ' Y nuestra hija será llamada Isabelle. ' '

' ' Es un nombre perfecto para nuestra hermosa hija. Me iré a ti a las cinco de la mañana. ' '

' ' Sí, mi amor. ' '

Se fue entonces y yo deletreé a mis damas durmiendo.

Mi amante, primo de Drake Brandon a Charles Brandon, duque de Suffolk entra.

Lo convoco a mi lado y lo desvestiré y le hago el amor, concibiendo a un niño con él como Tatiana Belle me dijo el hechizo para que usted sepa cuando usted concibe.

A las 5 de la mañana

Louis realmente vino a mi cama y yo concebí un niño con él también.

' ' Mi amor, ¿con quién se casarán nuestros hijos? ' '

' ' Acabo de decidir sobre Catalina, Andrew, y los matrimonios de Angelo. ' '

' ' ¿Quiénes son ellos para casarse? ' '

' ' Catalina se casó con Arthur Brandon, hijo del duque de Suffolk. Andrew se casará con la hija de Lord Bolena, Aria, y Angelo se casará con la princesa Gaia de Inglaterra. ' '

* * *

Rey Luis XII POV

Planeé decirle que el hijo de un duque irlandés es tener la mano de nuestra hija Isabelle como le dije hace unos meses que si era una hija, me comprometo con su heredero y mi Principessa Isabelle.

Y de hecho, tengo una hija.

Mi hijo planeo un compromiso con una hija de Francois.

Nunca demasiado pronto como Mary es bastante deslumbrante para mirar con sólo un mes para ir.

Rosalita es mi reina, Petunia mi Maîtresse-en-titre, y Diana como otra amante y cuatro meses de embarazo.

Si es una chica, la daré a uno de los señores que puedo sobornar para llevarla como esposa. Si un chico, la disfrutaremos un poco más y luego la venderé a un burdel para que muchos otros puedan tener bastardos.

* * *

1 de enero 1513

Mary Angouleme Nee Boleyn POV

Grito mientras empujo a mi bebé a este mundo. Empujo y empujo hasta que siento la nena entonces el parto deja mi cuerpo.

' ' Una hijita Milady. ' '

' ' Se suponía que era un hijo. ' '

Francois viene desde fuera del pasillo.

' ' Lo siento marido. ' ' Digo que después de que le digan que he dado a luz a una chica.

' ' No se preocupe María somos jóvenes y puede tener muchos más niños. Ella es hermosa como su madre. ' '

De hecho, nuestro hijo se veía exactamente como yo.

' ' ¿Cómo la nombramos? ' '

' ' Bueno, ¿qué tal Elizabeth después de tu madre? ' '

' ' Oh, Francois que me haría tan feliz. ' '

Y me hizo feliz tener a mi hija cargando el nombre de su abuela que nunca conoció, ya que había sido asesinada por la difunta Diana Boleyn Nee Swanson.

* * *

Francois Angouleme POV

Hago el amor con mi dulce esposa y espero que crezca de nuevo con el niño.

Oh Señor, déjanos tener un hijo. Con las cerraduras de la rubia de su madre o incluso sus ojos verdes.

Eso sería el paraíso para mí. Tener al pequeño Francois y a Mary correando con la pequeña Elizabeth.

Por supuesto, no todos tendrán nuestros nombres tal vez dos o tres.

* * *

2 de enero 1513

Diana Brandon POV

Estoy nerviosa como debería. Estoy a punto de envenenar al rey de Francia. Pero es por mi propio bien.

Me convocó a sus aposentos, pero al parecer se quedó dormido. Le resbalé el veneno en su vino y lo desperté, sirviendo una taza de vino.

Actualmente está luchando contra la enfermedad por sudoración, así que voy preparado.

Bebe el vino y cinco minutos más tarde grito como ahora está muerto y sólo para arrojar sospechas de mí, bebí un poco del vino envenenado. No es suficiente para dañar a la nena, pero lo suficiente que la gente no sospechará de mí.

El reinado del rey loco ha terminado y el reinado de François hasta que el hijo mayor, Luis el XIII está listo para reinar.

Estoy purgado del veneno y mi bebé sanó de cualquier daño que el veneno pueda haber causado.


	27. AN 2

bien a cualquiera que esté leyendo esta historia y con el tener sexo justo después del nacimiento es fanfiction. tienen Poción curativa para sanarlos del proceso de parto más su fantasía.


	28. Chapter 17

24 de diciembre 1512

El Palacio de Greenwich, Inglaterra

El rey Eduardo VI POV

Estoy pasando tiempo con mi esposa y nuestros trece hijos. Sí, trece hijos y más viniendo como le haré el amor a mi esposa más tarde esta noche.

Además, los niños que tengo con los amantes. Oh, Isabella no tiene que saberlo. Igual que ella no sabe que soy un vidente.

Me excusé y cuando en mi despacho, deletrear en silencio y convocar a Felicia Swanson y Angeletta Brandon Nee Swanson.

Entran, Angeletta se desnuda y hace el amor conmigo. Después de que ella termine, se reviste y se va. Desvestiré a Felicia y le haré el amor sabiendo que las he impregnado.

Felicia se reviste y se va para ir a Jonathan Seymour para ser su segunda (tercera) esposa. Como sé, sus maridos los impregnarán también.

* * *

Jonathan Seymour POV

Mis dos esposas más los sirvientes están en la mansión ya que están embarazadas y no pueden viajar. Más como quiero tomar otra amante.

Veo a Felicia Swanson venir a mi despacho y ella me hace el amor para salvar su reputación, me caso con ella en una capilla y decir que mi esposa está muerta. Sólo la familia real sabe la verdad.

Hago el amor a mi tercera esposa por un mes recto hasta que sé que ella está con el niño.

La envío a Wolf Hall en el mismo lugar donde están mis otras esposas y también a las sirvientas embarazadas.

Hmm quizás, me casaré con los sirvientes de los paderzuelos que seguirán siendo mis amantes.

Voy a hacer precisamente eso.

Convoco a mis padninos que viajan conmigo.

' ' Te pagaré para casarte con Castiel y Miranda Si vas a seguir dejándoles placer hasta que me canse de ellos. Y por supuesto, les daré descansos para que puedan tener hijos propios. ' '

' ' Me casaré con Castiel. ' ' Daniel bins, me lo contó uno de mis padninos.

' ' Y me casaré con Miranda Milord. ' ' Me lo contó Samuel Williams.

' ' Perfecto. En cuanto volvamos, os casaremos con ellos. ' '

Jonathan envió a Castiel y Miranda Thatch una carta diciéndoles lo que iba a suceder cuando llegaran.

* * *

Reina Isabella POV

Hago el amor dulce a mi esposo y concibo de nuevo como Aria me enseñó el hechizo para mí saber cuando concebí.

Oh, tendré otra nena real en el castillo mientras dejemos que los niños decidan quedarse en Hatfield o quedarse con nosotros. Nos eligieron pero sabemos que esto no puede durar ya que el Consejo privado nos dirá que tendrán que quedarse en Hatfield pero pueden visitarlo.

Suspiro como nunca quiero estar aparte de mis nenas.

Pero siempre nos dicen lo mejor del Reino.

Edward cree que el Consejo tiene razón y deberíamos tener a los niños por un tiempo pero deben regresar a Hatfield.

A veces me pregunto si elegí al hermano equivocado. Me pregunto si debí haberme casado con George cuando me propuso matrimonio pero yo era una mujer enamorada y no vi cómo Edward podría ser, pero luego me sacudo porque amo a Edward.

* * *

31 de diciembre 1512

Wolf Hall

Margery Seymour POV

Oh, Jonathan va a pagar por tener tres esposas. E impregnó a dos de mis sirvientes.

Tuvieron suerte de que Jonathan sobornara a sus padernadores para que se casaran con ellos. De lo contrario, sólo habrían sido amantes con una docena de niños por mi marido.

No sería una dulce venganza.

Pero tristemente, se casaron y ahora son Castiel bins y Miranda Williams.

Ni siquiera merecen matrimonio después de acostarse con mi marido.

* * *

Castiel bins POV

Estoy tan feliz de que estoy casado con mi verdadero amor y que él cuidará de mi bebé y les encantará como ellos son suyos.

Me siento mal por Miranda ya que está en un matrimonio sin amor. Y ella sólo se casó como su marido fue pagado para casarse con ella.

* * *

2 de enero 1513

Wolf Hall

Lady Willow Seymour Nee Bishop (fue adoptada)

Estoy embarazada de siete meses con el hijo de mi esposo igual que su otra esposa Margery y los sirvientes.

No puedo esperar para traer a mi hijo a este mundo y sostenerle. Siento que es un niño.

Si tengo un hijo y Margery una hija, seré favorecido sobre ella como le he dado otro heredero.

Oh, mi amor es tan bueno para mí. Se asegura de que me cuiden.

No me preocupo por Felicia, ya que es sólo otra esposa.

Es el derecho de John tomar esposas y amantes como le plazca.

* * *

11 de enero 1513

Wolf Hall Birthing Chambers

Margery Seymour POV

Me grito la cabeza al dar a luz dos meses antes.

No me sentía mal para que alguien me hubiera dado algo para empezar el proceso de parto.

Empujo y empujo hasta que siento que el bebé y el parto dejan mi cuerpo.

' ' Una chica Milady. ' '

' ' Se suponía que era un hijo. ' '

* * *

Partera POV

' ' Empujen a Milady. ' ' Le digo a Lady Seymour que la cabeza del bebé está coronando

Ella empuja y la cabeza se desliza hacia fuera primero, otro empuje entonces el hombro, y luego el empuje final y el bebé nace. Una chica pequeñita. Apostaría a la manzana del ojo de su padre.

Yo limpio al bebé, anuncio el género, luego le doy el bebé a su madre, le doy a la madre la Poción curativa y se deja una vez que el Señor de la casa entra.

John Seymour POV

' ' Bueno, ¿tengo otro hijo? ' '

' ' No, una hija mi amor. ' '

' ' Bueno, otra hija para la familia Seymour. ' ' Dije en un tono helado.

"Todavía puedo producir hijos mi amor. Dame otra oportunidad para probarlo. ' '

' ' Muy bien. Voy a venir después de que la poción de curación se inicia. Disfruten su descanso. ' '

' ' Te nombrarán Arabella. ' ' Escuché a mi esposa decir justo antes de dejar la habitación.

* * *

Dos horas más tarde

Fui a Margery y me he acostado con ella cinco veces sólo para asegurarme de que me dé un hijo.

Después de eso fui a mi segunda esposa, Willow, que se veía radiante mientras su embarazo le hacía bien.

Mis padres la habrían amado.

Felicia mientras guapa también era molesto y pidió cosas que eran inútiles.

Pero Willow me asegura que le enseñará a Felicia cómo ser leal y recatada.


	29. Chapter 18

15 de enero 1513

Wolf Hall

Dama Willow Seymour POV

Oh, qué feliz estoy de ser una futura madre. Seré mejor madre que Margery.

Le enseño a Felicia cómo comportarse como una dama de la casa Seymour. Ella ha estado mejorando.

Felicia sólo sabía de ser malcriada como Swanson y ahora tiene que adaptarse.

* * *

1 de febrero 1513

Willow POV

Las noticias provienen del Palacio de Greenwich. Aparentemente, Portugal golpeó con asesinos matando a todos menos el hermano del Rey George y la reina de la familia real. Los funerales se celebrarán mañana y no puedo ir como estoy muy embarazada.

Siento lástima por la Reina Isabel al oír que se desmayó en la noticia de las muertes de sus hijos y se rompió llorando cuando se despertó.

La esposa y los hijos de George también murieron. George se casará con Isabella y se convertirá en rey de Inglaterra Irlanda y Gales.

Estamos en guerra con Portugal otra vez. Y esta vez es más sangriento que el anterior.

* * *

3 de marzo 1513

Partera POV

' ' Empuja a mi señora empujar. ' ' Le digo a Willow la segunda esposa de mi Lord John Seymour.

Veo la corona de la cabeza y como Willow empuja de nuevo la cabeza sale, otro empuje y los hombros están fuera entonces el empuje final.

' ' Es un niño Milady. ' ' Digo antes de que empiece a gritar otra vez. Miro y he aquí que lleva gemelos.

' ' Otro niño Milady. ' '

' ' Envía a mi marido. ' '

* * *

Willow POV

Tengo gemelos. Voy a suceder a Margery como la mejor esposa.

' ' Tus hijos Milord. ' ' Se lo diré a mi marido.

' ' Sus nombres serán George y Jonathan. ' '

' ' Como es tu voluntad mi amor. ' '

Después de que la Poción curativa de John me hiciera el amor.

* * *

Castiel bins POV

Grito al dar a luz al hijo de mi Señor.

Empujo y empujo hasta que la nena sale de mi cuerpo.

' ' Una hijita Milady. ' '

Con eso sé que Milord continuará durmiendo conmigo hasta que le dé un hijo.

' ' Ella será nombrada Emily. ' ' Le digo a mi marido.

Yo bajo la Poción curativa mientras oigo los pasos de Milord.

' ' La tomaremos al mismo tiempo que le dice a Daniel.

' ' Por supuesto, milord. ' '

Con eso no estoy preparada al entrar en mí al mismo tiempo. Quema como no creo que pueda tomar ambos al mismo tiempo, pero empiezan a moverse y a bombear de mí. Terminan dentro de mí y Lord Seymour se va mientras Daniel me lleva cuatro veces más.

* * *

Miranda POV

Grito al dar a luz a un hijo de Seymour.

' ' Un chico Miranda. ' '

Escuché que espero que eso signifique que mi Señor me dejará en paz ahora.

Pero antes de que pueda tomar la poción de sanación Samuel entra y me toma cinco veces antes de irme y luego John Seymour entra y me toma también y cinco veces más tarde, él nombra a nuestro hijo.

' ' Su nombre será Phillip. ' '

' ' Como mi Señor desea. ' '

* * *

4 de marzo 1513

Greenwich Palace

Rey Jorge I POV

Ahora estoy casado con la viuda de mi hermano, Isabella. La que realmente amé. Voy a ella y le hago el amor duro a ella y cuando se duerme, me aseguro de que la he dejado embarazada lanzando hechizos uno para asegurarme de que es fértil para hacer que mi semilla y su huevo se combinen y luego para ver si funcionó.

Está embarazada como puede ser.

Isabella se ha retirado en sí misma desde la muerte de Edward y de los niños.

Le pregunto a su amiga una bruja Belle llamada Aria.

' ' Dale esto. Normalmente no haría esto, pero no puedo verla morir. Esta poción borrará los recuerdos de Edward siendo su verdadero amor y el padre de los niños. Lo serás, pero ella no le dirá a nadie como ella te ama. ' '

Con eso, cuando cenamos con mi esposa me puse la poción discretamente y después de eso es un juego de espera.

* * *

5 de marzo 1513

Queen Isabella I POV

"Recuerdo" ahora que Edward borró mis recuerdos de mis hijos siendo mi verdadero amor George y cómo Edward controlaba mi cada voluntad.

Sigo llorando por mis hijos, pero no me lamento por Edward y deseo unirme a él.

Como bruja bête tenemos diferentes hechizos y a veces son oscuros pero sobre todo son ligeros.

Conozco algunos hechizos para que mis hijos puedan renacer a mí.

Yo lanzé el hechizo y sentí que las almas se asentan en mi estómago mientras estoy con el niño y entregaré en diciembre.

No puedo decir qué género son todavía. Esperemos que sean hijos y no hijas.

Quiero hijas pero tengo que darle a Inglaterra un heredero y un repuesto e hijas sólo van a ser reinas de los reinos de su marido.

* * *

12 de abril 1513

Marie POV

Una vez que Isabella me hizo el hechizo, Henry, y Arthur nuestro hermano no el hijo de Isabella entró en los cuerpos de las nenas y sabemos que vamos a ser los herederos del Reino.

Pero tan pronto como entramos en las chicas crecientes olvidamos todo lo que conocemos y conoceremos y amaremos a George e Isabella como nuestros padres.

* * *

Queen Isabella Plantagenet POV

Me encuentro con Diana Brandon como ella ha engañado y la he visto tomar muchos amantes por lo que George ha decidido después de tomar una vez mientras miro para darle a un burdel, ya que no tiene perspectivas para un matrimonio.

La atrao al estudio de mi esposo y observo mientras la hace beber una poción para que no se embarace esta vez.

George levanta la falda, baja la ropa interior y la penetra y le hace el amor duro hasta que termina dentro de ella.

Después de que él le puso su ropa interior de nuevo y llama a los guardias en.

' ' Llévala al burdel y asegúrate de que todos los hombres que van al burdel tengan una vuelta con ella antes de ir a otra persona. ' '

' ' ¿Podemos entrar y tener una vuelta? ' ', preguntaron los guardias.

' ' Claro, pero hacerla tomar esta poción para que ella les dará bastardos y si su esposa es infértil tomar los bebés de ella y decir que son sus esposas '. ' ' George dijo.

* * *

Una hora más tarde

Diana POV

Tan pronto como me en el burdel con los guardias, dicen que tienen permiso del rey para probar la mercancía y me impregnan para que no pueda hacer nada si me impregnan.

Entramos en una habitación y me desnudan de mi ropa y me da la poción de fertilidad.

' ' Charles usted debe ir primero. ' ', dice un caballero y me doy cuenta de que un caballero es mi querido primo.

"Charles por favor no soy tu primo. Está mal. ' ' Yo digo suprimir un gemía.

' ' Si realmente crees que está mal, ¿por qué estás abriendo las piernas? ' '

Antes de que pueda decir cualquier otra cosa, él me entra y empuja hacia adentro y hacia afuera a un ritmo frenético y termina dentro de mí.

' ' Tu turno Thomas. ' '

Me doy cuenta de que el otro caballero es Thomas More y como mi primo me entra y termina en mí.

Luego me llevan al mismo tiempo. Sé que estoy muy probablemente embarazada ahora y no será tocado hasta unas horas después de que entregue a las chicas.

Pensé que estaba libre del burdel después de que Maté al rey Luis pero estaba equivocado y es más probable porque he tomado muchos amantes y sin marido.

Quizá si me casé con uno de mis amantes, habría estado a salvo.

Pero ya no. Me usarán para el placer de los hombres hasta que un hombre desee casarse conmigo.


	30. Interludio Frances 9

5 de abril 1513

Castillo Blois de Francia

Ana Bolena POV

Estoy en la capilla casándome con William bête y dándole mi dote.

' ' Yo William bête, te tomo a ti, Ana Bolena para ser mi esposa casada, para tener y para sostener, desde este día en adelante, para mejor para mal, para más rico, para más pobre, en la enfermedad y en la salud, hasta que la muerte nos parte, y a la que la situación que te de mi troth. ' ' William juró

' ' Yo Ana Bolena, tome a William bête como mi esposo, para tener y sostener, desde este día en adelante, para mejor para mal, para más rico, para más pobre, en la enfermedad y en la salud, para ser Bonaire y rolliza en la cama y a bordo, hasta que la muerte nos hace parte , y al mismo me difícil a ti mi troth. ' ' Juré.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche

William y yo vamos a nuestras habitaciones a consumar nuestro matrimonio y una semana después nos vamos a Inglaterra.

' ' Te echaré de menos Anne. Vas a convertirte en tía otra vez. ' ' Mary me lo dijo.

' ' Voy a venir de visita. Y quién sabe que puede hacerte una tía también. ' '

' ' Puedes venir a visitarnos en cualquier momento. ' ' me dijo el regente rey Francois.

' ' Y lo haré. Cuando podemos, por supuesto. ' '

* * *

Francois Angouleme POV

' ' ¿Estás con el niño? ' ' Le pregunto a mi esposa.

' ' Sí, mi amor. Siento que esta vez es un hijo. ' '

' ' No me importa el género, sólo que nacen sanos. ' '

' ' Pero necesitas un heredero mi amor. ' '

' ' Yo soy sólo el regente hasta que Louis es lo suficientemente mayor como para tomar el trono. ' '

Lo sé, pero aún necesitas un heredero. Mi padre dice que es deber de una mujer darle herederos a su marido. ' '

' ' Tu padre es un tonto. Él no sabe lo que tiene. ' '

* * *

7 de abril 1513

Duquesa Rosalita Brandon POV

Castillo Brandon

Yo era la reina de Francia, pero ya no como el hijo de Katherine, Louis tomará el control cuando cumpla doce años.

Estoy casi cuatro meses con el niño con los hijos de Drake y no podría ser más feliz.

Mientras echo de menos a mi segundo marido el loco rey Luis, soy más feliz con Drake y preferiría estar con él. Drake me ama y yo a él.

Sólo me casé con Louis como venganza por mí y venganza por mi primo.

Mi primo porque Louis respaldó a Enrique VII por el destierro de Edward y a mí mientras ejecutaba mi primer amor.

Se llamaba Tristan Blois y apoyaba a los Plantagenets.

Cuando Louis descubrió que Tristan era un partidario, él había arrestado a Tristan, dado que fue decapitado.

Tristan y yo nos casamos y tuvimos un hijo. Entonces me deletreé una Virgen como nadie sabía que estábamos casados.

Tristan estaría orgulloso de su hijo. Como su hijo tiene cuatro años ahora y un niño brillante.

Tristan tenía el pelo negro, ojos grises, piel bronceada, y una cara oval.

Nuestro hijo, Christian tiene mi pelo castaño, los ojos grises de Tristan, mi piel pálida, y la cara ovalada de Tristan. Tiene mi forma de almendra con los ojos, la nariz de Tristan, mis labios en forma de corazón, las orejas y la barbilla de Tristan, y el grosor de mi cabello.

Por supuesto, los Royals piensan y creen que estas chicas son de Louis y podrían serlo. O al menos uno de ellos podría serlo.

Estoy teniendo trillizos y serán reconocidos como los hijos del rey loco Louis. Incluso si realmente son de Drake (pero no lo saben).

Louis se habría casado con Diana Brandon por su segunda esposa si no hubiera ejecutado a Tristan.

Caterina o la reina Katherine de hecho murieron de parto y habrían muerto incluso con ayuda.

Soy vidente y puedo ver el futuro de cada decisión. Así es como sé lo que habría pasado si Tristan estuviera vivo.

Tristan y yo habríamos tenido cinco hijos más antes de ser infértiles y nunca sería amante del rey Luis XII. Esa hubiera sido Diana Brandon.

* * *

Duquesa Nerissa Brereton nee Bête POV

Estoy embarazada de ocho meses con mi esposo William Brereton y siento que es un hijo. Al menos espero que lleve un hijo.

He terminado de hacer tres vestidos de bautizo, ya que no puedo decidir cuál me gusta mejor.

Bostezo y decido tomar una siesta así que paro lo que estoy haciendo y me voy a la cama.

Unas horas más tarde

Me despierto e ir a levantarse de la cama cuando siento mi rotura de agua. Llamo a las sirvientas y envío a la comadrona.

' ' Empuja a mi señora empujar. ' ' Stella Rougarou dijo.

' ' Estoy empujando. ' '

Empujo entonces la cabeza sale, empujo de nuevo y los hombros salen, luego el empuje final y el bebé está fuera, pero antes de que pueda hacer cualquier cosa, doy a luz a dos bebés más y pasar el Afterbirth.

' ' Dos hijos y una hija Milady. ' ' Stella me lo dice.

' ' Dile a mi esposo que he dado a luz a sus hijos. ' '

William Brereton POV

Paso de un lado a otro hasta que se abre la puerta.

' ' ¿Bueno? ¿Tengo un heredero? ' '

' ' La duquesa Nerissa me prohíbe revelar el género como ella quiere decírtelo ella misma. ' '

Voy a la habitación y veo a mi encantadora esposa con su pelo rubio pegado a ella.

' ' Les presento a nuestros hijos e hijas. ' '

' ' Nuestros hijos serán nombrados Kaelan y Jacobo. ' '

' ' Nuestra hija será nombrada Grace. ' '

' ' Un nombre perfecto que has escogido para nuestra hija Nerissa mi amor. ' '

* * *

10 de abril 1513

Naples Manor

Petunia Naples Nee Fiore POV

Estoy pasando tiempo con mis hijos de tres meses de edad, Roselia y Louis mientras Samuel está en la corte.

También me enteré de que estoy embarazada de dos meses con el heredero de Samuel.

Louis y Roselia nunca conoceran a su padre y eso me entristece a medida que cada niño necesita un padre.

Samuel dice que tan pronto como regrese a casa, será un padre para ellos. Lo necesito aquí ahora. Me preocupa que haya tomado una amante y que ya no me quiera como a su esposa.

No tengo perspectivas para un matrimonio si se divorcia de mí.

Dios, por favor, déjame mantener contento a este hombre. Me arrepiento por los pecados que he cometido, pido tu perdón y pido que mi esposo se quede conmigo.

Para mis hijos si no es por mí.


	31. Chapter 19

10 de abril 1513

El Palacio de Greenwich, Inglaterra

Rey Jorge I POV

Le he traído un regalo a Isabella. Bueno, dos regalos en realidad. Uno es un cachorro un Alaskan Husky para ser precisos. Y el otro es un collar de lágrimas de rubí que me recuerda su belleza.

Sorprendí a Isabella con el cachorro y el collar.

"Oh, gracias George. Son maravillosos los amo. ' '

Puse el collar de rubí de lágrima alrededor de su cuello.

' ' Su nombre será Abel. ' '

' ' Es un nombre perfecto mi amor. ' ' Se lo diré a mi esposa.

' ' ¿Qué pasa si estos niños son hijas? ' '

' ' Serán mis perlas. Todavía somos jóvenes y tendremos muchos hijos. ' '

Isabella me besa con pasión y pronto estamos haciendo el amor apasionado. Termino dentro de ella cinco minutos más tarde.

Oh, cómo me encanta hacer el amor con Isabella. Soy diez años mayor que ella y mi difunto hermano. Edward era un bebé milagroso y era el favorito de mi madre mientras yo era el favorito de mi padre.

Cómo Edward consiguió que Isabella lo amará y no yo, nunca lo sabré. He amado a Isabella desde que tenía doce años y creció en su belleza y se convirtió en su nombre Isabella.

Isabella es la reina de mi corazón y mi única esposa verdadera. Nadie más. Y la he escrito para que me deje llevar a las amantes y a otras esposas si no me da herederos. Sé qué hechizo planea hacer y voy a dejarla como su alma tal vez en un cuerpo diferente, pero todavía será Isabella.

* * *

Queen Isabella I POV

Oh, cómo amo tanto a George. Él es la razón por la que sigo vivo cuando nuestros hijos no.

Empiezo a llorar al pensar en mis bebés. Beauregard, Henry, Arthur, Mary, Elizabeth, Edward, William, Isabella, Apolo, Artemisa, Arcturus, Sirius, Gaia, Phillip, Samuel e Hyacinth. Dios, espero que estén en tus brazos y estén mirando hacia abajo.

Tendré a mis bebés de vuelta uno por uno.

* * *

el Belle Finca

Bessie Belle nee Blount POV

Empujo y empujo a la nena, ya que es unos pocos días de retraso. Finalmente siento que la nena deja mi cuerpo.

' ' A su Señoría. ' '

Antes de que pueda decirles que envíen por Christian ya está en la habitación.

' ' Será nombrado Dagda. ' '

' ' Como desees Lord marido. ' '

Con eso hecho, me deja descansar y dejar que la Poción curativa se haga antes de que él me lleve de nuevo para que yo le dé otro heredero.

Unas horas más tarde

Me despierto de mi siesta para encontrar a Christian mirándome con un amigo suyo.

"Mi amor? ¿Quién es este? ' '

' ' Alguien que necesita un heredero ' ', dijo antes de esparcir mis piernas.

' ' Cuando la estés tomando, quiero que hagas un hechizo que te dé la capacidad de tener hijos.

' ' Mmmm sí amante. Llevaré a tu heredero. Diablos, podría tomar su lugar y podemos deshacer nos de ella. ' '

' ' Tendrías que usar un glamour en todo momento en la corte. ' '

"No me importa. Puedo hacer un hechizo donde sus huevos se conviertan en míos también. No la necesitaremos. ' '

' ' ¿Qué pasará con ella? ' '

"Usted sabe lo que va a suceder. Podemos robar su fuerza vital como lo hemos hecho antes con otros. ' '

Intento gritar, pero me silencia con un hechizo. Él hace un hechizo sobre mí que una luz viene de mi vientre y entra en él. Intento suplicar por mi vida, pero no sirve de nada.

* * *

Christian Belle POV

Oh, hace tanto calor ver a Phillip en el trabajo. Phillip es un Bête y mi verdadero amor. Le lanza dos hechizos. El primero como ya se dio un útero para hacer sus huevos para la eternidad y el otro para mostrar su fuerza vital.

Su fuerza vital parece deliciosa.

' ' Vamos a consumir su fuerza de vida y luego hacer el amor por su cuerpo que voy a destruir. ' ' Phillip dice.

No tiene que decírmelo dos veces. Le chupamos la vida y pronto está muerta y luego estoy haciendo el amor con Phillip y me aseguro de terminar dentro de él.

Quemamos el cuerpo y Phillip asume la identidad de Bessie el resto de nuestras vidas.

* * *

1 de mayo 1513

El Palacio de Greenwich, Inglaterra

Queen Isabella I POV

Veo a una dama de doce años que no está casada. Mi cuerpo podría no hacerlo cuando entregue así que me conviertes en su amiga. Su nombre es Nadine Black y se ve exactamente como yo.

Le digo a George mi plan y está de acuerdo en acompañarlo. Nadine es una belleza pero la desalojaré de su cuerpo y me casaré con George y tendré muchos herederos en el trono.

* * *

7 de agosto 1513

Nadine negro POV

Veo a la reina y veo lo frágil que es. Puede que no pase el parto.

El rey está mostrando interés en mí, pero yo le digo que sólo voy a dormir con mi marido que no voy a ser una amante. Me preocupa que la reina empiece a odiarme pero no lo hace.

Voy a verla un día y antes de que pueda hacer cualquier cosa, estoy aturdo y cambio de cuerpos y soy la reina de Inglaterra hasta diciembre de 11 1513.

* * *

11 de diciembre 1513

POV general

El Palacio de Greenwich, Inglaterra

Isabella mira como Nadine en su cuerpo le grita la cabeza y da a luz a tres niñas antes de sucumbir a la fiebre infantil.

* * *

15 de diciembre 1513

Isabella POV

Capilla Real

Nadine (Isabella) se casa con George y se convierte en la reina Nadine I.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche

George consuela su matrimonio con Nadine, realmente Isabella pero nadie lo sabe.

Me impregna y tendrá hijos tras hijos conmigo hasta que me hagan infértil.

Ahora voy a tener hijos durante muchos años. Vi que moriría con ese embarazo y quería estar con George, así que tuve que hacer algo y lo hice.

Me siento un poco mal por Nadine pero luego la aplasté. Era un sacrificio que tenía que hacer.

Me aseguraré de que Beau y los demás renacen como yo tenía tres chicas.

Rachel, Violet y Willow.

* * *

Rey Jorge I POV

Le hago el amor duro y dulce a mi esposa. Y sé que la he dejado embarazada y sabiendo que es el alma de Isabella en el cuerpo de Nadine. Oh, mi dulce Isabella que será mi esposa durante muchas vidas.

Los pensamientos salen de mi mente tan pronto como le hago el amor de nuevo.

Una semana después

* * *

Odette Boleyn POV

Oh, cómo amo a mis hijos. Hoy son tres meses de edad. Sus nombres son Garrett, Harold y Thomas.

Todavía tengo que quedar embarazada de nuevo, pero a Thomas no le importa, ya que le he dado tres hijos más que están sanos.

Cuando Thomas vuelve, me hace el amor y me impregna (pero aún no lo sabemos).

* * *

Diana Brandon POV

Estoy gritando mi cabeza cuando doy a luz tanto a Thomas More como a los hijos de mi primo.

Todos abandonan mi cuerpo y luego empujo el parto. Con Charles tengo dos hijos. Y con Thomas tengo un niño y una niña.

' ' Serán nombrados Daniel y Drake Brandon. ' '

' ' Él será nombrado George More y la muchacha Felicity. ' '

' ' Como quieras. ' '

Thomas Boleyn y Thomas Norfolk entran en el burdel entonces.

Ellos son enviados a mí y me hacen el amor duro una y otra vez para asegurarse de que la poción de fertilidad funciona.

Entonces William Stafford viene y hace el amor conmigo también. Luego me llevan al mismo tiempo. Me duele y luego me quedo solo como saben que probablemente concebí.

Bueno, esta es mi vida ahora.


	32. Interludio Frances 10

14 de enero 1514

Castillo Blois de Francia

Mary Angouleme Nee Boleyn POV

Me quejo de dolor al entregar al heredero de mi marido.

' ' Empuja tu gracia. ' ' Arabella Nápoles me lo dice.

' ' Estoy empujando. ' ' Digo antes de dar un gran empujón y empujar a cabo no una sino dos chicas.

' ' ¿Qué son? ' '

' ' Tu gracia ha entregado hijos gemelos. ' ' Arabella dice.

' ' Envía a mi marido. ' ' Yo digo.

Francos POV

Yo paso la habitación mientras escucho a mi amada María prácticamente gritando de dolor al entregar a nuestro hijo en este mundo.

Anne no podía venir como ella es de siete meses con el niño y William no tomará la oportunidad de Anne perder a la nena.

Tan pronto como la comadrona sale, yo la acgasto.

¿Cómo está mi esposa? ¿Ha entregado a salvo? ¿Cómo está el bebé? ' ' Disparo una pregunta después de la otra.

"Su esposa está bien mi Señor Regente. Ella ha entregado con seguridad y las chicas están bien. ' '

' ' Chicas? ' '

' ' Sí, chicas. Resulta que tu esposa llevaba gemelos y ambos están bien. ' '

Después de oír que me corro a la habitación para ver a mi esposa amamantando a una de las chicas.

' ' Tus hijos mi amor. ' '

' ' Serán nombrados Alejandro y Anthony. ' '

' ' Como desees mi amor. ' '

' ' Te dejaré descansar y sólo cuando te sientas capaz te llevaré de nuevo. ' '

' ' Oh, mi amor siempre te querré. ' '

* * *

Maria Angouleme POV

Lo he hecho. Le he dado a mi marido un heredero y un repuesto aunque no vea a Anthony como un repuesto.

Alexander se parece a su padre mientras Anthony se parece a mí. Veremos si sigue así. O si se ven como cualquier ancestro nuestro.

Espero que con él hijos Francois no tomará los amantes, pero voy a inclinarme la cabeza si lo hace y permanecer en silencio.

Por favor, Francois no tome una amante. Me romperá el corazón sabiendo que no puedo satisfacer a mi marido. Miro y veo a Samuel Nápoles y empiezo a hablar con él sobre mis preocupaciones.

' ' Si toma una amante, entonces es un tonto y no puede ver lo que tiene. ' '

' ' Oh, ¿y qué podría ser? ' '

' ' Una hermosa esposa amorosa que le ha dado tres hijos y su corazón. ' '

' ' No soy tan hermosa. ' '

Me mira como acabo de decir que Louis abdicaría el trono por el hijo legítimo de Rosalita.

"¿No te ves a ti mismo? Eres la mujer más hermosa de Europa. ' '

' ' Estás exagerando. ' '

' ' No de la manera que lo veo. ' '

Continuamos hablando hasta que necesito descansar para que se vaya y consiga mi descanso más necesario.

Francos POV

Voy a ver a Arabella Nápoles la comadrona y una que haría mi amante.

"Mi regente rey ¿Qué necesitas? ¿Está todo bien con su esposa? ' '

En lugar de responder con palabras, agarro su mano y me la llevo en los pantalones y pronto toca el problema que tengo en los pantalones.

' ' Oh, mi Señor, no puedo tu esposa... ' '

' ' No hables de ella. ¿Ahora puedes ayudarme o necesito ir a otra persona? ' '

Pronto ella está de rodillas con mi miembro en su boca y me chupa.

Antes de que pueda terminar en su boca me escapo de su boca, levante sus faldas, rasgar su ropa interior, y penetrar en ella rompiendo su cabeza de la doncella en el proceso.

Hago el amor duro a ella haciendo su orgasmo cinco veces antes de que termine dentro de ella.

Como ella es quince y todavía sin casarse, me casaré con ella para mí una vez que tengo el permiso de la corte como los documentos que Louis habría escrito Estados que puedo tener más de una esposa, me casaré con ella, además de cualquier otro contrato de compromiso que Louis ' creó '.

Luego voy a una dama en espera llamada Belle Ferroniere sólo para encontrar Marie Gaudin y Claude de Rohan-GYE con ella.

"Oh, milord no te oímos entrar. ¿Pasa algo? ' ' Marie pregunta.

Cerré las puertas con Caballeros leales a mí afuera diciendo que soy un viajero al que el rey Regente le dio una habitación.

' ' Milord? ' ' Belle dice/pregunta antes de arrancarle la ropa y quitarse los pantalones y arar a Belle tomando su doncella y hacerla cum cinco veces antes de que yo tenga mi propia liberación.

Luego agarro a Marie y le arranco la ropa mientras gime y me ruega que la lleve. Me carnero dentro de ella y después de unas horas tengo mi liberación final.

Luego voy a Claude que se extiende sus piernas como ella quiere ser Maîtresse-en-Titre y yo la tomo una y otra vez y liberar dentro de ella.

Entonces escribo un falso que me nombrará como futuro rey y mis herederos con María son los futuros herederos del trono. Una vez que he terminado, lo dejo donde se puede encontrar y voy a ser declarado rey Francois I de Francia y también escribo documentos diciendo que puedo tener más de una esposa en la escritura de Louis.

Una vez que se sabe en la corte que hay contratos de compromiso para que pueda tomar más de una esposa que preparan los matrimonios sabiendo que Louis no lo habría ignorado. Los matrimonios tuvieron lugar el mismo día en que me casé con Arabella d'Orléans Nee Naples, Belle Angouleme Nee Ferroniere, Marie d'Orléans Nee Gaudin, Francoise Angouleme Nee de Foix, Anne d'Orléans de Pisseleu d'Heilly, Claude Angouleme de Rohan-GYE, y Chatelaine d'Orléans Nee de Montfrault.

Ahora tengo ocho esposas y posibilidades de tener más de dos hijos. Marie, Mary, Anne, Francoise, Claude, Arabella, Belle y Chatelaine entraron en las cámaras del rey y les quité la ropa.

Me acosté con mi adorable esposa Mary, mi Venus primero y había liberado cinco veces dentro de ella.

Luego dormí con Arabella, luego con Belle, luego con Francoise, luego con Claude, luego con Anne, luego con Marie y luego con Chatelaine.

Para cuando terminé, todos estaban doloridos y pleasured. Había resbalado pociones en sus copas en las fiestas y las pociones eran para hacerlos obedecer a todos mis voluntad, poción de fertilidad, más una docena de otros que me olvido como acabo de decir a la bruja para ponerlos en el vino que se sirve a mi Queens.

Los hijos de Katherine fueron enviados a España, y los de Rosalita fueron enviados de vuelta a ella, ya que no los mataría como el Will Louis ' escribió ' Estados que soy el heredero y rey.

Los hijos de Katherine deben gobernar España y quienquiera que se case con los países.

Tendré múltiples herederos que se casan y gobiernan cualquier país con el que se casan. Como Escocia, ya que tengo un contrato de compromiso que dice que cada vez que tengo una hija, ella se casará con el heredero del Reino.

Alejandro es ahora príncipe heredero de Francia y se dice que el rey Jorge está buscando maridos para sus hijas.

Le envío un contrato de compromiso que dice que su hija mayor, Rachel se casará con Alexander y ella será la reina de Francia.

* * *

Maria Bolena POV

Hago lo que mi esposo dice y me aseguro de que voy a concebir hijos de nuevo y ser la reina superior y siempre mantener el corazón de Francois.

Si él dice que el placer de otros hombres lo haré. Si dice que quiere mi fuerza vital, se la daré.

Si dice que quiere comerme mi corazón, lo tallaré de mi pecho y lo pondré en un plato para que coma antes de morir.

Si quiere estar con alguien nuevo en la corte, los atraerá.

Si quiere casarse secretamente con un hombre, le dejaré como hay formas de hombres que tienen hijos con otros hombres.

Haré cualquier cosa por Francos.


	33. Chapter 20

24 de enero 1514

El Palacio de Greenwich, Inglaterra

Anna Seymour nee Bête POV

Me aflige por mi hermana y espero que esté en paz y sepa que la única razón por la que el Rey George se volvió a casar fue por herederos como mi hermana tenía todas las chicas. Rachel, Violet y Willow. Tengo mis propios hijos con Gideon. Dos hijos y una hija.

Nuestros hijos se llaman Jonathan y Edward y nuestra hija se llama Regina.

Estoy embarazada de nuevo, cinco meses a lo largo y Edward, Jonathan, y Regina son brillantes para los niños de un año y medio. Sólo espero que no se ponen celosos de las nuevas chicas.

Gideon viene y me besa tratando de calmar desde la muerte de Isabella. Aún no puedo creer que Isabella esté muerta.

Tal vez es por lo mejor, ya que se perdió Beau, Mary, Arthur, Lizzie, HAL, Eddy, Isabella, Will, Apolo, Artemisa, Arcturus, Sirius, y Gaia.

Oh, cómo desearía que Isabella aún estuviera aquí. Ella amaría a nuestra nueva hermana en la ley, Anne bête Nee Bolena que va a dar a luz en marzo.

Sé que es temprano pero estoy planeando el cumpleaños de Regina, Edward y Jonathan. Sé que el 15 de junio está a cinco meses de distancia, pero todavía quiero asegurarme de que sepan que son amados, ya que Isabella siempre preguntó si era amada por madre y padre.

Oh, Isabella espero que no esté enojado con George por volver a casarse para que pueda tener herederos.

* * *

Christian Belle POV

Estoy haciendo el amor con mi esposo Phillip cuando decidimos casarnos. Le dije al sacerdote Bessie (Phillip) que quería renovar nuestros votos y así se casó con nosotros.

Sé que Phillip está herido por la muerte de su primo, la Reina Isabella, que murió de fiebre infantil. Trato de consolarlo pero no responde en absoluto.

Después de hacer el amor, he descubierto algo más. Los huevos de Bessie y Phillip se fusionaron y se convirtieron en uno porque él me lo dice y tendrá hijos biológicos propios.

Oh, cómo no puedo esperar para ver cómo se verán nuestros hijos. Por supuesto, Phillip tiene que mantener a su esposa hasta que ella le dé un hijo y yo pueda matarla gustosamente.

Me aseguro de que las probabilidades de un hijo se incrementen para poder matarla después y decir que murió de fiebre infantil.

* * *

1 de febrero 1514

Anne Bête nee Boleyn POV

Estoy ocho meses ahora y no puedo esperar a que este paquete de alegría llegue para que pueda sostenerla.

Veo y escucho el dolor de mi esposo por el fallecimiento de su hermana entregando a la princesa Rachel duquesa de Rochford, la princesa violeta duquesa de Windsor, y la princesa Willow duquesa de Cambridge y ahora le preocupa que moriré de fiebre infantil. Trato de decirle que todo estará bien pero no escucha.

Luego voy a mi habitación a tomar una siesta y descansar mi cuerpo por mis hijos.

* * *

Dos horas más tarde

Me despierto de mi siesta para encontrar humedad entre las piernas. Mi agua se rompió.

Grito para que mis damas llamen a la comadrona mientras los niños vienen.

La comadrona viene y separa mis piernas y mide cuán lejos estoy.

"La nena está casi aquí mi señora. Es hora de empujar. ' ' Alice Cromwell me lo dice.

Empiezo a empujar y empujar para entregar a mis bebés en el mundo, ya que siento que son gemelos.

Empujo y una nena sale.

"Mi señora que ha dado a luz a una hija", dice la comadrona.

Y como sabía, tuve que empujar una y otra vez hasta que entregué al otro bebé al mundo y empujé el posparto.

' ' Has dado a luz a un hijo. ' '

' ' Deja entrar a mi marido ' '

William Bête POV

Paso de un lado a otro y me preocupo de que pierda a Anne de la manera en que perdí a mi hermana, la Reina Isabel.

La comadrona sale y me abalanzó sobre ella.

¿Cómo está mi esposa? ¿Ha entregado a salvo? ¿Cómo está nuestro hijo? ' '

' ' Su esposa está bien. Sí, ella ha entregado con seguridad y sus hijos están bien. ' '

' ' Niños? ' '

' ' Sí, mi Señor. Tu esposa ha dado a luz a gemelos. Una hija y un hijo. ' '

Me precipité en las habitaciones de mi esposa después de escuchar eso.

' ' Mi Señor esposo me gustaría que conozcas a tu hijo y a tu hija. ' '

' ' Oh, son adorables mi amor. ' '

' ' ¿Cómo se nombrará a nuestro hijo? ' '

' ' Él será llamado Beaumont. ' '

"Una elección maravillosa. Y nuestra hija será nombrada Isabella después de su tía. ' '

' ' Gracias amor. ' '

Miro a mi esposa con amor, ya que sé que quería saber que quería a nuestra hija nacida después de su madre Elizabeth Bolena nee Howard.

* * *

21 de febrero 1514

Reina Nadine (Isabella) Plantagenet nee Negro POV

Ahora estoy embarazada de dos meses y la guerra con Portugal ha terminado. Los hemos ganado y dominado.

He recibido mi venganza por mis hijos. Nunca debieron haber matado a mis hijos ya que la familia real de Portugal ahora tiene que tener más herederos ellos mismos ahora. Las hijas escaparon de la matanza, pero los hijos no.

Oh, cómo echo de menos a Beau, Mary, HAL, Lizzie, Arthur, Edward, Isabella, Will, Apollo, Artemis, Arcturus, Sirius, y Gaia.

Renacerán. Sé que Rachel, Violet y Willow no son Mary, Elizabeth, Artemis ni Gaia.

No sé quiénes son pero no son mis bebés renaciendo. Pero mis bebés renacerán. Me aseguraré de ello.


	34. Interludio Frances 11

1 de febrero 1514

Mansión de Nápoles, Francia

Petunia Naples Nee Fiore POV

Grito al dar a luz a los herederos de Samuel y me alegro de que esté aquí para el nacimiento.

' ' Empujen a Milady. ' ' Stella Rougarou, la comadrona me lo contó.

Empujo y empujo hasta que siento tres chicas y el parto deja mi cuerpo. (A/N nunca he dado a luz aka no soy una mamá, así que no sé cómo se siente el nacimiento).

' ' Milady de tres hijas ' '

' ' Envía a mi marido para que pueda conocer a sus hijos. ' '

Con eso, se apresura a buscar a mi marido.

Soy enfermera de una de mis hijas mientras espero a mi marido.

* * *

Duke Samuel Naples POV

Yo paso el piso esperando oír si tengo un heredero o no.

La comadrona sale y yo la acgasto queriendo saber si tengo herederos mientras planeo casarme con otra persona después de que ella me ha dado hijas.

' ' Bueno, ¿tengo un heredero o no? ' '

' ' Ella ha dado a luz a tres niñas Milord. ' '

Veo el rojo y la oportunidad de estar libre de ella. Me tormenta en la habitación y miro a mis hijas deseando que fueran hijos.

' ' Me has fallado y me casaré con otra, ya que habrás muerto de fiebre infantil. ' '

' ' Pero estoy perfectamente sana. Por favor, Dame otra oportunidad. ' '

No, estas chicas eran tu oportunidad ya que no eras virgen cuando me casé contigo. Hmm podría decir que usted tiene un gemelo que nadie sabía sobre. ' '

' ' Pero no tengo un gemelo. ' '

' ' ¿Estás tan seguro? Amante ven aquí. ' '

Mi amante masculino aparece y luego cambia de forma en una semejanza de ella, excepto por los ojos y el cabello (cabello rubio ceniza y ojos azul cielo). También hace un hechizo a donde cualquier ADN que tiene que comparte, ya que está creando un vientre mágico permanente dentro de él y asegurándose de que su ADN y el ADN de los huevos apoyan la historia gemela.

Como mi amante es una bruja Belle que conoce los hechizos de bête, hace que su fuerza vital se muestre y la consuma Mientras observo.

Pronto miro como mi esposa muere y miro felizmente.

Antes, cuando Lucas Belle lanza el hechizo de fuerza de vida

* * *

Petunia Naples POV

Lucas Belle lanza hechizo tras hechizo sobre mí. Uno para que mi ADN se combine con el suyo, otro para silenciarme, y otro para hacer que mi fuerza vital aparezca.

Antes de que pueda hacer nada, empieza a devorar mi fuerza vital y empiezo a sentir frío.

Empiezo a ver la oscuridad venciéndome y pronto estoy en brazos de la muerte.

Me preocupo por mis hijas y cómo serán criados por su padre.

Lucas Belle POV

Estoy chupando la vida de Petunia y ella está envejeciendo rápidamente y pronto está muerta.

"MMM, su fuerza de vida era buena. Ahora, ¿cómo nombramos a sus hijas? ' ' Le pregunto a Samuel en mi cuerpo femenino.

' ' Cualquier cosa menos nombres de flores. ' '

' ' ¿Qué tal Nadine, Angelette y Ruby? ' '

' ' Perfecto. ' '

* * *

Unas horas más tarde

Capilla Real

Samuel Naples POV

' ' Yo Samuel Nápoles, te tomo Aria Fiore para ser mi esposa, para tener y para sostener, de este día en adelante, para mejor para mal, para más rico, para más pobre, en la enfermedad y en la salud, hasta que la muerte nos parte, y a la que la situación que yo en apuros. ' ' Juré.

' ' I Aria Fiore, te tomo Samuel Nápoles para ser mi esposo, para tener y sostener, desde este día en adelante, para mejor para mal, para más rico, para más pobre, en la enfermedad y en la salud, para ser Bonaire y rolliza en la cama y a bordo, hasta que la muerte nos hace parte , y al mismo me difícil a ti mi troth. ' ' Aria Fiore (Lucas Belle) juró.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche

Aria Naples Nee Fiore (Lucas Naples Nee Belle) POV

Me acosté y dejé que Samuel me lleve una y otra vez para toda nuestra semana de bodas.

Una semana después

Ahora estamos felizmente casados y estamos "de luto" por la muerte de mi "gemelo". Seré la madre de los hijos de Petunia y tendré a los herederos de Samuel. Le daré hijos como ella no lo hizo.

Le arrojé un hechizo a la familia Fiore para que ' recuerden ' que Petunia tenía un gemelo y que fui a Alemania, pero quería venir a ayudar a mi "gemelo", así que me enviaron y aquí estoy.

Por supuesto, eso nunca sucedió como Petunia nunca tuvo un gemelo.

* * *

14 de marzo 1514

Reina Arabella D'orléans Nee Naples POV

Trato de reunir evidencia falsa para que Mary Bolena sea encerrada en una torre y ejecutada y seré la reina superior. (Ellos consintieron en todo antes de estar bajo la influencia de la poción de control mental, ya que no me gusta que la violación suceda, así que lo evito en fanfiction).

Mary debió haber negado a Francois como una buena mujer católica haría lo que era sólo días después de perder a su primera esposa que aceptó el contrato de compromiso.

Si se casaran, debería haber esperado dos años más antes de casarse con él.

En su lugar se casaron tan pronto como ella tenía la edad para casarse y no creo que fuera correcto, ya que eran sólo siete meses desde la muerte de su esposa.

Trato de hacer que se quede conmigo y no vaya a su habitación, pero él va a ella de todos modos.

* * *

Rey Francois POV

Voy a la habitación de mi Mary y me acosté con ella y la impregno esta vez con suerte (aún no lo saben) como cada esposa mía, excepto Mary, dos meses de embarazo.

Me excito de nuevo mientras pienso en mi ronda de María con un niño y me bombea adentro y afuera de ella y suelte diez veces.

Oh, mi Mary por favor esté embarazada de mi hijo. Amo a cualquier niño que me des pero necesito herederos ahora que soy rey de Francia.

Ruego que el Señor me bendiga con hijos de toda esposa en estos embarazos.

Me escapé de Mary y me limpié y me fui.

No hay nada que se intermeta en mi forma de ser rey de Francia y mi línea que gobierna Francia. Nada más que los mocosos españoles pero incluso no son nada comparado a mí y a mis hijos.


	35. Chapter 21

15 de marzo 1514

El Palacio de Greenwich, Inglaterra

Rey Jorge I POV

Oh, cómo me encanta ver a Isabella en el trabajo incluso si ella está en otro cuerpo. Estoy eufórica al saber que voy a ser padre otra vez.

Esperemos que sean hijos esta vez aunque amo a mis hijas, necesito un heredero al trono.

Y las hembras sólo se convierten en reina a través del matrimonio, no por sucesión.

Necesito un heredero y un repuesto en lo más mínimo. Mis hijos serán nombrados Richard y Gabriel, un mensajero y el otro nuestro corazón de León.

Veo a una dama casada en espera de mi esposa y la tomo como mi amante. Su nombre es Heather Potter Nee Williams.

La convoco a mi estudio que está conectado a mis aposentos. Tan pronto como ella entra y cierra las puertas, la beso apasionadamente guiándola a mis aposentos, mientras le despojaba de su ropa.

La tiro en la cama y entrar en ella rápidamente y luego hacer el amor apasionado a ella siete veces. La despido después de que termine, dejando su vestido antes de que ella se vaya, entonces espere a que mi reina entre y haga el amor dulce y apasionado a Nadine (Isabella) hasta que me asegure de que no puede caminar recto.

* * *

La reina Nadine (Isabella) I POV

Oh, qué apasionado. Me aseguraré de que nunca tendrá que tomar un amante (no sabe acerca de Heather y George estar juntos).

No soy una bruja bête por nada. Con un chasquido de mis dedos puedo hacer que George se arrepienta de haber nacido masculino. También haré que cualquier amante que tenga miserable y exiliado de la corte.

Cualquier dama mía atrapada con mi marido será conocida como una Fulana que durmió con un hombre casado y el rey en eso.

Oh, mi rey de mi corazón ¿por qué tus ojos se preguntan? ¿No soy suficiente para complaceras más? ¿Soy tan fea en tus ojos que necesitas ir a la cama de otro?

¿Qué puedo hacer para que me vuelvas a amar y que tus ojos no se preguntarán? Por favor, Dios me dejó llevar a un hijo o hijos, ya que es probablemente por eso que su ojo ha vagado.

He regresado de la oscuridad desde que Henry murió y estoy de vuelta a la luz.

* * *

Anna Seymour nee Bête POV

Estoy siete meses ahora y no podría ser más feliz, ya que siento que voy a tener hijos de nuevo. Espero que la reina le dé hijos a George para que no la reemplace.

Mi hermana, Isabella habría estado bajo tanta presión para dar a luz a sus hijos si aún estuviera viva. Y ahora siento que la presión está en Nadine, que podría romperla.

Me siento mal por la reina actual, ya que no sólo tiene que esperar que ella es para entregar hijos, pero su marido tiene una amante y él aquieta a todos para que nunca se va a encontrar.

* * *

1 de abril 1514

Seymour Bête Mansion

Oh, maldigo a Gideon una vez más cuando pensó que estaba en un estado tan frágil que me envió a nuestra mansión para dar a luz.

Oh, tiene tanta suerte que no está aquí ahora mismo. De lo contrario, lo usaría como una práctica de tiro.

De repente me siento tan cansado, así que voy a mi habitación a tomar una siesta.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche

Me despierto para encontrar humedad entre las piernas. Mi agua está rota.

Yo llamo a las camareras y les digo que llamen a la comadrona.

Alice Cromwell Nee de flores entra y mide cuán lejos estoy.

' ' Puedo sentir la cabeza del bebé tan pronto como una contracción golpea, necesito que empujes a mi señora. ' '

Alice, al estar tres meses con un hijo como Cromwell, no quiso volver a acostarla con ella hasta hace tres meses cuando Cromwell se acostó con Alice, para impregnarla.

Empujo y empujo hasta que no siento una, sino dos chicas saliendo de mi cuerpo y luego el posparto.

' ' Milady de dos hijos ' ', me dice antes de preguntar como estaba a punto de.

' ' Trae a mi marido. ' '

Gideon había llegado hace una hora y cuando supo que estaba de parto, me aseguré de decirle a la comadrona y a las enfermeras que se asegurase no sólo de nuestros hijos, sino también de sobrevivir.

* * *

Gideon Seymour POV

Entro allí después de que me dicen que es seguro entrar.

Miro a mi esposa con su pelo negro y pegado a ella, sus ojos azules de zafiro brillando con amor y sus tentadores labios besables.

' ' Que os presente a vuestros hijos mi amor. ' '

' ' Sus nombres serán Adriano y Leónidas. ' '

' ' Nombres perfectos para los dos, mi amor. ' '

' ' Te daré tiempo para que la poción de curación se ponga en marcha, luego me acostaré contigo después. ' '

' ' Como dices mi amor. ' '

* * *

3 de abril 1514

Cromwell Manor

Tomas Cromwell POV

Nunca quise volver a estar con Alice como peticionando a Henry, Mary, Catherine, y la legitimación de Benjamin. Para que sean mis legítimos herederos otra vez y así pueda casarme con alguien de mi elección.

Puede que haya elegido a Alice en el calor del momento, pero tengo a alguien más en mente ahora y no es Alice.

Ella no me da la pasión que necesito. Mi amante me da la pasión que mi esposa me da nada más que niños.

Lamento haberme casado con Alice y no con mi amante, la hermana gemela de Alice, Sarah.

Pensé que Alice era Sarah al principio ese día y que me casaba con Sarah de flores, no con Alice.

Alice y Sarah tienen el pelo rojo, pero Sarah tiene ojos verdes Esmeralda mientras que Alice tiene ojos verdes de hierba. Aparte de eso, se ven exactamente igual.

Cómo me maldigo por no ver la diferencia en el tiempo hasta después de que el matrimonio fue consumado.

Quizá pueda deslizar veneno en su taza después de que entregue a estas chicas y que parezca que fue Sarah la que murió y que Alice quiere volver a casarse después.

Quizás. Pero voy a tener que conseguir un poco de Belladonna para que se deslice en su bebida.


	36. Interludio Frances 12

14 de abril 1514

Castillo Blois, Francia

Rey Francois I POV

Estoy eufórica al aprender María, mi Venus está con el niño otra vez. Ella puede ser un mes a lo largo, pero estoy feliz, sin embargo, ya que será nuestro hijo.

Arabella y los demás pueden darme hijo tras hijo e hija, pero María es la reina de mi corazón y sus hijos conmigo estarán en la parte superior para la línea de sucesión.

Como es en la voluntad de Louis, se debe seguir. A menos que ella me haya engañado y me haya dado bastardos en vez de realeza, entonces caerá a mi segunda esposa, Arabella d'Orléans Nee Naples.

Pero, por supuesto, como María era virgen cuando la llevé, ella nunca se ha acostado con otro hombre.

Si se acostó con otro hombre, se encontrará con una cabeza más corta. Ella es mía y sólo mía.

Ella aprenderá de la manera difícil si alguna vez me engaña.

* * *

21 de abril 1514

Reina María Bolena POV

Me preocupo al ver a mi marido renunciar a la locura todos los días. Me preocupa que una de mis esposas hermanas trate de reemplazarme como el corazón de la reina de Francois.

Veo a Arabella mirándome con una mirada malvada y sé que hará cualquier cosa para deshacerse de mí y con Francois volviéndose loco con el poder, él podría creer cualquier cosa que ella le diga.

Por favor, Dios, por Elizabeth, Alexander y Anthony traigan a mi amado esposo de vuelta a mí. Me preocupa que estoy en tiempo prestado si no le doy otro hijo. Con los otros tres meses y yo un mes, me preocupa que él favorezca al que le da hijos de ese embarazo primero y yo sólo a otra esposa.

* * *

1 de mayo 1514

Castillo Bolena, Francia

Francois me ha trasladado a un castillo fuera de la corte para mi embarazo. O eso dice. Aún no llevo dos meses y me envía lejos de la corte.

¿Para qué? ¿Para reemplazarme como la reina superior y la reina de su corazón?

Haré que se arrepienta. Fui su primera reina y segunda esposa como viuda cuando se casó conmigo. Le di tres hermosos hijos, dos de los cuales son hijos.

Convoco a nuestros hijos desde su residencia como soy su madre y le enseño a Elizabeth todo lo que sé. (diciéndole que tenga cuidado ya que su padre está enojado ahora).

Elizabeth tiene mi pelo rubio, los ojos marrones de su padre (A/N idk lo que los ojos de color Francois tenía) mi piel pálida y los labios de su padre. Aparte de eso, se ve exactamente como lo hice a su edad. Mi padre me había mostrado retratos de mí cuando era un bebé.

Espero que tenga un mejor matrimonio que yo. Se dice que Louis le comprometió a mi hija a uno de sus hijos. Espero que no sea como la quiero casada con alguien de otra parte.

Quizá pueda conseguir un compromiso de Alemania y estará a salvo de Francois y de Francia. Oh Dios, por favor deja que Elizabeth se case por amor y seguridad.

* * *

3 de mayo 1514

Chateau Blois

Reina Arabella POV

Mi plan está funcionando. Me estoy convirtiendo en el corazón de la reina de Francois. Ahora todo lo que tengo que hacer es ensuciar el nombre y la virtud de la reina María y ella morirá y sus hijos se declararán bastardos y mis hijos estarán en el trono de Francia no de ella.

Francois parece no estar buscando una consorte reina esta vez, pero un rey consorte y yo le ayudaremos.

Encuentro a un macho llamado James Blount que está relacionado con una bruja de Calais y tiene su propia magia para hacer que lleve un útero. También tiene catorce y tiene mucho tiempo para llevar herederos de Francois.

* * *

Capilla Real

Francois y James atan el nudo y después de eso no son vistos durante dos semanas, ya que están consumando su matrimonio. Por supuesto, James está bajo un glamour y es conocido como Jasmine d'Orléans Nee Blount.

* * *

17 de mayo 1514

Jasmine (James) Blount POV

Como estoy recién casado y estoy embarazada como sé el hechizo para saber exactamente cuando usted concibe y lo usé en mí mismo debería casarme con un hombre como lo hice.

Haré cualquier cosa por Francois. Incluso matar a una de sus esposas si me lo pide.

Utilizo un hechizo para transformarme permanentemente a mí y a cualquier otro hombre bajo un glamour en una mujer. Pueden verse como la mujer, pero no serán ella.

Levanto el glamour que me he puesto para ver que ya no es un glamour. Soy una mujer con un útero que funciona como cualquier otro hombre que está bajo el hechizo del glamour.

Ahora soy realmente Jasmine d'Orléans Nee Blount, hermana de Bessie Belle Nee Blount.

Oh, si sólo mis hijos pudieran estar en el trono. Pero soy la novena esposa de Francois y dar a luz en febrero del próximo año, mientras que los otros están dando a luz este año y probablemente serán hijos, mientras que probablemente voy a dar a luz a las hijas.

* * *

Francos POV

Arabella intenta mostrarme evidencia de que María era infiel pero sé que no ha sido como los guardias de su habitación son leales a mí y sólo a mí. Si hace trampa, morirá por mi mano. La envenenaré si eso es lo que tomará.

La había movido para que los rumores se detuvieran como ella con nuestros hijos y guardias que me son leales.

Me dijeron si tenía una aventura.

Los rumores siguen propagándose y no puedo detenerlos a todos aunque desearía poder.

Amo a María y siempre lo haré. Pero si ella me está engañando ¿Cómo puedo confiar en sus palabras que Alexander y Anthony son míos o incluso los que ella está cargando ahora son míos?

* * *

Chateau Boleyn

Reina María Bolena POV

Sé que estoy en peligro mientras oigo rumores de que estoy cometiendo adulterio. Sé que no soy una adúlcia, pero otros piensan que sí.

Sé que tengo que probarme fiel. Espero que Francois se dé cuenta de que soy fiel al principio de nuestra relación, como siempre he sido fiel.

' ' Mamá ¿por qué Papá significa para ti? ' ' Elizabeth pregunta.

' ' Él está bajo un montón de estrés y por lo que puede parecer malo, pero sólo se enfada como algunas personas le dicen algo falso y para asegurarse de que todo el mundo sabe que no es cierto, nos envió aquí para que dejen de difundir mentiras. ' '

' ' Entonces, ¿todavía nos ama? ' '

"Por supuesto que él hace Elizabeth. Tú eres su joya y yo soy la reina de su corazón. Sólo quería que todos se detuvieran con las mentiras. ' '

' ' Okay mamá. ' '

' ' Ahora ve a tus estudios ya que sabemos que eres muy inteligente. ' '

' ' Te veré más tarde mamá. ' '

' ' Je t'aime mi querida hija. ' '

' ' Te amo mamá. ' '

Oh, Elizabeth eres demasiado lista para tu edad. Ojalá no supieras que tu padre podría reemplazarme con Arabella.

Dios, deja que Elizabeth mantenga su inocencia de cómo es el mundo. Ella no necesita saber que yo podría morir por la mano de su padre o la mano de Arabella.

Ruego que la vigiles y mantengan su visión del mundo sin contaminarla hasta que esté preparada.


	37. Chapter 22

21 de abril 1514

El Palacio de Greenwich, Inglaterra

Reina Nadine I POV

Ahora estoy cuatro meses y no podría ser más feliz, ya que siento que son los hijos. Al menos espero que sea como hay mucha presión como los hijos de Isabella (mis) murieron en la guerra con Portugal.

Desde que Isabella dio a luz a Rachel, Violet y Willow, la presión para que George tuviera un hijo se ha duplicado.

Oh, por favor que Dios me deje darle a Inglaterra sus herederos. No quiero perder mi vida como otros tienen ante mí ya que sé que more hará cualquier cosa para deshacerse de mí y reemplazarme como reina con otro.

Pero estoy seguro por mi Lady-en-espera Angeletta Brandon Nee Swanson que llevo hijos. Pero sé que tiene dudas.

Angeletta tiene algunos niños. Charles, Daniel, y Paul que nacieron en noviembre 10 1512 y Giselle, Diana, y Sarah de septiembre de la duodécima 1513.

Sé que ella y sus amigas se acostaron con Charles Brandon un día antes de casarse y que los hijos de Angeletta pueden no ser los hijos de Samuel Brandon.

* * *

3 de mayo 1514

Black Manor

Christine Black Nee Valois POV

Estoy pasando tiempo con mis dos hijos Andrew y William. No puedo dormir con mi marido, Theodore todos los días, pero eso no es mi culpa, ya que se ocupa de entretener a otras mujeres.

Como creo que lo que podría estar haciendo viene, envía a Andrew y a William lejos, cierra y encierra la puerta y hace el amor conmigo.

Espero quedar embarazada después de esto y darle a Theo más hijos. Quizá una hija también.

* * *

Lord Theodore negro POV

Después de hacer el amor con mi esposa obediente, voy a mi amante y me acuesto con ella.

Nunca quise casarme con Christine pero lo hice como un favor para mi amigo. Para encubrir que se había acostado con Christine y sin embargo no sé quién es el verdadero padre de Andrew y William es como me acosté con Christine una noche después de Charles hizo.

Samuel y William Brandon están en el mismo aprieto que yo. Aunque lo tienen más difícil ya que es su hermano/primo con el que sus esposas dormían antes de casarse.

Samuel y Angeletta tienen a Charles, Daniel, Paul, Giselle, Diana y Sarah y Samuel no sabe si es el padre de cualquiera de esos dos embarazos, ya que me ha dicho que está embarazada otra vez. La esposa de William, Lillian, también está con niños.

No sé por qué están contentos con sus esposas, ya que sus esposas sólo tendrán amantes y terminarán divorciándose de todos modos o les haré un favor que maten a sus esposas y que la gente sepa que hay duda sobre el padre de los niños.

* * *

7 de agosto 1514

Greenwich Palace

Queen Nadine I POV

Estoy casi listo para entregar. A solo un mes de distancia, podré sostener a mis hijos en mis brazos.

Mis señoras han tomado para quejarse sobre mí como con cualquier embarazo hay una posibilidad de que podría no hacerlo. Pero sé que lo haré, ya que soy demasiado obstinado para morir.

Oh, por favor deja que Beauregard y Mary vuelvan a mí con este embarazo.

Quiero que mis bebés regresen tanto. Mis hijos son mi corazón y mi alma. Cuando se llevaron mi corazón fue arrancado de mi pecho y mi alma murió.

Mientras me siento y pienso en mis hijos, George viene y me besa con tanto amor que no podías decirle a Nadine que sólo conocía a George durante unos meses.

Yo digo Nadine porque no soy ella. Prefiero que me llamen Isabella pero ya que estoy en el cuerpo de Nadine, tengo que ir por su nombre.

' ' ¿Qué estabas pensando de mi reina? ' '

' ' Cómo se siente que nos conocemos por siempre, aunque sólo nos conocimos el año pasado. ' '

' ' Hmm extraño cómo el amor es no estás de acuerdo? ' '

' ' Sí, mi amor. ' '

' ' Te dejaré descansar como sé que lo necesitas. ' '

' ' Como desees Lord marido. ' '

Con eso, George deja las cámaras para que pueda conseguir un descanso muy necesario.

* * *

7 de septiembre de 1514

Queen's Chambers

Alice Cromwell nacida de flores POV.

' ' Empuja a mi reina. ' ' Le digo a la reina Nadine como veo la cabeza del bebé coronando.

Ella grita mientras empuja y la cabeza se desliza hacia fuera, luego empuja de nuevo y los hombros se desliza hacia fuera, y luego con un empuje final la nena está completamente fuera. Un príncipe para Inglaterra.

Pero no ha terminado, entonces veo su grito y empiezo a empujar de nuevo.

Continúa así hasta que tiene cinco hijos más. Tres chicos y tres chicas.

' ' Envía a mi marido. ' '

Me inclino y voy a hacer lo solicitado.

* * *

Rey Jorge I POV

Estoy caminando mientras oigo a mi esposa gritar todo el tiempo dando a luz.

Después de unas horas de gritar ella se detiene y me preocupa lo que eso significa hasta que Alice Cromwell salga.

' ' Su majestad ha dado a luz a tres hijos y tres hijas su majestad. ' '

Al oír eso, me precipité en la habitación y vi a mi esposa con su pelo rubio pegado a su cara y cuello.

' ' Tus herederos mi rey. ' '

' ' ¿Quién es el mayor? ' '

' ' Nuestro pequeño ravenette. ' '

' ' Él será nombrado George, príncipe de Gales y sus hermanos serán nombrados Arthur, duque de Pembroke y Beauregard, duque de York. ' '

' ' Nuestras hijas serán nombradas María, Duquesa de Cornualles, Isabel, Duquesa de Dover, y Artemisa, Duquesa de Exeter. ' '

' ' Nombres perfectos mi reina. Te dejaré descansar por ahora y venir a ti después de que la poción haya pateado. ' '

' ' Sí, mi amor. No puedo esperar. ' '

* * *

POV general

Las campanas fueron sonadas como la Reina ha dado a luz a los niños reales.

' ' Oíd, oíd la reina Nadine la primera ha dado al príncipe heredero Jorge, príncipe de Gales, princesa María, Duquesa de Cornualles, princesa Isabel, Duquesa de Dover, príncipe Arturo, duque de Pembroke, y el príncipe Beauregard, los criadores de la ciudad del duque de York anunciaron todo sobre Gran Bretaña.

El rey Jorge envió cartas a los reyes de Francia, Alemania, Escocia, Portugal y Rusia.

Envió a Portugal la carta para burlarse de ellos, ya que sólo tienen un príncipe en este momento.

La reina de Portugal murió dando a luz al príncipe heredero Nathaniel de Portugal y está establecido para casarse con la princesa Megan Stuart de Escocia.

* * *

Rey Jorge I POV

Camino a la cámara de mi esposa y empiezo a besar su cuello que la despierta de su sueño.

Entonces me libero de mis pantalones y hago el amor dulce a mi esposa angelical asegurándose de ser gentil con ella. Hacemos el amor cinco veces antes de que se agote y voy a mi cámara donde mi amante está esperando y lo rompo con ella como Nadine me ha dado los herederos que necesito y me encanta Nadine (Isabella).

* * *

10 de septiembre 1514

El Cromwell Residence

Alice Cromwell nacida de flores POV.

Grito mientras empujo a mis bebés. Tengo gemelos y espero que sean hijos.

Después de empujar el segundo gemelo y el placenta hacia fuera, Thomas viene y me da un poco de vino.

Lo bebo y antes de que tenga alguna ADVERTENCIA me ahogo cuando el vino fue envenenado.

' ' No te preocupes hermana, vamos a cuidar de sus hijos. ' ' es lo último que oigo.

* * *

Thomas Cromwell POV

' ' Ahora sólo te dejo asumir su identidad. ' '

' ' No será tan difícil como yo soy una partera también. ' '

' ' Oh, bien nuestros hijos serán nombrados Geoffrey y Angelus. ' '

' ' Nombres perfectos. Ahora vamos a casarnos o debo decir de nuevo casado. ' '

* * *

Una hora más tarde

Cromwell Chapel

Terminé de decir mis votos como lo hizo Sarah y ahora estamos felizmente casados.

Tenemos una gran fiesta para celebrar el matrimonio. La familia real nos envía regalos de boda.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche

Consumamos el matrimonio y les contamos a los niños lo suficiente como para entender que su madre murió de fiebre infantil y que quería que me recasara.

Con Henry y Mary siendo inteligente para un niño de cinco y cuatro años. (Henrietta durmió con Thomas en marzo de 1508 y, meses antes de casarse, que fue en septiembre 1508) Henry y Mary están separados por nueve meses. Henry nació el 11 de diciembre de 1508 y Mary nació el 10 de septiembre de 1509. Catalina y Benjamín habían nacido un mes antes de la muerte de su madre.

Sarah me consoló después de la muerte de Henrietta y me enamoré locamente de ella. Tanto es así que estábamos planeando nuestra boda secreta cuando accidentalmente me casé con su hermana Alice.

Bueno, ahora estoy casada con Sarah y la viuda de Alice.


	38. Interludio Frances 13

19 de julio 1514

Castillo Blois de Francia

Rey Francois I POV

Hoy oigo disputas y no puedo evitar recordar por qué quise convertirme en rey de Francia.

Flashback comienza

23 de diciembre 1513

María y yo estábamos disfrutando de un paseo cuando escuché que la familia de Katherine está presionando a Luis de cuatro años para tomar el trono, pero no lo quiero como yo tengo el poder mientras él permanezca fuera del trono.

Hay susurro de que la princesa Rachel de Inglaterra será Reina de Francia como Louis ha decidido no casarse con la princesa Anita (Rusia tenía un mejor acuerdo de compromiso) y que se casó con la princesa Rachel cuando ella viene de la edad.

Veo mi influencia cada vez más débil y más débil y decido que necesito tomar lo que es mío. El trono de Francia y yo tendremos muchas esposas que me darán muchos hijos.

Final flashback

Sabía que si no hacía lo que se necesitaba, habría perdido el trono a un español de cuatro años que no merece el trono.

Y así, redacté la voluntad y los documentos de compromiso que dicen que soy rey y mis esposas son las reinas y nuestros hijos son los herederos del trono de Francia.

Tal vez si Katherine diera a luz a sólo chicas, yo habría sido rey antes, ya que Rosalita sólo le dio a Louis un heredero legítimo al trono. Como sé Rosalita tenía un amante que se casó y hizo su marido.

* * *

Arabella D'orléans Nee Naples POV

Le guardo rencor a Mary Bolena, sí. Debido a que la primera esposa de Francois era mi hermana y Francois perdió a mi hermana, Claude sólo dos meses antes del compromiso a Mary Bolena.

Creo que Mary debió casarse con otra persona y no con la viuda de mi hermana.

Al menos esa es mi opinión mientras pienso en mi hermana.

Flashback comienza

10 de agosto 1511

Claude me ha convocado porque está gravemente enferma y cree que podría morir.

"Querida Arabella, hermanita si Francois se vuelve a casar, asegúrate de que sea de felicidad. Como no le he dado herederos, necesita volver a casarse por hijos. ' '

' ' Me aseguraré de quevuelva a casarse para la felicidad y los herederos dentro del límite de tiempo que se necesita. ' '

' 'No puedes asegurarte de eso. Los hombres ven mujeres hermosas y se congregarán en ellas como polillas a una llama. Él hará su propia hermana límite de tiempo. ' ' Claude dijo antes de que ella respiró su último.

Juré que lo haría esperar antes de casarse y que iba bien, hasta que Mary Bolena atrajo su atención.

Flashback termina

Y así, juré hacer cualquier cosa y todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance para hacer la vida de María miserable.

Francois no sabe que yo difundió los rumores de que María había sido amante del rey Luis y se acostó con otro hombre que permanecerá sin nombre para que lo hagan en la esquina para decirles quién le dijo que dijera que María se acostó con él.

Él está a salvo de sus garras y Mary pronto morirá, ya que he adquirido un veneno que es insípido y no puede ser detectado como la causa de la muerte.

Francois nunca sabrá y lo tendré todo para mí, ya que las otras reinas han muerto de la enfermedad del sudor (Marie, Belle y Anne), han sido asesinados por España (Chatelaine, Claude, y Francoise), por lo que me deja, María, y Jasmine. Estoy cargando a las chicas de Marie, Belle y Anne mientras una criada lleva a las chicas de Claude, Chatelaine y Francoise.

Podrían ser un poco estrecho, pero tuvimos que salvar a las chicas, incluso si significaba usar una bruja para hacerlo.

* * *

12 de octubre 1514

Las cámaras de parto

Mary Bolena POV

Tengo la mano de Arabella como ella da no sólo a su hijo con Francois, pero Marie, Belle, y Anne.

Empuja y empuja hasta que nacen las cuatro niñas.

' ' Cuatro hermosas hijas mi reina. ' '

' ' Se suponía que eran hijos. ' '

' ' Envía al rey. ' ' Se lo digo a la comadrona.

Diez minutos más tarde, Francois entra y ve a las pequeñas niñas recién NACIAS.

' ' Nombra lo que desees. ' '

' ' Sus nombres... ' '

"Me refería a María. ' '

' ' Sus nombres serán Claude, Marie, Belle, y Ana. ' ' Le conté a los cuatro hermosos recién nacidos.

La cara de Arabella se vuelve blanca pálido y llamo a una comadrona que llama a un médico y se asegura de que nos vamos con las princesas bebé.

* * *

Una hora más tarde

El doctor y la comadrona salen sólo para decirnos que Arabella una reina de Francia ha entrado en coma y puede que no lo haga.

Voy a Francois y le digo las noticias y se ve afligido por un momento hasta que se pone una máscara.

En la próxima hora, Arabella fallece y está enterrada dentro de una tumba en el Mausoleo de su familia en lugar del mausoleo real.

* * *

20 de octubre 1514

Birthing Chambers

La criada que llevaba a Chatelaine, Claude y las chicas de Francoise empuja y empuja mientras ella da a luz. Entregando tres pequeñas princesas sanas.

' ' Francois no será feliz. ' ' Yo digo que conozco a mi esposo y su deseo de hijos.

Como si escuchara su nombre, Francois entra y una vez que se entera de que tiene hijas una vez más me deja nombrarlas.

' ' Tus nombres serán Lillian, Chatelaine y Francoise. ' ' Se lo digo a las princesas recién NACIAS.

La criada sobrevive al nacimiento y regresa con su marido para tener sus herederos.

* * *

1 de diciembre de 1514

Birthing Chambers

Partera POV

' ' Empuja a mi reina. ' ' Le dije a mi reina como veo la corona de la cabeza del bebé. Otro empuje y los hombros están fuera y otro y el bebé está fuera. Un niñito. La reina María comienza a empujar de nuevo y para cuando ella está hecha ella tiene hijos triplete y pasó el posparto.

' ' Tres hijos, Majestad. ' ' Le digo a mi reina.

' ' Envía al rey. ' '

Y con eso, voy a la cámara del rey para verle consolando a Jasmine, que debe estar aterrorizada de perder a Mary como perdió las otras siete reinas.

' ' Su majestad, su majestad ha dado a luz a tres hijos. ' ' Yo digo.

' ' ¿Cómo está Mary? ¿Está bien? Ella lo hará ¿no? ' ' La reina Jasmine dispara una pregunta tras otra.

' ' Queen Jasmine, Queen Mary está bien y sí, creo que lo hará. Ella está cansada y adolorida, pero el parto te hace cansado y adolorido para que esté bien. ' '

' ' Oh, gracias señor gracias. ' ' La reina Jasmine agradeció al Señor la salud de la reina María.

Con eso, tanto el rey Francois como la reina Jasmine se apresuraron a ir a las cámaras de parto para ver a la reina María.

* * *

Reina Maria POV

Me acosté amamantando a mi hijo de ravenette, el más viejo de ellos y de repente las puertas se abren.

' ' Oh, María gracias a Dios que estás bien. ' ' Jasmine dijo.

Jasmine no tiene odio en su corazón. Creo que no puede odiar a nadie, excepto por supuesto, los demonios y el diablo, pero eso es diferente ya que no son mortales.

' ' Son una hermosa María. ' ' Francois y Jasmine dicen.

' ' ¿Quién es el mayor? ' '

' ' Nuestro ravenette mi amor y mi hermana. ' '

' ' Nuestro ravenette será nombrado George, después de su tío. ' '

"Gracias, mi amor. Estaba pensando en nombrar a nuestro segundo nacido, el morena James. ' '

' ' Así será. ' '

' ' Y nuestra pequeña rubia será nombrada Draconis. ' '

' ' Como quieras Francois. ' '

' ' Mary, ¿realmente quieres llamarlo James? ' '

"Pero, por supuesto, hermana. Nunca podría odiarte y si fueras hombre, tengo la sensación de que te nombrarían James. ' ' Le dije a Jasmine que no supiera la verdad sobre ella.

Jasmine y Francois salen después de un tiempo para que pueda descansar un poco. Cierro los ojos para tener un descanso muy necesario sabiendo que con Arabella ido estoy seguro y sano.


	39. Chapter 23

12 de octubre 1514

Bête Manor

Anne Bête nee Bolena

Estoy ocho meses con el niño ahora que concebí el 10 de febrero de 1514 y ahora, estoy a un mes de dar a luz a mis hijos, ya que siento que es gemelos otra vez.

Aunque William desea un solo parto ya que no quiere perderme, pero soy lo suficientemente fuerte para dar a luz a nuestros hijos.

Después de todo, si mi hermana la reina de Francia y la reina Nadine de Inglaterra puede dar a luz a múltiplos que puedo. Mi hermana tenía Alexander y Anthony y ella podría tener otro embarazo múltiple y ella está bien.

Al pensar en mi hermana un mensajero viene de mi hermano Jorge de España, ya que su futuro pretendía ser la hija de un duque español y decidió aprender las costumbres de su futura esposa y ella aprenderá la nuestra.

**_Querida Ana,_**

**_Es hermoso en España y mucho que hacer y desearía que pudieras estar aquí. Oh, y Verona dice que te diga Hola y ella no puede esperar a conocerte una vez que nos casamos una vez que cumpla catorce años y ella doce, ya que estamos a dos anos de distancia, por supuesto. No puedo esperar a encontrarme con mi sobrina y mi sobrino y estropearlos podridos como sé que lo haré. Vamos a ir a Inglaterra con su familia el próximo año para que puedan aprender nuestras costumbres como yo tengo la suya y conocer a mi familia como he conocido a la suya._**

**_Con amor_**

**_Jorge Bolena_**

No puedo esperar para conocer el futuro suegros de mi hermano, como sé que George normalmente diría que si odiaba a alguien. Sé que mi hermano y yo sabemos que realmente le gusta este Verona si ya aprendió sus costumbres y conoció a su familia.

Él nunca pasaría por ese problema si iba a ser un matrimonio sin amor.

Ahora veo cuánto ama George Verona y no puede esperar hasta 1518 ya que será catorce y su novia-ser doce como el cumpleaños de George es en abril y su novia es en febrero.

**_Querido Jorge,_**

**_Me alegro por ti y por tu novia. Pero mi pregunta es ¿por qué esperar? Si se trata de los gastos, puedo pagar por todo y usted puede estar aquí poco antes de que entregue a otras sobrinas u otros sobrinos y usted será capaz de conocer a su sobrina, Isabella y su sobrino, Beaumont antes. No necesitas preocuparte ya que soy una hermana de la difunta Reina de Inglaterra, Isabella. Envío con esta carta suficiente dinero para ayudar. Dígale a la familia que es mi regalo para ellos como quiero conocer el futuro suegros de mi hermano._**

**_Tu hermana,_**

**_Anne bestia Nee Bolena_**

Envío la carta con el Mensajero y dentro de una semana consigo una respuesta diciéndome que George vendrá temprano y que no fueron problemas de dinero, pero que el padre de Verona cayó enfermo y gracias a mi ayuda, ya que aprendieron que yo era un sanador rápidamente llegó a la ayuda de Santos e hizo un brebaje que lo curó.

Venían y estarían aquí dentro de un día de mí recibiendo esta carta si no antes.

* * *

20 de octubre 1514

Bête Manor

Jorge Boleyn POV

Acabo de llegar a la mansión bête y quiero sorprender a mi hermana, así que les digo a los sirvientes que se mantengan callados y no se lo digas a Anne que llegó.

Cuando vislumbro a Anne, la veo por la ventana en la biblioteca y tarareando una canción de cuna.

Yo me acerqué, le cubría los ojos y susurraba ' ' Adivina quién. ' ' en su oreja.

La veo empezar a sonreír cuando escucha mi voz, aunque ha cambiado, de alguna manera sabe que soy yo.

' ' Jorge, hermano, es tan bueno escuchar tu voz después de tantos años de diferencia. ' '

Le quité las manos de los ojos y ella ve al hombre en el que crecí.

' ' Es tan bueno verte después de tantos años. Ahora, ¿Cuándo puedo conocer a la afortunada mujer que te ha cogido el ojo? ' '

' ' La hermana me enorgullece presentarles a mi prometida Verona. ' ' Yo digo que Verona está dentro del punto de vista de mi hermana.

Verona es una pelirroja, con ojos ovalados en forma de gris, labios rechoncho y de piel pálida.

' ' Oh, ella es un hermano de belleza. ' '

' ' Te agradezco a mi futura hermana. ' '

' ' Amable y bien educado. ' '

' ' Trato de ser pero algunos piensan que soy demasiado luchadora y debería dejar de leer libros. ' '

' ' Nunca desalentaría a nadie de leer y usted probablemente ha escuchado de George que yo soy bastante luchadora a mí mismo. ' '

' ' Espero que podamos convertirnos en grandes amigos y hermanas si lo desea. ' '

"Por supuesto, podemos serlo. Me veo a mí mismo en ti y me encantaría llegar a conocerlo mejor. ' '

Con eso, los miedos de mi amor ya no son más y Anne y Verona se llevan espléndidamente con Verona habiendo traído regalos para Beaumont, Isabella, y los futuros niños como mi hermana piensa que es gemelos de nuevo y ella tenía razón la primera vez.

Decidimos quedarnos aquí hasta después de Anne entrega las chicas y luego ir a Boleyn Manor para mostrar Verona, donde estaremos viviendo cuando no en la corte y luego ir a la corte un mes más tarde.

* * *

15 de noviembre 1514

La camara de parto

Partera POV

' ' Empuja tu gracia. ' ' Le digo a la duquesa Anne como veo que el bebé comienza a coronar.

Empuja y empuja hasta que no sólo un bebé nace sino tres.

' ' Un hijo y dos hijas tu gracia. ' ' Yo se lo digo.

' ' Envía a mi marido. ' ' Anne dice que cuando ella comienza a amamantar a una de las muchachas.

' ' Sí, su gracia. ' ' y con eso, me voy de las cámaras de parto y en el pasillo donde el duque William está esperando en las noticias de su esposa.

' ' Su gracia, su gracia ha entregado dos hijas y un hijo. ' '

' ' Ella está bien, aunque correcto? ' '

' ' Sí, su gracia es sana y sólo necesita descansar. ' '

' ' Gracias, Señor. ' ' dice y tengo la sensación de que ha estado orando por su esposa.

Antes de que pueda decir algo más al duque Guillermo, él ha entrado en las cámaras para estar con Anne.

William bête, duque de Buckingham POV.

Voy a la cámara de parto de mi esposa sólo para ver la increíble vista de su lactancia materna uno de nuestros hijos.

' ' Ven a conocer a nuestros hijos ' ', dice y yo lo obligaremos.

' ' El que me estoy alimentando ahora mismo es la hija que nació antes que la otra hija. ' '

' ' El nombre de nuestro hijo será Jorge. ' '

' ' Y nuestras hijas serán nombradas Elizabeth y Verona. ' '

' ' Nombres perfectos mi amor. ' ' Digo antes de dejarla para descansar.

Le digo a George los nombres de mi hijo e hijas y tiene lágrimas en sus ojos. Sé que es lágrimas felices y ama que no sólo le honramos a él y a su madre, sino también a su futura esposa.

Él le dice a Verona que la hace feliz a ella y a su familia, así como ahora saben que habrá miembros de la familia que no se preocupan por la riqueza, sino por ellos.

Jorge, por supuesto, no le importa la riqueza, pero saben que Thomas lo hace y todo lo que ve es la riqueza y el poder que tiene en Francia, Inglaterra y pronto en España, pero como saben que George realmente se preocupa por Verona, permiten que el matrimonio suceda y dan sus bendiciones.


	40. Chapter 24

15 de noviembre 1514

Boleyn Manor

Tomas Boleyn POV

Paso tiempo con mis hijos e hijas de dos años de edad, Richard, Michael y Giselle, junto con sus hermanos William, Gabriel, Aria y Roselia, que van a convertir dos en un mes y sus hermanastros Garret, Harold y Thomas, que tienen un año de edad y Diana , Marco, y Nadine, la más joven a los dos meses de edad.

Odette se ha pronunciado infértil después de que marco, Diana, y el nacimiento de Nadine, ya que había sido demasiado gravar en su cuerpo.

Ella lloró y pidió mi perdón y le dije que no necesita preocuparse ya que tenemos un montón de hijos e hijas y estaba bien, ya que no deseaba su muerte, ya que moriría después de otro embarazo múltiple como lo hizo Diana.

He enviado contratos de compromiso para Richard, Michael, Giselle, William, Gabriel, Aria y Roselia para que puedan visitar las cortes de su prometida durante cuatro años y su prometida venga aquí después.

El compromiso de Richard ha sido aceptado por una princesa de Alemania y él va a ir a la corte cuando tiene siete años y regresar cuando tenga once años, con su novia.

Su prometido es tres años más joven que él y se casó una vez que tiene quince y ella doce.

La princesa Gertrude de Alemania fue a casarse con un duque, pero somos conocidos como suegros de la realeza ya como mi María es Reina de Francia y Anne se casó con el difunto hermano de la Reina Isabel, William bête, duque de Buckingham.

Los esponsales de Michael han sido aceptados por una princesa de Portugal que es un año más joven que él. Él será el príncipe Miguel de Portugal y si algo le sucede al príncipe heredero y el repuesto como la reina Megan está con el niño, él gobernará Portugal.

Giselle es prometida a un duque irlandés que es veinte años mayor que ella, pero es muy rica y tiene muchas posesiones y negocios, él es el hombre perfecto para casarse con ella.

Una vez que tenga doce años, el matrimonio tendrá lugar y Seamus O'Caden, duque de Limerick, tomará a mi hija como esposa.

Aria se casará con Andrew, el difunto hijo del rey loco Louis y se queda en España después de la boda.

Roselia se casó con Derek Brandon, el hijo de Charles Brandon por su segunda esposa (A/N tercera esposa pero no saben que) tan pronto como son catorce como Lady Luna Brandon tuvo un parto prematuro y dio A luz el 25 de diciembre de 1512 y él será catorce en 1526.

Pero he estado pensando en el matrimonio por apoderado en 1524 para Roselia y Derek y si sucediera, será consumado temprano ya que necesito mi línea de sangre para sobrevivir.

William va a casarse con la hija de Tatiana Kingsley, Fiona Kingsley, que es cuatro años más joven que él.

Gabriel se casará con Ursula pole y ella nos dará una dote de 10000.

Y estoy trabajando en contratos de compromiso para Thomas, Harold, Garrett, Diana, marco y Nadine.

* * *

16 de noviembre 1514

Jorge Boleyn POV

Estoy nerviosa porque no quiero perder el amor de Verona y conocer a mi padre, él la ahuyentará. De vuelta a España y en los brazos de otro.

Tomo una respiración profunda y luego la libero al entrar en la mansión y ver a mi padre pasar tiempo con mis hermanastros.

' ' Saludos padre, ¿cómo has estado? ' ' Le pido que le salude.

' ' Jorge es maravilloso verte al fin. Ven a sentarte y cuéntame de tu tiempo en España. ' '

Me siento y continúo para sostener la mano con Verona mientras explico lo hermosa que es España.

"Esa es una maravillosa Descripción de España. Mayhap viajaré a España una vez que tu madrastra esté bien otra vez. ' '

' ' Odette está enferma? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Habríamos traído un sanador con nosotros. ' '

"Ella no quería que gastar dinero en ella, ya que piensa que va a pensar que está detrás de su esposa-a-ser ' dinero. ' '

' ' Por lo que sé de ella, ella sólo se preocupa por nuestra familia y quiere lo mejor para nosotros. ' '

' ' He tratado de decirle que usted sabría que ella no está detrás de su dinero y su pronto para ser esposa, pero ella está decidida a permanecer en su lado bueno que ella cree que significa no pedir ningún dinero de usted. ' '

Suspiro como sé lo fuerte que es Odette y será la muerte de ella.

Convoco a un médico para ver qué enfermedad tiene Odette y para curarla, ya que tengo suficiente dinero para gastar.

Querida Ana,

Estoy escribiendo esto para que conozcas a nuestra madrastra, Odette Boleyn Nee Kingsley está enferma y podría no sobrevivir. Te imploro que reces por ella y le pidas a Dios que se pase. Sé que nunca te gustó Diana por qué no tengo idea, pero Odette no es Diana y nunca lo será. Quiero que sus hijos crezcan con su madre como habíamos conocido a la madre, incluso por un corto tiempo. Le escribiré a María sólo si Odette no sobrevive. Te lo ruego como mi hermana mayor ruega por nuestra madrastra.

Tu hermano,

Jorge Bolena

No le escribo a María, ya que ella está cargando a mi sobrina o sobrinos y no desea poner demasiada tensión en ella a donde ella se porta mal.

Envío la carta y dentro de la semana obtener una respuesta.

Querido Jorge,

Por supuesto, rezaré por Odette. No sabía que ella estaba enferma de lo contrario habría enviado a uno de mis médicos y se aseguró de que ella estaba bien cuando llegaste a Boleyn Manor. Y es una cosa inteligente no decirle a Mary que está embarazada y que podría estar pronto entregando, pero no necesitamos añadir estrés. Jorge, te diría la razón por la que aborrecí a Diana, pero es mejor en persona y tengo evidencia cuando estás listo para escuchar la verdad de por qué odiaba a Diana Boleyn Nee Swanson.

Tu amorosa hermana,

Anne Bête nee Bolena

Con eso, sé que la verdad debe ser horrible si ella quiere decirlo en persona. No sé si quiero escuchar la verdad o continuar a vivir la mentira, pero Verona como siempre me deja saber su opinión.

"Creo que usted debe saber la verdad. Si usted continúa vivir la mentira sólo para averiguar más tarde, deseará que había encontrado antes de mi amor. ' '

"Gracias, mi amor. Siempre sabes qué decir. Pero, ¿cómo sabes lo que pasaría? ' '

' ' Mi padre no sabía lo que le pasó a su mejor amigo, pero mi tío lo hizo y quiso decírselo a su padre, pero no quiso escucharlo por temor a saber que no sólo desapareció, sino que estaba muerto. Se enteró cuando mi hermano, Felipe nació. Su mejor

amigo, a quien mi hermano lleva el nombre, descubrió que un duque intentaba matar a la familia real de España y el duque lo mató y escondió su cuerpo. Fue juzgado y condenado por asesinato y traición y fue decapitado cinco años más tarde. ' '

' ' Verona nunca supe y para ti duque Carlos siento mucho lo de tu amigo. ' '

' ' Te agradezco por tus condolencias y creo que Felipe está con Dios cuidando de mí. Todavía desearía haber escuchado a mi hermano para que hubiera aprendido antes. Lo veo en su hijo y hermano todos los días para que nunca esté lejos. ' '

Envío una carta de acuerdo para ver a Anne para que yo pueda aprender cuyo destino le hizo a Diana mucho.

* * *

12 de diciembre 1514

Greenwich Palace

Queen Nadine I POV

Veo a mis guapos chicos y hermosas chicas y sé que son Beau, Mary, Henry, Elizabeth, Arthur e Isabella aunque dos no se nombran igual que en su primera vida.

Quiero poder hacer que vivan las vidas que fueron destinadas a la primera vez alrededor.

Con eso, le prometo a George a la princesa Catalina de Escocia, nacida hace cinco días y a una chica Bonnie que será la reina de Inglaterra después de mí.

Le prometo a María a Anthony Angouleme, hijo segundo de Francois Angouleme y Mary Bolena.

Arthur está comprometido con la hija recién nacida de Anne y William bête, Elizabeth.

Elizabeth al príncipe heredero de Portugal de un año de edad, Nathaniel como señal de paz.

Nathaniel fue concebido el 11 de noviembre de 1512. No sabíamos de su existencia, así que cuando nació el 20 de agosto de 1513 no sabíamos como lo mantuvieron en secreto de nosotros.

Le prometo a Beauregard a una princesa rusa, la princesa Tatia Makarov y siento que veo un gran matrimonio entre ellos.

Artemis, me comprometo a Louis, el futuro rey de Francia, ya que no creo que el rey loco dejaría el trono a Francois.

Rachel por supuesto es prometido Alejandro, hijo primogénito de Francois.

Violet nos comprometo con un duque alemán que es veinte años mayor que ella. Decano, duque de Berlín.

Y finalmente, Willow nos comprometo con un duque español, Felipe, duque de Barcelona.

Y esperemos que podamos traer la paz por los matrimonios de nuestros hijos y unir a Escocia, Gran Bretaña, España, Rusia, Francia y Alemania con los contratos matrimoniales.


	41. Chapter 25

25 de diciembre 1514

Bête Manor

Anne Bête nee Boleyn POV

Veo que viene el carruaje de mi hermano y sé lo que quiere, la verdad y me temo que no escuchará y creerá que lo he hecho.

Oh, Señor, por favor deja que me escuche hasta el final de la historia. Quiero a mi hermano en mi vida.

' ' Jorge ha venido ¿no es mi amor? ' '

"Sí, William tiene. Sólo espero que escuche lo suficiente para saber que hablo la verdad. ' '

William me toma en sus brazos y me besa para que olvide mis preocupaciones. Él es un gran esposo y no necesito preocuparme por él tomando una amante, ya que tiene ojos sólo para mí.

William cierra la cortina mientras nos despoja de nuestra ropa y hace dulce, dulce amor a mí cinco veces (impregnándome en el proceso).

Tan pronto como nos vestimos, una de mis sirvientas, Jasmine viene a decirme que mi hermano y su futura novia están en el estudio.

Vamos al estudio y damos la bienvenida a George y Verona con los brazos abiertos.

' ' Jorge, Verona es tan bueno verte. ' '

' ' Es tan bueno verte también Anne. ' '

' ' Ven y siéntate. Tengo la evidencia de lo que estoy a punto de decirte. ' '

Jorge y Verona se sientan, esperando que hable y diga mi paz.

' ' ¿Qué recuerdas de nuestra madre Elizabeth Boleyn nee Howard? ' ' Le pregunto a mi hermano.

"Por lo que recuerdo, ella era amable y no dañaría a una mosca. Tenía el pelo rubio, ojos verdes azules, piel pálida y una cara ovalada. ¿Por qué? ' '

' ' Fue asesinada. ' '

' ' ¿Qué? Papá dijo que murió de la enfermedad del sudor. ' '

"Padre se casó con su asesino. Si no me crees, lee las letras y huele el contenido del vial. ' '

**_Querida Diana,_**

**_Soy la criada de Elizabeth como deseabas, pero no soy de confianza, ya que soy tu hermana y ella odia que seas la amante de su marido. No tengo la oportunidad de conseguir veneno como usted sugirió, ya que estoy vigilado de cerca a menos que sea el correo. Oh, y Diana pensé que debería conocer las noticias antes de que se enteró de la corte. Elizabeth tiene dos meses de niño. Sé que quieres ser Lady Bolena pero sabes que si le da a Thomas un hijo que nunca serás Lady Bolena._**

**_Tu hermana,_**

**_Angeletta Swanson_**

George entonces comienza a romper con la pérdida de su hermano pequeño o hermana, ya que ahora sabe que la madre estaba embarazada cuando fue asesinada.

**_Querida Angeletta,_**

**_Te envío un frasco de veneno que actúa como la enfermedad del sudor y que se encargará de Elizabeth Howard. No merece ser honrada con el nombre de Bolena. Con su muerte, seré la esposa de Thomas y la madrastra de María, Anne y George y madre de_**

**_los herederos de la fortuna Bolena. Sé cómo nombrar a mis hijos primogénitos. Ellos serán Michael y Richard. Mi Guerrero y corazón de León y por conseguir a Elizabeth embarazada, voy a matar a Thomas más tarde y hacer que parezca un accidente._**

**_Tu hermana,_**

**_Diana Swanson_**

Veo a Jorge llorando y poniendo su cabeza en sus manos en la vergüenza por amar a Diana como madre, las letras en la mesa con el veneno que iba a usar en el padre como lo hizo con su madre.

"Jorge que no sabía. No debes culpar a tu hermano. ' ' Le digo que le hago mirarle a los ojos.

' ' Pero-' '

' ' No hay peros. Diana era una mujer peligrosa y yo la odiaba como yo amaba a la madre tanto y Diana la mató. Pero ahora ella se ha ido y Odette es una mejor madrastra para nosotros que Diana nunca fue. Diana quería que olvidarmos a nuestra madre mientras Odette nos anima a recordarla. Mientras que sí, odiaba a Diana, me encanta Odette ya que ella no está tratando de reemplazar a la madre. ' '

' ' ¿Te gusta la idea de una madrastra? ' '

' ' No realmente, pero quiero que el padre sea feliz y que si eso significa tener una madrastra que no es un asesino, entonces tendré que tratar de conocerla y amarla como una figura hermana en lo más mínimo. ' '

Jorge me abraza y me disculpa una y otra vez por no ver a Diana por lo que era.

Una criada viene con una carta entonces y siento un sentido de urgencia y sé que algo está mal.

**_Querida Ana,_**

**_Te escribo con la esperanza de tu ayuda. La reina Jasmine me está ayudando a enviar esta carta. Creo que estoy en peligro. Puede que le haya dado hijos a Francois pero creo que se ha cansado de mí. Jasmine cree que encontrará "pruebas" de que he sido infiel y que puede ejecutarme y declarar a nuestros hijos bastardos. Él hizo crear las voluntades que ' estado ' que iba a convertirse en rey de Francia. Con la prueba que envié con esta carta, por favor deje que Louis se convierta en Luis XIII y haga justicia en nombre de su madre. No ruego por mí, pero mis hijos. Si él me mata, asegúrese de que no son bastardized y que son criados por usted o George o padre quizás como él ha cambiado y quiero que mis hijos criados por la sangre como yo sé que por esta prueba, Francois será ejecutado y Jasmine para ser casado con otro elegido por El rey Luis XIII. Y me tenía bajo la influencia de pociones de control mental. No conocía sus planes. Por favor, que el rey Jorge I y la reina Nadine sepan de esto._**

**_Tu hermana,_**

**_Mary Angouleme Nee Bolena_**

Miro a George con horror y saca la carta de mi mano y la Lee. Él me mira y tiene una mirada de determinación en su cara.

' ' Vamos a salvar a Mary y a sus hijos antes de que sea demasiado tarde ' ', dice.

' ' ¿Cómo? No somos lo suficientemente poderosos como para ir en contra de Francois. ' '

"Pero nosotros somos. Usted es conocido como la hermana de la tardía Reina Isabel y yo voy a ser un miembro real, así como el padre de Verona es un príncipe de España. ' '

' ' Pensé que era un duque. ' '

' ' El príncipe Arturo es un duque, pero también un príncipe. Ahora voy a responder a María para hacerle saber que la ayuda está en camino. ' '

**_Querida María,_**

**_Espera, estamos viniendo y con ayuda si es necesario. Sólo Prométeme que sobrevivirás y regresarán a nosotros. Le encontraremos un mejor marido que Francois después de que él es tratado con._**

**_Tus hermanos,_**

**_Anne bête y George Bolena_**

' ' Entrega esto sólo a nuestra hermana, Mary Angouleme. ' ' le contamos al Mensajero.

' ' Sí, Duquesa Ana, Lord Bolena. ' '

Con eso vamos al Palacio de Greenwich a ver al rey Jorge y a la reina Nadine y traemos la evidencia que María nos envió.

' ' Te agradecemos por esta evidencia para que podamos sacar al pretendiente del trono de Francia. ' ' Dice el rey Jorge.

"Hay una cosa más sus Majestades. Nuestra hermana y sobrinos. Nuestra hermana está en peligro por su propio marido y sus hijos bastardized. Por favor, haga lo que le gustaría a Francois, pero María estaba bajo la influencia de las pociones de control de la mente y no sabía lo que Francois iba a hacer. Por favor, no la mates o Jasmine como no sabían hasta que encontraron la evidencia y se curaron de las pociones. ' '

' ' No te preocupes por tu hermana o la otra esposa del pretendiente. Estarán a salvo de nosotros como lo harán sus hijos. Por ahora, debemos planear nuestro ataque. ' '

Dejamos de esperar que no sea demasiado tarde para María.


	42. Interludio Frances 14

31 de diciembre 1514

Castillo Blois, Francia

Maria Angouleme POV

Estoy pasando tiempo con Elizabeth, Alexander, Anthony, George, James y Draco cuando los caballeros irrumpieron.

' ' ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Estás asustando a los niños. ' ' Yo digo.

' ' Maria Angouleme Nee Boleyn quedas arrestado por traición contra su majestad, el rey Francois el I. ' '

Sé que no tienen pruebas y Jasmine nunca lo diría como lo haría ella también.

Me traen al calabozo y me tiran en una celda, cerrando la puerta y sé que para cuando Jorge y Anne vengan, estaré muerto.

* * *

Reina Jasmine POV

Escuché sobre el arresto de Mary y le pregunto a Francois.

' ' Ella conspirar contra mí Jasmine, mi amor. ' '

' ' ¿Por qué crees eso? ' '

' ' Inglaterra está tratando de llevarme del trono y poner a Louis en el trono. ' '

"Inglaterra nunca creyó que Luis el XII le dejó el trono y usted lo sabe. ¿Podrías decir que estoy en tu contra o has olvidado quién es mi hermana? ' ' Se lo diré a Francois.

Pero todavía no me escucha. Trato de llegar a él, pero es inútil.

De repente tengo una idea. Le pediré a mi hermano, que es la edad de María, casarse con María después de que ella sea salvada, ya que creo que será salvada.

**_Estimado Benjamín,_**

**_Te pregunto después de que Francois sea asesinado por las tropas inglesas, como creo que será, para tener su mano en ha tenido hijos, así que continuará con el nombre de la familia Blount y le escribo a sus hermanos para permitir este matrimonio para que pueda estar a salvo en Inglaterra. Hazlo por mí, por favor._**

**_Tu hermana,_**

**_Queen Jasmine_**

**_Querida Ana/Jorge,_**

**_Sé que mi hermano puede ser sólo un conde, pero por favor, la seguridad de Mary permite que mi hermano, Benjamin y su hermana, Mary se hayan casado. No es por la riqueza, es por la seguridad de su hermana y tal vez vengan a amarse mutuamente. Por favor considéralo._**

**_Tu amigo_**

**_Queen Jasmine_**

Envío las tres letras y le digo al Mensajero que nadie más que Jorge Bolena, Anne Bête Nee Boleyn y Benjamin Blount.

Él asierra la cabeza y se dirige a Inglaterra. Dios, por favor, deja que Mary viva como ella tiene a sus hijos y hermanos para vivir.

Mientras que tengo a mi futuro hijo para vivir, no sé quién más como mi familia quiere que deje Francois, pero no es tan fácil como ellos piensan como soy su esposa y no sólo una amante.

Pienso en el joven de cinco años que pronto será rey de Francia y se casará con su novia cuando tenga edad suficiente en 1526.

Él será diecisiete, ya que es cinco años más joven que él.

Creo que está tratando de satisfacer a la gente de Francia al tener a la princesa Artemis como su novia en lugar de la princesa Anita que ahora está prometida al futuro rey de España, su primo el príncipe Carlos sus madres son la reina loca Joanna y su hermana, Aldonza de Aragón.

Charles se casará con su primo cuya madre nació fuera del matrimonio, pero sigue siendo de sangre real y Fernando le dio a Anita el título de princesa.

* * *

3 de enero 1515

Camaras de parto

Partera POV

' ' Empuja a tu majestad. ' ' Le digo a la reina Jasmine como veo la corona de la cabeza del bebé.

El jazmín empuja y empuja hasta que el bebé y el posparto salen.

' ' ¿Qué es? ' '

' ' Un niño bebé, su majestad. ' '

' ' Delo a mí. ' '

Con eso, le doy a la nena y le digo al rey que tiene un bebé y se va a cuidar a la madre y darle una poción de curación y tomar mi licencia final.

* * *

Reina Jasmine POV

Miro a mi hijo con amor en mis ojos. Espero que nunca tenga que saber lo mal que estaba su padre cuando se apoderó del trono de su primo tercero y luego se casó con ocho personas más y nunca se dio cuenta de lo que tenía, ya que está queriendo ejecutar a su esposa Mary Boleyn.

Francois entra y ve al bebé.

' ' Su nombre será Adriano. ' '

' ' Como deseas a mi Señor esposo. ' ' Yo fingimos el amor, ya que ya no lo amo.

Se va y me queda mi hijo.

' ' Tendrás un futuro mejor mi hijo y una mejor figura paterna como tu padre será ejecutado por las tropas inglesas con permiso del rey Jorge y la reina Nadine. ' ' Le digo a mi hijo dormido.

Que alguien nos ayude a mí y a Mary ya que no tiene mucho tiempo hasta su juicio y ejecución.


	43. Chapter 26

3 de enero 1515

Seymour Manor

Eduardo Seymour POV

Estoy sentado en mi escritorio y pensando en Maria Bolena, mi verdadero amor que si no se hubiera casado con Francois, habría sido mi novia.

Una carta de mensajero viene y me da una carta de mi hermano menor, Henry que está en la corte francesa.

**_Estimado Eduardo,_**

**_Si aún desea casarse con Mary Bolena, hay una posibilidad de que las tropas inglesas ejecuten a Francois bajo órdenes de nuestro rey y reina. Pero usted tiene que tener un caso más fuerte entonces Benjamin Blount como Jasmine Blount ha escrito a Anne bête y George Bolena. Para la seguridad de María no su amor. Tienes que decidir ahora y sabes lo que debes hacer._**

**_Tu hermano,_**

**_Henry Seymour_**

Con eso, sé que mi hermano tiene razón y le pin cartas a Ana Bête Nee Bolena y Jorge Bolena.

**_Querida Ana/Jorge,_**

**_Estoy pidiendo la mano de su hermana en matrimonio como la he amado desde el momento en que nos conocimos. Por favor Considéralo como no sólo estará a salvo de Francia, sino que será amada y yo amaré a sus hijos como a mí también. Aunque nunca me dé herederos de mi linaje, le dejaré eso a Thomas y Henry si es necesario, sólo quiero ser capaz de llamar a tu hermana mi esposa._**

**_Tu amigo_**

**_Eduardo Seymour_**

Con eso, envío al Mensajero a la residencia Bête y Bolena para que puedan leer las cartas y considerar mi propuesta.

* * *

5 de enero de 1515

Bête Manor

Ana Bête nee Bolena POV

Estoy con mis hijos pasando tiempo con ellos cuando un mensajero viene con una carta y espera que yo lea la carta para que pueda responder.

Leí la carta de Jasmine y la carta de Eduardo y me incliné hacia Eduardo, ya que no sólo promete seguridad sino amor.

**_Estimado Eduardo,_**

**_Después de considerar cuidadosamente ambas propuestas, he decidido que eres el mejor candidato. Pero la aprobación final tiene que venir tanto de mi hermano como de mi padre. Aunque si fuera yo el que pudiera elegir, te elegiría a ti._**

**_Esperemos que su futura hermana,_**

**_Ana Bête nee Bolena_**

' ' Después de que entregues las otras cartas a mi padre y a mi hermano, lleva las tres respuestas a Edward y él tendrá su respuesta. ' '

' ' Sí, mi Lady. ' '

Con eso, vuelve fuera y a su caballo para entregar las otras cartas a mi padre y hermano que están en la mansión de Bolena en este momento.

También me prepararé para cuando me bordo de un barco a Francia.

* * *

7 de enero de 1515

Bolena Manor

Jorge Bolena POV

Veo a un Mensajero de correo y le digo que diga su negocio. Con eso, me da dos cartas y espera que las lea y responda.

' ' Bueno, ven en el estudio de mi padre ya que vamos a responder juntos. ' '

Caminamos al estudio y padre y leí ambas cartas y creo que Seymour es más prometedor que el de Blount.

"Deberíamos ir con el padre Seymour. Ya es Duque de Somerset. Y él es más prometedor que un hermano de una amante de un rey fallecido. ' '

"Hmm, tienes razón. Voy a permitir que Edward Seymour se casó con María después de la muerte de Francos. ' '

**_Estimado Eduardo Duque de Somerset,_**

**_Usted puede tener la mano de mi hija/hermana en matrimonio después de la muerte de Francois. Usted la honrará y le mostrará la importancia que mi hija/hermana merece._**

**_Su futuro padre/cuñado,_**

**_Thomas/Jorge Bolena_**

' ' Enviar estas cartas sólo a Edward Seymour y asegúrese de que sólo él los abre. ' ' dicen.

' ' Sí señores. ' ', dice antes de irse.

Embalo y prepárate para abordar el barco a Francia, ya que se va en dos días.

* * *

9 de enero 1515

Seymour Manor

Eduardo Seymour POV

Miro a ver al Mensajero y Leo las tres respuestas. Sonrío como mi propuesta ha sido aceptada y ahora, no puedo esperar hasta que Francois es asesinado y Mary liberada de las mazmorras para que me case con ella. No necesito más que dos herederos y estaré bien ya que amaré a sus hijos como a los míos.

Ahora convoco a una costurera para hacer los armarios de bodas uno para mí y el otro para Mary, ya que la hermana de la costurera es la costurera de María y conoce sus mediciones.

Si sólo François estuviera muerto ahora y María en su camino como yo amo a María y no puedo esperar para hacer el amor con ella.

Oh, Maria por favor estar bien y volver a mí y podemos casarse y tener hermosas chicas juntos.

* * *

20 de enero 1515

Boleyn Manor

Thomas Boleyn POV

Estoy pasando tiempo con mis hijos pequeños cuando un Mensajero de correo viene con noticias de mis hijos Anne, y George junto con el rey Jorge I y la reina Nadine.

**_Querido Padre,_**

**_Hemos salvado a María. Ella está segura y sana y se está recuperando de haber estado hambrienta. Puedes decirle a Eduardo que está sana y a salvo y que podrá casarse con ella cuando volvamos._**

**_Amor_**

**_Anne/Jorge_**

**_En lo que respecta a Lord Bolena,_**

**_Su hijo y su hija, Anne junto con nuestras tropas han logrado capturar a Francois y poner a Luis, hijo del rey Luis XII y la reina Catalina de Aragón, en el trono como el rey Luis XIII. También hemos liberado a su hija, Mary Bolena de las mazmorras y ella debe volver a usted tan pronto como ella es lo suficientemente bien. Ella y Jasmine Blount se vuelven a casar para elegir su elección para María, y el rey Luis XIII para Jasmine y pueden volver a Inglaterra o quedarse en Francia. Sin embargo, creo que elegiarán a Inglaterra, ya que han suplicado por el perdón de Luis XIII y aunque él sabe que no eran parte de ella, quieren volver a casa._**

**_Tus amigos,_**

**_El rey Jorge I y la reina Nadine_**

Después de leer la carta, me siento aliviado al oír que María había estado en las mazmorras y que no podía hacerlo.

Le escribo a Eduardo Seymour, duque de Somerset para que le cuente las buenas noticias.

**_A Eduardo, duque de Somerset,_**

**_Estoy feliz de decir que usted será capaz de casarse con mi hija, ya que ella está viva y bien. Todo lo que te pido es que trates a mi hija de la manera en que ella necesita ser tratada ya que casi perderla me ha mostrado lo que tengo en mis hijos. Mientras que sí, había visto un matrimonio de ventaja, no sabía que se convertiría en un monstruo para mi hijo. Por favor, amarla como se merece, incluso si sólo te da un hijo, es mejor tenerla viva. Mi esposa Odette, fue declarada infértil no porque no podía llevar a otro niño, sino porque si ella tiene otro hijo, puede que no sobreviva. No fue el doctor quien declaró su infértil. Fui yo, ya que no quiero perder a otra esposa de la manera en que perdí a mi segunda esposa por la fiebre de los niños y mi primera a la enfermedad de sudor. Así que por favor, trata bien a mi hija._**

**_Su futuro suegro,_**

**_Thomas Bolena_**

* * *

27 de enero 1515

Somerset Manor

Eduardo Seymour POV

Cuando veo una carta en mi escritorio, sé que es importante, así que la leí y volví a vivir como creía que Maria estaba muerta.

Les digo a los sirvientes que decoren la mansión y que lo hagan todo excepto la comida preparada para mi próxima boda ya que no quiero que arregles la comida hasta la noche antes de la boda.

María será María Seymour nee Bolena pronto y yo tendré el amor de mi vida.

**_Querida María,_**

**_No puedo esperar a que seas mi esposa y sé que quizás quieras esperar, pero he esperado tres años por tu mano en matrimonio cuando fui a ver a tu padre, pero yo sólo era el hijo de un Señor, no un duque o rey, así que lo rechazó y ahora que tengo la oportunidad de casarme contigo ahora no voy a dejarlo ir como te amo como siempre te he amado._**

**_Tu futuro esposo,_**

**_Eduardo Seymour, duque de Somerset_**

Enviaré la carta con el Mensajero y esperaré mi respuesta.

Oh, Mary por favor Amame como te he amado todos estos años.


	44. Interludio Frances 15

14 de enero 1515

Mazmorras Castillo Blois, Francia

Anne Bête Nee Bolena POV

Llegamos a Francia ayer por la mañana y ahora las tropas luchan contra las tropas de Francois mientras Jorge y yo nos escabullamos en las mazmorras y buscamos a María.

Encontré a Maria en la tercera celda que miré y abrí la puerta y recogí a María con la ayuda de William Brereton.

En el momento en que llevamos a María al ala de sanación, Francois fue derrotado y puesto en la misma celda en la que puso a María.

Su ejecución es el 30 de este mes y Louis ahora va a ser el hijo rey de Francia, su coronación es el 2 de febrero.

Louis será un mejor rey que Francois que mucho yo sé. No intentará matar a su futura esposa y si lo hiciera, Inglaterra ganaría la guerra si alguna vez intentara lastimar a la princesa Artemis.

* * *

Jorge Boleyn POV

Me siento junto a la cama de mi hermana y luego la puerta se abre para mostrar a Elizabeth, Alejandro, Anthony, Jorge, James y Draconis. Elizabeth tiene ahora tres años de edad y una niña hermosa y pronto de la edad de matrimonio en nueve años.

Se dice que Francois prometida a Elizabeth al rey de Escocia, James el V y como tenemos comunicación con Escocia, tienen la intención de seguir con el matrimonio tan pronto como se convierten en doce por apoderado. María incluso está de acuerdo con que Elizabeth estará a salvo de Francia después del matrimonio.

Enviamos a su padre una carta diciéndole que Maria está viva y que le dirá a Eduardo que podrá casarse con Mary en el próximo mes.

* * *

30 de enero 1515

Reina Nadine El Barco

Maria Bolena POV

Estamos en camino de regreso a Inglaterra. El rey Luis XIII me ha perdonado de los crímenes falsos que Francois intentó usar para matarme y por ser la reina de Francia, ya que había estado bajo las pociones de control mental y no sabía que el plan de mi esposo se convirtiera en rey.

Jasmine también ha sido indultado, pero su mano en matrimonio fue dada a Adan Negro antes de que ella abandone Francia para Irlanda.

Recibí la carta de Eduardo Seymour y me sorprende saber que me ama y quería mi mano en matrimonio antes, pero el padre lo rechazó, ya que Francois era más rico en ese momento y también era un duque.

* * *

2 de febrero 1515

Castillo Blois , Francia

Jasmine Blount POV

Me habían hecho ver la ejecución mientras quemaban a Francois en la estaca y luego el rey Luis XIII ha vendido mi mano en matrimonio a Adam Black. Primo de Theodore negro y heredero del dukedom de Cork y como hoy es el día de mi boda, estoy vestida con el vestido del regente de Louis elegido.

Respiro y me tranquiliza mientras camino a la capilla real para encontrarme con mi marido y caminar por el pasillo hasta mi destino. No puedo decir si es bueno o malo.

' ' Yo Adán, te tomo a ti, Jasmine para ser mi esposa, para tener y para sostener, de este día en adelante, para mejor para mal, para más rico, para más pobre, en la enfermedad y en la salud, hasta que la muerte nos parte, y en el que la pena que yo mi troth. ' ' Adam juró.

' ' I Jasmine, te tomo a ti, Adán para ser mi esposo, para tener y sostener, desde hoy en adelante, para mejor para mal, para más rico, para más pobre, en la enfermedad y en la salud, para ser Bonaire y rolliza en la cama y a bordo, hasta que la muerte nos hace parte , y al mismo me difícil a ti mi troth. ' ' Juré saber que no había marcha atrás ahora.

' ' Ahora los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a su novia. ' ' declaró el sacerdote.

Con eso, sellamos nuestro matrimonio con un beso.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche

Adan Negro POV

Consumado mi matrimonio con Jasmine esta noche cinco veces y disfruto el tiempo con mi esposa en Francia antes de regresar a Irlanda.

Pasamos una semana en Francia antes de salir y abordar el barco irlandés del amanecer y salir a Irlanda. (A/N sí, sé que Irish Dawn es un nombre cursi para un barco que se dirige a Irlanda).

Nos embarcar en la nave y Jasmine dice su despedida final a Francia.

* * *

3 de febrero 1515

Brereton Manor

Nerissa Brereton nee Bête POV

He descubierto que estoy cuatro meses con el niño después de meses de preocuparse de que nunca volvería a quedar embarazada.

Le digo a William que está extático porque tendrá más hijos. Él no tiene que preocuparse por los herederos, sólo quiere una gran familia y tres hijos no es realmente una gran familia.

Espero que sea sólo un niño ya que no sé cómo mi cuerpo podría tomar otro parto múltiple.

Mi cuerpo sólo podía tomar tanto y tengo la suerte de que sobreviví a través de Kaelan, James, y el nacimiento de Grace, mucho menos otro nacimiento múltiple y Kaelan, James y Grace son casi dos. Han pasado casi dos años desde que di a luz a nuestros trillizos y me preocupa que si muero en este nacimiento, no me recuerden.

* * *

Naples Manor

Samuel Naples POV

Hago el amor a mi esposa Aria Nápoles que me ha dado tres hijos en noviembre del año pasado.

Se llaman Samuel, Edward y Vincent y estoy tratando de impregnarla de nuevo.

Oh, cómo amo a Aria y a nuestros hijos, ya que es una señal de nuestro amor el uno por el otro.

Nuestros hijos serán los herederos de mi patrimonio y de dukedom que me fue dado por el rey. El duque de Córcega.

Y ahora, no tengo que preocuparme por tener herederos o estar casado con Petunia ya que está muerta y enterrada y Aria me ha dado los herederos que necesitaba que Petunia no pudiera proveer.

Le escribo a mi hermano en España para ver cómo lo está haciendo. Él está girando catorce este año y tiene que casarse con una novia de su elección dentro de los tres meses de tiempo o el padre elegirá a su novia por él.

**_Estimado Rafael,_**

**_¿Cómo estás, querido hermano? ¿Has encontrado una novia todavía como usted sabe si usted no en el tiempo padre elegirá para usted y usted sabe quién va a elegir. Él elegirá a Willow Warren que se ha dicho que ella es amiga de Angeletta Brandon Nee Swanson y usted escucha los rumores que la rodean. Me preocupo por ti mi hermano y espero que hayas encontrado el amor y un partido digno._**

**_Tu hermano,_**

**_Samuel Nápoles, duque de Córcega_**

Envío la carta a España y espero que mi hermano haya encontrado a alguien que no sólo ama, sino que es un partido digno para mantener a su padre a raya.

Por favor, deje que mi hermano haya encontrado su partido por favor.


	45. Chapter 27

11 de febrero 1515

Somerset Manor

Eduardo Seymour POV

Hoy es el día en que me he casado con mi amor Maria Bolena y espero que tengamos al menos dos o tres hijos juntos.

Quiero ver el pelo rubio de mi Maria en nuestro hijo o hijos con mis ojos marrones y sus labios besables.

Sólo pensar en nuestros hijos juntos me excita y no puedo esperar hasta que se casó como me imagino teniendo hermosas chicas con ella. Y sabrán que sus padres los aman, ya que Elizabeth no sabe si su padre la amaba o la odiaba.

Me aseguraré de que Elizabeth, Alejandro, Anthony, Jorge, James y Draconis sepan que los amo como si fueran mi carne y sangre.

Cuando veo a mi hermano, Henry en la puerta sé que es hora de pararse en el altar para esperar la entrada de mi hermosa novia.

Camino por los pasillos hasta llegar a los jardines, ya que decidimos tener nuestra boda allí y estoy allí esperando a la novia.

* * *

Maria Bolena POV

Ana está conmigo calmar mis nervios como me pregunto si sólo va a amar a nuestros hijos y tener segundas ideas, pero Anne siempre sabe qué decir.

"María, ama a tus hijos. Lo he visto en sus ojos. Él desea tanto su felicidad para que haya pasado por el problema de conocer a sus hijos. Veo que desea haber sido su padre, ya que siempre te ha amado y si terminas teniendo un hijo, está considerando los sentimientos de Elizabeth, ya que le aseguró que siempre sería amada por los dos. No muchos hombres pueden decir que quieren algo que ver con los hijos de su esposa por otro matrimonio. ' '

Sé que Anne y ella no defendería a Edward si él no era un buen chico y que definitivamente ama a mis hijos, pero ha sido tres años desde que me casé la primera vez.

Con una respiración profunda, voy a los jardines y me caso con Edward Seymour convirtiéndose en Mary Seymour nee Bolena.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche

Consumado el matrimonio con Edward esta noche siete veces.

He amado a Edward Seymour desde que tenía nueve años, pero sabía que mi padre estaba mirando matrimonios que nos traería riqueza y poder y mientras que los Seymour eran ricos, no habían sido Dukes hasta que a Eduardo se le concedió dukedom en 1514 después de que ayudó a la familia real a derrotar a portugal en la guerra como Eduardo era uno de los mejores soldados.

Si sólo el padre me hubiera permitido casarme con Edward hace tres años, no habría pasado por todas las manipulaciones de Francois.

No teníamos esperanzas de estar juntos hasta ahora. Me gustaría haber casado a Edward en lugar de Francois ese fatídico día.

* * *

25 de febrero 1515

Bête Manor

Anne Bête nee Bolena POV

Estoy con el médico, ya que no me he sentido bien y él llama a su esposa que es comadrona.

"Bueno, usted no está enfermo mi gracia. Estás con el niño. ' '

Después de oír eso, puse mi mano sobre mi estómago y luego me di cuenta de que tenía que decírselo a William.

Pero ahora mismo, está en España así que escribo una carta.

**_Querido esposo,_**

**_Normalmente te lo diría en persona, pero como tienes que quedarte en España hasta abril, estoy embarazada de mi amor. Dos meses y no podría ser más feliz ya que el bebé es una señal de nuestro amor y espero que sepas que te amo. A pesar de que nuestro matrimonio comenzó como uno arreglado, se convirtió en uno de amor y felicidad. No me arrepiento de haberte casado como tú eres el amor de mi vida._**

**_Tu amorosa esposa,_**

**_Ana Bête nee Bolena_**

Envío la carta con un mensajero a España y espero que sea feliz, ya que se preocupa de que yo muera del próximo embarazo. Traté de decirle que voy a estar bien, pero es como hablar con una pared de ladrillo.

Espero que él siempre me ame y nunca tome una amante, ya que no creo que pueda tomar.

* * *

27 de febrero 1515

Bolena Manor

Odette Bolena POV

Voy a la partera como he perdido mis revistas mensuales y quiero asegurarme de que estoy embarazada como creo que soy.

' ' Realmente estás embarazada mi dama. ' '

Con eso, dejo a la comadrona para ir a decirle a mi amor, Thomas las buenas noticias.

"Mi amor tengo una noticia maravillosa. Estoy embarazada de mi amor. ' '

' ' ¿Estás embarazada? Sabía que no debería haberme acostado contigo ese día en noviembre. ' '

"Mi amor es una buena noticia. Significa que no soy infértil. ' '

Le dije a la comadrona que te dijera que eras infértil. La comadrona dijo que si da a luz de nuevo puede morir. ' '

Consuelo a Thomas y le digo que soy lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir al nacimiento.

Miro a nuestros hijos y sé que puedo sobrevivir. Considero a los hijos de Thomas de sus otros matrimonios míos también, aunque no sean míos por sangre.

* * *

1 de marzo 1515

Greenwich Palace

Reina Nadine I POV

Estoy seis meses con un hijo y no puedo ser más feliz, ya que sé que estos niños serán nuestros hijos que murieron antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad de vivir.

Miro hacia arriba para ver a Bessie Blount que tiene un deseo curioso de lo que puedo ver mientras mira a una de mis damas de la espera con un hambre que no se puede describir.

Yo no me preocupo, ya que creo que después de que ella satisface su hambre mi Dama de la espera va a volver y hacer sus deberes como siempre.

Miro mi estómago hinchado pensando en lo que mis hijos se ven como. ¿Se ven iguales o se ven diferentes?

* * *

Una hora más tarde

Bessie Blount (la Bête de Phillipa) POV

Miro a Margery Seymour y con mis ojos mágicos, veo su fuerza vital y es tan tentador.

Así que atrao a Margery con un truco mío a mi habitación.

' ' Hey Margery necesito un poco de ayuda. ' '

' ' Seguro Bess. ' '

Con eso, la llevo a mi habitación donde le digo que creo que puedo estar embarazada todo el tiempo poniendo poción de vida en su bebida mientras ella mira algo.

Tan pronto como beba su vino, sé que su fuerza de vida aparecerá y lo hará. Le puse un hechizo de silenciamiento para que no pueda ser escuché.

Me acosar a ella y chupar su vida de ella y luego ella no es más que un cadáver.

La deletreo para que vea su edad y ponga veneno en nuestras copas y grite tan fuerte como pueda.

Cuando los guardias llegan, les digo que ambos bebimos el vino y luego ella acaba de morir después de convulsión.

Tienen un médico a tiempo para salvarme, ya que no estoy con el niño como le dije a Margery. No obstante, al menos con la intención de corregir eso tan pronto como Christian venga a verme.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche

Veo finalmente a Christian como él tenía cosas que hacer por el rey y la reina.

Lo beso y con un hechizo, nos quitamos la ropa para que podamos hacer el amor mucho más rápido.

Hacemos el amor diez veces antes de que estemos satisfechos y estoy embarazada ya que tengo el hechizo para decir cuando te embarazas de mí.

Me alegro ante el pensamiento de nuestros propios hijos, ya que todavía tenemos que tener hijos juntos. Hasta ahora, como estoy embarazada de nuestro primer hijo juntos.


	46. Chapter 28

20 de marzo 1515

Seymour Manor

Maria Seymour nee Bolena POV

Observo como mi esposo Eduardo juega con mis hijos Elizabeth, Alejandro y Anthony.

Me escabullí detrás de él y le cubrí los ojos mientras le tenía una sorpresa.

Estoy embarazada ya que he perdido mis revistas mensuales como la última vez que los tuve fue tres semanas antes de la boda.

' ' Eduardo, tengo una noticia maravillosa. ' '

' ' ¿Y qué noticias podría ser? ' '

' ' Estoy con el niño mi amor. ' '

Cuando Eduardo escucha eso, gira y me besa con tanta pasión que sólo quiero dejar que me lleve a nuestra habitación y hacerme el amor tanto como quiera.

' ' Me acabas de dar el regalo más maravilloso, ya que pensé que nunca tendríamos un hijo juntos, ya que la comadrona había dicho que no podrías ser capaz de llevar a otro niño. ' '

"Oh, Eduardo cómo me hubiera gustado haberte casado en vez de Francois ese día. Elizabeth y los demás habrían sido tuyos en vez de Francois. ' '

Con el tiempo, espero olvidar que siempre fui la esposa de Francois y sólo recuerdo a Eduardo como mi marido.

Él se asegura de que tengo todo lo que necesito como Edward es muy protector de mí y de nuestro hijo nonato.

Le escribo una carta a Anne para contarle las buenas noticias.

**_Querida Ana,_**

**_Tengo las noticias más maravillosas. Estoy con el niño alrededor de un mes y Edward es tan feliz como él será un padre en noviembre y no se preocupa por el género, siempre y cuando estén sanos. Sí, le diré a padre y a Jorge como voy a escribir a mi padre ya que ambos están en Boleyn Manor._**

**_Tu hermana,_**

**_Maria Seymour_**

Entonces le escribo a mi padre como dije que lo haría en la carta a Ana.

**_Querido Padre,_**

**_Tengo las noticias más maravillosas. Estoy con el niño y el niño está establecido para nacer en noviembre y me dicen de la partera que Odette y Ana están con el niño. Te felicito por el embarazo de Odette. Me gustaría ver al niño cuando nacen como estoy visitando antes de que me pongan en reposo en cama. Dile a Odette que espero que esté bien y no puedo esperar a conocerla como siempre estaba en Inglaterra cuando viniste a visitarme después de casarte con ella._**

**_Su hija,_**

**_Maria Seymour_**

Envié las cartas con un Mensajero de correo y supe que Anne y el padre conseguirían las cartas en un tiempo récord.

* * *

27 de marzo 1515

Bolena Manor

Odette Bolena POV

Empiezo a hacer un vestido de bautizo para mi nena y tarareo una canción de cuna mientras hago el vestido de bautizo.

Espero que el bebé sea un hijo como quiero darle a Thomas otro hijo.

Uno de nuestros sirvientes viene a ayudarme como somos amigos y no me importa su color de piel, ya que tengo amigos de la infancia que son de África y no nos importa que naciéramos de diferentes razas que sólo nos preocupamos por la felicidad de los demás y la familia de los demás, ya que sabíamos que nuestro las familias podrían no aceptar nuestra amistad, pero lo hicieron y estoy agradecido por ello.

Kamaria y KALISHA son mis buenos amigos y ahora podemos añadir Malaika a nuestro grupo ya que había preguntado Kamaria y KALISHA si estaba bien si añadí un nuevo amigo en nuestro grupo de amigos y están bien con él, ya que saben que nunca los reemplazaría y que tener un gran corazón.

Los quiero a mi lado cuando dé a luz, ya que me pueden calmar como lo han hecho en el pasado, ya que necesitaba tranquilizarme cuando di a luz a Garrett, Harold y Thomas, ya que estaban conmigo todo el embarazo y el nacimiento y habían estado allí para el embarazo y nacimiento de Diana, marco y Nadine.

Sé que podría no sobrevivir al nacimiento, pero creo que lo haré, ya que soy un luchador y lucharé para quedarme con mi familia y mis amigos.

* * *

2 de abril 1515

Greenwich Palace

Queen Nadine I POV

Miro mi estómago hinchado que está cargando a mi hijo o hijos y me pregunto si mis bebés renacerán como Beauregard, Henry, Maria, Elizabeth, Arthur e Isabella han renacido ahora quiero a mi Eduardo, William, Apollo, Artemis, Arcturus, Sirius, Gaia, Phillip, Samuel, y Hyacinth.

Canto la canción de cuna que mi madre solía cantar para mí.

' ' La lavanda es azul, Dilly, verde lavanda. Cuando yo sea rey, Dilly, tú serás Reina. ¿Quién te dijo, Dilly, quién te lo dijo? T'era mi propio corazón, Dilly, Dilly que me lo dijo. Llama a tus hombres, Dilly, diles que trabajen. Algunos al arado, Dilly, Dilly algunos a la bifurcación. Algunos para hacer heno, Dilly, Dilly algunos para cortar el maíz. Mientras tú y yo, Dilly, nos mantenemos calientes. Lavanda verde, Dilly, lavanda de color azul. Si me amas, Dilly, te amaré. Deja que los pájaros canten, Dilly, deja que los corderos jueguen. Estaremos a salvo, Dilly, sin peligro. Me encanta bailar, Dilly, me encanta cantar. Cuando sea reina, Dilly, tú serás mi rey. ¿Quién me lo dijo, Dilly, quién me lo dijo? Me dije a mí mismo, Dilly, Dilly me lo dijo. ' '

Siento que mis hijos se calman y Jorge, Maria, Elizabeth, Arthur, Artemis, y Beauregard se arrullado para dormir con la canción de cuna y los puse en sus cunas como los tenía en las vueltas de mis damas en espera. Beso sus frentes y rezo para que descansen bien.

* * *

3 de abril 1515

Seymour Manor (Tomas ')

Tomas Seymour POV

Perdí a mi primera esposa, Margery envenenar un año después de que ella diera a luz a Anthony y Margery.

Ahora tuve una boda pública con Felicia como mi esposa ya que no puedo casarme públicamente con Willow ya que nadie sabe que Willow es mi segunda esposa.

Willow me ha dado dos hijos más, William y Gabriel.

Y Felicia me ha dado cuatro hijos a la vez, Rafael, Michael, Daniel y Bridget.

En nuestra noche de bodas, por lo que los demás pensarán que Felicia era virgen, yo llamo a una doncella virginal y le pregunto si ella dormirá conmigo antes de que mi esposa venga para que la lleve (ella se esconde en el armario) y ella consiente mientras me case con ella para que ella puede tener un marido y darle herederos a su marido. Con eso, le arranco la ropa interior, me libero, la tumbe en la cama y le hago el amor rompiendo su barrera.

Con eso, tengo las primeras sábanas de la noche y casarme con la criada a un sirviente de Thomas Bolena y ella es ahora un sirviente de la familia Bolena y no será capaz de derramar mi secreto como ella se va en la noche para casarse con Andrew Williams.

Luego hago el amor con Felicia y con la virginidad de mi ex-criada en la cama, todos pensarán que Felicia era virgen cuando nos casamos la segunda vez (no que lo supieran).

Hacemos el amor cinco veces, luego voy a Willow y hago el amor con ella cinco veces también, sin saber que los Impregné a ambos.


	47. Interludio Frances 16

7 de mayo 1515

Castillo Blois, Francia

Nerissa Brereton POV

Ahora estoy siete meses con el niño y casi listo para entregar, ya que sólo me quedan dos meses.

Oh, cómo amo a mis hijos nonatos mientras siento movimiento y se siente como si hubiera dos chicas en lugar de una.

Con Francois muerto y Luis como el rey Luis XIII nadie sabe que yo era la amante de Francois y estas chicas podrían ser Francos ' en lugar de William.

Recuerdo el día en que me convertí en su amante bien porque era bueno en la cama, mejor que mi marido.

Flashback comienza

10 de mayo 1513

Estoy caminando en los jardines del Palacio y accidentalmente me topé con el rey regente, Francois.

"Oh, lo siento mucho mi rey. No estaba mirando a donde iba. ' '

' ' No temas mi belleza. Sé que no quisiste hacer daño. Estás a salvo de mi enojo ", dice mientras se está sacando mi ropa interior.

Gemí y extendio las piernas para que tuviera un acceso más fácil.

Me empuja y el amor es tan apasionado que casi lo descubrimos.

Me embarazó ese día con gemelos, dos niños perfectos que se llaman Pierre y Louis.

Flashback termina

Recuerdo bien el nacimiento de Pierre y Louis. Le había dicho a William cuando tenía tres meses de embarazo que una de mis hermanas estaban con niños y necesitaba mi ayuda para el resto del embarazo.

Y Eris había estado con el niño, pero ella se deshizo y dijimos que mis nenas eran de ella y ya que ella es mi gemela, era fácil de creer.

Flashback comienza

13 de febrero 1514

Me grito la cabeza mientras que entrega a mis bebés en el mundo que otros van a creer es Eris que después de dar a luz se casó con su prometida, pero ella tiene que dar a las chicas a otra persona. Y ahí es donde yo vengo.

Empujo y empujo hasta que ambas chicas han nacido y dado los nombres de Francois como él está allí como está su derecho.

Yo amamanto a mis nenas hasta que su hambre esté satisfecha y se cansen.

20 de febrero 1514

Dejo la residencia de mi hermana con ella (mis) chicas en mis brazos y regreso a mi marido y le digo a mi hermana no se le permitió mantener a las chicas y ya que me parezco a la madre de las chicas, me hicieron llevar a las chicas.

William no está enojado, es feliz ya que podemos criar a nuestros hijos junto con sus primos (hermanastros).

Flashback termina

La razón por la que no sé quién podría ser el padre era que me acosté con ambos el mismo día.

Oh, cuán apasionado era el amor cuando Francois cambió sus cuerpos por un tiempo de la ayuda de su bruja y luego borró los recuerdos de William para que no recordaría nada.

Flashback comienza

10 de octubre 1514

Voy a los jardines del Palacio para reunirse con Francois, ya que está a dos días de ser padre de nuevo, pero todavía tiene necesidades y yo los satisfare.

Arranca mi ropa interior, se libera y me hace un amor apasionado dos horas seguidas.

Luego voy a mi marido a cubrir lo que he hecho, sin saber en el momento que Francois había cambiado de cuerpo con William, y lo liberé de sus pantalones y empiezo a hacerle el amor.

Después de que el amor hace, él me tira en la cama, arranca la ropa, y hace un amor apasionado a mí diez veces antes de que él esté satisfecho. (cambiaron después de la realización del amor).

Y ese día concebí a mis nenas, sin saber que lo hice y cuando descubrí que no sabía quién era el padre.

Flashback termina

Y por lo tanto, no puedo decir que William es el padre o que no es el padre, ya que me acosté con Francois y William.

* * *

10 de mayo 1515

William Brereton POV

Llamo a mi amante, ya que necesito mis necesidades satisfechas y como mi esposa está embarazada, ella no puede satisfacerme.

Mi amante, Diana Kingsley satisface mis necesidades y las hojas no mucho después de eso y estoy a la izquierda preguntándome si debería casarse con ella y hacerla mi segunda esposa.

Batallo conmigo mismo durante unos minutos antes de tomar mi decisión final.

La llamo y le digo que nos encontremos en la capilla real y que dos de sus amigas que han mantenido su secreto para encontrarnos allí también.

* * *

Una hora más tarde

Capilla Real

Diana Kingsley POV

Acabo de terminar de decir mis votos y ahora soy felizmente Diana Brereton nee Kingsley y no sólo la amante de William.

Consumamos nuestro matrimonio una semana seguidas y después vengo de la habitación con cojera.

* * *

17 de mayo 1515

**_Querida Odette,_**

**_Acabo de casarme con mi hermana y con el hombre al que he sido amante y no maté a su esposa porque aún está viva. Sé que no lo apruebas pero estoy con el niño y es mejor que el bebé nacer un bastardo como él o ella hubiera sido si nunca nos casamos ya que no tenía otras perspectivas de matrimonio como todos, pero la esposa sabe que soy amante de William Brereton y nadie más deseaba casarse conmigo. Por favor, sólo sea feliz por mí._**

**_Tu hermana,_**

**_Diana Brereton Nee Kingsley_**

Con eso, envío la carta a Inglaterra donde vive mi hermana y oigo que ella está con el niño otra vez.

Espero que ella pueda ser feliz por mí y no me juzgue, ya que necesito su apoyo.

Estoy casi tres meses a lo largo como William me impregnó el 19 de febrero y él no sabe todavía como iba a decirle hoy después de que él regresó de la corte, pero él había irrumpido de tal manera que tengo miedo de decírselo ahora, pero él merece saber.

"Mi amor que sé ahora no puede ser el mejor momento, pero tengo buenas noticias para decirte. ' '

"¿Y qué podría ser eso?", preguntó.

' ' Estoy con el niño mi amor. ' '

"Esa es la noticia más maravillosa. ¿A qué distancia estás? ' '

' ' Casi tres meses. Concebí el XIX de febrero mi amor. ' '

Él me besa con tanta pasión que gemir como quiero que me lleve de nuevo y él hace precisamente eso.

Lo amo tanto y es una lástima que su primera esposa le haya sido infiel.

Francois y Nerissa pueden pensar que nadie los vio en los jardines, pero lo hice y las dos veces no pude irme sin ser descubierto, así que me escondí detrás de los Rosales ambas veces y nunca me vieron.

Le diría a William, pero él probablemente creería a Nerissa sobre mí como Nerissa ha sido su esposa más tiempo que yo.

Y así tiene más poder sobre él que yo y aún así, quiero salvar a William del escándalo que podría seguir.


	48. Chapter 29

20 de mayo 1515

El Palacio de Greenwich, Inglaterra

Reina Nadine POV

Estoy a sólo un mes de entregar mis trillizos en el mundo y voy a ser para mantenerlos en mis brazos muy pronto.

Jorge viene después de que yo canto la canción de cuna a mi estómago embarazada y me besa tan apasionadamente que no estaba embarazada estaríamos creando una nena justo en este momento.

"Tenemos algunos dignatarios en la corte hoy. ¿Nos ayudaras a darles la bienvenida en la fiesta de esta noche? ' '

"Por supuesto, mi amor. Voy a llevar mi mejor en la fiesta. ' '

Con eso, Jorge se va y yo me preparo para la fiesta como es en una hora.

Elijo mi bata azul con acentos dorados y con ella mis zapatillas doradas, mi collar de aguamarina, mi tiara dorada con joyas de aguamarina que fue un regalo del rey de Francia, Luis XII y mis aretes dorados.

Una vez que estoy listo, voy a la puerta de la sala de fiestas y los guardias me abren la puerta y se me anuncia.

' ' Su Majestad la reina Nadine, Duquesa de Dublín. ' '

Me inclino ante mi marido y los otros dignatarios, pero George tomó mi mano y me hizo subir como él pensó que no debería estar inclinando en el estado que soy.

Me ayuda a entrar en mi silla y me han presentado a los invitados de honor de esta noche, Adam Black, duque de Cork, William Brereton, duque de Lyon, y el rey Manuel I de Portugal, el padre de nuestro futuro yerno, Nathaniel de Portugal.

Su esposa, la reina Megan de Portugal, tía al rey Jaime V pero sólo 13 y ya una madre como ella ha dado a luz a los gemelos, el príncipe Manuel y la princesa Joana de Portugal, está a su lado.

Como y en el medio de las picaduras hacer una pequeña charla con la reina Megan y su hermana, Diana Stuart que es de edad ahora para casarse y yo recomiendo un amigo de la familia, Eric Gavin, duque de Lourdes, ya que es un amigo de los negros y Bête's como su padre tiene delante de él.

Acaba de tener catorce años justo cuando Diana acaba de tener doce años.

Me agradecen por la ayuda que saben que Diana tiene que al menos casarse con un duque y si se casa debajo de su estación, será desheredada y no será capaz de ser llamado una princesa de Escocia.

Con Diana y Eric cortegiendo la boda, tienen un montón de planes para hacer.

Me voy después de unas buenas 3 horas, ya que necesito mi descanso para el próximo nacimiento de mis bebés.

En cuanto me voy a mis habitaciones, me prepararé para acostarme y dormir.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche

Me despierto para encontrar que mi agua se ha roto un mes temprano y despertar a mis damas y decirles a traer a la comadrona.

Corren a hacer lo que se les dice y Sarah Cromwell Nee de flores entra y mide cuán lejos estoy.

' ' Su majestad, siento la cabeza de las chicas. Cuando te diga que empujes debes empujar. ' ', dice.

Asiente a mi cabeza mientras otra contracción golpea y me quejo de dolor.

' ' Empuja a mi reina. ' '

Empujo y empujo hasta que nace la primera Nena y tomo unas cuantas respiraciones profundas antes de empujar otra vez hasta que otro de los trillizos nace y luego finalmente empujo a la última Nena y el posparto está fuera de mí.

' ' Su majestad ha dado a luz a tres príncipes ' ' ' '

' ' Deja que mi marido vea a sus hijos. ' '

' ' Como desees mi reina. ' '

Con mi permiso, ella toma su licencia para decirle a mi esposo el rey Jorge las buenas noticias.

* * *

20 de mayo 1515

Rey Jorge I POV

Estoy caminando hacia adelante y hacia atrás mientras oigo a mi esposa gritar y luego los gritos mueren y la comadrona sale y me abalanzo.

¿Cómo está mi esposa? ¿Cómo están las chicas? ¿Está todo bien? ' ' Yo pregunto.

' ' Su esposa está bien, las chicas están bien, y sí todo está bien. ' '

Después de escuchar que me atornillo a la habitación y veo a mi esposa y Reina de mi corazón está sosteniendo una de las chicas con su pelo rubio dorado pegado a su piel mientras me mira y sonríe.

' ' Mi amor ven y conoce a tus hijos. ' '

' ' ¿Quién es el mayor? ' '

' ' El que tiene tu pelo negro amor. ' '

Sí, tengo el pelo negro como mi madre era una ' belleza de ravenette ' que mi padre diría y me llevé a ella.

Tengo el pelo negro, los ojos verdes en forma de diamante, los labios de mi padre y la cara ovalada.

' ' Sus nombres serán Enrique, duque de Liverpool, el de pelo rojo será Edward, duque de Kilkenny, y la rubia, Eric, duque de Canterbury. ' ' Yo proclamé.

' ' Como desees mi amor. ' '

Tengo las campanas sonadas para el nacimiento de mis hijos.

* * *

21 de mayo 1515

POV general

' ' Oíd, Oíd, la reina Nadine la primera de anoche ha dado a luz al príncipe Enrique, al duque de Liverpool, al Príncipe Eduardo, al duque de Kilkenny, y al Príncipe Eric, duque de Canterbury. los criadores de la ciudad lloraron mientras sonaban las campanas.

Todos sabían que la reina Nadine tenía un poder más alto ahora que ella ha dado a luz a tres hijos más, incluso sus enemigos sabían.

* * *

1 de junio 1515

Reina Nadine POV

Mis hijos, el príncipe heredero Jorge, la princesa María, el príncipe Arturo, la princesa Isabel y el príncipe Beauregard han sido permitidos a la fiesta para celebrar el nacimiento y el bautizo de sus hermanos como lo es hoy.

Los padrinos del príncipe heredero George son Charles Brandon, duque de Suffolk y su esposa, Luna Brandon nee Howard.

Los padrinos de la princesa María de nuevo son Thomas Bolena, duque de cassis, el título que fue dado por Luis XII antes de su muerte y su esposa, Odette Bolena nee Kingsley.

El príncipe Arturo es Eduardo Seymour, duque de Somerset y su esposa, Maria Seymour nee Bolena.

La Princesa Elizabeth es Tomas Seymour y su novia Felicia Seymour nee Swanson.

El príncipe Beauregard es Lady Aria Porter nee Belle y su nuevo marido, David Porter.

El príncipe Enrique es el príncipe Carlos de España y su prometida princesa Anita de España.

El príncipe Eduardo es la reina Megan y el rey Manuel I de Portugal.

Y el Príncipe Eric son el rey Maximiliano I y la reina Angelique de Alemania.

Al menos quiero que mis amigos sigan en mi vida, así que le pregunté a George si estaría bien que Aria y Angelique fueran madres a cualquiera de nuestras chicas y él aceptó.

* * *

Una hora más tarde

Nuestras chicas han sido bautizadas como sus hermanos antes que ellos y ahora son reconocidos por el Papa como verdaderos príncipes de Inglaterra como el Papa no le gusta George me eligió a una verdadera princesa católica como la princesa Megan de Escocia, ahora la reina Megan de Portugal.

Soy cristiano, pero también Wiccan, así como me encanta la tierra y me han enseñado a amarlo desde que era un bebé.

Pero yo siendo cristiano no es un problema, es ser un Wiccan ese es el problema.

* * *

5 de junio 1515

King's Chambers

Rey Jorge I POV

Estoy firmando qué papeles necesito cuando Isabella entra y me besa con tanta pasión que me olvido del papeleo, nos desnudarnos y hacerle el amor por cuatro horas seguidas.

Nos reparan y vuelvo al papeleo ya que algunos son contratos de compromiso.

Le prometo a Enrique a Angelique y a la hija recién nacida de Maximiliano y a la menor de sus hijos.

Le prometo a Eduardo a la hija nonato de Anne y William bête, ya que tengo la sensación de que ella tendrá múltiplos de nuevo y siempre tiene chicas junto con sus hijos.

Y Eric se lo prometo a cualquier hija recién nacida del duque de Cleves, John la Marck.

Con eso voy a la cámara de mi esposa para ir otra ronda con ella para asegurar el embarazo.

Hacemos el amor por otras cuatro horas antes de que nos trajéramos la cena y una vez que estamos llenos nos retiramos a la cama.


	49. Interludio Irlandes

1 de junio 1515

Mansión Negro, Irlanda

Jasmine Negro nee Blount POV

Estoy cuatro meses con el niño y Adam es feliz ya que este es el heredero de su dukedom.

No sé si estoy teniendo un hijo o una hija, pero Adam tiene en su mente que es un hijo.

Canto la canción de cuna que se enseña a todos los nobles.

"Lavanda es azul, Dilly Dilly, verde lavanda. Cuando yo sea rey, Dilly Dilly, usted será Reina. ¿Quién te lo dijo, Dilly Dilly, quién te lo dijo? T'era mi propio corazón, Dilly Dilly, eso me dijo. Llama a tus hombres, Dilly Dilly, y que funcionen. Algunos al arado, Dilly Dilly, algunos a la bifurcación. Algunos para hacer heno, Dilly Dilly, algunos para cortar el maíz. Mientras tú y yo, Dilly Dilly, Mantennos calientes. Lavanda es verde, Dilly Dilly, azul lavanda. Si me amas, Dilly Dilly, te amaré. Deja que el pájaro cante, Dilly Dilly, deja que los corderos jueguen. Estaremos a salvo, Dilly Dilly, fuera de peligro. Me encanta bailar, Dilly Dilly, me encanta cantar. Cuando sea reina, Dilly Dilly, serás mi rey. ¿Quién me lo dijo, Dilly Dilly, quién me lo dijo? Me dije a mí mismo, Dilly Dilly, me lo dijo. ' '

Veo a Adriano desviarse para dormir y lo puse en su cuna y lo cubrí con una pequeña manta y soplé las velas.

Dejo la puerta abierta una grieta para que si él necesita algo, alguien puede llegar a él rápido.

* * *

20 de junio 1515

Duque de Cork de Chambers

Adam Negro POV

Llamo a dos parejas casadas de sirvienta y mayordomo y les digo que se desnude y hagan el amor con sus esposas.

Hago el amor con las esposas de los mayordomos, tratando mi más difícil de impregnarlas.

Tan pronto como he terminado, llamo a la hermana de mi esposa, Margery Blount y le hago el amor también, rompiendo su doncella y la Vendo a un matrimonio con uno de mis amigos, Samuel O'Conor, un señor irlandés.

Voy con mi esposa y veo que está tejiendo un vestido de bautizo para nuestra Nena.

' ' Mi Luv, ¿cómo viene el vestido de bautizo? ' '

' ' Está saliendo bien y se verá tan bien en ellos como lo miró Hadrian sobre él. ' '

' ' ¿Vas a escribirle a tu ex hermana esposa Mary? ' '

"Ella habría sido mi verdadera hermana si se hubiera casado con mi hermano. ' '

' ' Sabes que al final el hermano y el padre eligen lo que es mejor para su hija y por lo general se basa en la riqueza y el poder. ' '

Dejo a Jasmine para pensar y dejar que ella decida si escribirle a Mary Seymour Nee Boleyn, la duquesa de Somerset.

* * *

Jasmine Negro POV

Suspiro y sé que tiene razón y que probablemente no tiene idea de que Benjamin podría haber sido su marido en lugar de Edward Seymour y sin más preámbulos, escribo una carta.

**_Querida María,_**

**_¿Eres feliz en tu matrimonio con Edward? Sólo pregunto, ya que no quiero que seas infeliz en un matrimonio como lo habías estado con Francois en los últimos años, ya que se había vuelto loco por ese punto y no quiero que vuelvas a pasar por eso. Por favor, si vuelve a entrar en esa situación, venga a mí o vaya a su familia. De cualquier manera, sólo asegúrese de que va a salir de esa situación en caso de que suceda._**

**_Tu amigo_**

**_Jasmine Black Nee Blount_**

Con la carta escrita, la envío a la residencia Seymour por correo postal.

Sólo quiero que Mary sea feliz y que no viva aterrorizada toda su vida y su matrimonio.

Mi hermano, Benjamin se ha casado con el más joven Swanson, Ariella Blount Nee Swanson, que tiene doce años y tiene a todos sus hijos en edad de dar a los niños Benjamín.

Deseo una hija pero sé que debo tener un hijo ya que nuestro matrimonio es sólo un arreglado que el rey Luis XIII puede disolver si así lo desea.

Necesito tener un hijo o dos para Adan antes de que venga cualquier hija.

Por favor, Señor, permítanme dar a Adán un hijo por no sólo él, sino por mi felicidad, ya que sé que Adán me dará tres oportunidades y si tengo todas las chicas o desconozco las otras dos veces, él se divorcia de mí y yo seré casado a otro si tengo la suerte.


	50. Chapter 30

4 de Julio 1515

Bolena Manor, Inglaterra

Odette Bolena POV

Con sólo un mes más, estoy preparado para dar a luz, pero no estaba preparada para que Thomas se cierne como lo ha hecho desde que supo de mi embarazo.

He dado a luz antes y sobrevivido para que deje de preocuparse tanto.

Si él sólo me deja levantarse y caminar en los jardines, no me quejaría tanto.

No soy un inválido y sin embargo él me está tratando como uno.

Aunque, siento que este será mi último embarazo. No sé por qué, pero me siento así.

Estoy cosiendo el vestido de bautizo de mi bebé y va a ser hermoso como siempre, aunque Thomas quiere que use Diana para sus hijos.

Pero ella tiene tres diferentes y el bebé podría ser demasiado grande para ellos.

Me pregunto si el bebé tendrá mi pelo rubio platino o el pelo negro de Thomas, ¿y qué hay de los ojos? ¿Tendrá mis ojos verdes o los ojos grises de su padre. ¿Y la estructura facial tendrá mi cara en forma de corazón o la cara ovalada de Thomas?

Tantas preguntas sin respuesta en este momento.

Bueno, es hora de descansar y pensarlo en otro momento.

* * *

21 de Julio 1515

Partera POV

' ' Empuje mi gracia empuje. ' ' Le digo a Odette Bolena, Duquesa de Cassis como veo la coronación de la cabeza.

' ' Estoy empujando. ' ' ella dice mientras empuja a la nena y corto el cordón umbilical que conecta a la madre y al niño.

' ' Un niño, tu gracia. ' ' Yo digo antes de darle a la nena a una criada como Odette comienza a empujar de nuevo.

Ella empuja a tres chicas más antes de que ella empuje el posparto.

' ' Dos hijas y otro hijo tu gracia. ' ' Se lo dije antes de que se resbale en coma.

Voy a Lord Bolena a contarle las noticias. Lo bueno y lo malo como su esposa podría no hacerlo.

' ' Su gracia ha dado a luz a dos hijos y dos hijas mi gracia. ' '

' ' ¿Cómo está mi esposa? ' '

"Ella se ha caído en un coma. Si no se despierta, puede que no lo haga. ' '

Cuando oyó eso, corrió a la habitación y se queda a su lado hasta que se despierte o se escape y sea recibido por el Señor en el cielo.

* * *

30 de Julio 1515

Las cámaras de Odette

Thomas Boleyn POV

Me siento junto a la cama de Odette hasta que se despierte o sea llamado a casa por el Señor.

Por favor, Señor, deja que mi esposa se quede conmigo. Déjala despertar y deslumbrarme con sus ojos verdes de hierba.

Necesito que despierte y me diga que todo va a estar bien.

Termino dormido en el sueño mientras en la cama de Odette.

* * *

1 de agosto 1515

Odette Boleyn POV

Estoy rodeado por una luz blanca a mi alrededor y veo al Señor Jesús y a Elizabeth Bolena y inclino mi cabeza.

El Señor Jesús tomó mi cabeza en sus manos y me hizo mirarlo a él aunque me sentía indigno de mirarlo y él parece saber que sus ojos verdes se ven así y él parece decir sin palabras que soy digno aunque no lo siento.

' ' Tu tiempo vendrá, pero por ahora debes volver a mi hijo. ' '

' ' Dile a Thomas que lo perdono y que cuide a todos los niños. La mía, la de Diana y la tuya. Y Dile que estaré vigilando para asegurarme. ' '

' ' Sí, Lady Elizabeth. ' ' Dije que me incliné a los dos de nuevo.

Sin más preámbulos, el Señor me envió de vuelta a mi cuerpo y me desperté y vi a Tomás junto a mi cama.

' ' Thomas? ¿Qué está mal? ' ' Yo pido y Tomás me mira y me besa y agradece al Señor Jesús repetidamente.

' ' Thomas, ¿dónde están los niños? ' '

' ' Con una enfermera húmeda hasta que despertaste, ya que no sabía si te despertaría o no. ' '

Yo lo calmar como sólo una esposa podría y Thomas llama al médico y el Dr. Nápoles me comprueba si soy capaz de tener hijos.

' ' Me temo que el parto fue agotador y que usted es incapaz de tener más hijos como el nacimiento le ha dejado infértil. Lo siento. ' ' El Dr. Nápoles dice.

Empiezo a llorar y sé que no tendré más hijos y tengo miedo de que Thomas me deje o se lleve una amante.

' ' Estoy aliviado de que no tengo que preocuparme por perderte Odette. Y nunca voy a tomar una amante, ya que tengo más que suficientes hijos de ti, Diana y Elizabeth combinados. ' '

' ' ¿Y los nombres? ' '

' ' Estaba pensando en los chicos Kaelan y Angelus para los chicos. ' ' Thomas dice.

' ' Para las chicas estaba pensando en Elizabeth y Magdalena. ' ' Se lo diré a Thomas.

' ' Son nombres perfectos. ' '

Le doy un beso como mi manera de decir gracias por gustar los nombres como quiero honrar a su esposa, Elizabeth y ya que ya hay una María en la familia, honro a María Magdalena por nombrar a la chica más joven Magdalena.

* * *

4 de agosto 1515

Jorge Bolena POV

Felicito a mi padre por el nacimiento de Kaelan, Angelus, Elizabeth y Magdalena.

Para la felicidad de mi padre, nunca menciono lo que sé de Diana, ya que no quiero que las chicas paguen el precio por las transgresiones de su madre.

Nunca quiero que mi padre piense que fue por él que la madre murió.

A pesar de que Diana nunca habría asesinado a su madre si nunca hubiera sido la amante del padre.

Pero no le diré que, como sé, tratará de culpar sólo a Diana si alguna vez lo averigua.


	51. Chapter 31

5 de agosto 1515

Bête Manor, Inglaterra

Anne Bête Nee Bolena POV

Saber que puedo estar esperando que mis hijos finales sean duros como quiero seguir llevando a los hijos de William.

El médico dice que si doy a luz a más de tripletes, perderé la capacidad de tener bebés y posiblemente perder mi vida.

Deseo dar a luz y vivir aunque sea más de tres niños esta vez.

El médico dice que dado lo grande que soy, podría estar embarazada de sixtillizos o más.

Decido escribirle a María, a Jorge y a mi padre y escribiré una carta de despedida a William si muero dando a luz.

**_Querida María,_**

**_Como esta podría ser mi carta final a usted como el médico no sabe si voy a sobrevivir o no, escribo esto para decirles lo que está en mi corazón. Te amo María y debo morir, te vigilaré y te ruego que dejes que mis hijos sepan de mí para que se sientan como si me recuerdan como George apenas recordaba a mi madre. Por favor, dejen que mis hijos sepan de mí._**

**_Tu hermana,_**

**_Ana Bête nee Bolena, Duquesa de Florencia_**

Dejé secar la tinta y luego doblarla y sellarlo y conseguir otro trozo de pergamino para escribir a Jorge.

_**Querido Jorge,**_

_**Si no estoy allí para su boda a Verona como el médico dice que no podría hacerlo, le felicito por un matrimonio amoroso y cualquier niño que pueda tener, ya que no podría estar allí en persona sólo en espíritu para ver el parto de mis sobrinos y o sobrinas. Rezo para que sobreviva al parto y te vea casado y padre, pero no tengo ni idea si lo haré o no, pero trataré de pelear como no quiero dejarte, Mary, padre, William, o mis hijos.**_

_**Ana Bête nee Bolena, Duquesa de Florencia**_

Termino de escribir la carta a Jorge, dejar secar la tinta, y sellarlo.

**_Querido Padre,_**

**_Quiero vivir toda mi vida, pero el médico dice que no puedo sobrevivir al parto y si lo hago, podría ser infértil pero sería mejor que morir. Te amo padre y sólo quiero que sepas que mientras que sí, te molesté por volver a casarte ya que no podía ver a nadie más que a mi madre. Pero Odette fue la razón para ver que tenía que hacerlo como ella sabía que no podía ser una figura materna en mis ojos, ya que siempre deseaba que la madre regresase y ella sólo pidió mi amistad y podría ser una hermandad. Estuve de acuerdo y ella nunca me presionó para que la viera como una figura materna. Pero lentamente vine a verla como una figura materna y me temía lo que la madre podría pensar y me reprende por haberla visto de tal manera._**

**_Su hija,_**

**_Anne bête, Duquesa de Florencia_**

Espero que la tinta se seque, la selle y envíe las tres cartas por mensajero a mi familia.

Estoy creando cuatro vestidos de bautizo más, ya que no sé cuántos niños voy a dar a luz.

* * *

7 de agosto 1515

Las habitaciones de Birthing Chambers y Ana

Partera POV

' ' Empuja tu gracia. ' ' Le digo a la señora de la casa y me preocupo porque ella no puede hacerlo.

Empuja y empuja hasta que nace la primera Nena.

' ' Una chica mi gracia. ' '

Y luego ella empuja a la bebé después de Nena hasta que empuja a la última Nena y el placenta hacia fuera.

Ella ha dado a luz a cuatro hijos y tres hijas más y luego se desmaya de la pérdida de sangre y casi muere, pero la salvamos a tiempo.

* * *

William Bête, duque de Florence POV.

Me paso de un lado a otro mientras espero las noticias sobre mi esposa, ya que ella ha dejado de gritar hace diez minutos y me preocupa lo que podría significar que el Dr. Naples dijo que podría no sobrevivir a este parto.

Entonces la comadrona, la esposa del Dr. Nápoles, Harriette, sale y la Agredo con preguntas interminables.

' ' ¿Cómo está Anne? ¿Cómo están mis hijos? ¿Vivirá Ana? ' '

' ' Su esposa está bien y también lo son sus hijos. Y sí, Ana vivirá, pero ya no puede llevar a un niño. ' '

Yo carrera a la habitación de mi Ana y al verla, comenzar a besarla, ya que sé que ella está a salvo ahora que es infértil.

' ' Los niños serán nombrados Rafael, Ricardo, José y Ezequiel. ' '

' ' Las chicas serán nombradas Scarlette, Fiona, y Ruby. ' '

' ' Son nombres perfectos, mi amor. ' '

Dejo a Ana para descansar como dando a luz a siete niños ha gravado su cuerpo y la dejó incapaz de llevar a los niños.

* * *

13 de agosto 1515

Ana Bête nee Boleyn POV

Canto a mis hijos a dormir y ponerlos en sus camas/cunas y no puedo dejar de notar que Isabella y Beaumont tienen el pelo rubio de su tía Isabella y ojos azules y George, Verona, y Elizabeth tienen el pelo morena de William y mis ojos grises.

Y Ruby, Scarlette y Fiona tienen mi pelo negro cuervo con los ojos verdes de su padre que heredó de su madre.

Rafael, Ricardo, José y Ezequiel tienen el pelo rojo de su bisabuelo, pero tienen ojos de colores diferentes, Rafael tiene ojos azules de zafiro, Ricardo tiene ojos azules, Jose tiene ojos verdes, y Ezequiel tiene mis ojos grises.

Es fácil distinguirlos, ya que he puesto cintas para que coincidan con sus colores de ojos alrededor de sus muñecas.

Beso sus frentes y soplo la vela en la habitación y cerrar la puerta.

* * *

15 de agosto 1515

William Bête, duque de Florence POV.

El rey Jorge viene a vernos e inspecciona a nuestras hijas por alguna razón que no conocemos hasta que habla.

' ' Su hija Ruby se casará con Eduardo cuando tengan catorce y se convertirá en la duquesa de Kilkenny una vez que se casaron. ' '

' ' Nos honra su majestad. ' '

Él se va y nos sorprende el núcleo que Ruby será la princesa Ruby cuando sea lo suficientemente mayor y la madre de las futuras chicas reales.

Nunca pensé que mi esposa llevaba una futura princesa de Inglaterra, por el matrimonio, por supuesto, pero una princesa no menos.

Me sorprende como pensé desde que el rey Jorge había estado casado con mi hermana, que mis hijas no serían capaces de casarse con un miembro de la familia real, ya que mi hermana Isabella había sido Reina de Inglaterra tres veces antes de su muerte.


	52. Chapter 32

3 de septiembre 1515

Somerset Manor

Mary Seymour Nee Boleyn POV

Estoy solo aquí sola como Edward está en Alemania en un viaje de negocios para el rey Jorge I y mientras estoy en casa esperando que mi marido regrese.

Él se queda con John, el duque de Cleves y el padre de la prometida de nuestra hija si tengo una niña pequeña.

El hijo de John, Edmund es brillante a la edad de tres años y tendremos tanta suerte de tener a Edmund como un yerno para una hija nuestra, ya que Elizabeth está prometida al rey Jaime V de Escocia.

Alexander está prometido a la princesa Rachel de Inglaterra, Anthony a la princesa María de Inglaterra, George a la princesa Joana de Portugal, James a la recién nacida Alice Naples, y Draconis a la hija recién nacida de William Brereton, Heather Brereton.

La esposa de Samuel, Aria dio a luz a trillizos, dos chicos y una chica hace sólo dos semanas llamado Alice, Marcus, y Darius.

Mientras Nerissa dio a luz hace una semana a cuatro chicas, dos niños y dos niñas. Leonardo, Heather, Adriano y Violet.

* * *

27 de septiembre 1515

Somerset Nursery

Terminé de cantar a mis bebés para dormir y al cerrar la puerta, un mensajero viene con una carta de Edward.

_**Querida María,**_

_**No temas ya que estaré en casa pronto y a tu lado. Juan III, la esposa del duque de Cleves ha dado a luz a otra chica. La llamaron Anna y ella será prometida al Príncipe Eric, duque de Canterbury y se convertirá en su esposa cuando tengan doce años y se conviertan en doce por apoderado y consumar su matrimonio en su decimocuarto año. No tienen que preocuparse de herederos como el príncipe heredero George tiene que preocuparse por eso, no los herederos de repuesto. Sé que son más que herederos de sobra, pero así es como se ven y no puedo detenerlo.**_

_**Tu amoroso esposo,**_

_**Eduardo Seymour, duque de Somerset**_

Quiero estar enojado con Edward en llamar a cualquier nena de repuesto, pero sé que no los ve como repuestos, pero es lo que otros ven a las chicas como.

Me quema saber que cualquier niño puede ser llamado de repuesto o incluso un niño no deseado si nació hembra.

Debería saber como Anne y yo éramos niños no deseados, ya que no éramos los hijos que mi padre quería de nuestra madre, a pesar de que tres años después del nacimiento de Ana, ella dio a luz a George que todavía eran indeseados.

Ahora que el padre tiene un montón de hijos, le da amor a cada hija que tiene y Anne y yo todavía nos estamos acostumbrando a padre nos duchó con el amor y la atención que hemos querido desde que éramos niños pequeños.

* * *

1 de octubre 1515

Greenwich Palace, Queen's Chambers

Reina Nadine (Isabella) POV

Veo a mi hermana soltera (Nadine) y voy a George y le pregunto si conoce a alguien que se casó con mi hermana de trece años.

Él dice que sabe de unos pocos y me da mini retratos para mirar para ver quién se casará clara, ya que es mi elección.

Hay un conde de quince años en Alemania que necesita una esposa pero lo salvo para su gemelo, Beryl.

Hay un duque de treinta años en España que me he fijado con mi primo de doce años, Primrose.

Y finalmente, hay un rey de 61 años que necesita una reina que no tiene hijos de su matrimonio pasado.

Rey Bogislaw X, rey de Noruega está en busca de una novia que le dará hijos y yo le escribo y le digo que mi hermana con mucho gusto será su reina y la madre de sus herederos.

Llamo a clara y estoy dispuesta a contarle la gran noticia de su inminente matrimonio.

' ' Clara querida hermana, te he encontrado un marido. ' '

' ' ¿En serio? ¿Con quién me casaré? ' '

' ' Rey Bogislaw X de Noruega. ' '

' ' El rey noruego? ¿Pero por qué? Él es 61 y se ha sabido para tomar los amantes. Por favor, déjeme casarse con alguien más que él. ' '

"Suficiente. Ya le hemos enviado la dote y las seguridades de que usted será la reina modelo. Te casarás con Bogislaw y lo harás con una sonrisa en la cara. Él viene y usted será casado en la décima de este mes. ' '

' ' Sí, mi reina. ' '

Planeo tres bodas y tres dotes que mi familia pagará a los gorilas.

* * *

3 de octubre 1515

Capilla Real

Beryl Negro POV

' ' Yo Friedrich Herr, te tomo, Beryl Negro para ser mi esposa, para tener y para sostener, de este día en adelante, para mejor, para mal, para más rico, para más pobre, en la enfermedad y en la salud, hasta que la muerte nos parte, y a la que la situación que yo en apuros mi troth. ' ' Friedrich, Conde de Dresde juró.

' ' Yo Beryl Negro, te tomo a ti, Friedrich Herr para ser mi esposo, para tener y sostener, desde este día en adelante, para mejor, para mal, para más rico, para más pobre, en la enfermedad y en la salud, para ser Bonaire y rolliza en la cama y a bordo, hasta que la muerte nos hace parte , y al mismo me difícil a ti mi troth. ' ' Juré.

"Ahora puede besar a la novia", dijo el sacerdote.

Friedrich sella nuestra boda con un beso.

* * *

Royal Ballroom

Tenemos una pelota para celebrar nuestra boda y después de unas horas nos retiramos a la habitación.

Consumamos el matrimonio diez veces (concibiendo un niño) y tan pronto como salga el sol, nos vamos a embarcar en un barco a Alemania y viviré mi vida allí.

Ocasionalmente volveré a Inglaterra, por supuesto, pero soy la esposa del Conde de Dresde ahora y como tal, viviré donde él nos exija vivir.

* * *

5 de octubre 1515

Capilla Real

Primrose Negro POV

Termino de decir mis votos y ahora soy duquesa de Girona como mi marido, Antonio García es el duque de Girona.

Nos besamos y hacemos nuestro camino por el pasillo y en el salón de baile, ya que el padre ha pagado por una pelota que se celebrará para celebrar mi matrimonio con un duque, ya que le preocupaba que nunca me casaría, ya que no soy tan hermosa como mi primo , La reina Nadine.

Tengo el pelo rojo de mi madre, los ojos azules de zafiro de mi padre, una tez pálida, una cara en forma de corazón con pecas ligeramente salpicada en mis mejillas, y la nariz de botón de mi madre.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche

Me desnudo y espero a mi marido mientras tira y rompe mi doncella y me hace el amor apasionado cinco veces.

Yo descanso sabiendo que por la mañana me marcharé a España, concretamente a Girona ya que Antonio tiene una residencia allí y viviremos allí por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Iremos a Inglaterra, o iremos a Francia, Noruega, Rusia y Alemania si es convocado.

Apagamos las velas y nos vamos a dormir para esperar el nuevo día.

* * *

6 de octubre 1515

Puerto

Antonio Garcia POV

Veo a mi novia diciendo sus despedidas a su familia como estaremos en España a menos que se nos convoque.

Podemos venir de vacaciones, pero eso es si ella no está con el niño.

A continuación, hago saber que la nave está lista para salir y no esperará más tiempo para nosotros.

La dejé subir por la rampa primero y luego subir por la rampa yo mismo y ella se agita mientras la nave zarpa.

* * *

10 de octubre 1515

Capilla Real

Clara POV negro

' ' Yo, el rey Bogislaw X te tomo a ti, Clara Negro para ser mi esposa, para tener y sostener, desde este día en adelante, para mejor, para mal, para más rico, para más pobre, en la enfermedad y en la salud, hasta que la muerte nos parte, y en el que te aprieto mi troth. ' ' El rey Bogislaw juró.

"Yo, Clara Negro te tomo, rey Bogislaw X para ser mi esposo, para tener y para sostener, desde este día en adelante, para mejor, para mal, para más rico, para más pobre, en la enfermedad y en la salud, para ser Bonaire y rolliza en la cama y a bordo, hasta que la muerte nos hace parte , y al mismo me difícil a ti mi troth. ' ' Juré.

"Ahora puede besar a la novia", dice el sacerdote.

Entonces, como había traído a los funcionarios para una coronación, fue mi coronación.

' ' ¿Prometes y Juras solemnemente gobernar al pueblo del Reino de Noruega, y los dominios que pertenecen, según los estatutos del Parlamento acordados, y las leyes y costumbres de los mismos? ' ', pregunta el obispo.

' ' Prometo solemnemente hacerlo. ' '

' ' ¿Quieres que tu poder cause que la ley y la justicia en misericordia sean ejecutadas en todos tus juicios? ' '

' ' Lo haré. ' '

' ' ¿Te gustaría al máximo de tu poder mantener las leyes de Dios, la verdadera profesión del Evangelio y la religión católica establecida por la ley, y preservarás a los obispos y clérigos del Reino noruego, y a las iglesias comprometidas con su cargo , todos esos derechos y privilegios, como por ley, o se les correspondan, o a cualquiera de ellos? ' '

' ' Todo esto que prometo hacer. ' ' Yo digo.

A continuación, poner mi mano en los Evangelios.

' ' Las cosas que tengo aquí antes prometidas, voy a realizar y mantener. Así que ayúdame, Dios. ' ' Lo juro.

El obispo viene a mí y con su siervo, toma la corona de la reina de Noruega lo pone en mi cabeza y me declara Reina de Noruega.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche

Me desnudo y me acosté en la cama, dejando Bogislaw tener fácil acceso a mí y que no se desnude en absoluto realmente.

Sólo bajó los pantalones lo suficiente para que fuera libre y me entra rápido, rompiendo mi doncella y me hace el amor duro siete veces, consumando el matrimonio y atrapándome en un matrimonio sin amor.

Cuando le dé un hijo, tomaré un amante secreto y pasaré a cualquier bebé de mi amante como Bogislaw.

Me desvié

Para dormir como voy a ir a Noruega mañana como Bogislaw dijo que sólo tenía un día libre y luego regresará.

Sé que tan pronto como él muera, seré Reina, ya que engañaré a Bogislaw para hacer un voluntad que diga que seré reina hasta que nuestro hijo primogénito tenga doce años.

Eso debería ser suficiente tiempo y quién sabe que podría ser el bebé de mi amante en el trono como tomé una poción para evitar el embarazo esta noche.

* * *

12 de octubre 1515

La nave Glory de Bogislaw

Me sonrisa como estoy evitando el embarazo en este momento ya que no tengo ganas de concebir su hijo.

Mi amante, quienquiera que sea, será el padre de mis hijos, no este anciano.

De hecho, veo a un caballero y al duque de la corte del rey Bogislaw.

Su nombre es Thor Ericson, duque de Reine, y se ve igual que Bogislaw que nadie podría decir.

Puse una poción para dormir en la bebida de mi marido y me Colé en la habitación de Thor, y desde que había tomado la poción para aumentar el embarazo, me despojo de mi ropa y lo despojo de sus pantalones de dormir.

Y mientras está dormido, lo hago difícil y tan pronto como está en su longitud completa, me siento sobre él, su miembro se hunde en lo profundo de mí y comienza a montarlo cuando empieza a despertar.

Él me ve y gemida mientras continúo complaciándolo hasta que termina dentro de mí y luego cambia nuestras posiciones y hace el amor apasionado a mí cuatro veces más (impregnándome en el proceso).

Me voy pero no sin un regalo, un siervo a bordo que sabe lo que sucederá si ella dice algo y mira como él hace el amor con ella cinco veces antes de salir y encubrir lo que he hecho durmiendo con Bogislaw (no queda embarazada de él).

Tendré a mis hijos con Thor en el trono de Noruega.


	53. Interludio Aleman

17 de octubre 1515

Dresden Manor

Beryl Herr nee Black

Estoy haciendo el amor a mi marido ya que necesito concebir un heredero tan pronto como sea posible (no sabe que ella está con el niño).

No sé que mi marido tenga una mujer dispuesta a convertirse en su amante y perder su virginidad con él mientras pueda casarse y seguir siendo su amante.

Termina dentro de mí, se reviste y se va mientras su habitación está al otro lado de la mansión.

* * *

Friedrich Mr POV

Voy a mi despacho y tan pronto como me paso, veo a Helga mi novia de la infancia y la que quería casarme, pero mi padre en su voluntad afirmó que si me casara con Helga antes de tener herederos con una dama noble, el earldom iría a mi hermano menor y así , Busqué a alguien que me soportara herederos pero que mantuviera los ojos cerrados.

Helga tira y antes de que ella puede hacer cualquier otra cosa, la tiro en la cama, tirar de mis pantalones hacia abajo y me libre, y hacer el amor apasionado a sus veinte veces en un día.

Cuando cae la noche, mi esposa viene a decirme que la cena está lista mientras estoy entrando a Helga de nuevo, ella abre la puerta.

' ' ¿Qué es esto? Soy tu esposa y hermana de la reina de Inglaterra y la reina de Noruega. ' '

' ' Cerrarás los ojos y lo soportarás o te haré ver. ' ' Yo digo que no estoy moviéndose como estoy hablando con mi esposa.

Ella trata de decirme qué hacer de nuevo, pero la deletreo para que sea callada y como castigo para mirar mientras hago el amor con Helga repetidamente hasta que no puede caminar recto por una semana.

Disfrutaremos matándola cuando ella haya servido su propósito de darme un hijo.

Helga puede llevarlos como yo conozco un hechizo para cambiar de anfitriones para la nena y se cree que está viva y morir en el parto.

Le digo a Helga las palabras del hechizo y está preparada para hacerlo.

' ' Que vengan a mí los niños pequeños. Porque el Reino pertenece a tales como estos, Dame fuerza y Dame el poder, para robar a la niña en el quieto de la noche. Las fuerzas más oscuras, que sea, escuchar mi súplica, me traen la vida. ' ' Los cantos de Helga.

De repente veo lo que parece una luz blanca saliendo del útero de Beryl y entro en Helga y me siento triunfante.

' ' Tengo una idea brillante de mi amor. ' ' Helga me lo dice.

' ' ¿Y qué es eso? ' '

Ella susurra su idea en mi oreja y como Beryl ha dicho que haría cualquier cosa por mí cuando estábamos a bordo de la nave, Beryl tendrá que hacerlo como ella ha prometido hacer cualquier cosa por mí y me dio permiso por escrito.

Helga regresa con su tío de 65 años, Hans, y tan pronto como Hans mira a Beryl, se libera de sus pantalones y se quita la ropa interior de Beryl y procede a hacerle el amor áspero y la toma una y otra vez para que tenga un heredero como su difunto esposa nunca le dio hijos.

Realizo el hechizo para ver si está embarazada pero no es así que le digo a Hans que la tome una vez más y esta vez cuando hago el hechizo, surge que ella está con el niño.

* * *

18 de octubre 1515

Capilla

Me casé con ella con Hans después de conseguir los papeles diciendo que nos divorciamos como ella era infiel a mí y así, me caso de Helga y Beryl se casa con Hans y se convierte en Beryl Wolff Nee negro y Helga se convierte en Helga Herr Nee Wolff.

Le envío una carta al rey y a la reina de Inglaterra para que sepan que Beryl me engañó, ahora está casada con su amante, Hans Wolff, duque de Hamburgo.

Nadie creerá su palabra sobre la mía, la de Hans y la de Helga.

La dejo con su nuevo marido en desgracia, ya que se ha entregado a él y ahora es su esposa hasta su muerte.

Y luego la haré volver a casarse con otro viejo varón que sólo le quedan unos pocos años.

* * *

Beryl Wolff nee Negro POV

Me quedo quieto mientras Hans continúa haciendo el amor conmigo doce veces más y luego me deja solo para aprender mi nuevo papel como su esposa y madre a sus hijos, ya que cree que estoy cargando hijos.

Sólo tengo trece años y ya me he divorciado y des honrado como mi primo probablemente creerá a mi ex-marido por mí.

Tan pronto como Hans muera, voy a salir de Alemania y voy a España, ya que voy a haber cumplido con mi deber como esposa dándole herederos.


	54. Interludio Espanol

17 de octubre 1515

Girona Manor, España

Antonio Garcia POV

Hago el amor con mi esposa para que estoy seguro de que ella me dará herederos como necesito hijos para mi primera esposa sólo me dio hijas

Amo a mis hijas, pero necesito hijos para continuar mi línea en el próximo siglo y quizá incluso en 3000 años a partir de ahora.

Luego voy a mis habitaciones e invoco a mi criado masculino a mis habitaciones y le digo que haga el amor con mi esposa mientras observo.

Ella ha concebido a mi hijo, lo siento en mis huesos y observo como Primrose abre sus piernas para darle a Daniel un mejor acceso para que él entre en ella y observo mientras él se arremodela, haciéndole un amor apasionado a ella.

Con el chantaje que tengo sobre ella, le digo que tendré una amante y después de dos embarazos, ella puede tener un amante cuyos hijos reconoceré como míos mientras ella sea discreta.

Ella está de acuerdo y yo elijo a una amante de cinco mujeres que están alineadas y reconoceré a cualquier bastardo.

La que elijo es doce y una rosa española.

Su nombre es Sofia Castellan, hija menor de Diego Castellan, duque de Ibiza.

Le digo que me siga a mis habitaciones, y me escucha y me sigue a mis habitaciones.

La hago ir primero y después sigo, cerrando y cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

Yo despoje a Sofía primero y la preparo, luego me desnudo y entro en Sofía, rompiendo su doncella y haciendo el amor áspero y apasionado a ella.

Convoco a mi hermano y a su amigo a la habitación después de que haya terminado y la preparo para que nos tome a todos como tengo una bruja aquí que sabe una manera para que una mujer Tome tres hombres a la vez.

Entramos en ella y la arado en ella, haciendo el amor duro a ella hasta que todos terminamos dentro de ella.

Me escapo y el amigo de mi hermano, William se escapa también, pero mi hermano, Esteban sigue haciendo el amor con ella y le pide que sea su esposa.

Estoy de acuerdo con la condición de que ella todavía será mi amante.

Mi hermano está de acuerdo y los tengo casados y ahora son Lord Esteban y Lady Sofia García.

* * *

31 de octubre 1515

Salón

Primrose Garcia Nee negro POV

Estamos organizando un gran baile de disfraces All Hallows Eve y estoy vestida como Perséfono, reina del inframundo en la mitología griega y Antonio está vestido como Hades.

Sofía y Esteban se visten como el rey Arturo y la reina Guinevere.

Todos llevamos máscaras como es la tradición y nos silenciamos en caso de que pasen los espíritus.

El rey Carlos V, el próximo emperador germánico y su embarazada novia, la reina Fiona, de doce años, ya no quería esperar a que la princesa Anita se casara con la edad de un niño de cinco años.

Ahora está prometida al príncipe Fernando como el duque de Passau, Gustav Engel tiene una oferta del trono alemán y su hija ahora está prometida al príncipe Cornelius, que pronto será el rey Cornelius I de Alemania.

Supongo que desea que su hija más cerca de casa y ya que Fernando no será rey de Francia, también es sobre el poder, ya que sería la reina Hedwig de Alemania, la madre de los herederos de la familia real de Alemania.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche

Las cámaras de la Dama de la casa

Antonio y yo tropezar en mis habitaciones donde me tira en la cama y me Ravishes durante cinco horas (concibe en All Hallows Eve).

No había concebido en el XVII como tomé una poción para prevenir el embarazo ese día.

Sé que podría haber concebido esta noche como me olvidé de tomar esta noche.

''Mi Amor fue increible como siempre.'' I say.

''Como eres hermosa como siempre.'' he tells me.

Él puede tomar amantes, pero eso no significa que no me ama y lo muestra todos los días que hemos estado casados.

Ahora sé que nunca voy a tomar un amante de mi propia aunque lo permita.

Permanecería fiel a mi Antonio aunque nunca me sea fiel.


	55. Chapter 33

31 de octubre 1515

Somerset Manor, Inglaterra

Maria Seymour nee Bolena POV

Estoy acostado en la cama como Eduardo no quiere que me colme y siempre está queriendo saber si necesito algo.

El número de veces que ha enviado a los sirvientes para obtener algo que no tenemos o los tiempos en los que me ha oído decir que tengo hambre y los hice hacer comida para que me alimentarán.

Honestamente, sólo quiero que deje de preocuparse tanto y sólo para pasar tiempo conmigo.

Siempre está firmando papeles y oyendo disputas que apenas le veo y quiero verlo más.

* * *

3 de noviembre 1515

Harriette Naples POV

' ' Empuja tu gracia. ' ' Le digo a Maria Seymour, Duquesa de Somerset.

Ella empuja y empuja hasta que da a luz a la primera nena, un hijo.

' ' Un niño pequeño, su gracia. ' '

Entonces es hora de que nazca la segunda Nena y ella empuja y empuja hasta que parea una hija, pero antes de que pueda decirle, ella comienza a empujar de nuevo y otro bebé nace, otro hijo.

Ella empuja a dos chicas después del tercer nacimiento, una hija y un hijo.

La dejo descansar después y salir a decirle al Señor de la casa las noticias.

En el pasillo

* * *

Eduardo Seymour POV

Me paso hacia adelante y hacia atrás hasta que finalmente, la comadrona sale y corro a su deseo de respuestas.

' ' ¿Cómo está mi Maria? ¿Está bien? ¿Cómo están las Chicas? ' ' Le pido que no le dé tiempo para responder.

' ' Su esposa está bien y las chicas están bien. Los cinco. ' ' ella me dice.

Me precipité en la habitación y vi a mi Maria amamantando a uno de nuestros hijos.

' ' Ven a conocer a tus hijos e hijas. ' ' como ella lo dice, veo que todos tienen cintas en ambas muñecas.

La muñeca izquierda significa que su género y la otra muñeca significan quién nació primero.

Ya no tengo que preocuparme por tener herederos como veo que ahora tengo tres hijos.

' ' Nuestros hijos serán nombrados Lucien, Tomás y Nicolás. ' ' Se lo diré a Maria.

' ' Y nuestras hijas serán nombradas Cecily y Ruth. ' '

' ' Nombres maravillosos mi amor. ' '

La dejo para recuperarse del nacimiento y para cuidar de las chicas, ya que necesitan a su madre.

* * *

11 de noviembre 1515

Greenwich Palace

Rey Jorge I POV

Miro a mi esposa y a mi reina de mi corazón mientras está embarazada de cinco meses y sus enemigos han hecho un movimiento contra ella envenenando su comida y la comida de nuestros hijos.

Pero alguien logró advertirnos en el tiempo antes de que incluso tomaron un bocado, ya que presenciaron sirvientes de sus enemigos dosis de la comida y beber con veneno.

Ahora tengo un equipo de caballeros custodiándola dondequiera que vaya y protegiendo su puerta cuando esté en su habitación.

Ella piensa que estoy yendo demasiado lejos y que debería permitirle más libertad ya que sus enemigos seguramente no harían nada a los ojos del público, pero sé que pueden intentarlo y le digo que los caballeros se quedarían.

Ella cede y pregunta al menos si no van en la habitación con ella cuando va a ver a nuestras chicas o al menos los que todavía están aquí.

Rachel, Willow, Violet, Jorge, Arturo, Maria, Elizabeth, Beauregard y Artemis están todos en Hatfield House a menos que sean convocados.

Los más jóvenes, Enrique, Eduardo y Eric van allí cuando se convierten en uno y necesitan ser enseñados.

El hogar del príncipe Jorge tiene a los hijos de Lord Bolena, Michael, Richard y William, y a los hijos de Thomas Cromwell, Enrique, Benjamin, William, Eduardo, Geoffrey y Angelus, junto con Derek Brandon, Edmund Fitzroy y Kaelan Bolena.

Beauregard es Kaelan Brereton, Angelus Bolena, Jorge Seymour, Jonathan Seymour (hijo primogénito de Anna y Gideon), Samuel Naples, y Henry Fitzroy entre muchos otros que sus nombres no puedo recordar.

Los otros tienen hogares, pero no puedo estar al día con todos sus nombres, ya que es agotador.

* * *

17 de noviembre 1515

Reina Nadine I POV

Yo la cuna Henry en mis brazos mientras le canto una de sus canciones de cuna.

' ' Calla ahora, mi bebé, sigue siendo amor, no llores, duerme como si estuvieras sacudido, duerme y recuerda mi canción de cuna, y estaré contigo cuando sueñes. La deriva en un río, que fluye a través de mis brazos, la deriva como te estoy cantando, te veo sonriendo, tan tranquilo y tranquilo, y abrazando, yo también estoy sonriendo. Aquí en mis brazos, a salvo de todo daño, abrazando, yo también estoy sonriendo. Silencio ahora, mi bebé, estar quieto, el amor no llores, dormir como si estuvieras sacudido por el arroyo, dormir y recordar esta canción de cuna del río, y yo estaré contigo cuando sueñas, estaré contigo cuando sueñes. ' '

Cuando se une a sus hermanos en la tierra de los sueños, lo llevo a su cuna y lo recupero y le pongo una manta y soplo las velas.

Mientras me siento en mi escritorio, tengo el repentino deseo de escribirle a mis hermanas y a mi primo y lo hago.

_**Querido Beryl,**_

_**Estoy terriblemente decepcionado de ti. Te he casado con un conde respetable y lo siguiente que oí es que habías tomado a un duque de 65 años como amante y ahora que está comprobado que te había dejado embarazada de uno de tus momentos después del divorcio de Friedrich y el matrimonio con Hans el mes pasado , Estoy muy decepcionado, ya que pensé que sería mejor que eso. Por la presente, usted es repudiado de la familia Black y hará todo lo que cualquier esposo, que Friedrich encuentre para usted después de que Hans muera, le dice que haga.**_

_**Tu Reina,**_

_**La reina Nadine I de Inglaterra**_

Espero a que la tinta se seque y luego cerrar y sellar y luego obtener otra pieza de pergamino.

_**Querida clara,**_

_**Las felicitaciones están en orden como yo aquí que usted está con el niño con el futuro rey de Noruega. Debes rezar para que sea un hijo, ya que Bogislaw sólo te dará tres oportunidades y si no le das un hijo dentro de ese tiempo, se divorciará de TI para librarte de ti. No deseo que eso te suceda así que por favor reza para que el bebé sea un hijo.**_

_**Tu hermana,**_

_**La reina Nadine I**_

Espero a que la tinta se seque, cerrarla y luego sellarlo.

**_Estimado Primrose,_**

**_Deseo que usted se embaraze pronto si usted no está embarazada ya. Les deseo felicidad con su esposo y los muchos niños que tendrán juntos. Usted puede haber estado casado por razones políticas, pero eso no significa nada como he encontrado el amor con mi marido, el rey Jorge I de Inglaterra. Sólo trata de amarlo que es todo lo que pido. Siempre estás en mis oraciones._**

**_Tu primo,_**

**_La reina Nadine I_**

Soy feliz por Primrose y clara, ya que conocen la importancia de la fidelidad.

Oh Beryl, ¿por qué te has vuelto infiel a tu ex-marido?

Temo la respuesta como no sé si quiero oírla o no.

Envío las cartas con un mensajero a mi primo y hermanas.

Como resulta que Thomas Cromwell finalmente consiguió su deseo.

Enrique, Maria, Benjamin y Catalina son legítimos de nuevo y Enrique es el heredero de la Hacienda de su padre otra vez.


	56. Interludio Noruego

20 de noviembre 1515

El castillo de Szczecin, Noruega

Queen's Chambers

Queen Clara I POV

Estoy solo en mi habitación cuando Thor se hunde y me besa tan apasionadamente que cierro la puerta con mi magia y escribo a todos los que están en mi habitación, excepto a mí y a Thor dormidos.

Thor me arranca el vestido, se arranca los pantalones y entra en mí rápidamente y hace un amor áspero y apasionado a donde gemir cada vez que termina dentro de mí y me acabo y nos reparamos como magia la ropa reparado.

Sé lo que debo hacer como me encanta Thor y no Bogislaw y ya que no tiene hermanos vivientes como las hembras no pueden tomar el trono, sin embargo estoy con el niño y si me caso con Thor después de que mi marido pasa en su sueño, Thor será rey como yo sé no si esto es un hijo o hija.

' ' Thor ¿matarías por mí? ' '

' ' Si es el rey entonces no puedo. ' '

Le canto la sirena para que se siente mientras le deletreo para obedecer mi antojo y tomar los recuerdos de él siendo deletreado.

' ' ¿Vas a matar por mí Thor? ' '

' ' Sí, mi reina. ' '

' ' Bueno, necesito que traigas a mi esposo aquí para que nadie sea el más sabio. ' ' Yo digo antes de darle un beso.

Cuando regresa con mi marido, Bogislaw no es feliz.

' ' ¿Qué quieres esposa? Cómo te atreves a convocarla como a un perro. Yo soy el que gobierna esta relación. ' '

Voy a él silenciosamente haciendo el hechizo de la fuerza de la vida y le digo a mi amante que devree la fuerza vital de mi marido para que pueda ser joven otra vez.

Thor no necesita ninguna impresión y está chupando la fuerza vital de Bogislaw y pronto está muerto.

Para arrojar sospechas de mí, puse veneno en dos copas, derramé el vino envenenado por su garganta y lo hice tragar por la magia y beber un poco del vino envenenado yo mismo.

Lo que no contaba era que el bebé se portaba mal, ya que no lo pensé todo el camino.

Pero yo magico la prueba del aborto de distancia por ahora para que todavía pueda ser reina y casarme con Thor y tenerlo rey y luego voy a fingir un aborto espontáneo más tarde, pero ahora mismo, lo único que me mantiene Reina es el bebé.

Los sanadores me tienen a tiempo ya que el pequeño veneno me estaba afectando más.

* * *

21 de noviembre 1515

Capilla Real

Reina Clara POV

' ' Yo, Thor Ericson te tomo a ti, la reina Clara Negro, para ser mi esposa, para tener y sostener, desde este día en adelante, para mejor, para mal, para más rico, para más pobre, en la enfermedad y en la salud, hasta que la muerte nos parte, y en el que te aprieto mi troth. ' ' Thor promete.

' ' Yo, la reina Clara de Noruega te tomo, Thor Ericson, para ser mi esposo, para tener y sostener, desde este día en adelante, para mejor, para mal, para más rico, para más pobre, en la enfermedad y en la salud, para ser Bonaire y rolliza en la cama y a bordo , hasta que la muerte nos parte, y en el mismo me difícil a ti mi troth. ' ' Lo juro.

' ' ¿Prometes y Juras solemnemente gobernar el pueblo de este reino de Noruega, y los dominios que pertenecen, de acuerdo con los estatutos del Parlamento acordados, y las leyes y costumbres de los mismos? ' ' el obispo le pregunta a Thor.

' ' Prometo solemnemente que así sea. ' ' Thor promete.

' ' ¿Quieres que tu poder cause que la ley y la justicia en misericordia sean ejecutadas en todos tus juicios? ' '

' ' Lo haré. ' ' Thor promete.

' ' ¿Te esforzarás al máximo de tu poder para mantener las leyes de Dios, la verdadera profesión del Evangelio y la religión católica establecida por la ley, y preservarás a los obispos y clérigos de este reino, y a las iglesias comprometidas con su cargo , todos esos derechos y privilegios, como por ley, o se les correspondan, o a cualquiera de ellos? ' '

' ' Todo esto que prometo hacer. ' ' Thor promete.

Él pone su mano sobre un evangelio y promete ' ' las cosas que aquí he prometido, voy a realizar y guardar, así que ayúdame Dios. ' '

' ' Ahora te declaro rey Thor I de Noruega. ' '

* * *

Más tarde esa noche

Consumado el matrimonio con Thor entonces escenografía el aborto como la gente necesita saber.

Cuando el médico entra y confirma que me he equivocado, lloro y digo que deben haber sido los efectos del veneno.

Saben que desde que estoy casado con el rey Thor, no pueden enviarme de vuelta a Inglaterra como soy Reina dos veces ahora.

* * *

24 de noviembre 1515

King's Chambers

Rey Thor I POV

Estoy firmando papeleo cuando clara entra, me besa, deletrea nuestra ropa fuera y en el suelo, y me hace el amor apasionadamente.

Nos empujo con las piernas envueltas en la cintura, la pongo contra una pared y le hago el amor siete veces seguidas.

Después, ella nos vuelve a deletrea la ropa y se va para hacer sus deberes como reina.

Oh, nunca pensé que me casaría con una mujer que amaba o que yo sería rey.

Le contamos a todos en la corte que yo soy mi propio hijo y mi padre había muerto y que el propio rey le hizo prometer si el rey Bogislaw murió antes de que su hijo naciera para casarse con su viuda, la reina clara.

Y hicimos una excusa para por qué estaba allí cuando el rey murió.

Yo había estado visitando a la reina clara, ya que quería conocer a la mujer que iba a ser mi esposa si el rey muriera antes de que su hijo naciera y yo estaba a punto de tomar un sorbo, pero clara tiró la Copa de mi mano cuando vio a King Bogislaw morir después de beber el vino y se demostró que habían visto una copa en el suelo con vino derramado en el suelo cerca de ella.

Por lo tanto, estoy despejado de todos los cargos de matar al rey Bogislaw y el aborto espontáneo de su hijo.

Y ahora, soy el rey de Noruega y tengo a la mujer que amo y puedo tener cualquier mujer como amante.

Así como pienso, una criada viene a ordenar la habitación, pero antes de que pueda, la atrapo por la muñeca, me la tiro, la beso, y nos quitamos la ropa y le rompemos la cabeza y le hacemos el amor.

Después de eso, llamo a Hakon Halvorson y le digo que se casará con asta Folkeson y que ella le dará herederos después de que yo haya pasado con ella.

Él está de acuerdo después de que le doy una bolsa de oro y se casan dentro de una hora y utilizan la sangre de un corte de ella para hacer que parezca que había sido Virgen en su noche de bodas.

* * *

1 de diciembre de 1515

King's Chambers

Les permito su semana de bodas antes de que convoque a asta Halvorson de nuevo.

' ' ¿Querías verme a mi rey? ' '

Nos despojaremos de nuestra ropa y entramos en ella, haciendo el amor apasionado a ella cinco veces (impregnándola en el proceso).

' ' Si alguna vez estás con un hijo, dirás que es de tu marido y que se lleva a tu lado de la familia. ¿Me entiendes? ' '

"Sí, mi Señor. Entiendo. ' '

' ' Ahora vete. Tengo cosas que hacer. ' '

Ella se va a su marido (también hace el amor con su marido).

Tan pronto como asta me da un hijo, ella será sólo otra aventura, ya que dudo que será un hijo como nunca tuve un hijo, sólo hijas.

Pero Clara me dará a mi hijo. Lo siento en mis huesos.


	57. AN 3

La Reina Isabel y los hijos del rey Eduardo

Beauregard, Maria, Enrique, Arturo, Elizabeth, Eduardo, William, Isabella, Apollo, Artemis, Arcturus, Sirius y Gaia

Thomas Cromwell y Henrietta

Enrique, Maria, Catalina y Benjamin

Eduardo Seymour y Maria Seymour nee Bolena

Lucien, Tomas, Nicholas, Cecily y Ruth

Los hijos de Thomas Cromwell y Alice

William, Eduardo, y Nymphadora, Geoffrey y Angelus

Los hijos de Henry 8 y Marie

Diana, Elena, Elizabeth, Arturo y Eduardo

Los niños de Marie y Charles Brandon

Charles y Jonathan

Charles y Charlotte Kids

Aurora y Marcus

Niños de Charles y Luna (se mencionarán)

Derek, Regulus y Serenity

Margaret pole y Henry 8

Edmund y Arturo

Margaret y Lionel

Enrique, Arthur, Reginald, Geoffrey y Ursula

Katherine y el rey loco Louis

Louis, Pierre, Ferdinand, Maria, Rosalina, Madeline, Henri, Isabella, Alexander, Anne, Andrew, Angelo, y Catalina

Louis y Rosalita

François, Rafael, Beauchamp e Isabelle

Los niños de William Brereton y Nerissa

Kaelan, James y Grace

Petunia y Louis

Louis y Roselia

Diana Bolena y Thomas Bolena

Ricardo, Michael, Giselle, William, Aria

Diana Bolena y Lionel Pole

Gabriel y Roselia

Bessie Blount Kids

Enrique Fitzroy (hijo de Henry Tudor)

Hermosa Dagda (Christian Belle)

Francois y Mary

Elizabeth, Alejandro, Anthony, Jorge, James y Draconis

Francois y Arabella

Claude

Francois y Marie

Marie

Francois y Belle

Guapo

Francois y Anne

Anne

Francois y Chatelaine

Lillian

Francois y Claude

Chatelaine

François y Francoise

Françoise

Francois y Jasmine

Hadrian

Los niños del rey Jorge I e Isabella

Rachel, Violet y Willow

Diana y Charles Brandon niños

Daniel y Drake

Diana y Thomas More ninos

Jorge y Felicity

Anna Seymour Nee bête y Gideon Seymour Kids

Jonathan, Eduardo, Regina, Adriano y Leónidas

Anne Bête nee Bolena y William Bête niño's

Beaumont, Isabella, Jorge, Elizabeth, Verona, Rafael, Ricardo, Jose, Ezequiel, Scarlette, Fiona, Ruby

Reina Nadine y El Rey Jorge ninos

George, Mary, Elizabeth, Arthur, Artemis, Beauregard, Henry, Eduardo y Eric

Thomas y Odette Boleyn niños

Garrett, Harold, Thomas, Diana, Marco, Nadine, Kaelan, Angelus, Elizabeth y Magdalene

Samuel Naples y Petunia Naples Nee Fiore

Nadine, Angelette y Ruby

Samuel Naples y Aria Naples Nee Belle

Samuel, Eduardo y Vincent


	58. Interludio Noruega 2

11 de diciembre de 1515

El Palacio de Szczecin, Noruega

Reina Clara Ericson POV

Estoy en mi habitación cuando mi padrastro viene irrumpiendo y así que envío a mis damas en mandados como conozco su enojo.

Soy la hermanastra de la reina Nadine como mamá engañó a mi padrastro pero nadie más lo sabe.

' ' ¿Sí Rafael? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ' ' Yo pregunto.

' ' Sé que mataste a Bogislaw pero me quedaré callado en este asunto si haces algo por mí. ' ' Dice Raphael Black.

' ' Sea lo que sea, lo haré. ' '

' ' Bueno. Acuéstate conmigo y nadie lo sabrá. ' '

Sin salida (siempre ha tenido un enamoramiento de Rafael), cierro y encierro las puertas y la hago valer con magia, me despojaré y antes de que pueda dar la vuelta, él me entra por detrás y me hace el amor áspero.

En silencio hago un hechizo que debería quedar embarazada de su hijo que será una hija y sólo voy a dar hijos a Thor junto con las hijas (queda embarazada por padrastro).

Una vez que termina después de cuatro rondas, y ambos estamos vestidos, desbloqueo las puertas y la magia lejos el olor del sexo.

Voy a Thor y me acuesto con él para que pueda concebir un hijo con él (concibe a su hijo).

Entonces descanso como no quiero que nadie sepa que algo está mal y así, me voy a tomar una siesta corta.

* * *

Rafael Negro POV

Ahora que mi hijastra puede estar cargando a mi hijo, estarán en el trono no en los hijos del nuevo rey.

Oh, ella puede pensar que su hechizo silencioso funcionó pero vine preparado con una poción que consumió que los contadores de ese hechizo.

Por lo tanto, mi sangre se sentará en el trono de Inglaterra como mi hija es Reina y como Mi hijastra puede llevar a mi hijo dentro de ella ahora.

Por supuesto, voy a venir a visitar más y poner más de mis hijos dentro del vientre de la reina Noruega.

Así como pienso eso, una bruja sale y me habla sobre lo que he hecho.

' ' Soy un vidente y sé lo que has hecho. No te preocupes ya que no se lo diré a nadie. Su plan ha llegado a buen término cuando su hijo heredará el trono noruego y será conocido como el rey Thor II. Pero no debe casarse con los hijos de la reina Nadine o todos vendrán a la luz y él estará fuera del trono y su hermanastro, Loki será el rey Loki I de Noruega. ' '

' ' Comprendo y gracias. ' '

Con eso, tomo mi licencia de su presencia.

* * *

25 de diciembre de 1515

Reina's Camaras

Reina clara POV

Estoy solo en mis aposentos cuando lo y he aquí, Rafael se hunde, cierra las puertas después de cerrarlas, se libera de sus pantalones, y así me desnudo, sabiendo que podía contarle a Noruega mi secreto, y permitirle que me doblase hacia adelante en mi escritorio, luego me golpea , y ahogado un gemido y grito como resulta después de la primera vez, se fue a una bruja para traer mi virginidad de vuelta, ya que siento la sensación familiar de la rotura de mi doncella.

Me quejo cuando termina dentro de mí, yo mágico el aroma de distancia, y voy a Thor y le hago el amor para ocultar lo que he hecho.

Mi padrastro, Rafael es tan grande en la cama como Thor es y tan grande como pensé que sería.

* * *

15 de enero de 1516

Reina's Camaras

Me despierto y me encuentro nauseas y voy a la olla de la cámara y vomito mis entrañas y así que llamo a la comadrona.

' ' No hay nada de malo con su majestad, pero Felicitaciones, usted está con el niño mi reina. ' '

Le doy a Helga su pago y luego ir a las cámaras de mi marido y entrar y abrazarlo y besarlo como me lavé la boca después de vomitar.

' ' Mi amor, soy un mes junto con el niño. ' '

Thor me hace girar y se va para anunciarlo en la corte, creo.

Será fácil ver quién es el padre si la nena hereda el aspecto de su padre.

Thor tiene el pelo castaño, ojos marrones, una cara ovalada, y una tez pálida.

Rafael tiene el pelo rojo, ojos verdes, una cara de diamante, y un cutis bronceado de ir a Francia para la boda de mi hermano.

Sin embargo, podrían tomar detrás de mí en miradas y no su padre.

Tengo el pelo negro de mi madre, ojos azul cielo de madre, tez pálida, y una cara en forma de corazón.

Tengo los próximos ocho meses para preocuparme, ya que estoy a solo un mes.

* * *

20 de enero de 1516

El Rey's Camaras

Rey Thor I POV

Hago el amor con otra criada mientras planeo una pelota para celebrar que mi reina esté con un hijo, ya que creo que le dará a Noruega un príncipe heredero Thor y yo tendré un hijo.

Oh, mi hijo será el rey más grande que Noruega sabrá jamás.

Termino con la criada y le digo que salga como voy a vestirme con mi mejor atuendo para este baile.

* * *

Palace Ballroom

Veo a todos bailando y le pido a clara que me de la gracia con un baile.

Y por supuesto, clara se levanta, toma mi mano, y bailamos el vals noruego tradicional y la gente está asombrados de cómo en el amor estamos en tan poco tiempo.

Bailamos unos con otros durante cuatro bailes más antes de que clara no pueda bailar mientras sus pies duelen.

Mi esposa, mi reina de mi corazón es un gran ejemplo de lo que una reina debe ser y yo debería saber como había visto a la primera y segunda esposa del rey Bogislaw antes de clara y no eran un ejemplo de lo que las reinas debían ser, eran un ejemplo de lo que una reina no debería ser.

La reina Margarita y la reina Anna no se preocupaban por la gente ni por su país, sino por las joyas y el poder que tenían de ser reina.

Margaret murió dando a luz a una princesa y Anne murió de la enfermedad del sudor un año después de que ella también entregó una hija para Bogislaw.

Ahora hay una verdadera reina en el trono de Noruega en lugar de esos pretendientes.

* * *

Enero 31st 1516

Szczecin Palace Gardens

Dama Freya Williamson POV

Estoy caminando en los jardines del Palacio cuando me topé con el rey Thor haciendo el amor a Frigga Borson, la esposa de Loki Borson y ver al rey tomar un amante me da esperanza.

Tal vez me haga su verdadera amante cuando me dé a él.

Como pienso eso, me atrapan observándolos y te prometo que no diré si puedo ser una amante del rey.

"Usted será mi única verdadera amante. Ahora hagamos el amor. ' '

Él baja mi ropa interior y sus pantalones, me entra, rompe mi doncella, y me hace el amor dulce y termina dentro de mí (la impregna).

Al tirar de mi ropa interior mientras Thor tira sus pantalones hacia arriba, deseo que cualquiera de mis hijos de Thor esté en el trono, pero sé que no lo harán.


	59. Chapter 34

25 de diciembre de 1515

Palacio de Greenwich, Inglaterra

Reina Nadine POV

He oído la noticia de la muerte del primer marido de mi hermana Clara, su segundo matrimonio, ya que todavía era Reina mientras llevaba a la hija de Bogislaw, la coronación de su segundo marido y su aborto espontáneo.

Envié a mi padre a investigar qué pasó exactamente como Clara pudo haber matado a Bogislaw y aún no he stenido nada de él.

Con Beryl y Primrose con el niño, necesito asegurarme de que Clara conozca su papel de reina.

No quiero sonar duro, pero con mis reinados como Reina, necesito asegurarme de que sepa ser una gran reina y cuándo cerrar los ojos.

Al saber que Noruega no tomará una Reina que cuestione todo lo que su cónyuge y Rey hace.

* * *

1 de enero de 1516

Sala de Palacios

Rey Jorge I POV

Veo a mi encantadora esposa preocuparse por lo que el silencio de su padre podría significar cuando ella lo envió a Noruega, pero luego veo a Raphael entrar en la sala del tribunal.

''¿Qué has averiguado?''

''Clara no envenenó a Bogislaw. Su envenenador no era otro que su hermana Catalina, y ella será tratada como ella ha matado a un rey.

Veo a Nadine (Isabella) hundirse con alivio, ya que no quería pedir la decapitación de su hermana.

''¿Qué hay de su aborto espontáneo? ¿O su matrimonio con este personaje de Thor?''

"Ella había bebido un poco del vino y por lo tanto abortó. Y Thor es el hijo de Thor Ericson, el amigo más cercano de Bogislaw. Bogislaw sintió que algo le puede pasar, por lo que le pidió al hijo de su amigo que se casara con su esposa si ella seguía con su hijo cuando él murió. Y la reina Clara está con el niño una vez más.

Al oír eso, estamos satisfechos y la Corte de Inglaterra reconoce que el asesino de Bogislaw no es Clara sino Catalina, la hermana del difunto rey de Noruega.

* * *

15 de enero de 1516

Somerset Manor

Maria Seymour nee Bolena

Voy con mi marido y mientras él hace contratos matrimoniales para los otros cuatro, ya que decidimos que Cecily se casará con Edmund, el futuro duque de Cleves.

Ruth, espera casarse con Jasper Mair, duque de Montrose, veinte años mayor que Ruth.

Lucien, está tratando de aceptar un contrato con la nena por nacer de Antonio y Primrose García si era una chica.

Thomas, a la hija recién nacida del vizconde irlandés William Preston, Grace Preston que se convertirá en Grace Seymour nee Preston.

Y finalmente, Nicholas, a quien Edward quiere ser prometida a la hija de William Herbert, Nadine Herbert.

Al ver a Edward ha terminado con eso, lo beso apasionadamente y él se quita la ropa, y hacemos el amor apasionado cinco veces (concebir hijos/ niños) y luego reparar.

Me voy, dejándole volver a su papeleo y para que yo vuelva a tejer ropa a los pobres.

* * *

4 de febrerode 1516

Palacio de Greenwich

Rey Jorge I POV

Invito al rey Thor y a la reina Clara a venir a Inglaterra para la fiesta de celebración de su matrimonio, ya que no llegamos a estar allí para su boda.

Están de acuerdo y dicen que estarán aquí dentro de un mes, ya que tienen deberes que atender.

Oh, sé que eso es como necesito convocar a la corte para escuchar los casos de la gente y ver quién está mintiendo y quién está diciendo la verdad.

Después de eso, tengo que entrenar a los Caballeros para que luchen por cualquier posibilidad de guerra, por no hablar de ir a todas las ciudades para ver si tienen suficiente comida, agua y trabajos para que puedan pagar los impuestos.

Al principio, también tuve que preocuparme de que mi esposa llevara un heredero, pero ahora que me ha dado seis hijos y tal vez más, nunca más tendré que preocuparme a menos que los enemigos de mi esposa tengan éxito en envenenar a nuestros hijos.

Espero que este embarazo vaya bien como el último fue gravando su cuerpo.

Nunca le dijimos a nadie que había estado bien al principio, pero luego ella había comenzado a sangrar y el médico y la partera entraron, veían la sangre y sacaban a todos para que pudieran detener la hemorragia.

Su fertilidad no se vio afectada, por lo que podría seguir teniendo hijos hasta que su cuerpo no pueda soportar otro nacimiento y ella se vea infértil.

Pero eso no es ahora, ya que es muy fértil, ya que veo su estómago redondo de ocho meses cargando a nuestros hijos.

* * *

26 de febrerode 1516

Cámaras de la Reina

Reina Nadine POV

Estoy tarareando hasta mi estómago como en unos meses, Henry, Edward y Eric se unirán a sus hermanos en Hatfield House y regresarán sólo para ocasiones especiales.

Oh, cómo odio estar lejos de mis hijos como Beauregard, George, Mary, Elizabeth, Artemisa y Arthur están fuera en Hatfield y rara vez los veo.

Mis chicas se esperan el 7 de marzo, a sólo unos días de distancia como mucho.

Oh, no puedo esperar para darles la bienvenida al mundo y sin duda será otro parto múltiple.

* * *

3 de marzo de 1516

Cámaras de la Reina

Estoy sentado en mi mecedora, tejiendo para los pobres cuando mi esposo viene a decirme que el rey Thor y mi hermana, la reina Clara han llegado.

Así como Primrose y Antonio García y Beryl y Hans Wolff.

Aparentemente, sus barcos atracados a los pocos minutos el uno del otro y con Primrose y Beryl cinco meses a lo largo, tendrán que quedarse hasta que nazcan las chicas.

* * *

Habitación Del Trono

Entro en la sala del trono y voy a mi trono, ya que George no me dejará inclinarme cuando esté tan embarazada.

Saludo a todos con la formalidad que muestra una reina.

''Presentamos ropa para la nena o las chicas que llevas junto con dos regalos para el rey George, así como para ti, Su Majestad''. El rey Thor y la reina Clara dicen.

Le presentan a George con un cachorro de lobo macho que él llama Fenrir y me dan un cachorro de lobo hembra de una camada diferente a la que llamo Ruby.

Antes de que Primrose y Antonio puedan presentar sus regalos, empiezo a tener calambres y me doy cuenta de que estoy teniendo contracciones cuando me levanto y mi agua se rompe.

George me lleva a mis habitaciones / cámaras de parto y llama a la partera y quiere quedarse, pero como es tradición, se le dice que salga y espere en el pasillo.

Se va justo cuando la partera entra y después de ver lo lejos que está el bebé, me dice que espere para empujar ya que sólo tengo cinco centímetros.

* * *

Rey Jorge I POV

Estoy caminando hacia adelante y hacia atrás mientras escucho a mi esposa gemir, ya que aún no está lista para empujar, ya que sólo comenzó a tener las contracciones hace unos minutos.

Mientras pienso en cómo es mi esposa, Thor viene a mí para hacerme una pregunta.

''Rey Jorge, por casualidad tienes una hermana?''

''Sí, ¿por qué preguntas?''

''Bueno, la ley noruega establece que el Rey puede tener dos reinas y necesito una segunda reina.''

''Puedes casarte con ella siempre y cuando la trates como la Reina que será'.

''Te lo agradezco''.

Thor y mi hermana, Ingrid se casan con Charles Brandon y su esposa Luna como sus testigos, ya que todavía estoy caminando después de diez horas de oír a mi esposa gemir y ahora, ella está gritando mientras ella está dando a luz.

* * *

Cámaras de la Sala de la Reina/Nacimiento

Sarah Cromwell nee de Flores POV

''Empuja mi Reina empuja.'' Se lo digo a la Reina.

Ella empuja y empuja hasta que un niño sale y luego nace otro niño.

Ella empuja hasta que 5 chicas más en total nacen en el mundo.

La reina Nadine ha dado a luz a cuatro príncipes y tres princesas y la dejo para decirle al rey Jorge las buenas noticias.

* * *

Pasillo

Encuentro al Rey caminando y una vez que me ve, sé lo que está a punto de preguntarme, así que le digo las respuestas.

''Su Majestad está bien y también las chicas. Y sí, dije chicas que son siete antes de que preguntes. Y sí, usted puede entrar.''

Lo veo entrar en la habitación y sé que he hecho mi trabajo e ir a mis aposentos hasta que me necesiten.

* * *

Rey Jorge I POV

Cuando entro en la habitación, veo a mi Reina de mi corazón, Nadine amamantando a una de nuestras chicas y también veo cintas en las muñecas a la izquierda mostrando cuáles son los hijos y cuáles son las hijas y en las muñecas derechas mostrando en qué orden nacieron.

Platino para primogénito, oro para el segundo, plata para el tercero, bronce para cuarto, azul cobalto para quinto, verde esmeralda para sexto y rojo rubí para el séptimo.

''El primer hijo se llamará Federico, duque de Killarney, el segundo nacido se llamará Gedeón, duque de Rochford, el tercer hijo y cuarto hijo de las nenas se llamará Daniel, duque de Londonderry, y el más joven de los hijos, pero quinto nacido se llamará James , Duque de Kent.''

''Y nuestras hijas se llamarán Morgana, duquesa de Edimburgo, Guinevere, duquesa de Skye, y Angelique, duquesa de Windsor'.

Con eso, dejo a mi esposa para recuperarse del nacimiento como dar a luz a siete hijos debe ser difícil.

* * *

4 de marzo de 1516

POV general

Las campanas sonaban mientras los llorones de la ciudad gritaban las noticias.

''Escuchaos, escuchad, reina Nadine la primera ha dado a luz al príncipe Federico, duque de Killarney, príncipe Gedeón, duque de Rochford, princesa Morgana, duquesa de Edimburgo, príncipe Daniel, duque de Londonderry, príncipe James, duque de Kent, princesa Guinevere, duquesa de Skye, y la princesa Angelique, duquesa de Windsor.

Con la noticia de que la Reina tuvo éxito de nuevo y ahora le ha dado al Rey diez hijos, los enemigos están listos para ir aún más lejos para matar a la reina Nadine y sus hijos más que nunca, ya que creen que alguien más debe ser la Reina.

Alguien como la princesa Diana de Escocia, que ahora está casada con Eric Gavin, duque de Lourdes y ahora es duquesa de Lourdes, sería más preferible que la bruja que está sentada en el trono de la reina en este momento.

Al menos en sus mentes enemigas lo estaría.

* * *

7 de marzo de 1516

El Rey's Chambers

Rey Jorge I POV

Estoy resolviéndome los compromisos de mis hijos recién nacidos y sus padrinos.

Príncipe Federico, me oporté a la hija recién nacida del zar Alexander Makarov, la princesa Olga Makarov.

Príncipe Gedeón, me prometí con la hija no nacida del rey Otto de Grecia.

Princesa Morgana, lo prometí a Henry Cromwell.

Príncipe Daniel, me prometí con la princesa recién nacida de España, María.

Príncipe James, me prometí con la princesa recién nacida de Alemania, Sofía.

Princesa Guinevere, me filo con Edward Brandon.

Y finalmente, prometí a la princesa Angelique con Dagda Belle.

Con los compromisos hechos, decido a sus padrinos.

Los padrinos del príncipe Federico son el zar Alejandro y la zara Sonja.

El príncipe Gedeón es Eric Gavin, duque de Lourdes, y su novia, la princesa Diana de Escocia.

La princesa Morgana es Friedrich Herr y su esposa, Helga.

El príncipe Daniel es Antonio García y su esposa, Primrose.

El príncipe James son Beryl Wolff y su marido, Hans.

La princesa Guinevere son el rey Thor y la reina Clara.

La princesa Angelique son Henry Seymour y su novia, Barbara Wolfe (haciéndola un año más joven que Henry).


	60. Interludio Frances 17

10th de marzo de 1516

Chateau Blois, Francia

POV del rey Luis XIII

Veo a mis hermanos y hermanas jugando felices ya que ya no tienen de qué preocuparse desde el año pasado, ejecuté a nuestro tercer primo también conocido como el Rey Pretendiente, Francois.

No culpo a Mary o Jasmine, ya que puso pociones de control mental en sus bebidas tan pronto como sea posible.

Mary no se preocupa por el trono de hecho si su padre no hubiera estado pidiendo poder en ese momento, ella se habría ido mucho antes que el año pasado.

Ella había estado enamorada de él desde que era una niña, pero desde que fue prometida a Francois, estaba en una situación desesperada.

Pero ahora, ella está felizmente casada con el duque de Somerset y le ha dado tres hijos y dos hijas y por lo que he oído, podría estar esperando más.

Por lo que he oído que está dos meses junto con el niño y dará a luz el 13 de octubre de 1516.

Actúo como se supone que debo ser Rey y con mi Reina a mi lado cuando sea lo suficientemente mayor será la Reina de mi corazón y la madre de mis herederos.

Como Artemis a ser sólo un año y seis meses, tengo que esperar once años y medio más.

Pero está bien, vale la pena esperar y además, yo sólo soy un niño.

* * *

Castillo Brereton

Nerissa Brereton POV

Tengo las noticias más gloriosas después de dar a luz a tres hijos y una hija el año pasado, estoy tres meses con un niño de nuevo.

Mis hijos se llaman Anthony, Wiliam y Harold.

Y mis hijas se llaman Jade y Angelina.

Y ahora estoy embarazada de nuevo, aunque mi hermana también está embarazada.

Ella tiene cuatro meses junto con su hijo y los nombres de sus hijos son Thomas y Edward.

Diana puede pensar que es la Reina del corazón de William, pero planeo probar que está equivocada.

Ella no tiene nada contra mí e incluso si lo hace, William nunca le creerá, pero él me creerá.

* * *

17 de marzo de 1516

Castillo Nápoles

Aria Nápoles nee Fiore (Belle)

Finalmente estoy con el niño de nuevo después del nacimiento de Samuel, Edward y Vincent, que fue el 21 de noviembre de 1514.

Y ahora, estoy tres meses con un hijo y espero tener hijos aunque Samuel ya no tenga que preocuparse por los herederos.

Tan pronto como Samuel vuelva a casa, le contaré las buenas noticias y con los niños de un año y medio de nuestro hijo y nuestras hijas dos mientras veo a los hijos de Petunia como míos, nunca tenemos que preocuparnos.

El médico piensa que si doy a luz a más de cuatro hijos, moriré o me volveré infértil, así que tomaré un respiro y voy con mi esposo.

''Si me dejan infértil de este embarazo, te pido que te cases de nuevo, pero mantenme como esposa como aunque no seré capaz de llevar un hijo que dicen que es infertilidad, todavía tendré mis óvulos. Y ya que tengo magia, puedo transferir mis huevos a tu nueva novia cuando te cases de nuevo.''

''Hagámoslo ahora. Tenemos una capilla y el sacerdote vive aquí en este castillo y tenemos una hija de noble visitante.

''Sí, podemos hacerlo ahora. Rachel Seymour será una novia perfecta, ya que acaba de cumplir doce años (oc que nació en 1504). Y una vez que haya terminado, se puede deleitar con su fuerza de vida.

Y así, Samuel Naples se puso con Rachel Seymour y cuando llegó su noche de bodas, no sólo la dejó embarazada de su propia hija, sino que Aria puso algunos de sus propios huevos dentro de Rachel y su hijo con Samuel comenzaron a crecer dentro de Rachel.

* * *

4 de abril de 1516

Rachel Nápoles nee Seymour POV

Soy la esposa de un duque y tengo poder sobre Samuel.

Creo que estoy con un niño y tal vez mi hermana sea reina de Inglaterra en lugar de la bruja que está en el trono ahora.

Jane puede no saber leer o escribir tanto como la Reina, pero es una mejor opción.

Hemos detectado un problema desconocido.

Mi padre puede estar decepcionado de mí pero al menos no soy otra mujer, soy esposa de un duque.

* * *

23 de abril de 1516

Aria Nápoles POV

De la partera nos enteramos de que Rachel está embarazada y vence en diciembre.

''¿Cuántos embarazos la necesitas?''

¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo ella?

''Ella me dijo que la amas más de lo que me amas a mí y que sólo soy una vieja doncella'.'

''Puedes quitarle la vida después de este embarazo y encontraremos a alguien más que nos ayude''.

''Te agradezco a mi marido'.'

Y entonces, sé que seré la esposa número uno de mi marido y él hará cualquier cosa por mí.


	61. Interludio Irlandes 2

17 de marzo de 1516

Black Manor, Irlanda

Jasmine Negro nee Blount POV

Después del nacimiento de dos hijas, tengo dos oportunidades más y sé que no puedo desperdiciarlas.

Voy con mi marido y le hago el amor y luego lo dejo para que contenéste a nuestras hijas a quien elija (está embarazada de dos meses, pero no lo sabe).

Nuestra primogénita, Rose tiene el pelo rojo de su padre, mis ojos verdes almendrados, la nariz de su papá y mi cara ovalada.

El más joven de los gemelos, Sage tiene mi cabello rubio, los ojos azules de su padre, mi nariz y la cara de diamante de su papá.

Si estás comprende la página de ayuda de mis bebés, y no confío en que nadie más lo haga.

* * *

Adam Negro POV

Escribo contratos de compromiso para mis hijas cuando mi esposa entra y me hace el amor apasionado y luego se va.

Llamo a mi amigo, Seamus O'Carry después y a una criada y obligo a la criada a tragarse una poción para que mi amigo le robe su fuerza vital para hacerlo más joven, ya que es el futuro esposo de mi hija Rose y no haría falta que el novio muriera antes de casarse.

Sage está prometida a Lord Patrick O'Farrell, que es veinte años mayor que ella.

Seamus había sido cincuenta años mayor de Rose, pero ahora es treinta años mayor que ella, ya que veinte años fueron retirados como la fuerza vital de la criada se quitó veinte años de su cuerpo.

Llamo a otra doncella y le hago el amor como las dos criadas que hice el amor de haberme dado hijos y sé que Jasmine me dará hijos pase lo que pase.

* * *

4 de abril de 1516

Jasmine Negro nee Blount POV

Estoy vomitando mis tripas así que voy con la partera, ya que no sé si estoy con un niño o no.

''Felicidades mi gracia. Estás con un niño. Unos tres meses con el niño y así será que usted dará a luz en octubre. 3de octubre a más tardar.''

Voy al estudio de mi marido para decirle las buenas noticias, ya que no le gusta que no tenga un hijo que tome el puesto de Duque de Cork todavía.

''Señor Esposo.''

''Señora Esposa. ¿Qué necesitas?''

''Tengo las noticias más excelentes de mi marido. Estoy con mi hijo mi Señor Esposo.

Cuando Adán oye eso, me recoge y me da vueltas mientras está feliz de que yo pueda llevar un hijo para continuar con su legado.

Me hace el amor apasionado cuatro veces hasta donde no puedo caminar sin cojera.

Voy a mi habitación, que está conectada a la guardería y empiezo a coser ropa para los pobres como la Reina cada otoño.

No puedo esperar a ver cómo los niños reales se convierten en su propia persona, ya que creo que el príncipe heredero George será un gran rey.

* * *

Anna Reeves POV

Yo (pelo rubio, ojos marrones con capucha, nariz de halcón, cara de forma ovalada, labios delgados y tez pálida) soy sólo una doncella para el duque y la duquesa de Corcho con mi marido, Richard Reeves (pelo rojo de jengibre, ojos verdes en forma de almendra, cara en forma de corazón, nariz romana, labios redondos , y la tez bronceada) y no puedo esperar a tener hijos propios mientras espero a los hijos de la duquesa.

Mi primer hijo llevará el nombre del Rey, George, ya que es el rey más grande que aún tenemos.

Mi tío, James O'Verry (pelo rojo, ojos azules, cara en forma de corazón, tez bronceada, nariz de botón y labios delgados) ha sido conocido por servir a la Reina como su músico y puede que haya rumores de que fue atrapado frotándole la espalda (sólo rumores).

Mi tía por matrimonio, Samantha O'Verry nee O'Neil (pelo negro, ojos grises almendrados, tez pálida, cara ovalada, labios en forma de corazón y una nariz romana) que ahora está con un niño, solía ser la criada de Charles Brandon hasta que mi tío le propuso matrimonio.

Mi padre, Daniel White (pelo rubio, ojos azules con capucha, labios redondos, nariz halcón, cara ovalada y tez bronceada), es un comerciante y mi madre, Rachel White nee Daniels (pelo castaño, ojos marrones volteados, labios anchos, nariz griega, cara en forma de diamante, y tez pálida), una tez pálida), una Criada.

Me pregunto si mis hijos me perseguirán a mí o a su padre o si serán una combinación de los dos.

Estoy decidido a hacer todo lo posible para servir a Lord Adam y Lady Jasmine a mi mejor potencial.

**_Querido papá,_**

**_Ahora estoy sirviendo al Duque y a la Duquesa de Cork así que no se preocupe, ya que paga muy bien. Podré visitarte cuando pueda, ya que no sé cuándo tendré mi primera hora de vacaciones y estaré ocupado con Lady Jasmine como ella está con la niña de nuevo y ella me necesitará para los próximos meses. Te quiero papá._**

**_Su hija,_**

**_Anna Reeves nee White_**

Espero a que la tinta se seque, luego la enrollo y la sello, luego la envío por correo.

Recuerdo el día en que Richard me propuso matrimonio y sonrío como sé que no soy tan hermosa, pero él me ama de todos modos.

_Se inicia Flashback_

_Palacio de Greenwich, Inglaterra_

_1 de mayo de 1512_

_Estaba haciendo el baile de May Pole cuando Richard me detuvo mientras quería hablar conmigo._

_Estaba confundido en cuanto a lo que quería hablarme, ya que no soy tan bonita cuando de repente, se arrodilla y me propone delante de nuestras dos familias, por no hablar de la Familia Real._

_Acepto y nos casamos el veintiuno de junio, un mes y veinte días después de su propuesta._

_Tuvimos toda la semana libre para nuestra semana de bodas y luego trabajamos para el duque de Florencia, William Béte._

_Pero luego, contrató nuevos empleados que no les gustabamos y tuvimos que mudarnos._

_Flashback termina_

Y ahora, servimos a Lord Adam Black y somos considerados como ladrones.

Le decimos al Duque y a la Duquesa de Cork lo que realmente sucedió y ellos nos creen como lo hizo Ana Béte, pero William no lo hizo.

Esperemos que Anne no lo pasa mal en casa debido a nosotros.


	62. Chapter 35

20 de abrile 1516

Palacio de Greenwich, Inglaterra

Primrose Garcia POV

Me lavo el estómago por quinta vez, ya que siempre tengo náuseas y ahora, tengo que esperar tres meses para sacarme a estos bebés.

Oh, por favor ve rápido como quiero que esto acabe por ahora.

Veo a un padrino que se parece exactamente a Antonio pero es más romántico de lo que tal vez lo tome en su oferta como Carlos López puede pasar por él.

Veremos como necesito entregar a estas chicas primero antes de crear otra nena también.

* * *

1 de junio de 1516

Garcia Manor, Inglaterra

Veo a Carlos y sabiendo que estoy a sólo un mes de entregar a mis nenas y puedo tener a mi amante y a mi marido.

Aunque Antonio no sabrá que tengo un amante, ya que merece sentir lo que es pasar por todos los días sabiendo que tu cónyuge está con su amante y no contigo.

No puedo esperar hasta el quinto de julio, ya que entonces puedo hacer el amor con Carlos y tener a sus hijos nueve meses después.

Como Carlos se parece exactamente a Antonio (pelo negro, ojos marrones, labios delgados, nariz romana, cara de forma ovalada y tez bronceada) y como vamos a ser discretos, Antonio nunca lo sabrá.

Llevaré este asunto a mi tumba como Carlos, ya que no quiere morir tan joven como sólo tiene diecisiete años.

* * *

5 de julio de 1516

Habitaciones/Cámaras de Nacimiento de Primrose

Anna Easton POV

''Empuja mi Gracia empuja.'' Le digo a Lady García que veo la cabeza de la nena coronando.

Ella empuja y empuja hasta que nace el bebé, un hijo.

''Un niño bebé Tu Gracia.'' Se lo digo después de que haya empujado el parto.

''Ve a decirle a mi esposo Anna'', ella me dice mientras se está llevando a una de sus criadas también.

* * *

Mariana Alverez POV

''Ve y distrae a mi marido después de que oiga la noticia. Por favor Mari, sabes que no te pediría esto normalmente. Primrose me pide que lo haga.

''Por supuesto, miladi. Pero, ¿y si quiere acostarse conmigo?''

''Entonces si quieres, acostécelse con él. No me importa.

''Como desees miladi.''

Voy y distraigo a mi señor cuando se entera de que tiene un hijo.

Terminamos haciendo el amor en sus habitaciones todo el día, sin saber lo que mi señora está haciendo.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo

Primrose Garcia POV

Dejo entrar a Carlos y besarlo apasionadamente, despojándonos a los dos de nuestra ropa y hacemos amor duro y apasionado durante tres horas (concebir un niño) antes de que se vaya y Antonio venga cinco horas después y me haga el amor durante cuatro horas seguidas (concibe otra niño).

Estoy a salvo sabiendo que le he dado un hijo, Santiago García y ahora que probablemente he concebido de nuevo, puedo pasar a los hijos de mi amante como los de Antonio.

Esperamos un mes para abordar un barco que va a España, Carlos viene también.

* * *

15 de julio de 1516

Salas de Beryl/Salas de Nacimiento

Anna Easton POV

''Empuja mi Gracia empuja.'' Se lo digo a Beryl Wolff nee Black, duquesa de Hamburgo.

Ella empuja y empuja hasta que la nena sale.

''Un hijo tu gracia.'' Se lo digo yo.

''Dile a mi marido las noticias'', dice.

Salgo al pasillo y le digo a Lord Hans las buenas noticias.

''Tu esposa te ha dado un hijo milord''. Se lo digo a Hans.

Tan pronto como le digo eso, se apresura a regocijarse por el nacimiento de su heredero.

* * *

Hans Wolff POV

Me apresuro a entrar en la habitación y besar a mi esposa como ella ha hecho lo que mis otras esposas han muerto tratando de hacer.

Ella me ha dado un hijo, mi pequeña Elías finalmente nace en este mundo.

Le hago el amor, y me aseguro de que esté con un niño de nuevo como yo la hago cinco veces más.

Luego voy a mis aposentos y cuando mi criada entre, la tomo por su muñeca y le hago el amor apasionado y sabiendo que está casada, cualquier hijo mío será reconocido como el del marido.

* * *

Beryl Wolff POV

Después de que Hans se vaya, lloro sabiendo que buscará la manera de seguir con vida más tiempo para que pueda volver a casarse conmigo con un nombre diferente.

Sé que Hans y sé que hará lo que sea para estar conmigo hasta que muramos como darle un hijo es demasiado grande para rendirse.

* * *

8 de agosto de 1516

The Catalina Ship

Antonio García POV

Estamos en la Catalina, llamada así por la reina Catalina de Francia, llamada Katherine allí, pero aún así nuestra princesa Catalina en nuestros corazones.

Mi esposa, Primrose está cuidando de Santiago mientras hago el amor con Mariana Alverez que ahora es Mariana Augusto nee Alverez, novia de Mateo Augusto mi mayordomo.

Y reconocerá a cualquier bastardo mío como su hijo.

No puedo creer que vuelva a España con un heredero como nunca pensé que Primrose daría a luz a un hijo.

Mi última esposa dio a luz a tres hijas antes de que ella y mi hijo murieran en el parto, así que supe mejor que esperar un hijo.

* * *

17 de agosto de 1516

The Angelique Ship

Finn Balke (Hans Wolff) POV

Envié una carta a Friedrich hace un mes preguntando si sabía de una poción para hacerme más joven y hace una semana, recibí una respuesta junto con una

poción que decía matar a un hombre y glamour el cuerpo para que se pareciera a mí y crear cartas a mi nueva identidad diciendo no más como rodigar mi nueva identidad si Hans muere me caso con su viuda.

Así que, por supuesto, nos casamos en ese momento y allí y consumieron nuestro matrimonio más tarde esa noche.

No puedo esperar para volver a Alemania y presumir ante mis amigos y familiares (los que saben la verdad) de tener un hijo.

* * *

20 de agostode 1516

Palacio de Greenwich, Inglaterra

Reina Nadine POV

Voy a George y le hago un amor apasionado (concebir niños/ren) y luego me voy ya que está ocupado con los impuestos y gravámenes.

Vuelvo a mis aposentos y sigo haciendo ropa para los pobres como lo hago cada temporada.

Mientras sigo haciéndolas ropa, mi hermano Theodore Black (pelo rubio arenoso, ojos verdes esmeraldas, ojos con capucha, labios anchos, cara ovalada y tez pálida) entra y me saluda como lo hace normalmente.

''Hermano, ¿cómo estás? ¿Has encontrado una esposa desde que perdió a Christine el año pasado después de que ella dio a luz a Daniel, Galvin y Elías?'' Le pregunto sabiendo que no lo hará a menos que busque una esposa para él.

''Christine me ha dado los hijos de otro hombre, así que ¿por qué cualquier otra mujer sería diferente?''

Entonces sé que tengo trabajo que hacer como Theodore no se casará como Christine le ha dado hijos por otro hombre la primera vez y así, Daniel, Galvin y Elías son ahora bastardos bajo la ley y tiene que casarse para tener un heredero.

Así que voy con mi marido y elegimos una novia para él.

Su nueva novia será Sierra White (pelo castaño, ojos azules volteados, nariz griega, cara en forma de diamante, labios redondos y tez bronceada) que tiene doce años y es la hermana menor de Anna Reeves.

Tenemos que casarse dentro de la semana para que él tenga un heredero y ella, un marido.

* * *

27 de agostode 1516

Theodore Black's Chambers, Palacio de Greenwich

Sierra Negro nee Blanco POV

Ahora estoy esperando a mi marido, ya que es mi noche de bodas y estoy nervioso ya que puede que no me quiera.

Entra, nos desnuda a los dos, y me entra quieta por el tiempo, ya que es mi primera vez y después de que el dolor desaparece, me hace el amor duro y apasionado durante toda la noche a donde no puedo caminar al día siguiente.

* * *

28 de agosto de 1516

Cuando salimos al día siguiente, camino cojeando mientras la noche iba muy bien.

Nos sentamos en el lado izquierdo de la Reina y hablamos con ella sobre varias cosas.

No sé lo que la Familia Real vio en mí, pero me alegra poder sacar el nombre de mi familia del barro y más alto que sólo sirvientes, ya que ahora soy duquesa de Gloucester.

Oh, cómo quiero darle a Theodore los herederos que necesita tan tristemente, las chicas naturales que tenía fueron bastardas ya que había evidencia de que su esposa tenía hijos de otro hombre la primera vez y por lo tanto hay dudas sobre si Daniel, Galvin y Elías son suyos o son suyos.


	63. Interludio Espanol 2

7 de septiembre de 1516

Girona Manor, España

Lady Primrose Garcia POV

Como mi marido está siendo distraído por sus amantes, Sofía García y Mariana Augusto, tengo a Carlos en mis habitaciones y estamos haciendo el amor y aumentando la posibilidad de embarazo (no sabe que ya está embarazada).

Veo que quiere decir que Antonio estará aquí en treinta minutos así que después de que hayamos terminado, le digo que salga la entrada de los sirvientes como mi marido podría estar aquí pronto, así que se lleva su ropa, entra en la entrada de los sirvientes y se viste allí mientras me visto mágicamente , y cierre la puerta de entrada de los sirvientes.

Antonio viene y me da un beso como si no hubiera estado haciendo el amor con sus amantes y actúo como si no hubiera hecho el amor con Carlos, ya que no sabe de él.

Llamo a mis criadas para que me atiendan mientras Antonio ha preparado un baile para esta noche y un baile de máscaras en eso.

* * *

Lord Antonio Garcia POV

Me visto con capa y túnica azul cobalto, pantalones de cuero negro, botas negras y un cinturón plateado.

Al entrar en el salón de baile, veo a mi esposa con un vestido rojo con tacones naranjas ardientes, y su pelo se hace en una trenza que luego se coloca como un bollo.

Su maquillaje consiste en un poco de sombra de ojos rojo, delineador de ojos dorado y rímel, un poco de rubor, y lápiz labial rojo con delineador de labios dorado.

En otras palabras, ella es fuego en sí mismo y qué hermoso fuego es.

''¿Sabes lo tentador que eres mi amor?'' Le pregunto a Primrose.

''¿De verdad? ¿Realmente soy tan tentadora?''ella pregunta.

''Por supuesto, quiero llevarte aquí y ahora eres tan tentador'.'

''Bueno, siempre podríamos ir a algún lugar y hacer el amor allí, y luego volver a la pelota.''

''Qué excelente idea mi amor.''

Vamos a uno de los pasillos y hacemos el amor durante una hora allí y luego volvemos a la Bola de Mascarada.

Entonces, algo pasa cuando Primrose se desmaya y la recojo y la apuro a sus habitaciones y llamo a un médico.

* * *

Habitaciones de Primrose

Doctor Renaldo Vega POV

Estoy llamado a ver a Lady Girona ya que se ha desmayado y Lord Girona quiere saber qué le pasa a su esposa.

La reviso y creo que encuentro la razón pero necesito una partera para confirmarlo y así mando por mi esposa Catarina Vega nee Alverez.

Ella confirma que Lady Girona está de hecho con la infancia y está prevista para abril.

Voy a decirle a Lord Girona el pronóstico para que no se preocupe más.

* * *

Pasillo

Salgo por el pasillo, veo al Señor Girona y me acerco a él.

''Bueno, ¿qué le pasa a mi esposa Doctor?''

''Su cuerpo la estaba preparando para los meses venideros'. Yo digo.

''¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Está enferma?''pregunta él.

''Su esposa está con mi hijo mi señor y su cuerpo le estaba advirtiendo que lo tomara con calma''.

''¿Estás seguro? ¿Qué tan lejos está ella si tienes razón?

''Sí, estoy seguro y ella lleva dos meses. Ella tiene que en abril mi señor.

Con eso, me voy mientras Lord Girona corre al lado de su esposa y se quedará allí hasta que despierte.

* * *

Antonio García POV

Me apresuro al lado de mi esposa, feliz ya que ella me dará otro heredero, ya que la noticia de que está con un hijo de nuevo significa que tendré otro hijo.

Dejo su lado después de una hora y voy con mis amantes y hago el amor con los dos (impregnando tanto a Mariana como a Sofía).

Hacemos el amor por cuatro horas antes de decirles que vuelvan con sus maridos y luego escribo un contrato de compromiso entre Santiago y la hija no nacida del rey Carlos V y su esposa, la reina Fiona como si Fiona tuviera otro hijo, ya que ella tenía una hija y Charles es no feliz, ya que necesita un heredero al trono, no hijas que gobernarán otros reinos.

Sé que Charles le está dando a Fiona dos oportunidades má embarazo y el de trás de éste.

Si ella no le da un hijo, él buscará una segunda esposa y por segunda esposa, quiero decir que se casará con otra, pero aún así se casará con Fiona y el hijo de su segunda esposa será heredero al trono.

Espero que Fiona consiga darle un hijo a Charles, ya que es conocida como la Reina más amable de España.


	64. AN 4

Hans mira

Cabello: Rubia oscura

Ojos: Con capucha azul hielo

Cara: Cara redonda

Piel: Tez pálida

Labios: Labios llenos


	65. Interludio Noruega 3

10 de septiembre de 1516

Palacio de Szczecin, Noruega

Cámaras de la Reina/Salas de Nacimiento

Partera POV

''Empuja su Majestad empuja.'' Le digo a la Reina que veo la cabeza de la nena coronando.

Ella empuja y empuja hasta que la nena nace en el mundo, un heredero al trono.

Pero aún no ha terminado, ya que da a luz a tres chicas más y a todos los niños.

''Has dado a luz a cuatro príncipes mi Reina.''

''Trae a mi marido.''

''Sí, mi Reina.''

* * *

Pasillo

Tan pronto como entro en el pasillo, el rey Thor me pregunta cómo está su Reina.

''La Reina está bien mi Rey.''

''Bien, bien. ¿Tengo un heredero?

''Su Majestad ha dado a luz a cuatro hijos Su Majestad''.

Tan pronto como le digo que, se atornilla a las habitaciones de la Reina

Me quedo cerca si me necesitan, pero creo que la Reina está bien y debe tener una rápida recuperación después de que ella toma la poción curativa.

* * *

Rey Thor POV

Me apresuro a entrar en la habitación y una vez que estoy allí veo a mi Reina amamantando a una de nuestras chicas, uno de nuestros hijos.

Miro a cada uno de ellos y parece que dos de ellos persiguen a sus abuelos del lado de su madre.

Nuestro mayor al que llamo Thor, tiene el pelo rojo, ojos azul cielo encapuchados, una tez pálida, una cara en forma de diamante y labios delgados.

Nuestro segundo mayor al que llamo Jakob, tiene el pelo rubio, ojos verdes encapuchados, una cara en forma de corazón, tez pálida y labios llenos.

Nuestro tercer mayor al que nomico Loki tiene el pelo castaño, los ojos marrones almendrados, una cara ovalada y los labios en forma de corazón.

Y finalmente, nuestro más joven a quien llamo Aksel tiene el pelo negro, ojos oscuros de forma ovalada, una cara en forma de corazón, labios delgados y una tez pálida.

Dejaré que Clara descanse después de que la poción curativa entre en acción antes de que regrese y la lleve de nuevo.

* * *

Raphael Negro POV

Finalmente, Thor se va, nunca pensé que se iría y cuando escucho lo que llamó el primogénito, sé que mi sangre estará en el trono de Noruega como lo es en el trono de Inglaterra.

Entiendo a la habitación y cierro la puerta como las damas aún tienen que volver a la habitación y no les sobornaré para que se quedaran lejos de aquí por cinco horas.

Despierto a Clara besándola y tan pronto como creo que está lista, bajo su ropa interior, me libero y entro en ella y le hago el amor duro y apasionado durante cuatro horas (impregnandola) y me voy antes de que las damas de compañía vuelvan y veinte minutos antes el Rey regresa para hacer el amor con Clara.

Luego voy a mis habitaciones donde mi esposa (pelo rubio, ojos azules oscuros en forma de almendra, tez pálida, labios en forma de corazón y una cara de forma ovalada) y le hago el amor diez veces (impregnando también) entonces descanso como lo necesito.

* * *

Rey Thor I POV

Vuelvo a las manos de mi esposa y me acosté con ella cinco veces (concibe a otro hijo) antes de dejarla en be.

Vuelvo a mis aposentos mientras las campanas ya están sonando para significar un Nacimiento Real.

Luego voy y planeo un baile de celebración para celebrar los nacimientos de Thor, Jakob, Loki y Aksel.

Para cuando tropiezo en mi habitación, he hecho el amor con tres mujeres y estoy a punto de hacer cuatro, ya que me estoy desnudando a mí y a la esposa a un duque griego.

Cuando me despierto a la mañana siguiente, ella se ha ido y tengo un dolor de cabeza furioso.

* * *

12 de septiembre de 1516

POV general

''Escuchad, oíd a la reina Clara el día 10 de septiembre dio a luz al príncipe heredero Thor, príncipe de Oslo, príncipe Jakob, duque de Kirkenes, príncipe Loki, duque de Reine, y el príncipe Aksel, duque de Geilo.', los gritos de la ciudad gritaron en la mañana del tduo de septiembre como ne ne como ne ne ws acababa de extenderse.

Cualquier enemigo de la reina Clara sabía que estaba a salvo, ya que dio a luz no sólo a uno sino a cuatro príncipes en un embarazo.

No podían hacer otra cosa que quejarse, ya que Noruega no sólo estaría detrás de sus cabezas si trataran de matar a Clara, Thor, Jakob, Loki y Aksel, sino también a Inglaterra, España, Francia, Irlanda y Alemania.

Ser enemigos silenciosos que sólo propagan rumores es una cosa, pero ser enemigos que son buscados por matar lo que piensan que son 'bastardos' y luego ser perseguidos por todos y luego ser quemados o decapitados por matar al príncipe heredero, es mejor no hacer nada.

* * *

20 de septiembre de 1516

Williamson Manor

Salas de parto

Partera POV

''Empuja a mi dama.'' Le digo a Lady Freya Williamson (pelo negro, ojos azules ovalados, tez pálida, cara en forma de corazón y labios en forma de corazón) mientras da a luz al bastardo del Rey.

Ella empuja y empuja hasta que salen las tres chicas, dos niñas y un niño.

''El Rey me envía a nombrar al niño, Henrik y que usted puede nombrar a las chicas lo que desea.'' Lord Kasper Isakson, el conde de Molde se lo dice.

''El castaño con mis ojos, labios y cara azules se llamará Ingrid y el que tiene mi pelo rubio con ojos marrones en forma de almendra, y la cara ovalada Astrid.'' Freya dice.

Con eso, me descargo, dejando a madre e hijos a la fianza.


	66. Interludio Aleman 2

23 de septiembre de 1516

Hamburg Manor, Alemania

Finn Balke (Hans Wolff) POV

Después de tener mi Dukedom devuelta a mí, muevo a mi familia de nuevo a Hamburg Manor y después de que nos establecemos en, hacer el amor con mi esposa varias veces.

Como ella abortó la nena hace un mes y necesito un heredero de repuesto, o como otros lo verían, un heredero propio.

Hago el amor con Beryl diez veces pero no toma al principio y luego veo por qué.

Ella tomó la poción para asegurarse de que no concibe, bueno tengo el antídoto para eso y la poción de fertilidad.

Los obligo a ambos por la garganta, uno tras otro y luego le hago el amor diez veces más y se necesita como tengo una bruja en la casa para decirme cuando se queda embarazada.

Dejo las habitaciones de mi esposa y voy a la mía donde mi primo segundo (pelo rojo, ojos verdes, labios en forma de corazón, cara ovalada y tez pálida) me espera para decirme algo aparentemente.

''Cousin, quería decirte las buenas noticias yo mismo. Ahora estoy casado. Tuve mi semana de bodas hace dos semanas.'dijo.

Cuando ella dice eso, estoy furioso porque quería tomar su cabeza de soltera.

Le doy su vino sin saberlo a ella con una poción para traer su cabeza de soltera de vuelta y otra poción para la fertilidad.

La beso después de beber todo el vino.

''No podemos. Estoy casado y tú también Hans. Greta, mi prima me lo dice.

''Si estás tan en contra, ¿por qué estás extendiendo las piernas?'' Le pregunto.

Ella se queja mientras nos despojo a los dos y cuando me alineo con ella, no puede esperar más y cambia nuestra posición y se sienta en mi regazo, liberándose de su cabeza de soltera una segunda vez.

Nos cambio y hago el amor apasionado duro a Greta y termino dentro de ella (la impregna).

Después de la quinta y última vez, nos reparamos y Greta sale de mi habitación y quemo las sábanas ya que no puede haber evidencia de que Greta y yo nos hagamos el amor.

* * *

2 de octubre de 1516

Beryl Balke nee Negro POV

La gente habla del heredero y repuesto de Friedrich Herr y cómo su esposa murió de fiebre infantil poco después y cómo tuvo que volver a casarse poco después por orden del Rey.

Sabiendo que los hijos de Friedrich son míos como él hizo que Helga robara mis bebés del vientre y las transfiriera a la suya, pero nunca puedo decir que son mías ya que Friedrich es una figura importante en la corte alemana, me rompe el corazón saber que mis hijos nunca me reconocerán como t heredero verdadera madre.

Oh, cuánto anhelo tener al pequeño Stefan y al pequeño Peter en mis brazos.

Pero sé que no puedo como se me conocen como los hijos de Helga con Friedrich.

Si hubiera hecho lo que Friedrich me pidió, habría sido conocido como su madre y Helga como su madrastra.

Sé que habría muerto, pero al menos habría muerto con honor y no como el adúltero que me hacen ser.

Ahora que no cerré los ojos, se cree que soy una mujer infiel que necesita a sus criadas con ella en todo momento para que no engañe a su ahora tercer marido.

No puedo tener un momento de paz a menos que esté tomando un baño o usando el baño, pero aparte de eso, las criadas siempre están conmigo.

Oh, libertad como te extraño y tu propio abrazo.

Después de que consintié el meuno Friedrich es cuando te perdí y nunca te volveré a conocer como madre y esposa.

Cómo desearía poder dar marcha atrás en el reloj y decirle a mi hermana que no en lugar de aceptar casarme con Friedrich Herr.

Ahora estoy atrapado en un matrimonio sin amor con un hombre que desprecio con todo mi ser que resulta ser el padre de mi hijo.


	67. Chapter 36

14 de octubre de 1516

Somerset Manor, Inglaterra

Mary Seymour nee Boleyn POV

''Empuja tu Gracia empuja.'' me dice la partera.

''Estoy empujando.'' Yo digo.

Empujo y empujo hasta que siento que un bebé deja mi cuerpo pero antes de poder preguntar cuál es el género, siento el dolor del parto de nuevo.

Empujo y empujo y termino empujando a cuatro chicas más fuera de mi cuerpo, una tras otra.

''Su Excelencia ha dado a luz a tres hijos y dos hijas'', me dice la partera.

Pero antes de poder pedir a mi esposo, siento dolor una vez más y la partera llama al médico y ambos trabajan en mí durante dos horas mientras luchan por salvar mi vida.

Me salvan, pero terminé estéril y las noticias me rompen el corazón hasta donde Edward entra, él exige saber qué pasó para hacerme llorar.

''Su Excelencia, acabamos de decirle a Su Gracia que debido a lo gravado que el nacimiento fue que nunca puede llevar a otro niño''.

''Yo... Soy... así que... Lo siento... Edward.'' yo dice que entre sollozos.

''Shh shh shh. Está bien María ya tenemos lo que trece niños?

''Dieciséis mi amor'', yo mientras sabía que estaba contando a sus hijos con Francois como los suyos como él los amaba como si fueran sus hijos biológicos.

''Su Excelencia tiene tres hijos y dos hijas'', dijo la partera mostrando a Edward las chicas a las que acabo de dar a luz.

''Nuestros hijos se llamarán Edward (pelo rubio, ojos verdes llante, cara de forma ovalada, tez pálida, con una marca de nacimiento en forma de corazón, y labios delgados), Jonathan (pelo rojo, ojos marrones clanados, tez pálida, labios delgados, cara ovalada, y una marca de nacimiento en la forma de un león), y William (pelo negro, ojos verdes clanados, tez pálida, labios superiores delgados y una cara de forma ovalada).'' Edward dijo.

''Y nuestras hijas se llamarán Anne (pelo negro, ojos grises clanados, cara de forma ovalada, tez pálida y labios delgados) y Nadinea (pelo rubio, ojos verdes naseados, tez pálida, labios superiores delgados y una cara de forma ovalada).''

Con eso, dejamos que Elizabeth, tres (pelo rubio, ojos verdes almendrados, cara de forma ovalada, tez bronceada y labios superiores delgados), Alexander, dos (pelo castaño, ojos verdes con inclinación, tez bronceada, labios regordetes y cara en forma de óvalo), Anthony, dos (pelo rubio, marrón claro ojos, labios superiores delgados, cara de forma ovalada y tez bronceada), George, casi dos (pelo negro, ojos grises clanados, labios superiores delgados, cara de forma ovalada y tez bronceada), James, casi dos (pelo castaño, ojos verdes clanados, labios regordetes, cara de forma ovalada y tez), Draconis, casi dos (pelo rubio, ojos marrones clanados, tez bronceada, labios superiores delgados y cara de forma ovalada), Lucien, once meses (pelo rubio, cara en forma ovalada, ojos marrones llante, labios superiores delgados y tez pálida), Thomas, once meses (rojo cabello, ojos verdes clanados, labios superiores delgados, cara de forma ovalada y tez pálida), Nicholas, once meses (pelo castaño, ojos azules clanados, cara en forma ovalada, tez pálida y labios superiores delgados), Cecily, once meses (pelo rubio, ojos azules clanados, labios, cara de forma ovalada y tez pálida), y Ruth, once meses (pelo rojo, ojos marrones clanados, tez pálida, cara en forma de ova y labios superiores delgados) para ver a sus nuevos hermanos.

''Dejaques que mamá y papá tengan un poco de espacio chicos''. Elizabeth dice y no puedo evitar coo en lo adorable que es ser.

''Pequeños, permítanme presentarles a Edward, Jonathan, William, Anne y Nadine a usted.'' Se lo digo a mis bebés.

Veo que los ojos de Elizabeth brillan mientras ama a todos sus hermanos y hermanas, no importa si son hermanos completos o medio.

Incluso mis medio hermanos, Richard, Michael y Giselle están celosos de Garrett, Harold, Thomas, Diana, Marco, Nadine, Kaelan, Angelus, Elizabeth y Magdalene.

Por no hablar de Aria, Roselia, Gabriel y William a pesar de que son de la misma madre.

* * *

17de octubre de 1516

Boleyn Manor

Thomas Boleyn, duque de Cassis POV

Estoy escribiendo contratos de compromiso para Kaelan, Angelus, Elizabeth y Magdalene como Garrett, Harold's, Thomas, Diana', Marco y Nadine ya están resueltos.

La prometida de Garrett es la princesa Joana de Portugal mientras hacemos un contrato.

La prometida de Harold es Sage Black, hija de Adam Black, duque de Cork.

La prometida de Thomas es la hija no nacida de Theodore Black, hermano de la Reina.

La prometida de Diana es el duque de Bath, Adriano White, de 22 años.

La prometida de Marco es la hija no nacida de Eric Gavin, duque de Lourdes.

Y la prometida de Nadine es el duque de Cardiff, Gaston Wilson, treinta en años.

Envié el contrato de compromiso de Kaelan al duque de Cleves, Jonathan La Marck por cualquier hija no nacida que tenga.

El contrato de compromiso de Angelus que envío al rey Carlos V de España, ya que su esposa ha dado a luz a tres hijos y dos hijas en el séptimo mes.

Phillip, Charles y Ferdinand son sus nombres de hijos y María y Joanna son sus nombres de hijas.

Hago un llamamiento para la mano de Joanna en matrimonio con mi hijo Angelus cuando tienen catorce y trece años, respectivamente.

Elizabeth, me acéla con un hijo de trece años y heredero del duque de Bristol, Harold Legume.

Y finalmente, Magdalena I confió con el Príncipe de Valaquia, Neagoe Basarab, ya que acaba de perder a su esposa e hijos y ahora necesita una novia para darle hijos.

Le envío una poción para que pueda recuperar su juventud para que él y mi hija se casen sin tener que preocuparse de que muera.

Al saber que todos mis hijos van a estar seguros, me siento más seguro al saber que estarán bien.

* * *

20 de octubrede 1516

Bestia de la mansión

Anne Béte nee Boleyn POV

Me tomo tiempo para estar con mis hijos, ya que sé que van a crecer, ya que se siente que acabo de tener Isabella y Beaumont el año pasado.

William ha prometido a Beaumont a Belle, la hija de Francois.

También ha prometido a Isabella Henry Pole, heredera del duque de Salisbury de Lionel Pole.

Verona está prometida a Henry Fitzroy, el bastardo de Enrique VIII por Bessie Blount.

George, se esconde con Serenity Brandon, hija del duque de Suffolk.

Raphael es prometida a la hija de Henry Seymour por su esposa, Diana Seymour.

Richard está prometida con Cassandra Black, hija de Adam Black.

José está prometido a la hija no nacida de Thomas Cromwell como Sarah está con su hijo y dar a luz dentro de un mes.

Ezequiel está prometida a Aurora Brandon, hija de Charles Brandon.

Scarlette está prometida a Santiago López, duque de Málaga.

Y finalmente, Fiona está prometida a Claude de Lorraine, duque de Guise, ya que aceptó el contrato de compromiso.

Los extrañaré cuando tengan la edad suficiente para casarse y mudarse a Francia, y España o simplemente tener su propio lugar.


	68. Interludio Irlandes 3

3 de octubre de 1516

Negro la Finca, Irlanda

Jasmine Negro nee Blount POV

Yo (pelo rubio ondulado, ojos de zafiro almendrado, cara en forma de corazón y tez bronceada) grito mientras empujo y empujo a la nena en el mundo, pero mientras empujo a la nena, todavía siento el dolor del parto y por eso empujo y empujo hasta que nazcan las cinco chicas.

Los bebés son tres niños y dos niñas, finalmente le he dado a Adam (pelo negro rizado, ojos verdes de jade volteados, tez pálida y una cara en forma de diamante) un heredero como él me exige.

''Trae a mi esposo a conocer a sus hijos''. Se lo digo a una de mis criadas, Anna Reeves.

''Sí milady'', dice y sale al pasillo y da la noticia mientras Adam entra corriendo.

''Nuestros hijos serán nombrados Louis (pelo negro ondulado, ojos azules de zafiro de almendra, cara en forma de diamante, labios delgados y tez pálida), Edward (pelo rubio rizado, ojos verdes de jade hacia arriba, labios regordetes, cara en forma de corazón y tez pálida), y Brendan (pelo negro rizado , ojos verdes de jade, labios delgados, tez pálida y una cara en forma de diamante).'' Adam me dice.

''Y nuestras hijas se llamarán Cassandra (pelo rubio rizado, ojos verdes de jade almendrado, labios regordetes, cara en forma de corazón y tez pálida) y Aoife (pelo negro ondulado, ojos azules de zafiro volteados, labios delgados, cara en forma de diamante y tez pálida).'' Se lo digo a mi marido, Adam.

''Como quieras, mi amor''. Adam me lo dice y sale de la habitación.

A pesar de que le di tres hijos, siento que quería que fracasara para que pudiera casarse con otro.

Pero ahora que he tenido éxito, no puede deshacerse de mí y así, no puede casarse con quien quisiera casarse.

* * *

Adam Negro POV

'Maldicion Jasmine' Creo que como esperaba deshacerme de ella para casarme con el amor de mi vida, Aileen Murphy, de las brujas Murphy, pero he mantenido su secreto desde que tenía diez años como amo a Aileen.

''Aileen mi amor por desgracia ha tenido éxito. No hay manera de deshacerse de ella. Digo en un tono desolado.

''Oh, pero ahí está mi amor. Un hechizo mío que la mataré y me alimente a mí y a nuestro hijo con su alma y fuerza vital''.

La beso para tener buena suerte, ya que sé que Jasmine no irá tranquilamente pero luego recuerdo que conoce un hechizo silenciador.

* * *

Aileen Murphy POV

Entrando en las habitaciones de Jasmine y le desconto un hechizo de silenciamiento mientras se despierta para que no pueda pedir ayuda.

Hago que su fuerza vital se muestre y la chupe de ella y una vez que ella está muerta su alma se mueve fuera de su cuerpo, pero antes de que pueda ir a cualquier parte, tomo su alma y la consumo.

Luego me teletransporto fuera de su habitación y en la de Adam y espero a escuchar los gritos.

Así como creo que escucho a Anna Reeves gritar asesinato sangriento y ella viene a decirle a Adam la triste noticia del fallecimiento de su esposa por la fiebre de los niños.

Adam luego llora durante semanas, ya que necesita más herederos, me propone matrimonio y luego digo que sí.

* * *

17 de octubre de 1516

Capilla

''Yo, Adan Negro te tomo, Aileen Murphy para ser mi esposa, para tener y sostener, de hoy en adelante, para bien, para peor, para más rico, para más pobre, en la enfermedad y en la salud, hasta que la muerte nos separe, y así te enfado mi trote.'' Adam jura.

''Yo, Aileen Murphy tomar te, Adan Negro para ser mi esposo, para tener y para sostener, de hoy en adelante, para bien, para peor, para más rico, para más pobre, en la enfermedad y en la salud, para ser Bonaire y buxom en la cama y a bordo, hasta que la muerte nos parte , y allí me afligicé a usted mi troth. Lo juro.

''Ahora puedes besar a la novia'', nos dice el sacerdote.

Nos besamos y luego celebramos nuestra boda con un baile.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche

Cuando traje a mi cabeza de soltera para esta noche, en el momento en que Adam entre en mis lágrimas de cabeza de doncella y nos quedemos allí toda la semana consumiendo nuestro matrimonio.

Las primeras sábanas nocturnas se conocen alrededor de la corte como yo siendo una doncella cuando me casé con Adam.

* * *

4 de noviembre de 1516

Adan's Camaras

Adan Negro POV

Como tengo tres hijos pero he enviudado mientras el nacimiento gravaba el cuerpo de mi esposa, por supuesto que aproveché la oportunidad para casarme con mi Aileen Murphy ahora Aileen Negro nee Murphy.

Aileen está con el niño de nuevo tan tristemente, la nena se perdió para nosotros como otra bruja quería un niño y robó el bebé del vientre con el hechizo que toda bruja sabe.

Nuestro hijo no será conocido como el nuestro ya que el cónyuge de la bruja es un negro y así, por supuesto, el bebé se vería como un negro.

He intentado decirle a Aileen que no es su culpa, pero ella había estado en una depresión hasta que se enteró de que estaba con un niño de nuevo.

Y así, trato de no mencionar a la otra nena que está creciendo dentro del vientre de otra mujer desde que la nena fue robada de ella.

Pero todavía podremos ver al niño crecer como lo es con un miembro de la familia y no tan lejos.

Necesitamos las oportunidades de ver al niño crecer ya que Seamus no está tan lejos como vive en Belfast.

Maldigo a Hannah Negro y deseo con todas mis fuerzas que Seamus se cansa de ella y la arroja a un lado.


	69. AN 5

¿Cómo crees que estoy? ¿Te gusta la historia?


	70. Interludio Frances 18

5de septiembre de 1516

Castillo Napoles, Francia

Aria Napoles nee Belle POV

Grito mientras empujo y empujo a mis chicas fuera de mi cuerpo y tan pronto como la última y cuarta nena sale, empujo el parto después del parto.

He dado a luz a dos niños y dos niñas y he dado a Samuel más herederos y dos hijas más.

Entonces no me siento bien y antes de que me dé cuenta, pierdo el conocimiento y sé que dejaré a mi esposo viuda ya que nadie sabe de su segunda esposa, pero lo harán como ella con su hijo.

* * *

Samuel Napoles POV

Camino de ida y vuelta esperando noticias y cuando el médico sale, tiene una mirada sombría en su cara.

''Lo siento mi señor, pero su esposa ha fallecido y está con Dios ahora.''

Lloro mientras lloro por mi esposa y Rachel viene a consolarme.

Nomigo a los míos y a los hijos de Aria, para los chicos hay Niklaus (pelo rubio, ojos azules clanados, cara de forma ovalada y labios llenos) y Elías (pelo rojo, ojos verdes almendrados, cara en forma de corazón y labios delgados) para los niños y para las niñas, yo nomido un Aria (pelo rubio de ceniza , ojos de color azul cielo almendrado, cara en forma de corazón y labios llenos) y la otra Titania (pelo rojo, ojos verdes llante, cara en forma ovalada y labios delgados).

Me quedo viuda durante dos semanas antes de volver a casarme con Rachel Seymour y sólo consumaré nuestro matrimonio después de que ella dé a luz en diciembre.

* * *

30 de septiembrede 1516

William Brereton POV

Escucho la triste noticia de Lady Naples pasando y aunque parece que Samuel siguió adelante, sé que no lo ha hecho y que sólo se casó con Rachel Seymour mientras ella lleva a su hijo.

De lo contrario, se habría casado con otra persona después del período de duelo y no con esa chica Seymour.

Pero afortunadamente, ella no se casará con él por mucho tiempo, ya que creo que he visto su fragilidad mostrar todo.

Ella es demasiado pequeña para manejar un gran nacimiento y así, Samuel será una viuda de nuevo y luego se casará por amor.

Samuel y yo nos hemos hecho buenos amigos, así que sé que no ama a Rachel como lo he visto enamorado.

* * *

13 de octubre de 1516

Castillo Blois

Raphael Nápoles POV

Finalmente he venido a Francia con mi esposa, Isabella Nápoles nee García a mi tierra natal y a tiempo para escuchar sobre el fallecimiento de mi cuñada y sé que la única razón por la que Samuel se casó con Rachel Seymour es que ella está llevando a su hijo.

De lo contrario, no se habría vuelto a casar, ya que realmente amaba a Aria.

Me siento mal por mi hermano, ya que no merece estar casado con alguien a quien no ama.

Me aseguro de que Isabella esté bien, ya que está embarazada de dos meses y no quiero que pierda a la nena.

He presentado a mi esposa al rey Luis XIII como yo quería su bendición y, por supuesto, bendijo el matrimonio.

* * *

Isabella Nápoles nee Garcia POV

Me siento en nuestra habitación en el palacio y veo cómo se siente mi marido con respecto a la muerte de su cuñada.

No estoy celoso como todos los días hablaba de ella de una manera fraternal y sé cómo pueden ser los hermanos perdedores.

Mi madre dio a luz a un hijo por mi padre Antonio García, pero murió dos semanas después de nacer y mi madre siguió un día después.

Y luego mi padre se casó con Primrose hace un año creo.

Me gusta Primrose ya que ha traído felicidad a mi padre y así, al menos puedo verla como una figura hermana.

Aunque desearía que mi padre no tuviera la necesidad de volver a casarse, pero Dios necesitaba a mi hermano y a mi madre y los llamó a casa.

Como sobrina de las Reinas de Inglaterra y Noruega, me ven como una persona importante, probablemente por eso Raphael se casó conmigo.

Sé que me ha dado la oportunidad de liberarme de mi padre y lo amo aunque no me ame.

Seré la esposa obediente y le daré herederos, ya que es trabajo de toda mujer darle un hijo a su marido.

Necesito que este bebé sea un hijo para poder vivir en paz y no ser estresante cada vez que doy a luz a una niña.


	71. Chapter 37

5 de noviembre de 1516

Palacio de Greenwich, Inglaterra

Rey Jorge I POV

Veo a mi esposa caminando con su cuñada, Sierra, ya que ambos tienen casi tres meses con un niño y así, los niños nacerán alrededor de la misma hora.

Theodore se ha vuelto más feliz desde que su esposa está embarazada de su hijo y no de otra, ya que él fue su primera y es ella única como ella tenía guardias fuera de sus habitaciones hasta hace poco.

Sé que este puede ser el último embarazo de mi esposa, ya que su cuerpo no puede soportar mucho más.

Mi Reina de mi corazón me ha dado suficientes herederos que no necesito que me dé más hijos después de este embarazo.

Me preocupo por ella y por todas las dificultades por las que ha pasado.

Estar casada con Henry Tudor, tener sus hijos, estar casado con Edward, perder a sus bebés y Edward, tener que cambiar de cuerpo con Nadine Black, y el Papa no quiere aceptarla como Reina, le está afectando.

Aunque ella no diga nada, puedes verlo cuando le miras a los ojos.

Parece que lleva tanto peso sobre sus hombros y necesita ser liberada de las cargas.

Deseo quitarle las preocupaciones y aliviar su mente para que no se preocupe nunca más.

También me preocupa cuántos niños puede llevar, ya que su cuerpo no puede soportar mucho más.

Por favor, Dios, deja que mi esposa se quede conmigo y con nuestros hijos mientras necesitan a su madre.

* * *

Sierra Negro nee Blanco POV

Camino con la Reina y sonreímos mientras hablamos de nombres de bebés si es un niño como esperamos que sean.

A pesar de que la reina Nadine le ha dado suficientes hijos al rey Jorge, todavía se preocupa por que mueran por lo que le pasó a la reina Isabel.

No puedo culparla como la reina Isabel perdió a todos sus hijos de su primer y segundo matrimonio y luego murió después de dar a luz a la princesa Rachel, la princesa Violet y la princesa Willow.

Así como espero darle a Teodoro un hijo como si Daniel, Galvin y Elías son suyos como nadie sabe con certeza, no pueden ser sus herederos.

Me siento mal por Daniel, Galvin y Elías, ya que deben ser conocidos como bastardos por su madre.

Sólo espero que los niños sobrevivan, ya que es fácil para mi esposo encontrar otra esposa y yo no soy tan importante como Theodore es el Duque de Gloucester y puede volver a casarse fácilmente.

* * *

11 de noviembre de 1516

Cámaras de la Reina

Reina Nadine POV

Estoy tejiendo ropa de abrigo y mantas cálidas para los pobres como lo hago cada temporada fría y estoy hablando con mi cuñada mientras lo hago.

''Tienes que ser advertido. Los negros tienen la capacidad de llevar o producir más de un niño, así que no se sorprenda si termina teniendo gemelos.'' Se lo digo a Sierra.

''Te agradezco por advertirme para que no me sorprenda. Lo veré como Dios me dice que mi matrimonio con tu hermano es un bendito'' Sierra me lo dice.

''De hecho. Dios te honrará con hijos. Lo siento en mis huesos. Yo le digo a ella.

Hablamos por lo que parece ser horas y seguimos tejiendo mantas y ropa mientras hablamos.

Nuestros maridos entran y nos dicen que es hora de cenar, ya que estamos celebrando nuestra paz con Portugal y Sierra y mi embarazo.

''Anunciando al rey Jorge i de Inglaterra, Irlanda y Gales con su hermosa esposa, la reina Nadine, la duquesa de Dublín, después de ella está Lord Theodore Negro, duque de Gloucester con su esposa, Lady Sierra Negro, duquesa de Gloucester.', gritó el heraldo.

Jorge tomó su lugar en su asiento y yo a la izquierda de él, mientras Theodore y Sierra están a la izquierda de mí y a la derecha de mi marido está el rey de Portugal, Manuel.

La reina Megan está con una niña de nuevo, así que no pudo venir a visitarla, ya que necesita tomarlo con calma.

''Por favor, dile a la Reina Megan que está en nuestras oraciones''. Se lo digo al rey Manuel.

''Te doy las gracias y te transmitiré el mensaje Su Majestad''. El rey Manuel me lo dice.

"Tengo algunos regalos para ti, Megan, y los niños reales. Trae los regalos''' se lo digo a los caballeros.

El primer regalo es de dos caballos, un semental y un macho para Manuel y Megan, el segundo regalo son piezas de joyería, un collar de lágrimas para Megan, un medallón para Manuel, un anillo para el príncipe Nathaniel, una tiara para la princesa Joana, y un medallón para el príncipe Manuel.

Y los dones tercero y último son cachorros de lobo que los protegerán de cualquier daño.

Entonces cortésmente me voy diciendo que estoy cansado y necesito descansar para mi salud y la salud de las niñas.

Cuando me voy, escucho a Manuel preguntar con sorpresa ''Ella está con el niño?'' como él no sabía.

Jorge no quería que nadie supiera hasta que supo que no abortaría y sabe que no quise desenfocarlo y que estoy demasiado cansado donde no sabía lo que acabo de decir hasta que era demasiado tarde.

Voy a mis habitaciones y me preparo para la cama ya que estoy cansado ya que necesito descansar mi cuerpo y necesito el resto.

* * *

28 de noviembre de 1516

Theodore Negro POV

Voy con mi esposa y la beso mientras me está dando el regalo más preciado.

Incluso si este niño no es un hijo, esta nena seguirá siendo de mi sangre, ya que no sé si mis hijos por primera esposa son míos, ya que se ha demostrado que las chicas del primer embarazo fueron los hijos de Charles Brandon y así, es difícil saber si las chicas de la segundo embarazo son míos.

Pero con Sierra, sé que las chicas son mías y sé que necesitan nutrientes así que hipnotizo a tres criadas y las traigo a Sierra.

''¿Qué es esto mi amor?'' Sierra me pregunta mientras deletreo a la criada, el alma de Rose de su cuerpo.

''Nutrientes para nuestra bebe mi amor.'' Digo y observo como ella trata de luchar contra el hambre, pero ella no puede negarlo por mucho tiempo.

Observo como consume el alma de la criada y nuestra nena está satisfecha alma sabia.

Hago que la segunda criada, la fuerza vital de Fiona aparezca y observo como la consume y va a la nena.

Luego tomo mágicamente a la tercera y última criada, el corazón de Helga y se lo doy a mi esposa para comer y lo hace.

La beso y siento a nuestra nena mientras su hambre se satisface mientras toman el lado mágico de la familia.

Le hago el amor diez veces antes de ir con mi amante como es mi derecho.

Mi amante, Drusilla Creed está feliz de verme si sus besos son algo para pasar.

Le hago el amor diez veces (impregnandola) y bloquéen en el resplandor posterior, ya que ella es mi única amante verdadera y no se casará hasta mi muerte.


	72. Interludio Espanol 3

3 de diciembre de 1516

Palacio de la Alhambra, España

King Carlos V POV

Observo como mi esposa camina por los jardines del palacio, ya que aún no se ha quedado embarazada de unos cuantos repuestos más para que pueda asegurar el trono.

Voy con mi esposa interrumpiendo su paseo y empujando sus faldas, bajé su ropa interior, me libero de mis pantalones y le hago el amor apasionado cinco veces.

Entonces le digo que vaya a limpiarse mientras organizamos una pelota.

Tengo la prometida María (pelo ondulado rubio, ojos azules helados en forma de almendra, nariz pequeña, labios delgados, tez pálida, y cara en forma ovalada) (AN Katherine renacido) a Edward Brandon (pelo rojo, ojos azules de zafiro slante, labios delgados, tez bronceada, nariz romana, y en forma de óvalo cara) (Henry VII renace) y Joanna (pelo lacio castaño oscuro, ojos azul-grises en forma de almendra, labios superiores delgados, cara larga y tez pálida) al Príncipe Cristiano de Dinamarca, hijo del rey Federico I de Dinamarca y heredero al trono.

Ha aceptado felizmente el compromiso y una vez que Joanna cumpla doce años, ella será la princesa heredera de Dinamarca y la futura reina.

Phillip (se parece exactamente a Carlos V) está prometida a la recién nacida princesa Isabel de Dinamarca (AN haciéndola más joven), Isabella (pelo castaño ondulado, ojos azules helados eslados, labios llenos, tez pálida, nariz pequeña y cara en forma de corazón) (nacida el 3 de diciembre de 1515) es prometida a Angelus Bolena, ya que se ocupará de ella.

Carlos (pelo rubio recto, ojos azul-grises en forma de almendra, nariz romana, labios llenos, tez pálida y cara larga) está prometida a la recién nacida, Caterina de Saboya (AN haciéndola más joven), hija de Carlos III, duque de Saboya.

Y Ferdinand (pelo castaño ondulado, ojos azules helados clanados, nariz pequeña, labios superiores delgados, tez pálida y cara en forma de corazón) está prometida a la hija recién nacida del duque de Alburquerque, Violeta Fernández (pelo rojo recto, ojos verdes esmeraldadente de almendra, nariz pequeña, labios en forma de corazón, tez pálida y cara de forma ovalada).

Luego voy a la habitación de mi esposa mientras se baña y se acostó con ella siete veces más (impregnandola) y luego la dejo vestir como la pelota es dentro de tres horas.

Luego hago el amor con su criada justo delante de ella para mostrarle que a pesar de que ella es Reina, soy Rey y puedo tomar amantes como me plazca.

Termino dentro de la criada (impregnandola) y tomo mi permiso como necesito prepararme.

* * *

Reina Fiona POV

Ver a mi esposo hacer el amor con alguien más me desgarra dentro como lo amo y le he dado los herederos que él le ha pedido, así que ¿por qué me está haciendo esto?

Yo (pelo ondulado de longitud de espalda rubia de oro, ojos azules helados clanados, nariz pequeña, tez pálida, labios llenos y cara en forma de corazón) soy fiel y había sido virgen en mi noche de bodas, así que ¿por qué me está haciendo esto?

Es frío y distante para mí a pesar de que le he dado tres hijas y tres hijos.

¿Eso es todo?

¿La razón por la que es tan frío y distante para mí es porque di a luz a Isabella antes de dar a luz a Phillip?

¿Este es mi castigo? ¿Ver cómo aman a los demás porque llevé una hija la primera vez?

* * *

15 de diciembre de 1516

King's Chambers

King Carlos V POV

Espero escuchar la noticia de Antonio García sobre la condición de su esposa, ya que está embarazada de cinco meses.

Al menos su esposa no le decepcionó el primer embarazo a diferencia de la reina Fiona me hizo cuando dio a luz a una hija soltera primero.

Amo a Isabella y mis otras hijas no me malhacen, pero necesitaba un hijo primero.

Al menos cumplió su promesa y cumplió al hijo que me prometió más repuestos.

Como tengo este pensamiento una hermosa criada casada entra y antes de que pueda hacer sus tareas, la beso y ella reciproca a su vez y me ruega que le haga el amor.

Le desgarro la ropa, le libero y le hago el amor apasionado cinco veces (impregnandola) y luego la dejo volver al trabajo después de que ella se reviste, ya que tengo uniformes de criada, ya que tiendo a arrancar la ropa de mis amantes.

Aunque no me importaría Flora (A/N la criada) caminando desnuda por aquí como yo llegaría a ver su cuerpo encantador (A/N soy una mujer, pero creo que casi todos los chicos piensan con su tercera pierna).

Lamentablemente, Flora no tiene ese tipo de tiempo hoy, ya que pronto viene un enviado de Francia y tiene que preparar sus habitaciones.

Escuché que está recién casado y probablemente quiere pasar un buen rato y sin pensarlo más, convoco a una doncella soltera y soltera que hará cualquier cosa para complacerme.

''Karina, tengo un trabajo para ti y si lo haces, te tomaré como mi única verdadera amante como quieras'.

''Haré cualquier cosa por ti mi Rey'', me dice.

''Recuéis con el Enviado Francés y luego serán mi amante después y podrán tener incluso mi segunda esposa'.' Se lo digo yo.

''Sí, mi Rey.'' Cualquier cosa para usted.

Y con eso, sé que hará todo lo que le pida.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche

Habitaciones del Enviado Francés

Karina López POV

Espero en la cama a Rafael Nápoles, el Enviado Francés para entrar en sus habitaciones y cuando finalmente entra en sus habitaciones, al principio se sorprende al verme, pero después de que supera su shock, rápidamente se apresura a mi lado y después de quitarnos la ropa , me entra rompiendo mi cabeza de soltera y áspera para mí siete veces y como tomé la poción para prevenir el embarazo no me dejó embarazada.

Luego tomo la poción para traer de vuelta a mi cabeza de soltera y la fertilidad poción y el rey Carlos nos tiene casados rápidamente después y me lleva a la cama, mi cabeza de soltera siendo tomada por segunda vez y él me lleva ocho veces (quedarse embarazada).

Ahora soy la reina Karina la primera de España y pone a cualquier niño que tengamos delante de cualquier niño que tenga con la reina Fiona, su idea no la mía.

La heredera del trono de España será mía, no de Fiona, y seré la Reina número uno, ya que ha tenido un aborto espontáneo.

Ella no sabía que estaba embarazada hasta que perdió a la nena y ahora Charles está enojado.

Y ahora que puedo estar con un niño, seré la Reina de Carlos de su corazón, especialmente si esta nena es un hijo que será príncipe heredero.

* * *

31 de diciembre de 1516

Cámaras de la Reina Fiona

Reina Fiona POV

Estoy comiendo mi comida mientras me lamento por mi marido casándose con otra persona mientras yo todavía estoy vivo.

Mientras Que Karina tiene doce años de edad, podría haber sido una amante, cualquier cosa menos una segunda esposa.

Mientras estoy pensado, no veo a Flora Rivera que es la tía de Karina veneno antideslizante en mi vino y tampoco mis damas de compañía mientras están haciendo sus tareas.

Me enfermo en una hora y lo último que veo es la cara sonriente de Flora.

* * *

5 de enero de 1517

King Carlos V POV

Me reconfino con Karina, ya que otros no la reconocen como una reina, sino como una concubina, por lo que me he vuelto a casar con ella.

''¿Prometes solemnemente y jurarás gobernar al pueblo de este Reino de España, y sus dominios pertenecientes, de acuerdo con los estatutos del Parlamento acordados, y las leyes y costumbres del mismo?', pregunta el arzobispo Karina.

''Prometo solemnemente hacerlo''. Karina lo jura.

''¿Harás que la ley y la justicia en misericordia sean ejecutadas en todos tus juicios?''

''Lo haré''. Karina jura.

''¿Mantendrás a tu máximo poder las leyes de Dios, la verdadera profesión del Evangelio y la religión católica establecida por la ley, y preservarás a los obispos y clérigos de este Reino, y a las iglesias comprometidas con su cargo, todos esos derechos y privilegios como por ley lo hacen o se acontecerán a ellos, o cualquiera de ellos?''

''Todo esto lo prometo hacer.'' Karina jura.

Ella pone su mano sobre un evangelio y jura ''Las cosas que tengo aquí prometidas, yo actuaré y guardaré, así que ayúdame Dios''. Karina jura.

''Ahora os declaro reina Karina de España'' anuncia el sacerdote y Karina se convierte en mi reina de mi corazón.


	73. Chapter 38

28 de diciembre de 1516

Palacio de Greenwich, Inglaterra

Reina Nadine POV

Estando cuatro meses con intentos de asesinato, George ha sido sobreprotector y hasta el punto de que está recibiendo mi último nervio.

Lamentablemente, Sierra también ha sido el centro de los intentos de asesinato, por lo que hemos extendido la Guardia Real a mi hermano y mi cuñada sin mencionar a los niños.

Oh, me siento terrible de que Theo, Sierra y los niños se hayan enredado en mis problemas.

Nunca quise que se convirtieran en objetivos en los intentos de asesinato.

Si hubiera sabido que mis enemigos intentarían llegar a mí a través de mi familia, me habría asegurado de que estuvieran a salvo Clara está a salvo como la Reina de Noruega, Primrose y Bery como duquesa.

Espero poder sobrevivir al parto y ver crecer a todos mis hijos.

Quiero protegerlos todo el tiempo que pueda y lo haré.

* * *

30 de diciembrede 1516

El Rey's Camaras

Rey Jorge I POV

Miro a mi esposa y sé qué pensamientos están plagando su mente mientras está preocupada por su familia, joven y vieja.

Y así, enviamos a Theodore y Sierra a España para que puedan ser protegidos allí.

Como las hermanas y primas de Nadine están en Noruega, España y Alemania, no tenemos que preocuparnos por ellas, ya que están a salvo.

Sin embargo, tuvimos que enviar a Rafael y Jasmine (padres de Nadine) a Noruega junto con sus hijos.

Con Jasmine tres meses con una niña como la reina Clara de Noruega necesitamos que Jasmine sea protegida y Noruega respondió a la carta de mi esposa mientras le escribía a Clara y le contaba la situación.

Nadine debe ser protegida a toda costa y me he asegurado de que sus guardias lo entiendan.

Con suerte, lograré capturar a sus enemigos y su familia puede volver cuando quieran.

* * *

1 de enero de 1517

Somerset la Finca

Edward Seymour POV

Escucho lo que está pasando en la corte y capto a uno de los enemigos de la Reina y la envío al Rey mientras es escoltada por la Guardia Real a la Torre para su juicio y ejecución.

Celebro el Año Nuevo y antes de darme cuenta, estoy completamente borracho y tomo a una criada como amante y luego la doy a un mayordomo en la casa de Boleyn diciéndole que si alguna vez habla de lo que hicimos, la silentimaré.

Nunca quise romper mi voto a María o casi causarle dolor, ya que nunca sabrá de esto y yo iré con ella mañana y le haré el amor.

¿Por qué bebí tanto?

Mary entra entonces y veo la mirada de angustia en su rostro y sé que lo sabe.

Lo siento Mary. Nunca quise romper mi voto, te lo prometo. Te amo y me he ocupado de ello.

''¿Cómo?''

''Ella está en la casa de tu padre y se casó y nunca la volveré a ver. Lo siento mucho.''

Ella me mira y aparentemente ve la verdad en mis ojos y corre hacia mí, sollozando.

"Me dijo que te ibas a divorciar de mí y casarte con ella. Que yo no era más que una cuna y desde que perdí la capacidad de concebir que ya no me querías.

''Escribiré la verdad a tu padre como ella podría tratar de decir que cualquier hijo que conciba con su marido es mío''.

Le transmito a mis ojos lo mucho que siento por haber roto mi voto y prometerle.

Querido Tomas,

Te envío una criada ya que accidentalmente me había acostado con ella sin querer, ya que se parece a tu hija y yo estaba muy borracho. Me disculpé con su hija, pero pasaré todos los días de nuestra vida mostrándole lo fiel que puedo ser. La criada trató de decirle a María que estaba dispuesta a divorciarme de ella, lo cual no es cierto, ya que he amado a María desde la infancia y ya la he perdido una vez a Francois y no deseo perderla nunca más. Realmente lo siento y me arrepiento por mis pecados. Cásate con la criada con un mayordomo tuyo y ten cuidado, ya que puede tratar de decir que cualquier hijo suyo es mío, lo cual no es cierto.

Tu yerno,

Edward Seymour, duque de Somerset

Dejé que la tinta se secara y envié la carta con un mensajero diciéndole que se adelantase a la criada y que se asegurara de que no difunda mentiras.

* * *

7 de enero de 1517

Boleyn Manor

Thomas Boleyn POV

Estoy en mi estudio cuando un mensajero entra y me da la carta.

Cuando lo leí al principio, estoy enojado con Seymour pero luego cuando la criada entra, veo lo que quiere decir y desde que Edward estaba borracho, puedo ver cómo puede confundirlos ya que he estado borracho y terminó en la cama con alguien que se parecía a mis otras dos esposas cuando me había casado con ellos.

Ella trata de decir una mentira, pero yo la miro y ella se queda en silencio sabiendo que sé la verdad y que les diré a los demás antes que ella y así que quiero que Eris se case con Harold Jameson, un mayordomo que es conocido por tener amantes.

Ella se convierte en Eris Jameson nee Franks la esposa a mi mayordomo que se acostará con ella para la semana de la boda (la embaraza) y luego vuelve a sus amoríos.

Eso le enseñará a Eris a difundir mentiras por no mencionar dormir con un hombre casado que ama tanto a su esposa.

Y sé que Edward está desgarrado al preguntar al mensajero cómo se veía Edward y obtuve mi respuesta cuando Edward estaba llorando antes de escribir la carta.

Está tan lejos cumpliendo su promesa como he oído de Maria y Edward ha decidido quedarse con ella cada vez que se emborracha para que no vuelva a cometer este tipo de error.


	74. Interludio Noruega 4

7 de enero de 1517

Palacio de Szczecin, Noruega

Reina Clara POV

Veo a mi madre y a mi padrastro (amante) entrar en el palacio y hacer que se muestren en sus habitaciones mientras están a mi lado para que pueda verlas.

Eso, y así Raphael tendrá un tiempo más fácil de venir a mis aposentos para hacerme el amor.

Tan pronto como pienso eso, Raphael aparece y me respalda en la cama donde hacemos el amor apasionado a mí cinco veces.

''Tengo una idea de mi amante.'' Se lo digo a Raphael.

''¿Y qué idea sería esa?'', pregunta.

''Madre quedará embarazada de Thor y de mí por ti mientras la gente sospecha y cambiamos a las chicas mientras todavía están en el útero. La gente se echará atrás y usted tendrá hijos por mí, ya que voy a transferir más para que se vean como tú y yo.''

''Un excelente amante de las ideas. Uno de estos días, voy a matar a Thor y ser rey y un marido para usted.

Antes de que pueda decirle que no lo haga, tiene que irse mientras mis damas de compañía están regresando y yo me estoy reparando y él también antes de salir a través del túnel secreto.

Limpio el aire del olor del sexo y las damas vienen después, sin saber que estoy durmiendo con alguien que no es mi marido.

Como nadie sabe y nunca sabrá como soy muy discreto y matará a cualquiera que descubra como mis hijos serían marcados bastardos y yo sería ejecutado el mismo día.

Puede que tenga tres meses, pero tengo casi cuatro años ya que el nuevo año se acerca rápidamente y yo había concebido el día 11 de septiembre como madre concebida poco después de mí.

Si no hubiera estado con ella, entonces todo sería perfecto y yo estaría contento.

* * *

Lady Jasmine Negro POV

Me despierto cuando mi esposo está regresando del almuerzo, ya que es uno por la tarde y veo que mis criadas me han dejado algo de comer y lo consumo de todo corazón.

Al oír que mi hija, Nadine se preocupa por mí, su padre y sus hermanos me calienta el corazón, ya que parece que Beryl no se preocupa por mí.

Clara, Theodore y Nadine han mostrado su preocupación ya que los asesinos vienen tras de mí incluso cuando estoy con un niño.

Pero Beryl ni siquiera ha enviado una carta para preguntar si estoy bien o para ver si los asesinos causaron demasiado estrés en mi cuerpo a donde perdí a la nena que no hice, pero es el principio de la cosa.

Pero, después de todo lo que he hecho por esa niña, ni siquiera escribe para ver en mí.

La futura novia de mi nieto, la princesa María, sobrina del rey Carlos V es una belleza ya que hemos visto pinturas de ella y ha visitado a su madre, la princesa Catalina de España.

La viuda de quince años cuando su marido murió en la guerra con Portugal y la dejó embarazada de cuatro hijos.

Ferdinand, Daniel, María y Anna.

Esos pobres niños nunca conocerán a su padre y yo me sentiré mal por ellos.

Catalina fue nombrada en honor a su tía, la reina Catalina de Francia, que perdió la vida después de dar a luz a la más joven de los hijos reales franceses por ella.

* * *

Raphael Negro POV

Estoy borracho por el poder de ser padre de los herederos de Noruega y de la reina de Inglaterra, donde no puedo dejar de pensar en ser rey de Noruega.

Ahora, sólo para encontrar un veneno imposible de rastrear y usarlo en Thor y luego me casaré con Clara y seré Rey.

No dejo rastros de evidencia de que los hijos de Clara sean míos, ya que no queremos que se filtre ninguna evidencia.

Pero casi descubren mi ambición de ser Rey y así, destruyo todo lo que me ataría al intento de asesinato del rey Thor.

Es suficiente que tenga que tragarme mi orgullo y ser el padrastro de la Reina y amante secreto.

Ella es la madre de mis herederos y, sin embargo, no puedo reconocerlos como tal, como si lo hiciera sería mi muerte y la muerte de Clara y no deseo morir como me quedan unos años.

* * *

11 de enero de 1517

Residencia Negra

Veo a una criada y la llamo a mí y una vez que está lo suficientemente cerca y ella consiente, le rasgo la ropa interior, bajo mis pantalones liberándome, y entro en ella, rompiendo su barrera en el proceso y aún así por un tiempo luego hacerle un amor dulce y apasionado (impregnati ng ella).

La envío a hacer sus tareas después de decirle que ella será mi única amante y que no se casará mientras viva.

Como Nadine es reina de Inglaterra, Irlanda, y Gales y Clara es la reina de Noruega con Teodoro como duque de Gloucester, Primrose la duquesa de Girona, y Beryl Duchess de Hamburgo por no hablar de los niños pequeños y las niñas no nacidas, estarán a salvo.

Nadine no tiene que preocuparse, ya que todo fue por nada y estamos bien.

Aunque nunca sabré lo cerca que llegamos a la muerte cuando nuestra casa vacía fue atacada por asesinos que cuando se dieron cuenta de que estábamos en un lugar seguro, destrozaron cosas y dejaron nuestra casa en un lío.

Nadine nos envía una carta diciendo que Inglaterra está a salvo ahora pero miro a Jasmine y sé que no está en condiciones de viajar, así que salgo de mi equipo de escritura.

**Querida hija,**

**Volveríamos lo antes posible, pero tu madre no está lista para ir en un barco, ya que parece que lleva más de uno y parece muy frágil. Hasta que nos veamos de nuevo.**

**Tu padre**

**Raphael Black**

Le envío la carta a Nadine, haciéndole saber que no podremos estar allí hasta que su madre entregue.

Que es un mes o dos después de que ella entrega y sé que quiere que estemos allí.

Pero ella sabe por qué tiene que esperar como la salud de su madre y sus hermanos son lo primero.


	75. Chapter 39

17de enero de 1517

Palacio de Greenwich, Inglaterra

Reina Nadine POV

Como los asesinos y mis enemigos han sido atendidos, mi familia ha sido devuelta.

Theodore y Sierra han vuelto a casa y no tengo que preocuparme, pero la madre está en un estado frágil y no puede volver a casa hasta mayo dos meses después de dar a luz.

Sé que mamá es lo primero, pero esperaba que estuviera a mi lado cuando dé a luz a estas chicas.

Me temo que no lo lograré y ella normalmente me calma, diciéndome que estará bien y que si es mi momento entonces Dios se asegurará de que mis bebés sean atendidos.

Antes de que pueda entrar en pánico, Theodore y Sierra entran y Sierra me calma como mi madre me calma y me pregunto si mamá le dijo a Sierra cómo calmarme para que no aborte.

Doy gracias a Dios que Sierra está aquí de lo contrario habría abortado a mis hijas y puede que incluso Jorge, ya que se habría enfadado conmigo.

Me preocupo por perder el amor de Jorge en cada embarazo, pero aunque no lo he hecho, todavía tengo mis dudas.

Quiero ver a mi familia, pero no puedo, ya que Isabella Bete murió de fiebre en el lecho de niños, por lo que nunca podré ver a mi hermano y a su esposa, Ana Bête nee Bolena o a sus hijos.

Cuando escuché que nombraron a su primera hija después de Isabella (yo), estaba tan feliz y escribí para hacerles saber que no estaba molesto por cómo celebraban a la reina Isabella, ya que la había visto como una hermana y yo no había querido casarme con George, pero mi padre me había obligado a mí a como él quería el poder de ser padre de la reina de Inglaterra.

Me hicieron saber que no me culparon y estaban felices de que yo estaba tratando de hacer de este un matrimonio amoroso en lugar de uno frío y siempre

y cuando me ocupé de la princesa Rachel, la princesa Willow y la princesa Violet que no guardarían rencor hacia mí.

Espero con todo mi corazón que todo esté bien en los próximos meses.

1de febrero de 1517

Bête de la mansión

Ana Bête nee Bolena POV

Me concentro en mis hijos mientras enseño a los mayores todo sobre sus papeles como Beaumont e Isabella tienen hoy tres años y Jorge, Elizabeth y Verona deben entregar tres años en noviembre y nuestro más pequeño será dos en agosto.

Saber que en nueve años mis hijas mayores se casarán me hace apreciar el tiempo que tengo con ellas.

Isabel se casará con el príncipe Arturo, duque de Pembroke, Rubí al príncipe Eduardo, duque de Kilkenny y Verona a Henry Fitzroy.

Nuestros otros hijos están prometidos a los demás también de sangre noble.

Jorge a Serenity Brandon, Beaumont a Belle Angouleme, Raphael a Diana Seymour, Richard a Cassandra Black, Joseph a Nadine Cromwell, Ezequiel a Aurora Brandon, Scarlette a Santiago López, y Fiona a Claude de Lorraine.

Como serán lo suficientemente mayores en lo que parecen semanas, paso el tiempo que tengo con ellos ya que mi hermana tiene el mismo problema.

Con mi sobrina, Elizabeth, que tiene cuatro años prometida al rey Jaime V de Escocia, que sólo tiene ocho años más y luego a sus hijos mayores, Alexander y Anthony con Anthony prometido a la princesa María, duquesa de Cornualles y Alexander prometida a la princesa Rachel como Anthony y Alexander son ahora tres.

Jorge está prometido a la princesa Joana de Portugal, James a Alice Naples, Draconis a Heather Brereton, Cecily a Edmund La Marck, Ruth a Jasper Mair, Lucien a Sarah Cromwell, Thomas a Grace Preston, Nicholas a Nadine Herbert,

Eduardo a Astrid Williamson, Jonathan a Amalia La Marck la hija recién nacida del duque de Cleves, William a la hija recién nacida de Thomas Butler, el conde de Ormond, Anne Butler (haciéndola más joven), Ana al duque de Rutland, Thomas Manners, y Nadine al conde de Bothwell, Patrick Hepburn.

William Beast POV

Yo (pelo castaño, ojos verdes en forma de almendra, nariz romana, tez pálida, labios regordetes y cara en forma de diamante) veo a mi esposa pasando tiempo con nuestros hijos y sé que ella quiere tener a nuestros hijos por más tiempo y yo también, pero necesito saber que estarán bien en cada wa y.

Sé que ahora los cuidamos, pero necesitan un buen matrimonio, ya que no quiero que terminen pobres y hambrientos de comida.

Por lo tanto, los contraté a nobles que se sabe que tienen dinero y los están entrenando en los campos de trabajo en los que son buenos.

Beaumont (pelo rubio, ojos azul cielo eslanados, cara ovalada, nariz romana, tez pálida y labio superior delgado), voy a tener que trabajar como mediador entre Inglaterra y sus aliados, George (pelo castaño, ojos grises almendrados, tez pálida, cara en forma de diamante, labios regordetes, y un nariz romana), voy a tener trabajando como un hombre de impuestos, Rafael (pelo rojo, ojos azules de zafiro eslanado, tez pálida, cara de forma ovalada, labio superior delgado, y una nariz griega), funcionará como un soldado para Inglaterra, Richard (pelo rojo, ojos azulcielo en forma de almendra, tez pálida , nariz griega, labios regordetes y una cara en forma de diamante) como el embajador francés con suerte, José (pelo rojo, ojos verdes clanados, tez pálida, cara en forma ovalada, labio superior delgado, nariz romana) como soldado también, y Ezequiel (pelo rojo, ojos grises almendrados, labios regordetes, Nariz griega, cara en forma de diamante y tez pálida) como embajador español.

Como Isabella (pelo rubio, ojos de color azul cielo almendrado, tez pálida, cara de forma ovalada, nariz griega y labios regordetes), Elizabeth (pelo castaño, ojos grises clanados, cara en forma de diamante, nariz pequeña, tez pálida y labio superior delgado), Verona (pelo marrón, ojos grises almendrados, Nariz griega, tez pálida, labios regordetes y cara de forma ovalada), Scarlette (pelo negro de cuervo, ojos verdes almendrados, tez pálida, cara ovalada, labios regordetes y nariz pequeña), Fiona (pelo negro cuervo, ojos verdes eslanados, cara en forma de diamante, tez pálida, labio, y la nariz griega), y Ruby (pelo negro de cuervo, ojos verdes clanados, tez pálida, cara ovalada, labio superior delgado y una nariz pequeña) deben ser damas de compañía hasta su matrimonio.

Me preocupo por mi familia mientras me dirijo a la guerra con Venecia, Génova y el imperio otomano y he venido a despedirme.

''William mi amor. Me alegro de verte. William lo que está mal?''

''Estamos en guerra con Venecia, Génova, y el imperio del otomano y he sido llamado a servir a Inglaterra''.

''William no nos deje. Por favor, quédate aquí con nosotros.'' Anne suplica.

''Quédate con tu hermano y tu padre por ahora, ya que Gedeón ha sido llamado a servir también y Anna está en camino allí como ella está con su hijo y necesita ser cuidada''.

Ella suplica y suplica que me quede, pero no puedo como es mi deber servir a Inglaterra y a su Familia Real.

Tenemos a Portugal, Francia, España y Escocia de nuestro lado, así que ganaremos. Lo sé y volveré con Anne.

La abrazo y la beso y doy a los niños pequeños abrazos y besos cuando me voy en diez minutos.

Empaco lo que necesito, me visto con mi armadura, agarro mi espada y me voy, esperando que vuelva a ver a Anne y a nuestros hijos


	76. Interludio Espanol 4

5 de febrerode 1517

Girona Manor, España

Antonio García POV

Beso a Primrose y sé que debo irme pronto como todos ayudan a Inglaterra con la guerra de Venecia, Génova y el Imperio Otomano.

''Te Amo Primrose.''

''Te Amo Antonio.''

Con eso, dejo a mi esposa embarazada en manos de mi hermano, las manos de Esteban y sé que él cuidará bien de ella.

Me quedo con mi armadura, consigo mi espada y empaqué todo lo que necesitaré mientras dure esta guerra.

Beso a mi esposa una última vez y beso la frente de Santiago y espero que esté allí para verlo crecer y convertirse en duque de Girona.

* * *

Primrose Garcia nee Negro POV

Observo como Antonio se va y sé que tendré que usar esa poción para detener el embarazo ya que la gente sabrá que la nena será de otra persona en caso de que me quede embarazada mientras él está fuera.

Y si muere, seré viuda en España y sin perspectivas de matrimonio.

Espero que Antonio vuelva si sólo para no estar atrapado en España después de enviudar.

Recuerdo por qué empecé a odiar a Antonio y lo recuerdo muy claramente.

_Se inicia Flashback_

_15 de diciembre de 1515_

_Estoy caminando en nuestros jardines cuando escucho gemir, pensando que es Antonio con su cuñada, Sofía García lo ignoro y sigo caminando sólo para_

_encontrarme con Antonio haciendo el amor a mi hermana gemela, Heather Black, a quien vende en matrimonio con el Señor Rodrigo Ponce de León , primer duque de Arcos y se asegura de darle una poción que la hizo abortar su bebé._

_No sólo fue mi pobre hermana inocente, sino su prima y mejor amiga y eso me abofeteó en la cara cuando me di cuenta de que no me amaba que amaba a su mejor amigo o primo y no podía competir con eso, ya que no me importaba que tuviera amantes masculinos, pero lo que sí me importaba era después de eso, había visto que todas esas miradas amorosas y sonrisas eran falsas y así que empecé a despreciarlo más de lo que lo despreciaba por hacer mi miscarry gemelo._

_Flashback termina_

Por lo tanto, ya no tengo amor por Antonio en mi corazón.

Antonio perdió mi amor en el momento en que tomó la cabeza de soltera de mi gemelo y no hay manera de que vuelva a tener mi amor.

Mientras pienso que su hermano, Esteban viene a mí y me dice que si su hermano pasa, me tomará como su esposa, ya que es viuda como Sofía murió dando a luz a la hija de Antonio, Camile y verá a mis hijos como sus hijos.

Acepto su oferta y le digo que consiga a la partera como después de que acepté, se me rompió el agua y ahora estoy de parto.

* * *

Partera POV

''Empuja mi gracia, empuja.'' Se lo digo a Lady García.

Ella empuja y empuja hasta que nacen las tres nenas, pero nacen muertas y como le digo a Lady García esto, una criada entra diciendo que Santiago ha sido asfixiado y está con Dios ahora.

Lady Garcia se descompone y ahora está en un estado catatónico del que sólo un ser querido puede traerla de vuelta.

Le digo a su cuñado que haga cualquier cosa para recuperarla de su estado catatónico.

Me des cargo de la madre afligida sin saber qué sería dentro de un mes.

* * *

1 de marzo de 1517

Esteban García POV

Me encuentro con el mensajero que se acerca y me da la carta con noticias de mi hermano muy probablemente.

Entro en las habitaciones de Primrose y le leo la carta a ella sólo para saber que mi hermano ha perdido la vida por la hoja de un soldado veneciano y como mi sobrino está muerto, me convertiré en duque de Girona y su esposa será mi esposa.

La veo romper un poco ya que piensa que sólo estoy haciendo esto por mi hermano, pero luego la beso y la dejo sentir toda la pasión que tengo por ella.

Nos casamos en la capilla y yo soy duque de Girona y su amor ahora como su amante, Carlos murió hace dos meses en un accidente de caza y luego su marido ha muerto en la guerra.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche

Yo (pelo rubio, ojos grises almendrados, tez de bronceado, cara en forma ovalada, labios delgados y nariz romana) consumar mi matrimonio con Primrose (pelo rojo, ojos azules de zafiro volteados, tez pálida, cara en forma de corazón con pecas, nariz de botón y labios regordetes) diez veces ( impregnando ella) antes de que nos jubilemos por la noche.

Y sueño con todos los hijos que tendremos juntos en nuestro feliz matrimonio bendecido por Dios mismo.

Creo que quería que nos casáis todo el tiempo y nos guió el uno al otro al final.

* * *

8 de marzo de 1517

Habitaciones de la Señora de la Casa

Primrose Garcia POV

Salimos de nuestras habitaciones de luna de miel hace unas horas y desde entonces, Esteban tiene que ponerse al día con el papeleo como el segundo duque de Girona ya que desde que su hermano entró en el ejército para ayudar con la guerra y luego su muerte, el papeleo se ha ido acumulando.

El hecho de que no me culpe por perder a los niños o a mi hijo muriendo como lo hizo su hermano, ayuda a su favor como lo hace el hecho de que nunca toma ningún amante.

Estoy empezando a amar a Esteban mientras ayuda a mi gemela, Heather, ya que es una nueva madre y ayuda a Beryl a crecer para amar a Finn, ya que casi se quita la vida.

La única razón por la que no se ha ido para ayudar con la guerra es como él dice a las familias reales es, estamos recién casados y no quiere hacerme viuda dos veces.

Podían ver esa razón y la aceptaron como el rey Jorge podría ser viuda dos veces si la reina Nadine muere dando a luz a sus hijos.

Beryl se descubre que está llevando cuatro chicas de su segundo matrimonio y ella tiene dos mes para ir como ella había concebido en septembre diferente a yo hizo.


	77. Interludio Aleman 3

15 de marzo de 1517

Hamburg Manor, Alemania

Beryl Balke nee Negro POV

Estoy a dos meses de dar a luz como la partera cree que ya que estoy llevando a más de un hijo, voy a dar a luz temprano.

Al menos pretendo amar a Finn (Hans) ya que Primrose está preocupada por mí mientras se enteró de mi intento de suicidio.

Recordé entonces lo que Dios pensaba del suicidio y que no querría suicidarse.

Me regaña mentalmente por querer quitarme la vida y cometer un pecado contra Dios.

Espero que Dios me perdone y que vea la razón por la que intenté hacerlo en primer lugar aunque estaba siendo estúpido, quería estar libre de Hans y no estaba pensando claramente.

* * *

30 de marzode 1517

Finn Balke (Hans Wolff) POV

Tengo guardias cuidando a mi esposa para que si intenta suicidarse de nuevo, puedan detenerla.

Con eso cuidado, voy y atiendo a mi prima embarazada, Greta Schwarz nee Wolff mientras lleva a mi hijo en su vientre.

Aunque será reconocido como el de su marido ya que cree que el bebé es suyo.

Alaric Schwarz ha sido llamado para ayudar en la guerra y tan pronto como pienso que, una carta viene de un mensajero diciéndome que yo, Finn Balke soy llamado al campo de batalla y así me pongo mi armadura, me pongo mi espada, empaca las cosas que necesito y cabalgar a la batalla como Alemania tiene se unió a la guerra y está ayudando a Inglaterra, ya que tres princesas son la última pieza de su madre como la reina Angelique era amiga de la fallecida reina Isabella Plantagenet nee Bélte y desde que murió, la reina Angelique ha sido deprimida.

Beso a mi primo en la frente, doy un beso apasionado a Beryl y beso a mi hijo, Elias en la frente y luego me subo a mi caballo y cabalgo al campo de batalla.

* * *

5 de abrilde 1517

Castillo de Blutenburg

Reina Angelique POV

Todavía estoy vestida de negro para mi querida amiga, Isabella, que era reina de Inglaterra en su corta vida y una breve reina.

Veo una carta dirigida a mí que he ignorado durante los últimos años y finalmente la abro.

**_Querida Angelique,_**

**_Si estás leyendo esto escuchas que he muerto en el parto cuando en realidad sólo mi cuerpo murió mi querido amigo. Había sentido la muerte sobre mi cuerpo y luego vi mi respuesta para quedarme con George y nuestros hijos. Nadine Black se parece exactamente a mí y es de años de gestación. Espero que no ignoren esto, ya que saben por qué no puedo decir en público quién soy como el Papa me llamaría bruja, que es un hecho y que George tendría que bastardizar a nuestros hijos después de quemarme. Así que por favor lea esto tan pronto como pueda._**

**_Tu querido amigo,_**

**_Reina Isabel_**

Me regocijo al saber que sigue viva pero en un cuerpo diferente, pero sé que nadie puede averiguarlo así que me quemo la carta y me pongo una máscara para que nadie se dé cuenta de mí.

Así que me repararé en un vestido azul claro y les digo a todos que Isabella vino a mí en mis sueños y me dijo que vivira mi vida y que ella siempre está conmigo cuando me preguntaron qué ha cambiado.

La gente cree que Dios la envió a mí para salvarme de mí mismo, ya que mi esposo tiene que alimentarme de otra manera, ya estaría muerto.

Y ahora que está en el campo de batalla con otros Señores, Caballeros, Condes y Duques no puede asegurarse de que coma hasta ahora.

Me preparo una porción saludable de comida y vuelvo a mi rutina normal.

Con Cornelio como heredero al trono como hijo de Maximiliano y Bianca Maria Sforza antes de su muerte, y hermano del difunto rey Felipe de Castilla y tío del rey Carlos V de España y el próximo emperador del Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico.

No tengo ninguna mala voluntad hacia Cornelio por nacer antes que cualquier hijo mío con Maximiliano, ya que no puede ayudar cuando nació o a quién.

Como mañana es su cumpleaños, salgo a comprarle un regalo y lo sé tan pronto como lo veo, una daga de plata con zafiros en la empuñadura ya que es nuestro pequeño guerrero.

Lo tengo empaquetado y envuelto para su cumpleaños y lo firmo.

_**A mi hijo aunque no sea por sangre**_

_**Amor**_

_**tu madrastra Angelique**_

* * *

6 de abril de 1517

Habitaciones del Príncipe Heredero

Príncipe Cornelius POV

Me despierto para ver a mi madrastra poniendo varios regalos en mi escritorio.

''¿Madrastra? ¿Por qué pones regalos en mi habitación?

''Sé que como estás preocupado por perder a tu padre olvidas algunas cosas pero hoy es tu cumpleaños y quería que supieras que eres apreciado''.

La abrazo como aunque siempre me ha comprado regalos estos últimos años, ha estado triste desde que murió la tía Isabella.

Abro uno para ver una hermosa daga de plata con zafiros incrustados en ella y veo la nota.

''Gracias, mami.'' Le digo que la he visto como madre desde que se casó con papá en 1510 un año después de que mi verdadera mamá muriera.

Algo mojado cae sobre mi cabeza y miro hacia arriba para verla llorar.

''Siempre he querido oír eso, pero entendí que extrañabas a tu madre y por eso nunca te presionaste para que me llamaras mamá o madre'.

La abrazo de nuevo sabiendo que siempre me ha amado como a la suya, incluso cuando era una dama de compañía de mi madre.

Mis otros regalos consisten en _Le Morte d'Arthur_ de Thomas Malory de mi hermana, Anna, que es cuatro años más joven que ella nació en febrero de 1511 y había sido prometida al difunto príncipe Guillermo de Inglaterra, un nuevo armario de las criadas, una espada de padre un s lo había comprado antes de irse y pidió que me lo dijen en mi cumpleaños, un diario de mi hermano pequeño, Anton y de su hermana gemela Amelia, me dan un cachorro.

Lo hicieron bien para los niños de dos años y estoy orgulloso de ellos.

Son mis hermanos favoritos en la medida en que el padre tiene hijos ilegítimos que lastiman a la madre, ya que ella le ha dado cuatro hijos sanos y, sin embargo, él todavía tiene amantes.

Como creo que, la veo tocar su estómago y al instante saber que está con un niño de nuevo y que si el padre muere, el niño nunca conocerá a papá como yo apenas tengo recuerdos de mi verdadera madre.

* * *

A/N Creo que si hablamos con las personas que intentan suicidarse verían que tienen a alguien en su esquina y la vida vale la pena y sólo quiero crear conciencia.


	78. AN 6

A/N tuve un gran tío suicidarse antes de que yo naciera si usted va a preguntar


	79. Chapter 40

10 de abril de 1517

Palacio de Greenwich, Inglaterra

Reina Nadine POV

Estoy ayudando a una madre y a sus hijos, ya que son plebeyos, pero no lo veo, todo lo que veo es una madre tratando de proveer para sus hijos después de que su padre murió hace una semana.

La madre, Emily Jones es ahora una cocinera en las cocinas y sus hijos Daniel Jones, James Jones, Rose Jones y Violet Jones todos tienen trabajos y les he presentado ropa para todas las estaciones.

Daniel es un chico estable e incluso calmó a Stormy, el caballo de Eduardo VI y así como regalo le he dado el potro de Stormy para que cuando el caballo y él esté listo Daniel será capaz de montar el potro que llamó Valiant.

James es un sirviente del príncipe heredero George y ha sido un gran compañero para él.

Rose es una costurera en el entrenamiento, ya que es demasiado joven para crear un vestido.

Y Violet es una sirvienta en el entrenamiento que sólo tiene pocas tareas, ya que sólo tiene siete años.

Mientras pienso en ellos, mi agua se rompe y me envían a trabajos tempranos.

Violet ve esto y corre hacia la partera y le dice que las chicas están viniendo y la partera corre a mi lado.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde

''Empuje su majestad empuje.'' Sarah Cromwell me lo dice.

''Estoy empujando.'' Le digo mientras me adelanto y expulso a la primera nena.

''Un príncipe tu Majestad.''

Empiezo a empujar de nuevo y empujar hasta que las seis chicas nazcan en el mundo.

Tres chicos y tres chicas.

Antes de empezar a regocijarme, empiezo a sangrar y el médico es llamado para salvarme.

Me salva, pero me han dejado estéril por el resto de mi vida.

Empiezo a llorar mientras creo que es el final de mi matrimonio con Jorge, ya que ya no tengo uso.

* * *

Rey Jorge I POV

Una criada corre hacia mí, pero está tan sin aliento que no puedo entender lo que está diciendo.

''Respirar entonces dime porque no deseamos que te derrumbes.'' Digo como estoy con mi cuñado, Theodore.

''El... Reina... Dando... Nacimiento... Para... herederos.'' dice entre jadeos para respirar.

Pronto correremos hacia las habitaciones de la Reina y irrumpimos allí.

Vemos que ella está llorando y por lo que Theodore revisa a las chicas, pero todas ellas son fuertes y saludables y luego nos golpea.

Ha sido declarada estéril ya que ninguna mujer quiere oír eso.

''Está bien Nadine. Ya tenemos suficientes herederos. Se lo digo yo.''

''Pero necesitas una mujer que pueda darte más en caso de que pase algo''.

''No Nadine lo eres para mí. Nunca me casaré con otro.

''Pero-''

''No. No quiero oírte socavarte. Ahora los chicos serán nombrados Theodore, Duque de Brighton, Rafael, Duque de Manchester, y Gabriel, Duque de Buckingham como William Bete voluntariamente renunció al título, ya que dijo que ser el duque de Florencia es suficiente.''

''Nuestras hijas se llamarán Sage, Duquesa de Glasgow, Rosetta, Duquesa de Bristol, y Aria, Duquesa de Belfast.''

Dejamos que la princesa Rachel, duquesa de Windermere, la princesa Violeta, la duquesa de Stirling y la princesa Willow, duquesa de Cambridge, vean a sus hermanos más pequeños.

Los ven y los aman inmediatamente, ya que tienen a sus otros hermanos y se les permite permanecer en el palacio hasta la semana después de que las chicas bautizan como están para volver a Hatfield House y aprender a ser princesas apropiadas.

Aunque mi esposa no quiere que se vayan de la decisión está fuera de sus manos.

Mi esposa se preocupa por mí y su hermano, ya que estamos a punto de unir las fuerzas en la guerra y ella sabe que podría ser viuda al final de la misma.

Beso a mi esposa una última vez mientras me yo me aseguro de mi armadura y empaqué todo lo que necesito para la guerra.

''Por favor George, Theodore no se va. Por favor.'' ella suplica.

''Debemos, pero dejamos cartas para ti y Sierra en caso de que no regresemos'' Yo digo.

* * *

Lady Sierra Negro nee Blanco POV

Enseguida voy a trabajar una vez que Theodore se va y entrego tres hijos y una hija.

Abro la carta de Theodore y veo qué nombres ha puesto.

Los chicos deben llamarse Henry, Joseph y Jacob y me dice que puedo nombrar a la chica lo que quiera.

La nomtifico Grace porque ella es mi gracia salvadora en este tiempo.

Sollozo ante la perspectiva de que nunca volveré a ver a mi marido, ya que es el Rey de mi corazón.

Por favor, vuelve a mí mi Theodore por favor.

* * *

14 de abril de 1517

Bolena Manor

Mary Seymour nee Bolena POV

Había visto como Edward empacaba y se unía a la guerra contra Génova, Venecia y el imperio otomano.

Le rogué que se quedara con nosotros, pero dijo que era su deber proteger a Inglaterra y a la Familia Real, sin mencionarme a mí y a nuestros hijos también.

Con eso, se puso su armadura y consiguió su espada y se fue al campo de batalla.

Y ahora actualmente estoy residiendo en la casa de mi padre con mis hermanos y Anna Seymour nee Bete por no hablar de padre y madrastra.

Tenemos suerte de que sea lo suficientemente grande como para caber todos nosotros, ya que todos tenemos muchos niños.

Padre lo renovó después de que fue nombrado duque de Cassis y por lo que es más grande que antes.

Y ahora escuché que el Rey se ha unido a la guerra, dejando a su esposa con sólo su cuñada para consolarla.

Mi hermana nos tiene a mí y a su cuñada para consolarla, pero las hermanas de la Reina están en España y Noruega, ya que tienen sus propios trabajos que hacer como Reina de Noruega y Duquesa de Girona.

Y su madre está en Noruega, ya que está muy embarazada y se debe en dos meses, por lo que no puede venir al lado de su hija.

Si hubiera alguna manera de animar a la reina Nadine, lo haría con mucho gusto, ya que no deseo que esté triste, ya que creo que el rey George volverá con ella.

Por favor Dios, deja que el rey George regrese con su familia, ya que su hijo aún no está listo para ser Rey.

Necesita más tiempo de niño que cualquier corona sobre su cabeza sólo porque su padre falleció.


	80. Interludio Noruega 5

10 de mayo de 1517

Palacio de Szczecin, Noruega

Reina Clara POV

Rezo por la salud de mi madre y de nuestras hijas, ya que vamos a dar a luz el mes que viene y Raphael está sobre la luna, ya que no sólo su esposa está embarazada, sino que yo (su amante) también estoy embarazada.

Dice después de que entrego que tiene una sorpresa para mí, aunque no puedo pensar en lo que podría ser.

Dice que lo averiguaré después de dar a luz a los niños, ya que es demasiado pronto para la sorpresa.

Desearía poder dar a luz ahora para ver cuál es la sorpresa, ya que él sabe que amo las sorpresas.

Está tan cerca y, sin embargo, tan lejos y no puedo esperar a la sorpresa mucho más tiempo.

Por favor, por favor, que valga la pena la espera.

* * *

30 de mayo de 1517

Lady Jasmine Negro POV

Observo como mi esposo se va y suspiro sabiendo que probablemente tiene una amante que me fastidiar por el tiempo que había abandonado mis votos con Clara y el padre de Beryl, ya que había tomado a otro señor como amante.

Nuestros hijos son tan diferentes como la noche y el día.

Clara tiene mi pelo negro, ojos redondos azul cielo, tez pálida, cara en forma de corazón, labios regordetes y mi nariz griega.

Beryl tiene el pelo rubio blanco de mi ex amante, ojos verdes esmeraldas en forma de almendra, tez pálida, cara en forma de diamante, labio superior delgado y una nariz de botón.

Clara es la más meeker a la que mirará a Thor teniendo amantes, mientras que Beryl es la que tiene un temperamento ardiente y no soportará a su marido tomando amantes.

Pero nunca hubiera creído que Beryl sería la que tomaría a un amante y quedara embarazada de ella.

* * *

3 de junio de 1517

Cámaras de la Reina

Reina Clara POV

Grito y grito mientras empujo dos juegos de gemelos idénticos fuera de mí y maldigo a mi amante y marido dentro de mi mente, ya que no puedo gritar el nombre de Rafael en voz alta.

Cuando termine, tengo que esperar a que Thor venga aquí para el nombre, ya que puede nombrar a nuestros hijos.

Thor entra y al ver que he dado a luz a hijos e hijas, está complacido.

''Nuestros hijos se llamarán Hakon y Eirik.'' Thor me lo dice.

''Y nuestras hijas serán nombradas Astrid y Eira.'' Se lo digo yo.

Después de eso, lo noqueo a él y a mis damas con un polvo y golpeo en el código para hacerle saber a Raphael que es seguro entrar.

Viene de la entrada secreta y ve a nuestras dos hijas como él sabe que son suyas, ya que tienen su pelo rojo, mis ojos redondos azul cielo, mi nariz griega, su cara en forma de diamante, tez pálida y sus labios llenos.

Hakon y Eirik son de hecho Thor, ya que tienen sus ojos marrones en forma de almendra, mi pelo negro, su nariz romana, tez pálida, mi cara en forma de corazón, y sus labios delgados.

Raphael entonces me hace el amor y concibo como tengo el hechizo de saber cuando concibo en mi cuerpo.

Luego le puse un hechizo a Thor llenándolo de recuerdos de acostarme, ya que no tengo ganas de acostarme con él hoy.

Borro los recuerdos de mí soplando el polvo en su cara para no sufrir sospechas.

* * *

Lady Jasmine Negro POV

Grito y grito mientras entrego tres juegos de trillizos idénticos en el mundo y después de empujar a la última nena, casi me desangro y el médico tiene que salvarme, pero no después de que me vuelva estéril.

Raphael entra y ve que los tres sets son chicos y él me transmite como yo tengo cinco hijas con él y tres hijos.

Bueno, ahora doce hijos.

''Se llamaráN Miguel, Abraham, Adán, Asher, David, Elías, Natán, Phineas y Simón'.'

Dejamos que Enrique, Tobías, Miriam, Deborah, Hannah y Esther vean a sus hermanitos.

Enrique cumple trece años catorce, mientras que Miriam cumple diez años con Tobias, ya que son gemelos.

Deborah tiene nueve años, Hannah cinco y Esther tiene dos años.

Y ahora tenemos nueve niños recién nacidos.

Michael, Abraham y Adam se ven exactamente igual que su padre, ya que tienen su pelo rojo sangre, ojos verdes encapuchados, labios delgados, tez pálida, nariz romana y su cara en forma de diamante.

Les puse cintas en las muñecas tan pronto como nacieron para que pudiéramos decir cuál era cuál y lo seguiré haciendo cuando los nueve se agoten estas cintas.

Asher, David y Elías se ven como la versión masculina de mí, ya que tienen mi pelo negro rizado, ojos redondos de color azul cielo, cara en forma de corazón, tez pálida, nariz griega y mis labios regordetes.

Y Nathan, Phineas y Simon son una combinación de nosotros, ya que tienen el pelo rojo sangre de Rafael, mis ojos redondos azul cielo, su nariz romana, mi cara en forma de corazón, sus labios delgados y una tez pálida.

* * *

Lord Raphael Negro POV

Soy el más feliz, ya que mi esposa me ha dado nueve hijos más y no necesito preocuparme por su ilegitimidad, ya que sé que son mías.

Y nunca más tendré que preocuparme de que me engañe, ya que nadie quiere una mujer estéril.

Como creo que, escucho el timbre del reloj y sé que es hora de la sorpresa de Clara.

Dejé que mi hermano, John Black viniera conmigo ya que él es la sorpresa y no puedo sorprender a Clara sin la sorpresa, ¿verdad?

Vamos a las cámaras de la Reina y ella deletrea a sus damas dormidas y yo y mi hermano, John le hacemos el amor al mismo tiempo.

Hacemos el amor cinco veces y terminamos dentro de ella y luego nos vamos como no podemos tener a nadie sospechoso.

Nos vamos y seguimos nuestros caminos separados como mi hermano tiene algo más que hacer.

Beso a mi esposa y escucho cómo Henry ha estado haciendo con sus estudios de su tutor, ya que todavía no lo hemos llevado a nadie, ya que ha pedido un año para encontrar una novia y si no puede se casará con una chica de mi elección.

Le concedemos eso y sé que nos beneficiaremos de cualquier manera, ya que no dudo que encuentre una familia noble con la que casarse.

* * *

Eirik: el Rey para siempre

Hakon: El hijo más alto

Astrid: Belleza divina

Eira: Misericordioso


	81. Interludio Aleman 4

10 de junio de 1517

Hamburg Manor, Alemania

Lady Beryl Balke nee Negro POV

Me quejo mientras empujo y expulso a las cuatro chicas.

Dos hijos y dos hijas, los hijos que nollamo emmett e Ignacius y las niñas que nomique Isobella y Amalya como su padre está en el campo de batalla y no es capaz de nombrarlos él mismo.

Escuché que su prima ha dado a luz a gemelos, Cort y Severin Herr, ya que está casada con Friedrich Herr mientras Greta se casó con él un mes después de la muerte de Helga.

Y le ha dado dos hijos más a su título.

Una criada viene con un soldado con una carta, ya que tiene noticias importantes que contarme y yo le concedo una audiencia.

"'Mi Gracia'', dice inclinándose ante mí.

''A gusto soldado. ¿Qué noticias importantes tienes para mí?

''Su marido Finn Balke ha sido asesinado por la espada de un soldado genovés. Lamento su pérdida.

''Te agradezco por traerme la noticia, ya que probablemente lo habría oído en otro lugar si no lo hubieras hecho'.

''Voy a tomar mi licencia'', dice antes de dejarme en esta mansión.

* * *

Greta Herr nee Wolff POV

Cuando escucho la noticia del fallecimiento de mi primo (amante), me descompuesto en sollozos, ya que él era importante para mí.

Saber que Hans volverá en una caja de pinos es triste y algo que cambiaré ya que no será enterrado en el ataúd de un pobre, sino uno adecuado para un duque como era.

Y tener que enterrarlo bajo un nombre diferente, ya que ya hay un Hans Wolff enterrado en Alemania, ya que tenía a alguien más enterrado bajo su nombre después de que les quitó la fuerza vital y los glamouró para que se parecieran a él.

Pero mientras voy a planear su funeral, la reina Angelique me detiene ya que no era su esposa y la viuda planea el funeral.

Lo que me vuelve loco ya que Beryl no merece su fortuna o el título de Duquesa de Hamburgo, ya que es un don nadie.

Escuché que hubo otras muertes y los mensajeros van a las viudas para que lo sepan.

* * *

17 de junio de 1517

Hamburg Manor

Lady Beryl Balke POV

El funeral está hecho y ahora es la fiesta conmemorativa para celebrarlo ya que era un hombre tan "grande" para todos los que conoció.

No era como era un hombre al que despreciaba con todo mi corazón, pero tengo que interpretar a la viuda afligida.

A pesar de que fue consensuado, sólo amo a nuestros hijos que hicimos juntos.

Como nuestra Elías mayor tiene un año, y nuestra más joven tiene una semana, no tengo que preocuparme de nada más que de ser su madre.

Elías está prometida a su prima, la princesa Astrid, duquesa de Bergen, y al igual que su gemela, Eira, duquesa de Lofoten es prometida al conde de Molde, Lord Kasper Isakson.

El príncipe heredero Thor está prometida a la recién nacida Margarita de Valois (haciéndola mayor) nacida de Claudia y Henri Angouleme, gemela del difunto Francois Angouleme.

El príncipe Jakob, duque de Kirkenes está prometido a la hija del duque de Saboya, Maria (A/N haciéndola mayor. Mira debajo de Carlos III de Saboya para ver la verdadera fecha de nacimiento).

El príncipe Loki, duque de Reine es prometido a Matilde, hija de Guillermo IV, duque de Baviera.

El príncipe Aksel, duque de Geilo, está prometida a la recién nacida Elizabeth Dudley (haciéndola más joven).

El príncipe Hakon, duque de Andalsnes está prometido a la hija recién nacida de Jonathan Seymour, Elizabeth Seymour.

Y finalmente, el príncipe Eirik, duque de Narvik está prometido a la recién nacida Jane Guildford.

Prometí a Isobella con John Dudley, y Amalya con el hijo ilegítimo de Charles Brandon, Charles Brandon.

Prometí a mi hijo, Emmett, la hija no nacida de Charles Brandon e Ignacius a su prima, Grace Black.

* * *

30 de junio de 1517

Castillo de Blutenburg

Reina Angelique de Alemania POV

Ahora estoy cinco meses con un hijo y preocupado, ya que mi esposo no me ha enviado una carta en meses.

Por favor Dios, envía a Maximiliano de vuelta a mí y déjame pasar el resto de mis días con él.

Mientras pienso esto, Cornelius viene y me abraza calmándome mientras sabe por qué estoy estresado.

Tiene sólo diez años y, sin embargo, tiene un peso sobre sus hombros como el próximo rey de Alemania y tiene que ser el hombre del castillo hasta que su padre regrese.

Lo abrazo para darle las gracias, ya que probablemente perdí a la nena si no me hubiera calmado.

Mamá no te preocupes. Padre volverá a casa, lo sé. Cornelius me lo dice.

Gracias, Cornelius. Siempre sabes qué decir mi hijo. Se lo digo yo.

Anton y Amelia vienen entonces con Sofía, el gemelo de Anna y Anna, Gertrude y todos me abrazan y me quitan mis preocupaciones y las reemplazan con amor por mis hijos.

Anna está prometida a Joachim I, duque de Anhalt, mientras que Gertrude está prometida a Richard Boleyn.

Amelia, por supuesto, está prometida con el príncipe Enrique y Sofía a su hermano, el príncipe James.

* * *

Príncipe Cornelius POV

Miro a mi madre y sé que debemos mantener la muerte de mi padre de ella hasta que tenga al bebé.

No hago esto porque quiero que sufra sin saber si está vivo o muerto, lo hago por mi futuro hermano, ya que no quiero que aborte.

Le digo a la corte que guarde silencio sobre mi papel como Rey y la muerte de mi padre, ya que mi madre está embarazada y podría perder al niño si está lo suficientemente estresada.

Todos están de acuerdo, ya que aman a mi madre como Reina ahora Reina Viuda y no quieren ser responsables de la muerte de mi hermano por nacer.

Tiene cuatro meses para esperar hasta que se entere, ya que le dijimos al soldado que esperara y se lo dijera entonces.

Pero alguien tiene otras ideas cuando otro soldado entra y le da la noticia a mi madre y se desmaya en las noticias.

Cuando ella viene, se descompone, pero la calmamos y ella dice que somos la razón por la que todavía respira como puede sentir que puede no sobrevivir al nacimiento.

Esperemos que sobreviva al nacimiento, ya que ningún niño debe ser huérfano.


	82. Chapter 41

30 de junio de 1517

Boleyn Manor, Inglaterra

Anna Seymour Nee Bête POV

Yo (pelo rubio ceniza, ojos verdes redondos, nariz griega, labios llenos, tez pálida y cara en forma de corazón) tengo ocho meses con el niño y distrae a Jonathan, Edward, Regina, Adriano y Leonidas con juguetes.

Un soldado entra y sé que son malas noticias y le digo a John, Edward, Regina, Adriany y Leo que vayan a ver a la tía Anne.

''Lamento decirles que su marido, Gedeón (pelo rojo de sangre, ojos grises eslanados, nariz romana, tez pálida, labios delgados y cara en forma de diamante) murió de la espada de un otomano.''

Me derrumbo y sollocé mi corazón mientras perdí a mi marido por la guerra de la que prometió que volvería.

Sé que me estresé demasiado cuando se me rompe el agua y el soldado se va a la partera.

Harriette Naples POV

''Empuja miladi empuja.'' Se lo digo a Anna Seymour.

''Estoy empujando.'' Anna me lo dice.

Ella empuja y empuja hasta que las cinco chicas son cuatro hijas y un hijo.

''Me llamo Gideon y mis hijas Rose (pelo rojo sangre, ojos verdes redondos, tez pálida, nariz griega, labios delgados y cara de diamante), Catherine (pelo rubio de ceniza, ojos grises clanados, labios llenos, nariz de botón, tez pálida, y cara en forma de corazón), Diana (pelo rojo sangre, pelo rojo de sangre, labios rojos, labios llenos, nariz de botón, tez pálida, y cara en forma de corazón), Diana (pelo rojo sangre, pelo rojo de sangre, labios rojos clanados, labios llenos, nariz de botón, tez pálida, y cara en forma de corazón), Diana (pelo rojo sangre , nariz griega, ojos grises redondos, tez pálida, labios delgados y cara de diamante), Giselle (pelo rubio de ceniza, ojos verdes clanados, labios llenos, nariz de botón, tez pálida y cara en forma de corazón) y nuestro hijo Gideon (se parece exactamente a su padre.).''

Dejo a la viuda afligida con sus hijos recién nacidos, sabiendo que Dios tiene un plan para todo y que hay una razón por la que tomó a Gedeón de este mundo.

* * *

Anne Béte nee Bolena POV

Con Gedeón muerto, su hijo mayor se convertirá en duque de Bedford con sólo cinco años.

El pobre chico nunca podrá volver a jugar en el patio, ya que estará muy ocupado con su madre ayudándole, ya que ella es su regente.

Ahora me preocupa que William regrese ya que Gedeón ha caído en la espada del enemigo y Mary también está preocupada, aunque ella trata de ocultarlo.

Espero que Edward y William se estén cuidando las espaldas mientras queremos que vuelvan a casa.

Por favor, que Nuestros maridos estén a salvo en Sus brazos, ya que los necesitamos aquí con nosotros.

Por favor, William vuelve a mí, por favor.

* * *

4 de julio de 1517

Queen's Chambers, Palacio de Greenwich

Reina Nadine POV

Escucho noticias sobre la muerte de Gideon Seymour y la del rey Maximiliano también y no puedo evitar preocuparme por mi hermano y mi esposo como están en el campo de batalla.

Theodore vino a visitarlo hace un mes, pasó tiempo con Sierra y regresó al campo de batalla, dejándola con una niña.

Sierra puede llevar un mes, pero está mostrando signos de embarazo.

Que más el hechizo que tiré cuando ella se desmayó y si mi hermano muere, dejará a sus hijos sin padre.

Al igual que George si muriera, la única diferencia en nuestro hijo sería King con sólo tres años.

Oh, por favor Dios deje que George regrese a mí y a nuestros hijos vivos y bien.

Saber que podría perder a mi esposo y a mi hermano en esta guerra es desgarrador y no quiero que nuestro hijo se convierta en Rey porque su padre murió.

* * *

7de julio de 1517

Boleyn Manor

Mary Seymour nee Boleyn POV

William regresa a Anne cuando fue gravemente herido a donde ya no puede luchar en la guerra como su mano derecha, su mano de espada fue cortada y se quedó sordo.

Me ve y me da una carta ya que no puede soportar que me diga las noticias él mismo.

**Querida Lady Mary Seymour, Duquesa de Somerset,**

**Estamos muy afligidos al decirles que su esposo, Edward Seymour, duque de Somerset, ha caído en la espada de un soldado veneciano y que ya no está con nosotros sino con Dios, el Padre Todopoderoso. Como dice en su voluntad, su hijo mayor con Edward, Lucien es ahora el Duque de Somerset con usted como su regente.**

**Firmado**

**Rey Jorge I**

Me rompo en sollozos, ya que soy viuda dos veces y Edward era mi verdadero amor y nunca volveré a casarme.

Anne se acerca a mí y lee la carta entonces ella sabe por qué estoy llorando ya que acabo de perder al padre con mis hijos como Elizabeth, Anthony, Alexander, George, James y Draco todos lo conocían como su padre también ya que son demasiado jóvenes para recordar quién es su verdadero padre Fue.

''Se ha ido Anne. Se ha ido y nunca lo veré entrar por la puerta de nuevo. Se lo digo a Anne.

''Conozco a Mary. Lo sé. Pero lo volverás a ver cuando llegues al Cielo en tu propio tiempo.

''Oh, Mary mi niña.'' padre dice mientras me abraza cuando se entera de las noticias.

''Oh, hermana mayor. Lo siento mucho. George me lo dice mientras se une al abrazo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que morir? ¿Por qué tuvo que dejarme solo para criar a nuestros hijos por mi cuenta? Digo que mientras estoy llorando.

''Oh, Mary de lo que William acaba de escribir, no estaba salvando la vida del Rey y le pidió a William que te dijera cuánto te amaba. También quería disculparse de nuevo por haberte engañado alguna vez.'' Anne me lo dice.

''¿Mamá? ¿Dónde está papá? Lucien preguntó cuando él y los demás entraron y yo contar que sucedio.

* * *

14 de julio de 1517

Iglesia de María, Gran Bedwyn

Anne Bête POV

Observo como mi hermana pasa por su papel de doliente jefe de su marido y él es enterrado en el cementerio con una lápida que les dice a todos lo gran hombre que era.

Cómo amaba a sus hijos e hijastros de la misma manera que vio a sus hijastros como los suyos sin importar si no eran suyos por sangre.

_''Aquí yace Edward Seymour, primer duque de Somerset y salvador del rey Jorge I como sin él nuestro rey estaría muerto. Era un excelente esposo, padre y amigo. Escuchaba a la gente de sus tierras y los ayudaba en lugar de rechazarlos. Que encuentre la paz en el Cielo.''_

Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de Mary en un abrazo mientras veo que está llorando de nuevo, ya que nunca volverá a ver a Edward aquí en la Tierra y a su hijo, Lucien, segundo duque de Somerset ya no puede ser un niño, ya que tiene que hacer todas las cosas que un duque tiene que hacer.

Y él es casi dos por el amor de Dios, pero María será su regente para que tal vez sólo pueda tener una infancia después de todo.


	83. Interludio Espanol 5

31 de julio de 1517

Girona Manor, España

Lady Primrose Garcia POV

Me lavo el estómago por tercera vez antes de ir a ver a la partera, ya que creo que puedo estar con un niño, pero quiero que me lo confirmen o me nieguen antes de decir nada.

''Usted está de hecho con el niño mi gracia. Usted es cuatro meses a lo largo, así. Cefariana Almonte, la partera y esposa de Diego Almonte, me dice nuestro médico.

''Gracias por tus servicios''. Le digo que le dé cuatro monedas de oro.

Voy al estudio de Esteban y llamo a la puerta.

''Ven en mi amor.''

Esteban debe ser psíquico como siempre parece saber quién entra por la puerta.

''Mi amor tengo noticias maravillosas.''

''¿Y qué es esta maravillosa noticia?''

''Estoy con el niño mi amor''.

Salta de su silla y me besa como yo le he dado el mayor regalo, al menos eso es lo que dice.

Estoy feliz de que se haya mantenido fiel, ya que no puedo soportar a otro marido engañándome.

Oh, qué feliz estoy de llevar a su hijo ya que aún no ha roto su voto.

* * *

5 de Agosto de 1517

Cámaras de la Reina, Palacio de la Alhambra

Reina Karina POV

La partera me ha dicho que ya que estoy esperando cuatro chicas que podría entregar temprano.

Estoy haciendo cuatro vestidos de bautizo para mis hijos mientras siento que llevo príncipes y no princesas.

Hemos elegido los nombres de nuestros hijos.

Son, Matteo, Carlito, Cebriano y Cristóbal y dos de ellos son hembras, Coletta y Esmeralda.

Saber que puedo llevar al futuro Rey de España me hace tan feliz como mi hijo estará en el trono.

* * *

12de agosto de 1517

Habitaciones de la Reina/Cámaras de Nacimiento

Willow Almonte POV

''Empuja mi Reina empuja.'' Se lo digo a la reina Karina.

Ella empuja y empuja hasta que las cuatro chicas están fuera, todos los hijos y yo sé que los hijos de la reina Fiona estarán detrás de la reina Karina ya que el rey Carlos ha estado tratando de decir que su matrimonio con Fiona era ilegal, pero el Papa sabe que era legal.

''Deja entrar a mi marido''.

''Sí, mi Reina.''

* * *

Pasillo

Veo al rey Carlos caminando, esperando la noticia de su amado y sus hijos.

''Mi Rey''. Digo que mientras me inclino ante él.

''¿Cómo están los niños? ¿Cómo está mi esposa?", pregunta.

''La reina Karina está bien y tus hijos también''.

''¿Tengo hijos?''

''Sí, Su Majestad.''

Sin más preámbulos, no quiero tratar con el Rey y su concubina más tiempo del necesario.

* * *

King Charles V POV

Yo (pelo castaño, ojos azul-grises, nariz romana, tez pálida, labios llenos y cara de forma ovalada) miro a mi hermosa esposa (pelo rojo ondulado, ojos verdes esmeraldas redondos, nariz griega, labios delgados, tez bronceada y cara en forma de diamante) y veo los milagros que hemos hecho.

Nuestro príncipe heredero Matteo (parece mini Charles) es nuestro luchador que es seguro.

Luego está el príncipe Carlito (pelo rojo, ojos redondos de color azul-gris, tez pálida, nariz romana, labios delgados y cara de forma ovalada) nuestro pequeño corazón.

El príncipe Cebrián (pelo castaño, ojos verdes, tez bronceada, nariz griega, labios llenos y cara en forma de diamante) es nuestro tesoro.

Y el Príncipe Cristóbal (parece una versión masculina de su madre) es nuestro ángel sobre esta tierra.

Miro a mis hijos, ya que son mis preciosos herederos y mis joyas porque no hay tesoro mayor que el de los niños.

* * *

21 de agosto de 1517

Girona Manor

Lord Esteban García POV

Sé que si la guerra no termina pronto, entonces me llamarán para pelear y dejar a mi novia viuda ya que ella tiene cinco meses con un hijo y no sobreviviría a la angustia una segunda vez en caso de que perezca en la batalla.

Escuché que Lady Violet Seymour tiene cinco meses con un hijo y se preocupa de que su marido no pueda ver la vida que han creado como el embarazo antes de que ésta terminara con un niño muerto.

Como su hija de casi cinco años, Rosetta fue un milagro ya que después de eso, tuvieron complicaciones para concebir un hijo y no abortar o tener un mortinato.

También escuché que Gedeón ha sido enterrado en el Mausoleo de la familia Béte y que Anna será enterrada a su lado cuando fallece.

Saber que dos mujeres británicas han perdido a sus maridos y las han amado profundamente tanto como Primrose ha llegado a amarme es desgarrador como esperabaque que sus maridos regresaran a casa con ellos.

Me preocupa que pronto, estaré muerto y mi adorable Prim viuda y una madre soltera mientras ella jura no llevar a ningún otro marido después de mí.

Espero que la guerra termine ya que ya hemos perdido demasiados hombres y no quiero ver ni oír de otra viuda de duelo como Lady Mary Bolena, ya que ha perdido el amor de su vida demasiado pronto.

Eduardo Seymour era más querido en Inglaterra, respetado en Francia y admirado por nuestra gente.

Aparentemente, tan respetado que un médico trató de tratar sus heridas antes de sucumbir a sus heridas.

El respeto de Francia se debe a que se case con Lady Mary Bolena y trate a sus hijos como si fueran suyos y, por supuesto, salvar la vida del joven rey no le hace daño.

Aparentemente, mientras el rey Luis XIII todavía estaba en España y era conocido como el príncipe Luis, alguien envió asesinos y Eduardo frustró su complot.

Saber que el hombre que te salvó murió debe ser abrumador para el rey Luis, ya que nunca llegó a agradecerle adecuadamente por ello.

España también estaba en deuda con él por que como Luis y sus hermanos son la última pieza, tienen a la reina Catalina de Francia, su amada princesa de España.

Dicen que Caterina murió de la angustia de su marido amando a otro y que comenzó a despreciarla.

También hay rumores de una amante que envenenó al rey Luis XII, pero como tenía tantos, no hay manera de decir quién es el culpable, ya que podrían haber destruido cualquier evidencia hace unos pocos años.


	84. Chapter 42

21 de agosto de 1517

Bête Seymour Manor, Inglaterra

Anna Bête POV

Tengo a Violet Seymour viviendo conmigo con su hija mientras ella está esperando cualquier noticia de Phillip pero dudo que esté vivo ya que los hombres de Seymour tienden a tener mala suerte en esta guerra.

Primero mi Gedeón muere y luego Edward Seymour deja a Lady Mary Boleyn viuda así que supongo que Phillip mismo probablemente ha caído en la espada del enemigo y dejará atrás a una esposa e hijos.

Gedeón ha sido enterrado en el mausoleo de Béte y tiene su armadura en él y una placa que indica quién era.

Hay gente que desea que me case de nuevo, pero nunca volveré a enamorarme.

Como pienso a mí mismo, no veo a Bongani entrar y por eso me sorprende bastante cuando siento una mano sobre mi hombro.

Lo siento Bongani no te oí entrar. Estaba pensando en momentos más felices mi amigo. Le digo que es un querido amigo y nunca podría verlo como un esclavo como él trabaja para mí porque lo desea.

Traté de liberarlo de su servicio para que pudiera irse a casa, pero se quedó y ha estado conmigo durante todo.

Y antes de que pueda decir nada, lo beso para que pueda llevar a más para que me olvide por un tiempo.

Bongani y yo hacemos el amor siete veces (se queda embarazada) y él me besa una vez más antes de salir por su cuenta, ya que no quiere que mi reputación se empañe.

Si hubiera un hombre con el que me casaría sería Bongani, ya que acepta que siempre amaré a Gedeón, pero aún así me amaría igual.

Gideon cómo te extraño a ti y a tu compañía.

Anne nunca sabrá el dolor de ser viuda demasiado pronto como María y yo lo hacemos como cuando se convierte en viuda, será gris y vieja con todos sus hijos crecidos y casados. Sé como lo he visto.

* * *

9 de octubre de 1517

Violet Seymour nee Fiore POV

Yo (pelo rubio dorado, ojos avellana volteados, tez pálida, nariz de botón, cara en forma de corazón y labios en forma de corazón) todavía no he oído ninguna noticia de mi marido y me preocupa, ya que casi he terminado con el embarazo, ya que estoy siete meses y sin embargo no hay noticias.

Me preocupa lo que eso podría significar como Anna y Mary han perdido a sus maridos a la guerra, pero seguramente la suerte está en Phillip (pelo castaño, ojos grises en forma de almendra, cara en forma ovalada, labios delgados, tez pálida, y una nariz griega) lado derecho?

Un mensajero entra y me mira con simpatía y ya lo sé.

''No. No Phillip. Por favor, no Phillip.'' Digo entre sollozos, ya que sé que nunca volveré a ver a mi marido.

Salas de nacimiento/Habitaciones de Violeta

Sé que he estresado demasiado cuando mi agua se rompe y Bongani me ayuda a mis habitaciones y trae a la partera.

''Empuja a mi dama.''

Empujo y empujo hasta que siento que no una sino dos chicas entran en el mundo.

''Dos chicos mi señora.''

Veo a mis hijos gemelos y uno se ve exactamente como Phillip (pelo castaño, ojos grises almendrados, nariz griega, labios delgados, cara de forma ovalada, y tez pálida) mientras que el otro es una mezcla de nosotros (ojos de avellana

volteados, pelo castaño, labios en forma de corazón, nariz de botón, cara en forma de corazón , y tez pálida).

''Nuestro primogénito será nombrado Phillip en honor a su padre y nuestro menor será nombrado Michael como habíamos planeado nombrar a nuestro segundo hijo nacido Michael y eso no cambiará''.

Como antes de morir protegiendo al Rey, se le dio el título de Duque de Rutland que pasará a Felipe tan pronto como tenga la edad suficiente.

Oh, cómo desearía que Phillip estuviera aquí para ver a sus hijos y ver a nuestros hijos crecer como nunca conocerán a su padre excepto a nuestra hija, Rosetta, ya que ella tiene la edad suficiente para recordarlo.

* * *

14 de octubre de 1517

Somerset Manor

Lady Mary Boleyn POV

No sé cómo vivir sin Edward, ya que el dolor me está matando lentamente y me reunirá con Edward.

Pero sé que debo mantenerme fuerte para nuestros hijos a pesar de que siento que me estoy muriendo por dentro, debo mantenerme fuerte.

Edward, ¿por qué tuviste que dejarnos a mí y a nuestros hijos?

Elizabeth y los demás lloran por ti, Edward. Querido corazón, por favor, vuelve como te necesitemos, por favor.

Oigo a Elizabeth gritar y llorar y correr a su habitación sólo para verla tener una pesadilla.

''Papá por favor vuelve'', dice y me tira del corazón queriendo hacer cualquier cosa por ella.

Así como ella se despierta, aparece una luz brillante y tan pronto como la luz es soportable, vemos a Edward.

''Querido corazón? ¿Eres realmente tú?'' Le pregunto a mi voz agrietarse mientras lo veo mirarme con amor.

''Lo es. María mi amor, hijos que sé que lloran por mí pero no se olviden de vivir como siempre estaré con ustedes. Nunca dudes de eso o de mi amor por ti.'' Edward nos lo dice.

Me besa una última vez y da besos a nuestros hijos antes de regresar al Cielo, donde está en paz.

* * *

20 de octubre de 1517

King's Chambers, Palacio de Greenwich

Rey Jorge I POV

Veo a todas las viudas afligidas y sé que esta guerra está separando a las familias y vengaré cada pérdida hasta que los venecianos, los genoveses y el Imperio Otomano se rindan a nosotros y acepten la paz en nuestros términos.

Como creo que, un mensajero viene con tres cartas que llevan las crestas de Venecia, Génova y el Imperio Otomano.

Los otomanos se rinden en los términos de que la hija recién nacida de su sultán, Jasmine al príncipe Theodore, y yo le digo al mensajero que me deje pensar durante dos días y que pueda quedarse en una habitación mientras yo pienso.

Venecia también quiere rendirse y casarse con la familia como señal de paz.

Presentan al hijo de cinco años su Dogo para casarse con la princesa Sage.

Génova es la misma.

El duque de Lorena, Antoine promete un tratado de paz si se le permite casarse con la princesa Rosetta una vez que cumpla la edad.

Con eso, le prometí a Rafael a la hija de Anna Béte, Rose Seymour, ya que es una verdadera rosa.

Le prometí a Gabriel a Catherine Seymour y Aria a Adriano Seymour, ya que no están relacionados como lo habrían sido si Nadine hubiera sido una bétea.

¿Debo aceptar los tratados o debo mirar a otro lado y también derrotar al ejército que se ha atrevido a amenazar mi reino?

Pero luego firmo los tratados y enviarlos con el mensajero con el orden directo de que solo ellos los gobernantes pueden leerlo.


	85. Interludio Aleman 5

23 de octubre de 1517

Cámaras de la Reina Viuda, Castillo de Blutenburg, Alemania

Reina Viuda Angelique POV

Yo (pelo rojo, ojos verdes inclinados, labios llenos, cara en forma de diamante, nariz de botón y una tez pálida) estoy acostado en la cama, tejiendo como mi hijastro, el rey Cornelio i me tiene en el reposo y no me dejaré salir a menos que tenga que usar el baño.

Como ex Reina de Alemania, tejé y coso ropa para todas las estaciones para los pobres, como seguiré haciendo hasta que sea demasiado viejo para hacerlo.

Como la prometida de Cornelius es dos años más joven que él, no tendrá que esperar mucho.

Mientras pienso en sus próximas nuptiales, mi agua se rompe y una de las criadas consigue a la partera como otra criada se asegura de poner almohadas debajo de mis piernas y prepararme para el nacimiento que viene como si no hubiera hecho esto antes.

Cuando llega la partera, la primera nena está coronando y no puedo evitar que empuje más.

Empujo y empujo durante horas hasta que nazcan las ocho chicas.

Me desmayo y vengo más tarde sólo para descubrir que nunca puedo desnudar a otro niño y lloro como eso es todo lo que una mujer tiene. (A/N realmente no creo que, pero en esos días bien se utilizarían como máquinas de bebé hasta que estuvieran muertos o estériles.)

Cornelius (una mezcla entre Maximilian y Bianca) viene en ese momento y pregunta cuáles serán sus nombres.

''El primogénito será nombrado Maximiliano (parece un macho Angelique), duque de Múnich en honor a su padre. La segunda nacida se llamará Isabel (una mujer Maximiliana en apariencia), duquesa de Núremberg en honor a mi querida amiga. El siguiente se llamará Finnick (pelo rojo, ojos marrones clanados, cara de forma ovalada, tez bronceada, labio superior delgado, y la nariz de su padre), duque de Dusseldorf y su hermana se llamarán Lilium (pelo rubio, ojos verdes monolid, tez

pálida, labios llenos, con forma de diamante cara, y una nariz de botón), Duquesa de Fussen. El siguiente se llamará Félix (pelo rubio, ojos verdes monolides, tez pálida, labios llenos, cara de forma ovalada y nariz de botón), Duque de Coblenza y Mila (se parece exactamente a Angelique), Duquesa de Wurzburgo. El más joven se llamará Emil (un mini Maximiliano), Duque de Potsdam y Anna (pelo rojo, ojos marrones monolides, cara en forma de diamante, labio superior delgado, nariz de botón, tez pálida), Duquesa de Tréveris.''

Como la princesa Anna (mini Angelique) es duquesa de Baden-Baden, la princesa Gertrude (pelo rojo, ojos marrones clanados, labios llenos, tez bronceada dorada, cara en forma ovalada, y una nariz griega del lado de mi madre) es duquesa de Bamberg, príncipe Antonio (pelo negro, almendra ojos grises en forma, nariz romana, tez pálida, labios delgados y cara en forma de diamante. Tomó después de su abuelo por parte de su madre)es duque de Bremen, la princesa Amelia (parece que su madre) es duquesa de Lubeck, y Cornelius fue duque de Hannover antes de convertirse en rey, no pueden tomar sus títulos de hermanos.

Son el último pedazo de Maximiliano al que me he ido aquí en la Tierra.

Y ahora tienen que tener contratos de compromiso firmados.

Isabella está prometida a Fernando Alvarez de Toledo y Pimentel, ya que sólo está diez años mayor que ella.

Maximiliano está prometido a la hija no nacida de Primrose y Esteban García, ya que harían un excelente partido.

Lilium está prometida con el príncipe Afonso de Portugal, hijo del rey Manuel y la reina Megan.

Finnick está prometida con la hija recién nacida de Lady Titania Belle, Mary.

Mila está prometida con William Graham, segundo conde de Montrose.

Félix a la recién nacida Mary Howard (haciéndola mayor).

Anna a James Hamilton, de un año.

Y Emil a Catherine Howard (otra vez haciéndola mayor).

* * *

30 de octubre de 1517

King's Chambers

Rey Cornelio I POV

Pienso en mis nuevos hermanos y pienso en lo triste que es que no conozcan a nuestro padre excepto por las pinturas e historias de él.

Casi perdimos a mamá otra vez, esta vez por la enfermedad de sudor, pero ella es una luchadora y siempre logra sobrevivir.

La reina Megan está con un hijo una vez más como ella concibió hace dos meses y el príncipe Nathaniel, el príncipe Manuel, la princesa Joana, Prine Afonso, y el príncipe Luis tendrán un hermano menor, como la reina Megan después de entregar Afonso y Luis en diciembre del año pasado, había sido dicho que lo más probable es que no pudiera tener más hijos.

Veo una vieja carta en el escritorio y la abro y la leo.

**_Querida Angelique,_**

**_Henry quiere nombrar a nuestro primer hijo que lleva su nombre, pero le deletreé que nuestro primer hijo se llamara Beauregard para que la tradición de mi familia de nombrar al primogénito un nombre francés continúe, ya que no lo tendré de otra manera. Ojalá Edward hubiera sido rey y mi marido como lo amo tanto. Tan pronto como alguien más lee esto si lo hacen, se olvidarán y verán otra carta por completo, así que no se preocupen, ya que nadie puede averiguar lo que he escrito._**

**_Tu amigo_**

**_Reina Isabel_**

Tan pronto como termine de leerlo, el hechizo entra en acción y me olvido de todo y quemo la carta.

Después de hacerlo, vuelvo a mi escritorio y escribo una carta a mi prometida, Hedwig y yo enviamos con él un collar para mostrarle lo mucho que significará para mí.

El collar tiene la forma de un corazón con un rubí como el corazón.

Envié ambos con el mensajero y sé que Hedwig lo conseguirá a tiempo.

* * *

5 de noviembre de 1517

Passau Manor

Lady Hedwig Engel POV

Veo a un mensajero que viene con una carta y un paquete para dármelo a mí, a mi madre o a mis tres hermanas, ya que somos cuatro niñas de siete hijos.

Cuando me pregunta por mi nombre, sé que es del rey Cornelio como nosotros para casarnos cuando seamos mayores de edad.

No puedo esperar hasta mi duodécimo cumpleaños, ya que me casaré con mi Rey que me tratará bien y daré a luz a sus hijos hasta que esté estéril.

Talia, Felicia y Susan están celosas del collar que mi prometida me envió cuando soy la hija menor.

Susan, que tiene trece años, está casada con Lord Albert, duque de Prusia y tiene que regresar a Prusia antes de estar muy embarazada, ya que sólo lleva dos meses.

Talia, que acaba de cumplir doce años, se casará con nuestro primo quinto, Anton Engel, conde de Colonia.

Y Felicia, que tiene diez años, está prometida a Francis Talbot, el próximo conde de Shrewsbury.

Nuestros hermanos son diecisiete, quince y catorce respectivamente.

Leon, la mayor está casada con Margaret Engel nee Stanley y tiene tres hijos por ella, Alaric, Klaus y Finn.

Ansel está casado con Isabel Engel nee Hay y tiene un hijo, Maximilian.

Aurik acaba de casarse con Anne Engel nee Manners, hija de George Manners, undécimo Barón de Ros.


	86. Interludio Espanol 6

11 de noviembre de 1517

Habitaciones de Primrose/Cámaras de Nacimiento, Girona Manor, España

Lady Primrose Garcia nee Negro POV

Estar muy embarazada y con múltiplos en eso está gravando mi salud.

Esteban me preocupa que pueda morir de fiebre infantil, pero he tratado de asegurarle que soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para sobrevivir dando a luz.

Mientras estoy terminando de crear el último vestido de bautizo, mi agua se rompe y una de mis damas corre y consigue la partera y vuelve con ella.

Cuando la partera entre, el primer bebé ha coronado y va a nacer pronto.

''Empuja mi Gracia empuja.'', me dice.

Empujo y empujo hasta que nazcan las ocho chicas, cuatro chicos y cuatro chicas.

Esteban entra y mira a sus hijos y sonríe ya que tiene hijos y ya no tiene que preocuparse por los herederos.

''Nuestros hijos se llamarán Adrian (pelo rubio dorado, ojos azules de zafiro en forma de almendra, nariz romana, tez bronceada, cara en forma de corazón y labios delgados), Baltasar (pelo rojo, ojos grises clanados, tez pálida, nariz de botón, cara de forma ovalada y labios regordetes), Caspio ( cabello rubio ceniza, tez pálida, ojos azul cielo en forma de almendra, cara en forma de corazón, nariz romana y labios delgados), y Eleazar (pelo negro, ojos verdes clanados, tez bronceada, nariz de botón, cara en forma de corazón y labios regordetes).'' Esteban declara.

''Y nuestras hijas se llamarán Angelina (pelo rubio dorado, ojos azules de zafiro en forma de almendra, nariz de botón, tez bronceada, labios regordetes y cara en forma de corazón), Araceli (pelo rojo, ojos verdes clante, tez pálida, labios delgados, cara ovalada y una grecian nariz), Emelda (pelo rubio de fresno, ojos grises en forma de almendra, nariz de botón, labios regordetes, cara en forma de corazón y tez pálida), y Felicia (pelo negro, ojos claros de color azul cielo, nariz griega, labios delgados, tez bronceada y cara ovalada).'' Lo declaro.

''Te dejaré descansar mi amor''. Esteban dice antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

13 de noviembre de 1517

Estudio de Esteban, Girona Manor

Esteban García POV

Estoy llevando a mis hijos a partidos dignos, ya que sólo pueden tener lo mejor.

Le prometí a Adrian a la hija no nacida de Juan de Cleves, ya que su esposa llegará la próxima semana.

Insté a Baltasar a la recién nacida Ursula de Vere (no sé su fecha de nacimiento").

Prometí caspiano a la recién nacida Jane Grey (haciéndola mayor), hija de Henry y Catherine Grey.

Le prometí a Eleazar a la recién nacida Jane Neville (haciéndola mayor).

Acepto el compromiso para que Angelina se case con el Príncipe Maximiliano cuando tengan la edad suficiente.

Le prometí a Araceli a Henry FitzAlan, que es cinco años mayor que ella.

Le prometí a Emelda a Felipe Seymour.

Y le prometí a Felicia a Michael Seymour.

* * *

27 de noviembrede 1517

Cámaras de la Reina, Palacio de la Alhambra

Reina Karina POV

Estoy amamantando a mis cuatro hijos de tres meses uno por uno y después de que termine, Charles viene a mí y me hace el amor (impregnando la).

Beso a Charles ya que tiene que ir a ocuparse de los asuntos de la Corte y resolver disputas.

Suspiro y espero que el próximo embarazo produzca hijas como quiero a mis propias hijas.

Recibo una carta de mi hermano, Aliásar, que fue a Inglaterra a buscar una novia, ya que tiene dieciocho años pero nunca se casó.

**_Querida Karina,_**

**_He encontrado mi verdadero amor y nos hemos casado y sus hijos también serán mis hijos de ahora en adelante. Su primer marido murió en la guerra y la dejó viuda. Hermana, por favor sea feliz por nosotros como ella es mi verdadero amor y siempre lo será. También me quedaré en Inglaterra hasta que su hijo mayor tenga catorce años._**

**_Tu hermano,_**

**_Señor Aliásar, Duque de Palma_**

Al menos está casado y feliz mientras le pregunto al mensajero quién es la encantadora novia.

''Lady Violet Lopez nee Fiore mi reina'', me dice.

Con el nombre de la víbora que me robó a mi hermano, trato de arruinar su reputación sólo para descubrir que le dijo a mi hermano todo de su pasado y él la protege cuando debería estar huyendo de ella y volver a casa y casarse con una mujer respetable en su lugar.

También aprendo que Inglaterra, España, mi Reino y Francia la favorecen y no hay nada que pueda hacer ya que destrozará a España si sigo vilipendiándola.

La mitad de España me seguiría creyendo que los rumores y la otra mitad estarían en mi contra, ya que aman a Violet, ya que es una belleza de pelo dorado española y forma parte de una familia influyente que está cerca del Rey.

Así que, si quiero mantener mi trono, mantendré mi odio hacia ella tranquilo y soportaré su relación con mi hermano.

Con suerte, mi hermano se divorciará de Violet y regresará a España donde se casará con otra mujer que no ha sido amante de un rey y luego se casará con otra y se irá.

Le digo a Charles mis preocupaciones y me dice que Violet nunca quiso ser amante o estar en la Corte Francesa como amante y que su tía Catarina tiene pruebas de que Violet suplicó que la enviaran desde la Corte.

* * *

King Charles V POV

Sé que Karina tiene buenas intenciones, pero Violet nunca quiso ser la amante de Louis, ya que quería casarse por amor.

Su padre, por otro lado, quería el prestigio de ser el abuelo de un príncipe, incluso si el príncipe era un bastardo.

Traté de protegerla, pero fallé en eso y siempre recordaré el día en que fallé.

_Se inicia Flashback_

_20 de diciembre de 1511_

_Charles V POV_

_''No te preocupes Violet. Tu padre no puede hacerte hacer nada como estás bajo mi protección.'' Yo digo._

_Bebemos un poco de té que no sabemos que está dosificado con un agente dormido y después de quince minutos, estamos desmayados y Violet es llevada a Francia y me llevan a mi dormitorio._

_Un mes más tarde, me enteré de que la inocencia de Violet fue tomada por el rey Luis XII, pero gracias a la amabilidad de mi tía la reina Catalina, se casó y fue enviada a Inglaterra por su libertad._

_Mi tía tuvo éxito donde fracasé, ya que mantuvo a Violet a salvo después de que fue enviada a Francia como una manera de volver en las buenas gracias del rey Luis XII._

_Flashback termina_

Lamento no haber hecho que alguien probara el té antes de que lo bebimos como Violet se habría casado con alguien que amaba y su marido habría tomado su inocencia, no un rey.

* * *

A/N yo querida a hacer Reina Karina mas repugnar


	87. Chapter 43

30 de noviembre de 1517

Violet's Rooms/Birthing Rooms, Palma Manor, Inglaterra

Lady Violet POV

Consumo mi matrimonio con Aliásar diez veces más, ya que sé que necesito concebir un hijo (concibe hijos o niños).

Espero un hijo ya que Aliásar es el Duque de Palma, necesita un heredero para continuar con el Duque.

A Aliásar no le importa si concibo una niña, ya que demostrará que podemos tener hijos sanos.

Pero quiero demostrarle a él y a todos que puedo dar a luz a hijos e hijos sanos en eso.

Mira a Phillip y Michael, son un ejemplo, ya que son chicas muy saludables como su hermana de cinco años, Rosetta.

Phillip está prometida con Emelda García.

Michael está prometido a Felicia García.

Y Rosetta está prometida a Benjamin Cromwell como parte de un acuerdo que tengo con su padre, Thomas Cromwell.

* * *

1 de diciembre de 1517

Estudio de Aliásar, Palma Manor

Alisar López POV

Miro a mi hermosa esposa como sé que está con un niño, ya que he usado una poción de fertilidad.

Luego voy con mi amante y le hago el amor y sé que está embarazada cuando le di la poción de fertilidad también.

Yo creo acuerdos de compromiso para mis futuros hijos para que sean atendidos.

Cualquier hija mía se casará con el duque de Ross, el príncipe Alejandro de Escocia.

Y cualquier hijo se casará con la princesa no nacida de Portugal.

Entran cinco criadas y luego cierro y cierro la puerta y desnúdo a todos y embando a las criadas.

Como vidente, puedo ver que mi hija se casará con el príncipe Alejandro, y que mi hijo se casará con la Familia Real de Portugal.

Veo que puedo sanar a la Reina de Inglaterra a donde tiene más hijos y como agradecimiento, un hijo mío se casará con su hija.

Pido una audiencia con la reina Nadine que ella la conceda y la curo y sé que llevará a los repuestos y las hijas del Rey y lo hace como mi visión me dice y dice que un hijo mío se casará con su hija menor.

Me voy y tengo una sonrisa en mi cara, ya que soy el padre de los futuros príncipes, incluso si es por matrimonio.

Si sólo mis herederos fueran reyes. Tengo una visión entonces de que los hijos reales de España sean muertos y sé que como mi hermana estará estéril y el Rey muerto, sé qué hacer.

También veo lo que sucederá si el príncipe heredero George se casaría con la princesa Catalina de Escocia.

El pueblo se rebelará y habrá derramamiento de sangre hasta que sólo quede un hijo, la hija con la que se casará mi hijo.

Así que envié cartas en cada letra de las Parejas Reales a donde la Familia Real de Inglaterra es presionada para casar al príncipe heredero George con otra persona y ha habido presión y la familia real escocesa no quiere que Catherine los deje tan jóvenes como el rey bebé quiere que su primo se quede con él.

Están de acuerdo y ninguna guerra es causada por la anulación del contrato y todos están contentos.

* * *

11 de diciembre de 1517

Reina Nadine Plantagenet POV

Me alegra decir que la magia del Duque de Palmafuncionó y estoy con el niño. Y se lo diré a mi esposo, el Rey cuando esté fuera del peligro de aborto espontáneo.

**_Querida Reina Clara, _**

**_Hermana tengo noticias maravillosas, un usuario mágico me ayudó con mi estérilidad y ahora estoy con el niño. Le diré a George cuando sepa que no abortaré como precaución como no quiero decirle y si debo abortar, que se aflige y se preguntará sobre qué si hubieran nacido cuando se suponía que debían serlo? ¿Cómo serían? _**

**_Tu hermana, _**

**_Reina Nadine, Reina de Inglaterra, Irlanday Gales_**

Envié la carta y espero su respuesta.

Y no tengo que esperarmucho.

**_Querida hermana, _**

**_Estoy tan feliz por ti y te pido que lo envíes a mi manera como alguien me envenenó y ahora ya no puedo llevar un bebé . Por favor, hágale saber de mi situación y déjelo venir por mi camino. _**

**_Tu hermana, _**

**_Reina Clara de Noruega._**

Envié una carta a Aliásar y le pido que vaya a Noruega para ayudar a mi hermana con su infertilidad.

Acepta la propuesta y se va a Noruega y sanará a mi hermana como me curó a mí.

Espero que el rey Thor no intente nada en su contra, ya que le pediré a George que declare la guerra si intenta condenarlo a muerte.

Todavía no he decidido los nombres, ya que todavía no sé lo que voy a tener. El nombre Serenity sigue apareciendo en mi mente y nombraré a una niña Serenity y a un niño James. Ahora, ¿cómo ocultar la verdad hasta que no aborte?

También estoy pensando en los nombres Finnick y Gwendolyn junto con Merlin y Morgause.

Me preocupa que aborte como López dijo que fue sólo por una vez, ya que mi cuerpo no puede manejar más que este embarazo.

Sé que puedo morir dando a luz y pedirle a una prima, Ariana Jeanette Black, que se convierta en Reina en caso de morir. Ariana nació de Sirius William Black e Hippolyta Athena Belle.

Ruego que trate bien a mis hijos y los vea como suyos.

Hippolyta tiene el pelo negro cuervo, ojos azules de zafiro, labios llenos, tez blanca de porcelana, sus ojos tienen una forma de almendra para ellos y sus labios se ven tan rojos como la sangre.

Por favor primo, cuida bien de mis hijos si muero en el parto.

**_Para mis queridos hijos, _**

**_Si usted está leyendo esto, he muerto durante el parto y he pedido que sólo vea esto en su noche de bodas. Mi querido George, cuida de tus hermanos y hazles saber que fueron amados por mí como tu padre está sin duda de luto como lo hizo con Isabella, su verdadero amor. Me ama. No lo dudes, pero mi padre me hizo casarme con él y vi a la reina Isabel como una hermana. Nuestro amor fue inesperado, ya que pensé que sólo sería visto como una forma de tener un heredero, pero nos enamoramos. No tengas miedo de amar a tus prometidas mis hijos. _**

**_Amor _**

**_Tu madre, la reina Nadine de Inglaterra, Irlanda y Gales._**

Termino la carta y la pongo donde mi esposo, el rey George la encontrará.


	88. Chapter 44

Cámaras de la Reina, Palacio de Greenwich, Inglaterra

22de marzo de 1518

Reina Nadine POV

_**Querido Jorge,**_

_**Si encuentras esta carta, he muerto durante el parto y tú has seguido adelante. Espero que no culpes a los niños y que seas feliz, ya que siempre quiero que seas feliz mi amor. Prométeme una cosa. Estar allí para nuestros hijos.**_

_**Amor**_

_**Nadine Black, Reina de Inglaterra, Irlanda y Gales.**_

Tan pronto como la tinta se seque, la enrollo y la pongo donde George la encontrará. Sé que no sobreviviré a este nacimiento.

Ruego que Dios y los ángeles los cuiden por toda su vida.

Entonces tengo una visión de lo que sucederá en caso de que no haga el hechizo de cambio de alma, ya que nunca pensé en usarlo.

Ariana mataría a mis hijos y pondría a los suyos con george en el trono y luego mataría a mi amor, mi Rey.

Esperaré hasta el octavo mes para cambiar de alma y seguir protegiéndome a mis bebés.

Haría casi cualquier cosa para proteger a mis hijos.

Y, afortunadamente para mí, hay mucha evidencia de lo que estaba planeando si sus padres se enteraban.

Señor, lamento mis pecados y lo que voy a hacer. No puedo dejar que Ariana asesine mis preciosas gemas.

No quiero ensangrentarme las manos, ya que es un pecado matar, pero si no lo hago, mis bebés morirán.

Pero entonces, veo otra manera y le ruego a Dios que Ariana nunca se entere de que la deletreé.

Conjuro todas las pruebas y la quemando mientras deletreo a Ariana para que ame a mis hijos, mis gemas y que ella sea una reina buena y amable de Inglaterra para que no tenga pesadillas de sus muertes.

Sierra ha dado a luz a cuatro hijos y otra hija. Se llaman George, Michael, Samuel, David y Faith. Aunque se quedó estéril desde el nacimiento.

* * *

Estudio del Rey. Palacio de Greenwich

20de abril de 1518

Rey Jorge I POV

Señor, hoy te ruego que sientas que mi esposa morirá. Por favor, no te lleves a su Señor, por favor.

Quiero que mis hijos recuerden a su madre, la alma amable, hermosa y buena que ella es.

George y los demás merecen tener a su madre con ellos, no en una tumba con la que puedan hablar, sin saber si está escuchando.

Veo a su prima, Ariana, y le pregunto si puede hacer algo, pero no puede. Aunque desearía que pudiera salvar a mi esposa, es una vida para un hechizo de vida y toma la vida más cercana a la que se le da.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo escuchó? Creo y luego me doy cuenta de que ella quería que yo tuviera un retén seguro en el trono como Portugal había matado a los niños, así que ¿por qué no nadie más?

Oh, mi Isabella, mi Nadine. Cómo te sacrificas por el trono.

Debería sacrificarme a mí mismo en vez de a ti mi hermosa rosa. Significas más para mí que el trono.

Mi amigo, Raoul Potter lo intentó todo, pero mi Reina todavía va a morir y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto.

Sólo para rezarte, Dios. Por favor, deja vivir a mi esposa.

_**Estimado Esposo,**_

_**Si estás leyendo esto, me estoy muriendo y quiero que sigas adelante y te lleves a otra esposa y a la Reina. Le pido que elija un día con mi elección para ver si sería una reina maravillosa. Mi elección es mi prima, Ariana Black. Por favor, al menos pasar un día con ella para ver si es digna. Por favor, inténtelo.**_

_**Su esposa y reina,**_

_**Nadine Plantagenet nee Black.**_

Lloro cuando me doy cuenta de que se ha rendido sabiendo que morirá. ¿Por qué no cambias de alma y sigues estando conmigo?

Pero sé por qué tristemente. Ella no quiere más sangre en sus manos y quiere el perdón de Dios no Su ira y decepción.

La historia conocerá a Isabella y Nadine como dos grandes reinas que trágicamente perdieron la vida durante el parto y amaron a su Rey.

Cómo te amo a mi esposa, mi Reina, mi corazón.

* * *

Cámaras de la Reina/Cámaras de Nacimiento, Palacio de Greenwich

10de julio de 1518

Reina Nadine Plantagenet POV

Me estoy preparando para la boda del heredero Bolena, ya que él lo retuvo para asegurarme de que pudiera asistir, ya que todo el mundo ha oído que mi salud está fallando y puede que no lo haga.

Voy a la boda y veo el beso de la pareja. Debo haberme perdido, pero no me culpan porque me quedé dormido por un buen tiempo.

Verona se ve tan radiante. Ella es una verdadera rosa española y espero que el heredero Bolena siempre atesore.

Los veo yendo a sus habitaciones de luna de miel y poco después, siento que se ha creado una vida.

Ya que estoy cerca de la muerte, puedo sentir una nueva vida por ahora. Oh, cómo deseo que mis hijos me recuerden cuando me haya ido.

Estoy casi a mi fecha de vencimiento, pero puede entregar antes. Señor, por favor deja que mis hijos vivan.

* * *

Cámaras de Verona Bolena

31de julio de 1518

Herederos Verona Bolena POV

La reina Nadine ha venido a visitarla cuando dice que ve a los Boleyn's y Bete como familia y pide que dejemos que sus hijos la recuerden.

Pero entonces, su agua se rompe y antes de que podamos trasladarla a las habitaciones de la Reina, ella tiene una contracción y así, tenemos a la partera aquí y ahora.

La reina Nadine da a luz a tres hijos y cuatro hijas. Pero entonces, la Reina comienza a desangrarse y el doctor me desaloja de mis habitaciones mientras está tratando de salvar a la Reina.

Pasa una hora y el médico sale mientras suenan las campanas y anuncia que la Reina ha pasado después de nombrar a sus hijos. El príncipe Caspian, el duque de Bath, la princesa Serenity, la duquesa de Bournemouth, el príncipe Alfonso, el duque de Salisbury, la princesa Miruna, la duquesa de Chester, el príncipe Mateo, el duque de Whitby, la princesa Miriam, la duquesa de Leeds y la princesa Felicity, la duquesa de Keswick.

El Rey entra en la habitación y trata de que la Reina responda, como si estuviera durmiendo, pero luego se convierte en sollozos tristes.

La reina es puesta a descansar por la reina Isabel. Escuché que el consejo quiere que el Rey se case de nuevo, pero acaba de perder a su esposa. Déjalo llorar primero que quiero decirte.

Portugal, España, Francia e Inglaterra lloran la muerte de la Reina.

* * *

King's Chambers, Palacio de Greenwich

31de enero de 1519

Rey Jorge I POV

Como han sido los seis meses necesarios, el consejo desea que me case de nuevo, pero tengo suficientes herederos, así que no necesito casarme.

Pero me he enamorado de Ariana Black y así deletreo su vientre para que no conciba a menos que sea necesario y me case con ella y se convierta en la reina Ariana Plantagenet.

Consumamos nuestro matrimonio y sé que ningún niño se beneficiará de ello.

Con compromisos para los más pequeños, prometí a Caspian con la hija recién nacida del rey Carlos, la princesa Rosetta.

Princesa Serenity, me conesoré con Lord Hans Preiss

El príncipe Alfonso I contestaba con la princesa Annette de Escocia, única hija del príncipe Juan, tío del rey Jaime V.

Princesa Miruna, le prometí al príncipe James, el otro tío del rey Jaime V.

Príncipe Matthew, lo prometí con Odette, la hija recién nacida de Charles Brandon.

Princesa Miriam, me prometí con el Príncipe Félix de Alemania después de que se decidiera que Mary Howard se casaría con otra persona cuando tenga edad.

Y querida princesa Felicity, me filo por William Seymour.

* * *

7 de febrerode 1519

Erica Bestia POV

Me llaman a las cámaras del Rey, ya que me parezco a Isabella y dice que quiere hablar, pero lo sé mejor.

Jorge me besa y pronto, estamos haciendo el amor y concibo un hijo.

Estoy casado con Norfolk y el bebé será pensado como suyo, pero no será como es del Rey.


	89. Interludio Frances 19

Sala del Trono, Chateau Blois, Francia

31de octubre de 1518

POV del rey Luis XIII

Recibo una carta de uno de mis súbditos en Inglaterra que me conté de la muerte de la reina Nadine por el parto.

Tengo una pelota de Halloween en honor a la reina Nadine y la lamento pasar porque era querida para mí por ayudar a deshacerse de Francois.

Envié cartas a Rusia, Irlanda, Alemania, España, a todos los que deberían ser conscientes del trágico fallecimiento de la Reina.

Va a ser duro para mi futura novia, ya que sé que amaba a su madre.

Le envío a ella y a sus hermanos mis condolencias con un medallón de un retrato de su madre en él y una ranura vacía para un futuro retrato de ella.

Espero que sepa que digo la verdad y que me agradezca por enviarle un retrato de su madre.

Oh, pero me estoy adelantando y pensando en lo que podría ser. Espero que cuando nos casemos, sé cortejarla hasta su duodécimo cumpleaños, ya que es cuando nos convertiremos en marido y mujer.

Sólo ocho años más y entonces, seré un hombre feliz y afortunado con mi hermosa reina, Artemisa.

* * *

Naples Manor

13de noviembre de 1518

Isabella Nápoles nee Garcia POV

Yo (pelo negro, ojos azules claros en forma de almendra, cara en forma de corazón, labios llenos, tez pálida y nariz de botón) miro a mi hijo de un año, Adriano, ya que es la imagen del espejo de su padre.

Raphael (pelo rojo, ojos verdes esmeraldas lantes, nariz romana, tez bronceada y labios delgados) es el amor de mi vida y el padre de mis hijos, ya que he descubierto que estoy con un niño una vez más.

Y estoy orgulloso de él, ya que se ha ganado el título de Duque de Estrasburgo y nuestro hijo heredará el título cuando tenga la edad suficiente.

Samuel se volvió a casar por la presión después de que Rachel muriera dando a luz a la pequeña Louis y a la pequeña Margaret.

Se casó con Vivienne Black y rápidamente se quedó embarazada de la pequeña Nadine Naples y la pequeña Henry Naples.

Ella todavía no tiene que quedar embarazada de nuevo como Samuel cree que tiene suficientes hijos y no se acostará con Vivienne hasta que ya no pueda llevar un bebé.

Pero me emborracho A Samuel y se acuesta con su esposa, Vivienne.

Sé cómo Samuel amaba a Aria, pero necesita asegurarse de que tiene todos los herederos que pueden tener por miedo a que los niños mueran si no tiene más herederos ahora.

Tenemos que ser realistas, ya que ambos necesitamos llevar a los herederos de nuestro marido, incluso si son herederos de repuesto.

Sólo quiero que mi cuñado sepa que su apellido continuará durante siglos.

* * *

Brereton Manor

25de diciembre de 1518

William Brereton POV

Me he divorciado de mi primera esposa Nerissa y me he vuelto a casar con Diana y ella lleva a mi heredero, ya que no puedo estar seguro de si alguno de los niños que tengo con Nerissa son realmente míos.

Y el primer hijo de Diana conmigo no será reconocido ya que sólo la ven como amante y mis hijos con ella como ilegítimos.

Y entonces, cualquier hijo que me dé ahora será el heredero de mi Ducado, ya que los que con Nerissa fueron declarados ilegítimos.

Espero que Diana lleve un hijo, ya que necesito un heredero y temo que no lo tendré si tiene una hija.

Por favor, permítanme tener un heredero y alguien para llevar mi nombre como los otros que tenía se han dado el apellido de Béte o Kingsley.

Debí haber sabido que Nerissa había estado teniendo una aventura ya que las excusas eran débiles y Diana siempre me iba a decir algo, pero Nerissa entró y dijo que necesitaba algo.

Diana entraba en la habitación con moretones o marcas de látigo que me enteré de que Nerissa me deletreaba para evitar que me diera cuenta de ellos.

Isabella fue investigada por ser una bruja, pero fue encontrada inocente de cualquier brujería. Esa era Nerissa sola y sólo Nerissa que arderá por ser una bruja.

He hablado con Rosalita Brandon nee Béte y he descubierto que Rosalita no tenía idea de que su prima se dedicó a la brujería, ya que le permitió a Nerissa cuidar de sus hijos con su marido, Drake Brandon.

Pequeño Henri, Aurora, Jane, Edward, Charles, Sebastian y Luna. Debe sentirse traicionada, ya que le confió esas mentes inocentes y pensó que su prima nunca haría eso y ahora que sabe y sabe que Nerissa estaba en la misma habitación que sus hijos, se siente como una tonta.

Le digo que también me siento como un tonto ya que confié tanto en ella y, sin embargo, no sabía nada de ella o por qué incluso la elegí como mi esposa.

Su personalidad normalmente me deja, mientras que la de Diana normalmente me atrae. ¿Nerissa tal vez me deletreó para que me casara con ella?


	90. Chapter 45

31de julio de 1522

Whitehall Palace, Inglaterra

Estudio del Rey

Rey Jorge I POV

Es el cuarto cumpleaños más joven y no tengo ganas de celebrar el día en que mi verdadera esposa murió dando a luz a nuestros más pequeños. Theodore es ahora viuda, así como su esposa se enfermó con la enfermedad de sudor hace dos años.

_Flashback se inicia_

_12de junio de 1520_

_Sierra había estado hablando con uno de los amigos de la infancia de Nadine, que sin saberlo tenía la enfermedad de sudor. Al día siguiente, fue diagnosticada y puesta en cuarentena. Ella sucumbió a la enfermedad cinco días después, hoy y ahora, estamos en su tumba, Theodore llorando mientras él se enamoró de su esposa y todo porque un amigo de la familia, ella se había ido._

_10de agosto de 1520_

_Veo a Theodore rugiendo borracho mientras trata de colarse en un mundo donde Sierra sigue aquí. Todavía no puede lidiar con el hecho de que Henry, Jacob, José, Grace, George, Michael, Samuel, David y Faith carecen de una madre._

_Lo tomo y medo la cabeza en un cubo de agua fría para sobrio para sus hijos. Jadea mientras saca la cabeza del cubo, y luego gime, ya que espero que tenga un dolor de cabeza por resaca por beber._

_End Flashback_

El heredero Bolena incluso tuvo hijos hace tres años, un heredero de la familia. Escuché que su esposa está enferma y puede que no vuelva a tener otro hijo.

George está preocupado por Verona ya que esta es su última nena, su último embarazo.

_Iniciar flashback_

_10 de abril de 1519_

_Estoy aquí a petición del Bolena y escucho a Verona gritar mientras ella empuja fuera nena tras nena, trillizos. George va con su esposa y ve que ha dado a luz dos hijos y una hija._

_''El primer hijo se llamará Edward Boleyn en honor a Edward Seymour, mi difunto cuñado. El más joven se llamará Harold Boleyn. Y nuestra niña Nadine Bolena después de la verdadera Reina de Inglaterra. George Boleyn pronuncia._

_15 de enero de 1520_

_Nueve meses después, Verona nace con cinco hijos, tres niños y dos niñas. Se llaman George Boleyn, Thomas Boleyn, Lucas Bolena, Artemis Bolena y Felicity Boleyn._

_Estoy celoso de George Bolena, ya que todavía tiene a su esposa, Verona, mientras que yo, el Rey no tengo a mi única reina a mi lado. ¿Qué consigue tiene su Reina de su corazon mientras yo vivo sin el mío?_

_Y puede que vuelva a tener una Reina, pero nunca será la Reina de mi corazon, pero trata de actuar así. Ella quiere tener un hijo conmigo, pero no tendré más hijos, no a menos que sea realmente necesario, pero dudo que lo sea._

_Voy a visitar la tumba de Nadine y deseo que estuviera aquí todavía y que no se hubiera enamorado de las palabras de ese hombre._

_Fin del flashback._

La verdadera novia elegida reina para mí, Reina sólo en nombre, pero en realidad la princesa consorte Ariana entra y quiere hablar. Probablemente hable de por qué aún no ha concebido, o de alguna otra cosa frívola que no quiero saber.

A la gente no le gusta que no cose para los sin techo, los pobres, los sirvientes, nadie como su primo lo hizo. Nadine era una mujer extraordinaria que no merecía morir tan joven.

Incluso tuve que asistir a la boda del rey Cornelius y desearía que Nadine estuviera allí mientras lo veía a él y a su esposa intercambiar votos.

_Iniciar flashback_

_22 de abril de 1522_

_Observo como el rey Cornelio de Alemania se casa con Lady, ahora la reina Hedwig y la besa con la misma pasión que usé para besar a Nadine y desear que Nadine estuviera conmigo en lugar de Ariana._

_Veo el amor que comparten y envidian a Cornelius mientras él todavía tiene su verdadero amor y tengo que vivir sin el mío._

_Felicito a la feliz pareja y luego vuelvo a Inglaterra, ya que no puedo estar cerca de ningún recordatorio de que Nadine ya está conmigo. ¿Por qué Nadine? ¿Por qué te enamoraste de sus trucos?_

_Fin del flashback_

Ah Nadine, cómo extraño tu amor y luz. Tú eras mi luz, mi amor. Y nadie puede reemplazarte porque eras mi sol, tú eras mi razón de vivir. Sólo sigo por nuestros hijos e incluso entonces, no creo que sea suficiente pronto que no pueda comer ni dormir sin que alguien tenga que obligarme a hacerlo.

No recuerdo muy bien el año 1519, ya que me emborraché todos los días y sólo me detuve para los niños. Porque no deberían tener un padre borracho.


End file.
